La desventura de Freezer
by choto
Summary: (Historia alternativa a la resurreción de Freezer) Freezer, un tirano que yace en el campo de flores (infierno para él XD) accidentalmente vuelve a la vida pero en otra dimension y otro planeta a causa de un conflicto en el infierno. ¿Logrará sobrevivir de algo mucho peor que el campo de flores o terminará por adaptarse a este lugar?
1. El inicio

La desventura de Freezer

 _-MALDITO SAYAYIN!-_ Maldecía un ser que alguna vez fue el más temido en el universo cuyo poder era impresionante, ahora yacía en un mundo conocido como el infierno.

Este ser no era más que el mismo Emperador del Mal…su nombre es Freezer.

Este ser se encontraba en el infierno porque torturó, conquistó y mató sin piedad a millones de razas en el universo y si algún planeta no le gustaba o importaba simplemente lo destruía; entre ellos el Planeta Vegeta; hogar de los sayayin.

Los sayayin alguna vez le fueron leales, pero al enterarse el emperador de que estos incrementaban su poder después de cada batalla decidió exterminarlos ya que temía de que la leyenda del legendario supersayayin fuese real.

Este ser continuó con sus intereses personales hasta que….

 _AÑO 762…._

 _"Escuchame Kakarato, el lugar donde tu y yo nacimos, era el planeta vegeta, y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos, fue freezer quien lo destruyo, y nosotros, los saiyayin, fuimos sus mas fieles ayudantes, trabajamos tal y como el nos ordenaba, y a pesar de eso, mato a todos, menos a nosotros, también mato a tu padre y a mi padre. Freezer no tenia otra opción porque temía de que naciera el Legendario Super Saiyayin y y lo derrotara... Por favor... Elimina a Freezer... Por favor, mátalo con tus manos de Saiyayin."_ Fueron las ultimas palabras de Vegeta, príncipe de los sayayin y rival y más adelante amigo de Goku.

…..

 _"Para que hayas llorado, y me pidieras ese favor, tu angustia debió ser muy grande vegeta... Si entiendo bien, tu no estabas enfadado por la muerte de todos los Saiyayin, te sentías enfadado por ese sujeto los utilizo a su antojo... No sabes como te odiaba, pero tenias el orgulloso de un Saiyayin... Quiero que me des un poco de ese orgullo. Yo soy un Saiyayin criado en la Tierra, por todos los guerreros Saiyayin que asesinaste y tambien por todos los Namekusei que mataste, ¡juro que te exterminare!" Palabras de Goku a Freezer_

 _Tras una larga batalla en la cual Freezer cometió el error de matar a su mejor amigo del sayayin, este se convirtió por primera vez en su peor pesadilla, sin embargo Freezer reveló que aun le faltaba su 100% de poder….logró transformarse y la batalla prosiguió pareja hasta que el poder de Freezer se comenzó a drenar logrando así que Goku lo comenzara a derrotar hasta el punto en el cual Freezer cometió el error de intentar rebanar a su rival; no lo consiguió y en lugar de Goku el que se rebana a si mismo es Freezer. Le imploró que lo ayudara y cuando el guerrero le dio algo de su energía ya que este era de corazón noble comenzó a marcharse dejando así a un Freezer con algo de energía en un planeta a punto de estallar, sin embargo…._

-Yo soy el más fuerte del universo…aghhaghhughh…soy el emperador, soy el gran Freezer…..gahh….por eso tú..por eso…TÚ…..maldito insecto..TIENES QUE MORIR EN MIS MANOS A COMO DE LUGAR…ughhh…..haaaghaaaa…..yo te mataré…..TE MATARÉ..CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!...HAHHHHHH( le dispara su ultimó ataque a Goku quien ya se estaba retirando del lugar)

 _Goku se dio cuenta de esto último..-UUHHH ESTÚPIDOOOOOOOO! (le contraatacó con su previo ataque venciendo al de freezer)_

 _(freezer)-UHH?...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOHHHHAHHH (el ataque consumió a freezer por completo derrotándolo por ahora)_

Esto solo era una de las 2 batallas que Freezer perdió contra un supersayayin ya que el segundo fue en la Tierra pero perdió patéticamente aquella vez; solo que a diferencia del primero, en su segundo combate fue en donde se encontró con la muerte misma.

 _(Leer con este tema musical watch?v=nNI0Y9Nsi7g)_

Freezer se encontraba pues en el infierno, en un capullo.

LALARALA-cantaban hadas, osos de felpa y otras tiernas criaturas

Ven, ven y canta con nosotros- le dijo uno de ellos

Alegrate y canta- dijo otro

…

UGHHHHH CALLENSE YA! MALDITOS!- Freezer les respondió sintiendo que su sangre hervía de ira al 1000 x segundo

Mientras tanto en la estación de ingreso…

¡Rey Yemma, Rey Yemma!- gritaba desesperadamente un ogro cuyo nombre es Mez

¿Qué pasa Mez?-preguntó Yemma un poco desconcertado

¡Tenemos un gran problema y cuando digo grande es porque realmente es grande!-contestó otro ogro llamado Goz

¿A qué te refieres Goz?-Yemma respondió un poco asustado

Goz y Mez (unisono): ¡EL PEQUEÑO BUU Y CELL ESTAN PELEANDO Y PODRÍAN CAUSAR QUE EL UNIVERSO EXPLOTE!

¡QUÉ!, ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE CELL AHORA YA ESTÉ A SU NIVEL!, ¡RÁPIDO, LLAMA A GOKU Y A VEGETA Y DE PASO A PAIKUHAN PARA QUE DETENGAN A ESOS 2!- gritó Yemma realmente asustado

…..

¡URGHH, ESTE CAMPO DE FLORES REALMENTE ME ESTA ENFERMANDO!...HUH? que estará pasando allá arriba, PORQUE ESTA TEMBLANDOOO!-Dijo Freezer un tanto confundido

¡AHHHH algo malo está pasando allá arriba!- dijo un oso de felpa

¡¿A qué te refieres exactamente insolente?!-Respondió Freezer; sin embargo no pudo terminar de responder cuando vió algo en el horizonte que lo confundió….-Acaso es….

-¡¿CELL?!...¡¿MAJIN BUU?!-Estaba realmente impactado, puesto que la última vez que los vió fue antes de que lo enviaran al campo de flores y se notaba que ambos habían incrementado considerablemente sus poderes.

De pronto, el pequeño buu lanzó una poderosa carga de energía que cell logró esquivar pero desgraciadamente no fue el caso de Freezer.

¡NOOOOOO, PARA ACÁ NO IDIOTAAAA!- Gritó Freezer mientras era consumido por la carga de energía.

Nota del autor: que lo disfruten XD proximamente más capitulos


	2. Un misterioso hallazgo

_En una lejana galaxia, ubicada en otra dimensión, yacía un planeta conocido como Equestria ; sin embargo este planeta era un tanto parecido a la Tierra y diferente puesto que allí habitaban equinos en miniatura mejor conocidos como ponies. Era un día soleado y muchos de ellos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas; algunos jugaban, otros comían y otros más realizaban sus compras, parecía que iba a ser un día normal; pero ninguno pensó que ese mismo día recibirían una "inesperada y peligrosa" visita._

 _…._

 _En un castillo que tenía forma de árbol…._

Twilight, ¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó Applejack

Esta "cosa", es una máquina regeneradora que construí; se supone que debería de funcionar según mis cálculos-le respondió Twilight Sparkle

Perdón por mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué hace exactamente?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

Esta máquina puede regenerar cualquier parte de un ser vivo; pero no he tenido suerte para probarla-Dijo Twilight un poco decepcionada

(Las demás al unisono): ¡OHHHHH! ¡WOW!

Desde que llegué a Ponyville he estado trabajando en esta máquina y creo que por fin la he perfeccionado-Comentó Twilight

 _En ese momento una luz morada en el cielo aparece repentinamente en las afueras del pueblo, para ser precisos en el bosque Everfree; los ponies inmediatamente paran de hacer sus actividades y comienzan a gritar de terror_

¡AHHHH, QUE ES ESA COSA!- Gritó uno de ellos

¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- Gritó otro

¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-Exageró otro

(Los gritos de los ponies y la luz morada llamaron la atención de las mane 6 en ese momento)

Qué estará pasando allá afuera, por qué hay tantos gritos-Dijo un tanto alterada Rarity

No lo sé, pero ¿de dónde proviene aquella luz?- Le respondió Fluttershy

Qué será eso-Dijo Pinkie Pie

Será mejor que vayamos a investigar-Les comentó Twilight

¡Pero la luz está en el bosque Everfree!-Respondió Fluttershy bastante aterrada

…

 _Mientras tanto en Canterlot; los hechos no pasaron desapercibidos…_

Hermana, ¿estas viendo lo que yo veo?-Dijo la princesa de la noche

Si hermana, tengo un extraño presentimiento de lo que pueda ocurrir-Dijo Celestia

Pero…que habrá sido eso-Comentó Luna

….

 _Entretanto en el bosque Everfree; un cuerpo hecho pedazos caía a una gran velocidad asustando así a toda criatura que se encontrara cerca._

 _Las mane 6 llevaban más de 1 hora buscando en el bosque Everfree respuestas a lo que habían presenciado algunos minutos antes_

Oye Twilight, esta búsqueda es una causa perdida-Le replicó Rainbow Dash

No te quejes, realmente tenemos que encontrar alguna pista de lo que vimos hace rato, pues podría ser algo peligroso-Le contestó Twilight

…¡Chicas, tienen que venir a ver esto!-Gritó Applejack

 _Las ponies siguieron a Applejack hasta un rincón del bosque Everfree.._

Applejack, ¿encontraste algo?-Dijo Rarity

 _Sin embargo Applejack no respondió, estaba petrificada de asombro…._

Oye, ¿te sientes bien?-Le preguntó Twilight; sin embargo de inmediato quedó igual de asombrada que su amiga

¡AHHHHHHHH!,¡QUÉ HORROR, CHICAS MIREN ALLÁ!-Exclamó Fluttershy

 _Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash miraron al igual que las demás unos "extraños pedazos blancos".._

Creo que hemos encontrado una pista de aquella extraña luz-Comentó Rainbow Dash

 _Sin embargo lo que a todas las ponies sorprendió fue que debajo de los "pedazos blancos" se había originado un enorme cráter de al menos 150 km o más…_

¡Por mis corrales, que será eso que creó ese cráter!-Applejack dijo

Probablemente un meteorito que se desintegró-Opinó Rarity

No lo creo, para que hubiese sido un meteorito tendría que haber sido una roca espacial de al menos 10 km de diámetro, pero esas cosas blancas no miden ni 1 m-Les explicó Twilight

Y ahora que hacemos-Comentó Pinkie

Deberia de avisarle a la Princesa Celestia de nuestro hallazgo, pero por desgracia no traje a Spike ni pergaminos para escribirle….iré a investigar-Les dijo Twilight

Ten cuidado Twillight-Dijo Rainbow Dash

Lo tendré,( _acto seguido las mane 6 se dan un abrazo grupal)_

 _Pocos momentos después Twilight comienza a descender hacia el cráter y mira con asombro de que los "pedazos blancos" es nada mas ni nada menos que un cuerpo hecho trizas_

(impactada) ¡Chicas, tienen que venir a ver esto!-Les pidió Twilight

 _Las demás ponies se reúnen con ella un poco después y al igual que su amiga quedan impactadas, a excepción de Fluttershy que estaba sollozando y mordiéndose los labios, puesto que ella no soportaba ver un ser hecho pedazos._

Qu..Qué…será eso-Dijo Applejack

*sniff* pobre criatura, sea lo que haya sido se ve que tuvo un destino trágico-Dijo Fluttershy sollozando

No te preocupes querida, no hay necesidad de llorar-Le consoló Applejack mientras le daba un abrazo

 _Antes de que las ponies pudieran consolar por completo a su amiga, el despedazado cuerpo comienza a moverse…._

(grito al unísono) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Pare empeorar la situación, este abre un ojo causando así un pánico entre las mane 6_

¡Pe..pero.. que demonios!-Grito Twilight aterrorizada

¿¡E..esta…vivo!?-Le secundó Applejack aún cuestionando ese extraño movimiento

¡No…lo…puedo..creer!-Rainbow Dash gritó entre tartamudeos

 _Pasaron unos minutos en el cual el cuerpo siguió moviéndose hasta que llegó un momento en el cual paró…_

¡Amigas pony, por lo que estamos presenciando; hemos encontrado el mayor hallazgo de la historia!-Dijo Twilight con un cierto tono de emoción

Twilight, será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí cuanto antes, está oscureciendo y podrían salir mantícoras o lobos del bosque-Le sugirió Pinkie

Pinkie Pie tiene razón, además podríamos venir mañana por el cuerpo-Le secundó Fluttershy

Puede que tengan razón aunque si pudiéramos regresarlo a su forma original, tal vez lo podría estudiar-Opinó Twilight un poco triste

Pues que estamos esperando, si te lo quieres llevar pues adelante, solo apresurate ¿si?-Dijo Rarity con cierto nerviosismo

 _Twiight levita el cuerpo destrozado y sigue a sus amigas_

(pensando): Tal vez lo pueda recrear con mi maquina regeneradora-Pensó con bastante emoción, aunque no lo mostraba frente a sus amigas

 _Las ponies se alejan de allí cargando un cuerpo, lo que no saben es que están a punto de vivir su máxima experiencia al igual que Freezer_

Nota del autor: Perdonen la tardanza, se me habían complicado muchas cosas; pero bueno he traido el segundo capítulo y la próxima vez intentare hacer un capitulo más largo, que tengan feliz navidad.

Pd: La siguiente semana estaré subiendo con suerte el tercer cap, aunque si tengo muchísima suerte tal vez el viernes 25 o el sábado 26


	3. Malos presentimientos

_Después de otra hora caminando, las mane 6 finalmente llegan a ponyville y se aseguran de que nadie más las vea para no alarmar..._

Twilight, ya es muy tarde; sería mejor que esperáramos a mañana para realizar tu experimento–Le dijo Applejack

Applejack tiene razón querida, además ya es de noche–Le sugirió Rarity

¡Además, si logramos regresarlo a su forma original a ese extraño ser, podré hacerle una FIESTA!–Pinkie Pie exclamó con mucha alegría

De acuerdo, pero avisaré a las princesas de nuestro hallazgo–Les respondió la princesa de la amistad

 _Acto seguido todas se despiden y se van a sus respectivos hogares_

 _..._

 _Mientras tanto en Canterlot..._

Hermana, creo que sería bueno que le diera una visita a la Princesa Twilight para ver si ella sabe algo acerca de los sucesos de hace unas horas atrás–Le sugirió la Princesa Luna a su hermana

De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado–Le respondió la Princesa Celestia

 _La princesa de la noche asintió con la cabeza y en pocos segundos desaparece usando su cuerno_

… _._

 _Mientras tanto en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad…_

 _Twilight llega levitando el cuerpo; sin embargo viene sumida en muchos pensamientos y preguntas que la atormentan a cada segundo_

(De repente sus pensamientos se cortan al oír que alguien le abría la puerta)

Twilight, por fin llegaste, ya empezaba a preocuparme–Le respondió un pequeño dragón morado

Hola Spike, me da gusto verte–Le respondió Twilight

 _Spike sale corriendo y le da un abrazo, sin embargo casi al instante queda petrificado de miedo al ver lo que su amiga levitaba…_

¡AHHHHH!, ¡QUE ES ESO!–Gritó Spike

Shhh, no grites o podrías llamar la atención, te explicaré en el castillo–Le respondió Twilight

 _Tras una larga explicación en el castillo, Spike comprende el motivo por el cual su amiga tardó bastante…_

¿Así que dices que este cuerpo de cierta forma esta vivo?–Le preguntó el pequeño dragón

Me temo que sí–Le respondió la joven alicornio

 _De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida al oír algunos toques en la puerta principal_

¡Adelante!–Respondió Twilight

 _En ese preciso momento entró la princesa de la noche_

Buenas noches princesa Twilight –Le dijo Luna

Eemm….Buenas noches ..princesa Luna–Le respondió Twilight, aunque en su manera de contestar se notaba que estaba nerviosa puesto que no esperaba la visita de la princesa de la noche

 _La princesa Luna se dio cuenta de los nervios de Twilight, sin embargo hizo caso omiso ya que sabía que de vez en cuando ella se ponía nerviosa ya que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a ser princesa y a recibir saludos de otras princesas._

¿En qué le puedo ayudar, su majestad?–le preguntó la princesa de la amistad

Vine para preguntarle si sabe algo acerca de los hechos que sucedieron hace algunas horas atrás, princesa Twilight –le respondió Luna

Sí majestad, por favor sigame pero debe prometerme no alterarse por favor –le suplicó Twilight

De acuerdo, te lo prometo–le respondió Luna

 _Las 2 princesas y Spike se dirigen hasta un pequeño cuarto en el cual Twilight previamente había colocado a Freezer (despedazado)_

 _Los ojos de Luna no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, aquel extraño ser; hecho trizas y aún moviendose, para ella era imposible que aún siguiera con vida puesto que no existía en toda Equestria algún hechizo para traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida; en pocas palabras la resurrección era imposible._

¿Pe….pero que es eso?–preguntó Luna bastante temerosa

Ni idea, sólo sé que este extraño ser aparentemente sigue con vida de alguna manera u otra, sin mencionar que fue el responsable de tanto alboroto y desorden hace algunas horas–Le respondió la joven princesa

Es impresionante, ¿verdad?–le preguntó Spike a Luna

 _Luna iba a responder, sin embargo le llamó la atención la extraña máquina que descansaba a un lado del cuerpo._

Princesa Twilight,¿Qué es esa máquina? –le preguntó Luna

Su alteza, esta máquina es mi más reciente invento que posiblemente cambie la vida de muchos ponies u otros seres, es una máquina regeneradora que podría ayudar a regenerar mutilaciones o falta de miembros; debería de funcionar según mis cálculos, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de probarla–le explicó Twilight

 _Luna estaba en shock, no sabía que era realmente más impresionante; una máquina que de ser así que funcione podría inclusive superar a la magia y lograr cosas inimaginables o un ser que pese a estar hecho pedazos por lo que haya sido, aún siga con vida de alguna manera u otra._

…

 _Mientras tanto en el séptimo universo (universo dragon ball).._

 _En el infierno era un caos total, Cell y el pequeño Boo habían estado peleando por horas y muchos villanos que habían logrado escapar de sus celdas, deambulaban sin rumbo alguno._

 _Goku, Vegeta y Paikuhan hacían enormes esfuerzos por regresar todo a la normalidad, pero era inútil todo lo que intentaban, puesto que por cada villano que volvían a derrotar, salían como 6 más._

 _El rey Yemma estaba tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Freezer._

 _Tras varias horas de combate, Goku, Vegeta y Paikuhan finalmente logran derrotar a casi todos, excepto por Cell y el Pequeño Boo que durante el transcurso de la batalla se percataron de la presencia de los 3 y terminaron por unir fuerzas.._

Vaya vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí– Se burló Cell

¡Los mataré a todos, jajajajajajajaja!– le secundó en burlas el Pequeño Boo

Tengo que admitir que me han impresionado ustedes dos, jamás pensé que hubiesen incrementado tanto sus poderes– Admitió Goku

Pero aunque hayan incrementado sus poderes, ya no son rivales para nosotros, ¡MALDITOS INSECTOS!– Los amenazó Vegeta

 _En ese momento el único que se da cuenta de que falta Freezer es Paikuhan.._

Oigan, ¿Y Freezer?–Les preguntó Paikuhan

 _La pregunta puso en duda a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto; ¿Dónde estará?–Le secundó Goku

¡¿Qué no debería estar aquí ese insecto?!–Refunfuñó Vegeta

 _Cell y el Pequeño Boo se miraron entre sí, temiendo que lo hayan enviado a otro lugar como consecuencia de su batalla…_

¡Oye, cerebro de chicle, que fue lo que hiciste con esa ráfaga de energía!–Le regañó Cell

¡A mí ni me reclames biocucaracha, que esa ráfaga tenía como destino aniquilarte!–Le respondió el Pequeño Boo, cosa que impresionó a Goku y a Vegeta ya que este casi no pudo hablar cuando estaba vivo

 _La respuesta del Pequeño Boo sacó una teoría de lo que pudo pasar con freezer…_

 _(Goku y Vegeta al unísono): ¡IDIOTAS, LO ÚNICO QUE PUDO PASAR ES QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA HAYAN ENVIADO A FREEZER A OTRO MUNDO!–Los regañaron_

 _Cell y el Pequeño Boo entraron en confusión ante tal respuesta, sin embargo casi al instante los 2 sintieron como sus rivales inmediatamente los ponían fuera de combate…_

Oigan, y como saben que Freezer pudo haber sido enviado a otro mundo–Les dijo Paikuhan

No estamos seguros, pero el infierno es inestable y seguramente la ráfaga de poder del Pequeño Boo pudo haber abierto algún tipo de portal, creo yo; después de todo no olvides que Majin Boo fue creado con magia y este posee muchas habilidades distintas a cualquier villano, a excepción de Janemba ya que esos 2 son muy similares–Trató Vegeta de explicar

Sea como sea tenemos que encontrar a ese asesino antes de que comience a destruir cosas –Les dijo Goku

Por esta ocasión concuerdo contigo kakaroto–Le dijo Vegeta

 _En ese preciso momento los 3 se ponen en marcha para contarle lo acontecido al Rey Yemma para ver si este podría ayudarlos._

…

 _De vuelta en Equestria…_

 _La princesa Luna regresa de su visita y va directo a contarle a su hermana todo lo que Twilight le había dicho previamente._

 _Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron como platos a medida que su hermana iba narrando todos los acontecimientos, aunque no pudo negar la curiosidad cuando Luna le contó sobre la máquina que Twilight había inventado._

Hermana, lo mejor será tomar precauciones con aquel ser, aunque esté hecho pedazos, el hecho de que haya creado un megacrater podría ser un indicio de que pueda ser peligroso–Le sugirió la Princesa Luna a su hermana

Tienes toda la razón, aunque será mejor que mañana tengamos una charla con Twilight y sus amigas para poder decidir que hacer con ese ser–Le contestó la Princesa Celestia

 _Las hermanas asintieron y mientras Celestia se iba a dormir, Luna se encargaba de que todos los habitantes tuvieran una plácida noche; dando así el fin de aquel misterioso día_

… _._

 _Entretanto en el castillo de Twilight, la Princesa de la amistad y su pequeño ayudante se habían ido a dormir después de un sorpresivo día, sin embargo había un cuerpo que poco a poco iba recuperando la noción de que estaba vivo aunque en pedazos._

Nota del autor: perdonenme otra vez la inpuntualidad pero tuve un viaje imprevisto y todo este capítulo lo tuve que crear en mi celular.

El siguiente capítulo espero ya poder escribirlo en mi hogar.

Feliz año nuevo queridos lectores

Pd: la resurrección de Freezer se viene ya y los primeros contactos entre las ponies y el emperador del mal.

Pd2: ¿Será que Goku y Vegeta logren ubicar a Freezer?, ¿Qué reacción tendrá el emperador del mal al volver a la vida totalmente pero en un mundo que el no esperaba?, ¿Equestria sufrirá la ira y el poder del emperador o logrará sobrevivir ante su mayor reto?, ¿Las ponies se volverán sus amigas a un ser que es todo lo contrario?, ¿Lograrán simpatizarle a Freezer?

Habrá un sinfín de reacciones en el próximo episodio de " _La desventura de Freezer_ "


	4. El regreso del emperador

_Al día siguiente las amigas de Twilight se reunieron en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad ya que esta las citó el día anterior, además estaban emocionadas por saber quien era aquel extraño ser._

 _Poco tiempo después se les unieron las 2 princesas._

 _Las ponies hacen una reverencia en señal de respeto a sus gobernantes._

¡Princesas, qué bueno que vinieron!–Dijo Twilight bastante emocionada, ya que la visita de la princesa Luna la noche anterior hizo que esta tuviera alguna expectativa de que fuese probable que fueran tanto Luna como Celestia al día siguiente. A decir verdad ella previnió para que no la fueran a encontrar desprevenida otra vez.

Hola Twilight, y hola a tus amigas también –Dijo Celestia con un tono muy calmado

¿A que se debe tan honorable visita?–Preguntó la joven princesa, aunque ya estaba casi segura del motivo

Hemos venido para que entre tú y tus amigas nos cuenten a detalle lo que ayer sucedió–Respondió Luna

 _Twilight dio un gran suspiro, puesto que sabía que el asunto iba para largo y para colmo ella no sabía mucho del extraño cuerpo; sin embargo asintió y al cabo d horas entre ella y sus amigas se explicaron lo mejor que pudieron._

¿Así qué dices que ese ser cayó de la nada?–Preguntó Celestia aún confundida

Así es, sin embargo desconocemos la causa u origen de aquella extraña luz–Respondió Twilight con un tono de decepción

 _En ese momento Pinkie Pie comienza a brincar alegremente por toda la sala…._

¡Twilight, Twilight; no olvides que lo puedes estudiar si lograras regresarlo a su forma original!–Dijo Pinkie con mucha alegría

¡Pinkie, eres una genio; si nosotras no podemos saber su origen entre otras preguntas, tal vez él mismo nos lo pueda decir en persona!–Respondió la joven alicornio con bastante alegría y emoción

Pero, ¿Cómo lo lograrías?–Preguntó Spike

¡Recuerda que construí una máquina regeneradora, Spike!–Twilight le respondió

Pero de ser así que funcione, ¿No creen que sería bueno tomar precauciones?–Preguntó Applejack

 _La pregunta de Applejack enmudeció a todas por un instante, puesto que sabían que ella tenía razón_

No te preocupes, además si las cosas se salieran de control podríamos usar la magia de la amistad–La tranquilizó Rarity

Jeje, tienes razón Rarity–Le respondió Applejack con un tono más relajado

 _Las mane 6 se dirigen en ese momento al cuarto donde descansaba el destrozado cuerpo; lo levitan y lo colocan dentro de la máquina regeneradora…_

¿Listas amigas?– Twilight les preguntó para cerciorarse, aunque en el fondo sentía mucha emoción por probar su invento y al mismo tiempo estaba alerta

Listas–le respondieron sus amigas

 _La princesa Luna y Celestia sólo se miraron entre sí ya que no sabían lo que se iban a topar en caso de que el experimento funcionara_

 **Tema de ambientación: Maxinum the Hormone-Fukkatsu No F**

 _La máquina empieza a funcionar, provocando que las ponies guardaran silencio; a medida que los minutos pasaban se comenzaba a ver a un ser de baja estatura al cual sólo se le divisaban 2 pequeños cuernos en lo que parecía ser su cabeza_

(Todas al unísono): ¡OHHHHHHHH!

 _El cuerpo rápidamente empieza a regenerarse de la parte inferior logrando que las ponies se asustaran, pues ellas no esperaban que el experimento estuviera funcionando pero lo que les llamaba la atención era que el extraño ser se regeneraba a una velocidad considerable para ser la primera vez_

 _En un momento dado se percatan de que este ser posee cola, sin embargo al poco tiempo se regeneran los brazos…_

¡Funciona!–Gritó Twilight con entusiasmo

 _Sin embargo su grito se vio interrumpido ya que en ese preciso momento se regeneran las manos del emperador y en cuestión de segundos estas se comienzan a mover agresivamente_

Twilight, no creo que sea buena idea–Le dijo Fluttershy con un tono asustadizo

Descuida Fluttershy, todo va a salir bien–Le tranquilizó su amiga

 _En cuestión de 2 minutos finalmente el emperador logra abrir los ojos; sin embargo al momento de abrirlos el suelo se agrieta extremadamente, las ventanas del castillo se rompen en secuencia, y un poco después inicia un terremoto que sacude agresivamente a todo ponyville y canterlot_

 _Las princesas se vieron forzadas a crear un campo de fuerza que protegiera a las mane 6, a Spike y a ellas mismas del temblor y de los cristales que volaban a todos lados_

 _La máquina empieza a agrietarse hasta que cede el cristal permitiéndole la salida a un pie que deja una marca en el suelo, seguido de una cola y finalmente la salida total de Freezer, acto seguido el emperador truena estrepitosamente su cuello y finaliza lanzando el líquido que contenía la máquina hacia las ponies, aunque estas lograron esquivar el líquido justo a tiempo_

 **Se corta la canción en 1:43 min**

 _Las ponies estaban boquiabiertas ante todo lo acontecido, millones de dudas volaban en sus cabezas_

 _Sin embargo ellas no eran las únicas con preguntas, Freezer ,al igual que ellas, estaba un tanto confundido ya que lo que más recordaba era la ráfaga de energía del Pequeño Boo y pocos momentos después había vuelto a la vida_

 _Pasaron más de 5 min y nadie se atrevía a hablar siquiera, hasta que…_

¿MMMM?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?–Freezer fue el primero en romper el hielo con aquella pregunta

 _Las ponies en aquel preciso instante se quedaron en shock ya que el extraño ser podía hablar_

Emm…mi nombre es….Twilight Sparkle, y ellas son mis…amigas–Le respondió la princesa con una voz entrecortada

 _Freezer se le queda viendo con una mirada que derretiría cualquier iceberg; pues al ver aquellos extraños animales parlantes se le vino a la mente los recuerdos del campo de flores, sin embargo también le llamó la atención las diferencias que habían entre ellas_

 _Twilight, al igual que Freezer, lo comienza a inspeccionar con la diferencia de que su mirada era más de curiosidad_

Saludos extraño, soy la princesa Celestia y ella es mi hermana Luna, somos las gobernantes de este lugar–La princesa del sol tomó la palabra

 _Freezer se molestó un poco al oír que le dijeron extraño; sin embargo por una vez en su vida sentía más confusión que odio, ya que durante su reinado nunca había visto un planeta habitado por pequeños caballitos a lo que le hacía pensar una sola cosa: estaba perdido en un planeta de otra dimensión_

¡Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie!–Se presentó alegremente la pony rosada

Mi nombre es Applejack, gusto en conocerlo–Le secundó la pony campirana

 _Mientras las ponies se presentaban, Freezer intentaba procesar los acontecimientos que sucedieron entre el sorpresivo ataque de majin Boo y su resurrección pero en un lugar sumamente distinto y extraño a lo que el esperaba_

 _Las 2 gobernantes aún no podían creer que Twilight había logrado lo imposible, sabían que era muy lista y talentosa, pero lo que acababa de hacer estaba más allá de los límites_

Disculpe, pero no nos ha dicho su nombre, ¿Nos lo podría decir, por favor?–Le pidió Twilight

 _Freezer por unos momentos dudó si decirles su nombre o no; sin embargo por muy cruel y despiadado que fuera tenía modales_

Mi nombre es Freezer, soy el emperador del universo –Les respondió aunque estaba muy desconcertado de todo lo acontecido

(Todas al unísono): ¡¿UN EMPERADOR Y DEL UNIVERSO?!

 _En ese momento detrás de las ponies aparece un dragonequs, cosa que impresionó a Freezer por el extraño aspecto que tenía_

¡Hola, perdón por tardar pero hubo mucho tráfico con eso de que tembló en Canterlot y tuve que…–Discord no pudo completar la frase al ver a Freezer

Y este quien es–Dijo Freezer seriamente

 _Discord se sintió ofendido al escuchar aquello, sin embargo conservó la calma_

Mi nombre es Discord, soy el espíritu del caos–Le respondió con un tono algo burlón

 _A Freezer no le importó quienes fueran aunque las ponies y el dragonequs ya se habían presentado previamente, sin embargo al darse la vuelta se impresionó un poco al ver la máquina que por lo visto se trataba de una máquina regeneradora_

¿Quién construyó esto?–Les preguntó con un cierto tono de admiración ya que se le hacía un poco admirable que estuviera una máquina regeneradora en medio de tantos equinos

Yo fui–Respondió Twilight sonrojándose un poco

 _El emperador al oír la respuesta de Twilight, sólo se encogió de hombros puesto que sabía que en su planeta había máquinas mucho más avanzadas, aunque era algo admirable saber que al menos un "caballo miniatura" pudiera crear algo un tanto avanzado_

Como sea, sabía que algún día resucitaría–Dijo con un tono arrogante

 _Las ponies sólo se miraron entre sí ya que no habían entendido a lo que Freezer se refería_

 _De repente, la puerta se abre para dar paso a un grupo de guardias que miraron amenazadora mente al emperador del mal_

¡Alto, no te muevas!–Gritó uno de ellos

¡Las princesas podrían correr peligro!–Gritó otro de ellos

 _Las princesas en ese momento se interponen entre Freezer y los guardias_

¡No lo ataquen!–Les ordenó Celestia

¡No nos ha hecho nada!–Le secundó Luna

¡Les ordeno que se detengan!–Gritó Twilight

Dejenlos, que intenten dañarme si es que pueden–Les dijo Freezer con un tono serio pero que imponía

Freezer…–Dijo Applejack

 _En ese momento los guardias se lanzan con intenciones de herir al emperador_

(Todas al unísono): ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Sin embargo para impresión de las ponies, el emperador desaparece antes de que los guardias pudieran hacer uso de sus picas_

¡¿Dónde está?!–Gritó uno de ellos

¡Desapareció!–Gritó otro

Increible–Dijo Luna

¿A dónde se habrá ido?–Preguntó Celestia

¿Es magia lo que usó?–Preguntó Twilight con un tono desconcertante

 _De repente el emperador reaparece a las espaldas de los guardias_

¡Aquí estoy imbéciles!–Les Gritó el emperador burlándose así de la guardia

 _Las ponies no podían creer lo que estaban viendo_

¡Al ataque!–Gritó el guardia que estaba a la cabeza

 _Todos los guardias en ese momento obedecieron y se abalanzaron hacia Freezer_

¡Cuidado!–Gritó Rarity

 _Al momento en que los guardias estaban cerca de Freezer, éste sólo sonríe y usa su supervelocidad para dejar a todos fuera de combate (como en la escena de gohan vs soldados de Freezer en la película)_

 _Freezer aparece frente a las ponies y milésimas de segundos después los guardias caen inconscientes_

Bah, ni siquiera sirvieron para entretenerme–Dijo el emperador un tanto molesto por la inesperada reacción de los guardias

 _Las ponies, Spike y el dragonequs tenían los ojos como de plato y el hocico abierto puesto que nunca en sus vidas habían visto a un ser que hubiese derrotado a la guardia real con tanta facilidad, pero ellos no eran los únicos ya que igualmente las gobernantes estaban boquiabiertas_

Nota del autor: Genial la reacción que tuvieron ¿no?, aceptó sugerencias para la historia aunque por el momento podría decir que mientras las ponies no molesten a Freezer, todo podría ir de maravilla

Pd: el siguiente capítulo estaría el jueves o el Viernes


	5. Un trato forzoso

Eso…fue….¡INCREÍBLE!–Exclamó Rainbow Dash con emoción

¡WOW, eres asombroso!–Le secundó Pinkie Pie

¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!–Preguntó Twilight con un tono de admiración

¡Nadie antes había podido vencer a la guardia real con tanta facilidad!–Dijo Rarity emocionada

¡Jamás en mi vida había visto algo como eso!–Admitió Applejack

¿Estarán bien los guardias?–Preguntó Fluttershy con cierto temor, aunque en su interior sentía la misma emoción que sus amigas

 _Spike, Discord y las 2 princesas eran los únicos que no preguntaban, ya que aún no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar_

 _Por su parte, Freezer sólo se limitaba a ver con cierta confusión a las ponies, ya que sus expectativas eran de que después de que este derrotara a los guardias, las ponies saldrían corriendo a esconderse o inclusive a implorar por sus vidas y en vez de eso sólo despertó más la curiosidad que ellas tenían_

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡No se qué es peor; ser derrotado por 2 sabandijas y enviado a un campo de flores o regresar a la vida pero en un mundo habitado por estúpidos "caballitos miniatura" que no paran de hacerme preguntas!

 _Sin embargo las ponies se percatan de que el emperador no respondía sus preguntas y optan por intentar ganarse su confianza, sobre todo Twilight, ya que aparte de ser la encargada de impartir la amistad también quería estudiarlo a detalle_

Oye Freezer, lo que hiciste hace un momento fue..¿magia?–Preguntó la joven princesa en un intento de quebrar el ambiente silencioso que había

¿Magia dices?–Fue a lo que más se limitó a responderle

Si, mira te demostraré–Le respondió Twilight a la vez que empezaba a levitar unas cuantas piedras

 _Freezer solo mira atentamente como el cuerno de ésta se ilumina al mismo tiempo que las piedras comienzan a flotar siendo rodeadas por una misteriosa aura morada; sin embargo no se inmuta ya que en alguna ocasión levantó un gigantesco trozo de tierra para aplastar a su enemigo (haciendo referencia a su batalla contra Goku)_

Perdón que interrumpa, pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando el suelo se agrietó?–Preguntó Spike esperando una respuesta

¿Y las ventanas?–Le secundó la princesa Luna

No olviden los temblores–Agregó Discord

 _Freezer empezaba a perder la paciencia…_

¡¿Si les digo, dejaran de hacerme tantas preguntas?!–Preguntó con un tono un tanto molesto

 _La pregunta un tanto agresiva calló inmediatamente a todas; sin embargo le respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza_

¡Escuchenme muy bien ya que NO volveré a repetirlo, eso que presenciaron fue mi poder!–Respondió con bastante enojo

 _Inmediatamente, para evitarse más preguntas; Freezer apunta con su dedo a un árbol que descansaba a las afueras del castillo y dispara un rayo mortal causando que éste volara en pedazos_

¡Allí tienen su respuesta a todas sus preguntas, ahora YA NO ME PREGUNTEN!–Exclamó con enojo

 _Las ponies, Spike, Discord y las princesas no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar_

Tal como me lo imaginaba, mis poderes se han debilitado bastante–Dijo Freezer un poco más calmado aunque él sabía que sólo había ocupado un poco de su ki

 _En ese momento Twilight quiso plantearle otra pregunta; sin embargo prefirió dejarla para después ya que notaba que el emperador estaba muy tenso y molesto_

 _Pinkie Pie se da cuenta de que la situación podía empeorar…_

Esto sólo puede significar una cosa…¡HABRÁ UNA FIESTA!–Propuso eso con tal de que la situación se calmara

 _Las demás ponies por un momento dado entraron en confusión por la inesperada propuesta de su amiga, sin embargo al ver la cara de Pinkie (que estaba algo nerviosa) les dio a entender que ella sólo buscaba calmar el malhumor de Freezer_

Entonces qué estamos esperando, ¡hay que preparar todo!–Dijo Rainbow Dash

 _Las mane 6 se alejan del castillo_

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡No puedo creer que YO, EL GRAN FREEZER, esté hablando con unos "caballitos de juguete"–Pensó sintiéndose un tanto ofendido

Tsss, de todas formas no me interesan las fiestas–Dijo el emperador

 _Las gobernantes al oír aquello se quedaron un poco confusas ya que no había ser alguno que se resistiera a las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, salvo él_

Y bueno diganme una cosa, ¿Qué son ustedes exactamente?–Freezer les preguntó con un tono más serio

Somos ponies–Le respondieron las princesas

Excepto yo–Agregó el dragonequs

Bueno, y ¿en dónde estoy exactamente?–Freezer preguntó sintiendo que eso debió de haber realizado en un inicio

Estás en Equestria, para ser precisas en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville–Le respondieron

Hey, Freezer; dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no te gustan las fiestas?–Discord le cuestionó

Prefiero no hablar de eso–Le respondió con un tono de pocos amigos

 _A decir verdad a Freezer nunca le gustaron las fiestas y menos después de su estadía en el campo de flores_

Bueno….ehh... será mejor que vaya a ver como van las ponies con la fiesta..jeje, así que si me disculpan, me retiro–Dijo el dragonequs antes de chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer

 _El emperador sólo se sacó de onda, no esperaba que Discord fuera a desaparecer enfrente de él; sin embargo hizo caso omiso ya que en el infierno había visto seres parecidos o inclusive más raros que éste_

…..

 _Mientras tanto en el séptimo universo…._

¡Rey Yemma, Rey Yemma!–Gritó Goku

¡Sabes insecto, no es necesario que andes gritando!–Le contestó Vegeta a la vez que se tapaba los oidos

Hey, miren; hay una nota–Paikuhan les comentó

 _Los 2 saiyayin se acercan_

Dejenme leerla; aquí dice que salió a comer–Les respondió tristemente Paikuhan

(Goku y Vegeta al unísono): ¿¡QUÉ!?

 _Los 3 sólo se miran entre sí, ya que no se les ocurría nada_

Supongo que no nos queda de otra más que esperar a su retorno–Sugirió Goku

…..

 _De regreso en Equestria…_

¡Diablos, aún no puedo creer que me encuentre en otra dimensión!–Se quejaba el emperador

 _Las princesas se impactaron al oír aquello_

Supongo que debes extrañar tu hogar–Le dijo Luna

Ja, ¿extrañar mi hogar?; por favor–Le respondió con un tono burlón

Espera, entonces ¿no lo echas de menos?–Preguntó Celestia asombrada

Por supuesto que no–Le respondió con el mismo tono

 _Las hermanas sólo se miraron entre sí, ya que se les hacía extraño que Freezer no extrañara su hogar, posiblemente su familia si es que la tenía_

Bueno, te propongo un trato; si nos ayudas y proteges de nuestros enemigos, podríamos intentar regresarte a tu mundo aunque eso pueda llevar bastante tiempo–Le propuso Celestia

¿MMMM?, espero que no estés mintiendo–Le respondió Freezer

No, no estoy mintiendo–Le dijo la princesa del sol con un tono seguro

 _Luna no entendía nada de lo que su hermana tenía en mente, sin embargo prefirió no preguntarle_

 _Por su parte, Freezer se debatía en una dura decisión, puesto que odiaba este planeta y a sus habitantes y en cualquier momento si es que él lo deseara, podría destruirlo, y por otra parte su odio hacia Goku era enorme_

Y entonces, ¿Qué decides?–Le cuestionó Celestia

 _Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que…_

Odio decir esto, pero tenemos un trato–Le respondió Freezer, aunque se notaba que estaba muy molesto

 _El motivo por el cual el emperador aceptó fue que recordó la paliza que recibió en Namek, después ser fácilmente asesinado por otro saiyayin y para finalizar ser enviado al campo de flores, encerrado en un capullo y visitado por ángeles y hadas en innumerables ocasiones sin mencionar las detestables canciones que solían entonar; todo el odio y la humillación fueron mayores a la hora de decidir. Cabe mencionar que el emperador había estado mucho tiempo en el infierno, y el haber estado en una situación más vergonzosa y compararla con su situación actual influyó mucho._

 _La princesa Celestia sonrió al oír la decisión del emperador, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermana ya que ésta estaba desconcertada ante tal propuesta; pero no le tomó mucha importancia_

Será mejor que cumplas con tu promesa–Le dijo el emperador con un tono serio y frío

 _En ese momento preciso le gruñen las tripas al emperador…_

Genial, ya tengo hambre–Dijo con cierto tono seco y malhumorado

Pues vamos con Pinkie Pie, seguro habrá bastante comida–Le sugirió Luna

Ni loco, ya dije que NO ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS–Le respondió con un tono imperativo

 _Las tripas le vuelven a gruñir…_

(De brazos cruzados): Bien, vayamos a la maldita fiesta–Dijo, siendo vencido por el hambre

 _En ese momento, Luna se acerca a su hermana…_

(Susurrándole): Hermana, ¿estas segura de que es buena idea hacer un trato con Freezer?, no olvides que apenas sí lo conocemos aunque sea muy poco

Celestia (susurrando): No te preocupes; es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que tenerlo de enemigo. Aparte, su poder nos puede ser útil si es que regresa Tirek o el Rey Sombra; también recuerda que si algo sale mal tenemos a las portadoras de la amistad

Freezer (mentalmente): Sólo espero que mi venganza sea lo más pronto posible, lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos ya no estoy encerrado en aquél detestable capullo

 _Las princesas se vuelven hacia Freezer…_

Síguenos, nosotras te guiaremos a SugarCube Corner–Dijo Celestia

 _Las princesas salen del castillo, poco después sale el emperador; sin embargo, en el momento en el que sale este último, los ponies que deambulaban cerca de allí comienzan a gritar llenos de terror_

¡ES TIREK!–Gritó uno (confundió a Freezer con Tirek)

¡CORRAN, CORRAN, HAY UN SER BÍPEDO!–Gritó otro

 _Las princesas se dan cuenta que los gritos comienzan a atraer la atención de otros ponies, lo cual las lleva a intentar calmarlos…_

¡Cálmense por favor, él viene con nosotras!–Les pidió Luna

¡No hay de que alarmarse, todo esta bien!–Le secundó Celestia

 _Los pueblerinos comienzan a calmarse a medida que las princesas los calmaban con sus peticiones_

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡¿Quién diablos es Tirek?!

Nota del autor: Inicialmente tenía planeado enfrentar a Freezer contra las ponies; sin embargo teniendo en cuenta su odio contra Goku me di cuenta que sería capaz de hacer un trato forzoso en cierto sentido si es que este quiere vengarse

El próximo capítulo estaría entre el lunes o el martes

Presiento que el buen Freezer va a pasar un buen tiempo allí, y será mejor que no destruya el planeta porque simplemente no le conviene destruir a sus únicos aliados; al menos en aquella dimensión


	6. La fiesta, una amenaza se aproxima

_Mientras tanto en SugarCube Corner, las mane 6, Spike y Discord terminaban de preparar todo…._

Y...listo, ¡ya tenemos todo preparado!–Exclamó felizmente Pinkie Pie

Pero, ¿estás segura de que esto funcionará?–Preguntó Twilight

Jaja, ¡obvio que sí, quién se resistiría a una fiesta!–Le respondió la pony fiestera

Ehh…chicas, no se ustedes pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tal Freezer–Dijo Discord un poco asustado

 _Las ponies se miraron entre sí, ya que era la primera vez que veían que en su amigo dragonequs se reflejaba un tanto su temor, aunque éste hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo_

Discord, ¿Qué te pasa?, me estas asustando–Preguntó Fluttershy con un tono tímido

N..nada…creo, supongo que debo estar muy tenso el día de hoy–Le respondió

 _Rainbow Dash pone una cara de confusión…_

Discord, te conocemos bien; sabemos que eres un ser de bromas a otros, creas caos aunque no para herir a otros; pero…..si algo sabemos es que tú nunca has tenido miedo, todo te lo tomas como juego, hasta ahora–Dijo la pegaso un poco seria

 _Las demás ponies concuerdan con su amiga.._

Rainbow Dash tiene razón, nunca te habíamos visto así; ni siquiera cuando usamos los elementos contra tí–Comentó Rarity

Vamos Discord, no creo que Freezer sea malo, además si algo se saliera de control podemos usar la magia de la amistad para detenerlo–Agregó Applejack

Bueno...si…es cierto, sólo que recuerden que ustedes han derrotado a todos los villanos de Equestria SÓLO porque éstos son vulnerables a su amistad; incluyéndome. Pero…que pasaría si el emperador por defecto fuese superior a toda la magia de ustedes, después de todo él voló un árbol como si nada, sin mencionar los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante su resurrección y si lo comparamos con aquella vez en la que Tirek voló la librería podemos darnos cuenta de que Tirek siquiera tuvo que cargar su magia para después lanzarla en una gran carga mágica y Freezer no–Comentó el dragonequs mostrando por fin su miedo

 _Las ponies por un momento se quedaron pensativas ya que Discord tenía varios puntos a su favor. Freezer, después de todo, no era de aquél lugar y realmente desconocían su verdadero poder…._

Por lo que vimos hace rato….supongo que posiblemente fue una demostración, y dudo mucho que haya puesto esfuerzo alguno–Comentó Twilight aunque ahora se oía muy preocupada

Wow, Discord, esta vez si me has impresionado; jamás lo había pensado de esa manera–Agregó Rarity

¡Chicas, Discord, ahí vienen las princesas con el emperador, escóndanse!–Les avisó Spike

 _En ese momento las ponies y Discord guardan silencio y se esconden lo mejor que pueden…_

Hermana, aún dudo si tu propuesta fue la mejor opción–Le susurró Luna

Seré honesta, yo no estoy 100% segura de lo que hice, pero sé que por el momento fue lo mejor ya que Freezer podría dañar a todos los ponies–Le respondió Celestia

Pero…porque supones eso–Luna dudó

¿Acaso no viste aquél extraño rayo que disparó hacia el árbol?, recuerda además que Tirek fue derrotado pero no por siempre y si el emperador llegase a conocer a nuestros enemigos podría hacer el mismo trato y entonces sí que estaríamos en problemas–La princesa del sol le contestó

 _Mientras las gobernantes iban platicando, Freezer, a unos 2 metros de distancia aproximadamente, iba analizando su situación…_

(Pensando):¡Grrr, me da rabia saber que hasta tengo que cubrirles el trasero a estos ponies con tal de volver a mi dimensión para conseguir mi venganza; esto es muy irritante, definitivamente destruiré a todos estos ponies….NO, MEJOR DESTRUIRÉ ESTE PATÉTICO PLANETA cuando todo esto termine!–Pensaba con bastante rabia

 _En ese momento las gobernantes y el emperador entran en SugarCube Corner_

(Las mane 6, Spike y Discord al unísono): ¡Sorpresaaa!

 _Las princesas se sorprendieron por una fiesta sorpresa, por su parte, Freezer sólo observaba ya que él pudo ver las siluetas de las ponies y compañía debido a su gran visión y por lo tanto no lo tomaron por sorpresa_

Vaya, sus movimientos son bastante lentos–Dijo en voz baja (para sí mismo)

¡Bienvenidas princesas, bienvenido Freezer!–Exclamó Applejack con alegría

¡Freezer, me alegra mucho que hayas venido a la fiesta!–Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente

(Serio): Bah, sólo vine por la comida–Le respondió

¿¡Sólo por la comida?!, ¡tienes que estar bromeando!–Dijo Rainbow Dash

No estoy bromeando, además las fiestas nunca me gustaron o importaron–Añadió el emperador

 _Pinkie Pie al oír esto último, se entristeció ya que ella era por defecto la mejor organizadora de fiestas de ponyville…._

Entiendo, aunque esta fiesta estaba planeada para ti; bueno…..iré por un poco de soda–Dijo la pony fiestera con un tono muy triste, casi llorando

 _Pinkie Pie se aleja…._

¡Cómo te atreves a hacer sentir mal a Pinkie, después de que ella planeó todo esto para que tuvieras una bienvenida agradable!–Le dijo una muy enojada Rainbow Dash

¡Yo nunca pedí que me hicieran una ESTÚPIDA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA!–Le contestó de la misma forma el emperador

¡Vaya que eres un patán….malagradecido!–Le volvió a contestar la pegaso

¡Y tú eres una sabandija muy molesta!, tienes suerte de que haya hecho un trato con su gobernante–Le contestó Freezer con un tono frío

Espera…..¿Qué trato?–Rainbow estaba confundida

Ja, por qué no se lo preguntas a esa tal "Celestia"–Dijo el emperador burlándose

¡Oye cuernudo, primero haces sentir mal a Pinkie ¿y ahora ofendes a nuestra princesa?!, ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!–Rainbow Dash estaba que relinchaba de coraje

 _En ese preciso momento, Twilight (que se hallaba charlando y bromeando con sus demás amigas y las princesas) notó que Freezer y Rainbow estaban discutiendo, así que decidió acercarse…._

¡Oigan..oigan!, ¿Por qué discuten?–Preguntó Twilight con un tono muy preocupante

¡Freezer hizo que Pinkie Pie se sintiera mal, ya que no le agradó la fiesta y en segunda ¡ha insultado a la Princesa Celestia!–Le respondió la pegaso

Bueno…bueno, hay que calmarnos, ¿esta bien?–Twilight intentó calmar los ánimos de ambos; sin embargo en ese momento, la princesa de la amistad notó que no estaba Pinkie…

Oye Rainbow, ¿Y Pinkie?–Le preguntó

No lo sé, probablemente fue a la cocina; dijo que iba a ir por un poco de soda….iré a buscarla y a darle palabras de aliento–Contestó Rainbow un poco más calmada

De acuerdo, pero no te tardes que aún falta el karaoke–Dijo Twilight que se encontraba muy optimista pese a toda la discusión

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba; salgo de aquél detestable infierno y en este planeta se van a poner a cantar, definitivamente acabaré con todos una vez que consiga la manera de salir de aquí!

…..

 _Mientras tanto en el séptimo universo.._

 _Goku, Vegeta y Paikuhan llevaban más de 4 horas esperando el retorno del Rey Yemma hasta que finalmente éste vuelve…._

¡Oye, Rey Yemma; no sé si ya notaste que Freezer ha escapado del infierno; del campo de flores para ser preciso!–Dijo Paikuhan un tanto alarmado

Pero no te preocupes; que al menos tenemos una teoría de lo que le sucedió–Le secundó Goku

Bien, entonces diganmela–Dijo Yemma

En el momento en el que Cell y Majin Boo luchaban, seguramente Pequeño Boo lanzó una ráfaga de energía que tenía como objetivo herir a Cell; sin embargo éste logró esquivarlo y terminó impactándose en Freezer creando así algún tipo de portal que seguramente lo pudo haber enviado a otra dimensión–Vegeta trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo

Pero, el problema es, ¿en donde estará?–Dijo Goku

Vaya lío, la verdad no creo poder ayudarles ya que es una situación que nunca se había presentado aquí; lo siento pero no sé que hacer–Les contestó tristemente

 _Los 3 guerreros se decepcionaron ante tal respuesta_

Ni hablar, entonces iremos con kaiosama; tal vez él pueda ayudarnos–Dijo Goku con un tono un poco molesto, ya que habían perdido 4 valiosas horas

Entonces, que estas esperando insecto; teletranspórtanos al planeta de kaiosama–Le apresuraba Vegeta

 _Goku se despide del Rey Yemma y de Paikuhan, acto seguido usa la teletransportación llevándose consigo a Vegeta_

… _.._

 _De vuelta en Equestria…_

 _Rainbow Dash, después de 20 min, logra encontrar a una triste Pinkie Pie…_

Pinkie, ¿te encuentras bien?–Dijo muy calmada

Si, sólo que jamás pensé que hubiera un ser que no le agradaran las fiestas–Dijo Pinkie a la vez que se secaba algunas lágrimas

¿Estabas llorando?–Le preguntó algo nerviosa y preocupada

Un poco, pero no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor–Respondió con un tono un poco alegre

 _Rainbow Dash se sienta a un lado de su amiga_

¡Ánimo Pinkie, no dejes que un sinvergüenza te haga sentir mal; además la fiesta no sería la misma sin su organizadora!–Intentaba animarla

….¡Tienes razón, con o sin Freezer; ¡HAY UNA FIESTA QUE CONTINUAR!–Dijo alegremente Pinkie

Entonces, ¿me acompañas?–Rainbow le pidió

¡Claro que sí!–Respondió feliz

…..

 _De regreso en la fiesta…_

Freezer, sólo te pido que no seas tan directo, ¿comprendes?–Twilight decía

Tsk, mira seré honesto; no me importa como o por qué fui a dar a este mundo, sólo manténganse fuera de mi camino ya que aún no es momento de mis "fuegos artificiales"–Dijo amenazadoramente el emperador

 _Twilight no había entendido el por qué los fuegos artificiales; sin embargo hizo caso omiso_

Freezer (mentalmente): Ahora que lo analizo bien no era necesario haber hecho ese maldito trato con aquella pony, aunque por otra parte me duele admitir que no se como volver a mi dimensión por mi cuenta…..tengo el extraño presentimiento de que si no me pongo a entrenar ahora, no creo poder ganarle a ese saiyayin; todo esto es tan humillante

 _De repente la Princesa Celestia toma la palabra….._

Quisiera decir un aviso rápido e importante….el emperador Freezer se quedará un tiempo en Equestria, nos ayudará y si es necesario nos protegerá de nuestros enemigos, a cambio de eso; veremos la manera de enviarlo de vuelta a su…dimensión; espero que puedan ser amables y comprensibles con él–Dijo Celestia con un tono autoritario y tranquilo

 _Las mane 6, Spike y Discord no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar_

 _Por su parte, Freezer sólo se puso la mano en la cara (facepalm) ya que no esperaba que el trato se hiciera público_

Si logro volver a mi universo, seré el hazmerreír de todos los villanos por haber accedido a este humillante y vergonzoso trato–Pensaba con seriedad

 _Twilight veía como el emperador se quedaba por momentos muy pensativo…._

(Pensando): ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando por su cabeza?–Se cuestionaba

¡Yiiijaaa, quién lo diría, Freezer nos va a ayudar con nuestros problemas!–Comentó Applejack felizmente

¡Y con nuestros enemigos!–Secundó Rarity

Él…..¿se quedará?–Preguntó Rainbow con un tono de desconfianza

¡Esto será grandioso, por fin Twilight podrá investigarlo!–Dijo Spike alegremente

 _Twilight, al oír eso; le dirige a su asistente una mirada fulminante haciendo que éste callara inmediatamente_

 _Sin embargo, lo poco que dijo el pequeño dragón llegaron a los muy finos oídos del emperador…_

(Poniendo una cara de desagrado): Lo que faltaba, no solo me vi obligado a aceptar un ridículo trato, sino también me quieren investigar y posiblemente realizar experimentos en mí–Pensó con un poco de molestia

Bueno ponies, ¡QUE COMIENZE EL KARAOKE!–Comentó la pony fiestera

 _En aquél preciso momento, Freezer pone una cara de desesperación…._

¡NOOOOOO, NO OTRA VEZ!–Gritó a la vez que se acordaba de su experiencia en el campo de flores

…

 _En lo más oscuro del bosque Everfree, unos seres de forma de pony pero totalmente negros, con ojos azulverde y alas como de mosca, espiaban a lo lejos a los habitantes de ponyville…._

Jeje, aún no sospechan nada sobre nosotros–Dijo uno de ellos

Así es; ahora es cuando debemos avisar a nuestra reina–Comentó otro

¡Esta vez no seremos derrotados, ya que hemos conseguido apoyo!–Dijo otro

Pero, vendremos en unos días claro–Finalizó otro

Nota del autor: Lamento la tardanza pero no se me ocurrian muchas ideas

Seguiré con esta historia aunque pueda que tarde más en subir

Y para los que se han preguntado el por que Freezer ayudaría a las ponies es porque este último desea a como de lugar su venganza, mencionemos además que el emperador suele ser engañoso así que no vayan a creer que Freezer vaya a ser del todo el héroe de Equestria. No olviden que sigue siendo un villano

Y ya que estoy respondiendo algunas dudas, sí leí Freezer en Equestria, sólo que no lo quise hacer tan cruel por ahora ya que sí hubiese sido así, ya no sería "La desventura de Freezer ". Sólo diré una cosa, el emperador trae algo entre las manos.


	7. El ataque del dragón parte 1

_La noche había llegado, los ponies comenzaban a meterse a sus hogares para descansar después de un agitado día. Mientras tanto las mane 6, Spike, Discord y las princesas se despedían; la fiesta había sido de lo mejor pero ya era momento de descansar; todos estaban felices….excepto uno…._

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡Grrr, nunca en mi vida había visto seres tan desesperantes, molestos y ruidosos, y yo que me quejaba de la fuerza Ginyu!

¡Gran fiesta que organizaste Pinkie Pie, esta vez sí que sobrepasaste tu anterior récord!–Comentó Applejack

¡Sí, realmente me sorprendiste Pinkie!–Secundó Rarity

Je, gracias amigas; agradezco que les haya gustado–Dijo Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa

 _Mientras las ponies comentaban la fiesta, Discord se acerca a Freezer…._

(con cara de desconfianza): No se de que planeta vienes o de que raza seas, pero por tu propio bien será mejor que ni se te ocurra pensar en dañar a mis amigas, ya que si lo haces me encargaré de hacerte pasar un mal rato–Le advirtió amenazadoramente el dragonequs

Vaya idiota que saliste, ¿amenazarme a mí, al gran Freezer?; por favor…¡MIRA INSECTO, TE DIRÉ SOLO UNA COSA; NI TÚ NI ESAS DETESTABLES EQUINAS ME PUEDEN HACER PASAR UN PEOR RATO DEL QUE YA ESTOY VIVIENDO!–Contestó el emperador perdiendo un poco los estribos

¡NO TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN SOY ¿VERDAD?; SOY DISCORD, EL AMO DEL CAOS Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME INSULTES PEQUEÑO CUERNUDO!–Respondió Discord muy enojado

¿Y acaso tu sabes quien soy yo?, mejor cuida tus modales con tus superiores, soldado, si realmente aprecias tu vida, será mejor que no me molestes ya que si lo haces sería una pena que de repente tus amigas no te encontraran–El emperador respondió con un tono un tanto malicioso

Discord (mentalmente): Tal como lo sospeché, este sujeto parece ser que no tiene buenas intenciones; será mejor que lo mantenga vigilado–Pensó a la vez que veía fijamente al emperador

Freezer (mentalmente): ¿ Que tanto me vera aquél insecto?

Ahumm…que sueño me cargo, creo que ya sería buen momento de irnos a descansar–Dijo Spike

(Las ponies bostezando al unísono): Si…

Bueno, fue una agradable fiesta..Pinkie Pie, nos agradaría quedarnos a charlar más tiempo..; pero debemos marcharnos para poder realizar nuestros deberes reales–Comentó Celestia

 _En ese momento, Luna pone una cara de apuración (como cuando a uno se le olvida algo importante)_

Hermana, no quisiera alarmarte pero….¿donde vivirá Freezer?–Dijo con un tono preocupado

Ay hermana, que clase de pregunta es esa….vivirá en nuestro castillo–Respondió Celestia tranquilamente

Pero…¿acaso ya se te olvidó que mañana tendremos la junta real con los embajadores de medio oriente? Además es probable que se llene cada rincón del castillo-Dijo apresuradamente

 _Celestia, al oír aquello; se puso algo nerviosa ya que su hermana tenía razón, no había preparado nada para la junta que por si fuera poco la había olvidado por completo…_

¡Es cierto, que torpe soy, ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar aquello ?!–La princesa del sol se culpaba

¡Hermana, aún hay tiempo de preparar todo si nos vamos ya!–Le apresuraba Luna

 _La princesa Celestia se calma, acto seguido se despiden de las ponies y compañía para después marcharse a toda velocidad a Canterlot_

 _Twilight se acerca a Freezer…_

Si gustas, puedes vivir en mi castillo, tengo muchos cuartos disponibles–Ofreció Twilight

 _Freezer se impresiona un poco al oír aquello, pues nunca en su vida nadie le había ofrecido su hogar para que éste viviera (aunque fuese temporal) y por si fuera poco aquellas ponies de alguna manera u otra estaban siendo bastante serviciales con él._

 _Freezer sólo se encoge se hombros, ya que no tenía alternativa; sin embargo se percata de que a lo lejos, el dragonequs sólo se limitaba a observarlo con cierta cara de desconfianza_

(mentalmente): Hmm, parece ser que aquél insecto será el primero en morir; sólo espero poder mantener inadvertido mi perfil, ya que si se llegaran a enterar de mis planes, sería posible que decidieran no ayudarme y entonces podria ser muy probable que realmente me quedara atrapado en este patético lugar…..aunque por otro lado debo de admitir que este planeta en sí tiene mucho parentesco con la Tierra, lo malo es que está habitado por ponies; como sea…será mejor que tenga un plan B por si aquellas "princesas" fracasaran en lo que me dijeron, bueno eso lo dejaré para después

 _Discord se acerca a Rainbow Dash…_

(susurrándole): Oye Rainbow, ¿estás segura de que no sospechas nada en Freezer?

Ahora que lo dices, él fue muy grosero con Pinkie a tal punto que la hizo llorar–Le respondió de la misma forma la pegaso

Ese Freezer….tengo muchos malos presentimientos sobre él–Comentó con cierto rencor el dragonequs

 _Las ponies se despiden, acto seguido comienzan a marcharse a sus hogares…_

 _Twilight y Spike caminan en dirección al castillo, por su parte el emperador los seguía a una distancia prudente a la vez que seguía metido en sus pensamientos de venganza (y posiblemente pensando cómo fue que se metió en un asunto que no es de su agrado)_

…

 _Séptimo universo…_

 _Goku y Vegeta llegan lo más rápido que pudieron con kaiosama…_

No es necesario que me digan que pasó; el supremo kaioshin me contó todo–Les dijo

De ser así, ¿tienes alguna idea del paradero de Freezer?–Dijo Goku con un poco de desconcierto

Mmm…..me temo que no; es probable que aparte de haber sido enviado a otra dimensión, pudo haber llegado a otro planeta de otro universo–Kaiosama opinó a la vez que se le escurría una pequeña gota de sudor

¡Ash, perfecto; no solo el rey Yemma hizo que perdiéramos el tiempo, sino que tú también!–Replicó Vegeta

Y por cierto….¿por qué les preocupa el paradero de Freezer?–kaiosama estaba confundido

No es tanto que nos preocupe él, sino los seres con los que se pueda topar; si lo llegasen a provocar él podria aniquilarlos completamente–Goku sentía algo de lástima

¡Pues serás tú insecto el que sienta lástima por ellos; mientras ese canalla no vuelva, para mí será mejor!–Vegeta dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Vegeta….creí que habías cambiado; ¡cómo se te ocurre decir eso, ¿no sientes compasión alguna por los seres con los que se pueda topar?!–Goku se molestó

Bah, patrañas; ¡sigues siendo demasiado piadoso!; veo que te criaron débilmente, ¡un verdadero saiyayin nunca siente lástima por otros; y en segunda si aquellos insectos se metieran con Freezer se buscarían merecidamente la aniquilación total!–Vegeta dijo con un pequeño tono maligno

 _Goku siente que la ira comienza a dominarlo poco a poco; sin embargo se calma ya que sabía que su compatriota siempre ha tenido características de un saiyayin 100%_

Y por otra parte, aquél insecto de Freezer no es nuestro problema–Dijo sin darle importancia el príncipe

Oigan, ¿y por qué no usan las esferas del dragón?–Preguntó kaiosama

Ahhh; es cierto…tal vez Shenlong nos pueda decir lo que sucedió a detalle en el infierno–Goku se emociono ante tal idea

 _Vegeta sólo se cruza de brazos_

¡Es la última vez que te acompaño insecto; si Shenlong no nos dice po circunstancia, te quedarás tú con la búsqueda!–Amenazó Vegeta

 _Goku pone sus 2 dedos sobre su frente y desaparece…_

¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido; te olvidaste de mí!–Gritó Vegeta

Jajajajajajajaja, ese Goku, nunca se le va a quitar lo cabeza hueca–Kaiosama estaba que se moría de la risa

 _Vegeta sólo mira con enojo al kaio dándole a entender que debia callarse._

…..

 _Twilight, Spike y el tirano por fin llegan al castillo de ésta…_

(Mentalmente): Debo de reconocer que para ser una pony tiene un castillo muy bien creado; no siempre se puede apreciar que al menos esta estructura tiene buen diseño–Admitió el emperador

Hemos llegado, ponte cómodo Freezer–Comentó Twilight

Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero ¿de que raza provienes?–Preguntó Spike, sin embargo casi al instante se calló inmediatamente ya que recordó que al emperador no le gustaba que le estuviesen preguntando

 _Freezer nota que el dragón estaba nervioso y supuso que era por lo que había dicho previamente…_

Ese tipo de pregunta es….pasable supongo; sin embargo no creo que debería ser de importancia mi especie–Contestó de una manera fría pero sin perder su elegancia al hablar

Twilight (pensativa): Vaya, este sujeto es más raro de lo que imaginaba…hace unas horas atrás no quería oír ni una pregunta, y ahora está muy calmado

 _Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que el emperador nota algunas extrañas máquinas al fondo….._

¿Para qué son aquellos artefactos?–Preguntó con algo de curiosidad el emperador

Bueno…se supone que eran modelos previos de mi máquina regeneradora, sin embargo tuvieron fallas desde un principio y por ende quedaron obsoletas; para no confundirte son versiones que fallaron–Respondió la joven alicornio

Oye, ¿te importaría si las desmantelo?

Supongo que no, de todos modos ya las iba a tirar

 _El emperador comienza a buscar detalladamente entre las máquinas, mientras que Twilight y Spike sólo se miraron entre si ya que no entendían nada sobre la búsqueda de éste…._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, Freezer obtiene las piezas que necesitaba…._

Oye Freezer, ¿Qué estas haciendo?–Twilight preguntó a la vez que se reflejaba su curiosidad

Jeje, ahora verán lo que estoy creando; no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de presenciar objetos que se usan en mi planeta, aunque por otro lado de todos modos lo crearía–Contestó a la vez que ensamblaba piezas

 _Después de algunos minutos más….Freezer termina de construir lo que tenía en mente…._

Creo que lo he logrado, sólo espero que funcione ya que la tecnología de aquí es un tanto antigua–Dijo a la vez que lo encendia

 _Acto seguido se coloca el "extraño artefacto" sobre el ojo izquierdo…._

 _*el aparato empieza a hacer sonidos raros*_

 _La joven princesa sólo se limitaba a observar lo que tenía puesto el emperador…_

¡¿Qué es eso?!–Preguntó con cierta timidez

Esto es un rastreador, te señala el poder de tu rival; por suerte pude crear la versión más antigua de éste…..que raro, no detecta tu nivel de pelea–Dijo con cierta confusión

 _Twilight estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar….._

¿De casualidad ustedes usan el ki?–Preguntó Freezer a la vez que inspeccionaba el scouter

¿Ki?, ¿qué es eso?; jamás había escuchado aquella palabra–Twilight estaba que ya no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el emperador pese a que ésta hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por entender

Lo único que sabemos es que en este planeta abunda la magia como energía principal–Dijo Spike

 _Freezer sólo se queda un momento pensativo; sin embargo al poco tiempo vuelve a abrir el aparato…._

Si mis cálculos no me fallan…tan sólo necesitaré ponerlo en modo de reconocimiento de nuevas formas de energía, tal vez con eso también pueda detectar sus niveles de pelea–Dijo seriamente

 _Tanto Twilight como Spike tenían infinidad de preguntas sobre Freezer; sin embargo….._

Ehhh, ¿nos disculpas un momento?–Dijo a la vez que hacía una señal a su asistente para que la siguiera

 _Se alejan algunos metros del emperador…._

Spike, se que ese Freezer no es por el momento muy amistoso que digamos; pero ¿viste lo que hizo?; a lo mejor sería bueno que nosotros y las demás lo conozcan de una en una ya que así tal vez nos podamos ganar su confianza. Por cierto Spike, avisale a las demás princesas de que el emperador podría ser de gran ayuda para nuestra tecnología

Pero Twilight, ¿no crees que sería bueno que dejáramos pasar algunos días antes de que pongamos en marcha tu plan?, después de todo él apenas regresó a la vida–Spike trataba de explicarse

Creo que tienes razón; *bostezo* bueno, ya es muy noche; lo discutiremos eso mañana

Freezer (mentalmente): aún no entiendo por qué no las he destruido; bueno eso puede esperar….mi venganza es primero y la destrucción vendrá más tarde.

 _Al cabo de 15 min después, Twilight, Spike y el emperador se van a dormir._

… _.._

 _2 hrs más adelante…_

 _En los sueños del emperador…_

 _Planeta Namek:_

Yo soy un Saiyajin criado en la Tierra. Por todos los guerreros Saiyajin que asesinaste... Y también, por todos los Namekusei que mataste... ¡Juro que te exterminaré!

 _Se despierta bruscamente_

(Muy furioso): ¡MALDITOOOO GOKUUU!

 _La puerta del cuarto de Freezer se abre bruscamente…_

 _Twilight y Spike entran rapidamente…_

¡¿Qué pasó, hay algún intruso?!–Preguntó con exaltación el dragón

¡¿Te hirieron?!–Le secundó la joven alicornio

 _Sin embargo quedaron impactados inmediatamente al presenciar un aura color morado que bailaba alrededor del emperador y que a la vez iluminaba la habitación..(ojo que no estaba cargando su ki, sólo fue momentáneamente)_

(Los 2 al unísono): Pero qué….

 _La misteriosa aura se desvanece poco tiempo después…_

(Calmando su respiración): Qué bueno que sólo fue un mal sueño–Dijo entre jadeos

 _En ese momento se percata de la presencia de los 2…_

¿Realmente creyeron que alguien me atacó?–Preguntó burlonamente

Spike: Pues…sí, tu voz llegó hasta nuestra habitación pero…..

(con una pequeña risa maligna): ja, por favor; deben de saber que para que algún ser de aquí me pueda hacer daño, tendría que tener la guardia baja; y si aún por suerte lo lograran yo me encargaría de darle su merecido

Pero…..¿qué fue aquella aura que te cubrió por un momento?–Twilight estaba muy confundida

 _Al oír aquello, el emperador pone una cara más seria..._

¿Acaso fue tu poder?–Dijo el dragón

¿Cómo hiciste eso?–Secundó la princesa

 _Mientras que Spike y Twilight le hacían preguntas de lo que acababan de presenciar, el emperador se cuestionaba sobre qué tan fuerte podría ser Goku…._

Freezer (mentalmente): Diablos, no tengo ni la menor idea de que tan fuerte pueda ser aquél insignificante saiyayin; la última vez que lo vi fue cuando combatió contra pequeño buu…..además aún no me acostumbro a este lugar como para ponerme a entrenar, y no pienso en volver a cometer errores como lo fue en Namek

 _Saliendo de sus pensamientos..._

¿Ehhh?.., sí, sí fue mi poder–Contestó rápidamente para no levantar sospechas (posiblemente para quitarse de encima preguntas que le podría costar caro)

 _Twilight quizo hacerle otra pregunta, pero en ese momento Spike la detuvo a la vez que le hacía un movimiento con la cabeza recordándole así lo que habían dicho horas atrás_

 _Después de un rato, todos reanudan el sueño dando fin a un día muy agitado._

… _._

 _Al día siguiente…._

¡ROOOAAAAARRRR!

¡AHHHHHH, UN DRAGÓN, UN DRAGÓN; SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!–Gritaba desesperadamente un pony

¡NO DEBÍ SALIR DE CASA!–Gritó otro

¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!–Secundó uno más

 _El gran escándalo de los ponies despiertan a Twilight, Spike y a Freezer..., sin embargo al poco tiempo alguien toca la puerta desesperadamente….._

¡TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT; ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR!

 _La princesa abre rápidamente la puerta e inmediatamente ingresan sus amigas_

¡¿Qué pasa, por qué hay tanto barullo?!–Respondió muy asustada

¡¿No lo sabes?!, ¡HAY UN DRAGÓN ATACANDO PONYVILLE!–Dijo la pony campirana

 _En ese momento se escuchan pisadas muy fuertes cerca del castillo…._

Noooooo, estamos fritas; nos va a matar–Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

 _Una gran garra arranca una parte del techo del castillo…_

(Todas al unísono): ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

¡TWILIGHT, USA TU CUERNO PARA TELETRANSPORTARNOS!–Suplicaba Spike, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que tanto Twilight como las demás estaban petrificadas de miedo

 _El dragón se abalanza sobre las ponies…._

 _Continuará…._


	8. El ataque del dragón parte 2 (final)

_El dragón se abalanza con intención de herir o inclusive matar a las ponies; sin embargo casi al instante una pequeña bola de ki impacta de lleno en el rostro de éste…._

RRRARRRGGHHH…. _el monstruo ruge adolorido, pues la bola de ki le marca quemaduras de 3er grado_

 _Las mane 6 reaccionan en ese momento…_

¡QUÉ…QUÉ FUE…ESO!–Dijo Pinkie Pie muy asustada

¡DULCE CELESTIA, ¿TODAS ESTAN VIENDO LO MISMO QUE YO?!–Le secundó Rarity

 _Las demás asienten con la cabeza…_

 _El dragón se voltea, adolorido y furioso por el ataque repentino…_

 _Las ponies y Spike también voltean y quedan inmediatamente impactados al ver una silueta que les era familiar…_

¡E…ES FREEZER!–Gritó Spike

Madre mía, e…es imposible; ¿qué fue lo que habrá hecho?–Dijo Applejack un tanto confundida

Freezer: ¡OIGAN, SE VAN A QUEDAR ALLÍ O QUE!

 _Las ponies salen de su desconcierto para después huir a toda costa de la gran bestia…_

(Antes de irse): Freezer, ¿seguro que podrás contra el dragón?–Dijo un tanto apenada Twilight

¡Para mí está bestia no significa nada!–Le respondió el emperador a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate

 _Ante tal respuesta la princesa prosigue su huida; mientras tanto el dragón (que se había recuperado lo suficiente) se prepara para perseguir a las ponies. Sin embargo Freezer en dicho momento vuela hasta quedar cara a cara con la bestia…_

 _El dragón ruge furiosamente por el "pequeño obstáculo", mientras tanto el emperador sonríe de manera burlona_

A pesar de tu gran tamaño, sólo eres un insecto

 _El monstruo se enfurece ante tal comentario…_

Vaya, así que me entendiste, ¿no es así?; de todas formas no tienes oportunidad contra mí, por algo soy el ser más… _No pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese preciso instante el dragón le propina un tremendo colazo que lo estampa contra una casa…_

 _El gigantesco animal empieza a hacer destrozos a diestra y siniestra.._

 _De repente, de entre los escombros empieza a temblar y a agrietarse, emitiendo pequeñas luces moradas; poco tiempo después los escombros salen volando mientras que Freezer reaparece…_

¡GrrrAHHHHH, MALDITA SABANDIJA; TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!

 _Inmediatamente, Freezer empieza a atacarlo con una gran lluvia de ráfagas de ki_

JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡MUERE MALDITA BASURA!

 _En las afueras de Ponyville…_

 _Las mane 6 y Spike daban grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento…_

Uff, eso estuvo cerca, creí que había llegado nuestra hora–Applejack dijo entre jadeos

Cierto, jamás había visto a un dragón en Ponyville, más allá de lo que pasó tiempo atrás con Spike...sin ofender–Secundó Rarity

Debo de admitir que aquél dragón es muy aterrador, sin mencionar peligroso–Dijo Rainbow

 _De pronto Applejack pone una cara de susto y preocupación…_

¡MI HERMANA Y SUS AMIGAS SIGUEN ALLÁ!

Espera, ¡QUE!–Rarity entra en pánico al igual que su amiga

Ay no, Qué vamos a hacer ahora–Fluttershy estaba igual de preocupada

….Quedense aquí, iré por ellas; de todos modos Freezer dijo que se encargaría de él

Pero Twilight..

Ahora no Spike– _en ese momento la joven princesa realza el vuelo_

…

 _Septimo Universo: La tierra_

 _Goku aparece repentinamente en la casa de Bulma…_

(Mientras busca): Si yo fuera Bulma, ¿donde pondría las esferas del dragón?

 _En ese momento, oye la regadera.._

Será mejor que le pregunte

 _Camina hacia el baño y abre la puerta repentinamente; abre la cortinilla..._

¡Hola Bulma!, oye ¿de casualidad sabes donde están las esferas del dragón?

¡AAAHHHHHHH!... _Acto seguido, Goku recibe una tremenda bofetada…_

¡TONTO, ¿NO SABES SOBRE LA PRIVACIDAD?!

Ayayayay,…eso me dolió mucho, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

¡DEBISTE HABER TOCADO LA PUERTA PRIMERO, CABEZA HUECA!

 _Después de algunos minutos…_

Ya se me olvidó a que venía…..ah, ya me acordé, Bulma..¿tienes las esferas del dragón?–Goku preguntó a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla

Bulma (un poco más calmada): Las esferas están….ahmm, estaaaan..están en el tercer cajón de mi habitación, pero ¿para qué las necesitas?

 _Después de una larga explicación…(para ese entonces Bulma ya se había vestido)_

Entonces dices que de alguna manera u otra, ¿Freezer escapó del infierno?–Bulma estaba desconcertada

Así es, pero no sabemos a qué lugar pudo haber llegado; de todos modos Freezer sigue siendo una amenaza para cualquiera que se tope con él–Goku afirmó

 _Bulma saca las esferas del dragón y se las da al saiyayin…_

Ten, usalas con cuidado; en lo de mientras yo veré si puedo llamar a whiss y a bills

Jaja, gracias Bulma

 _El saiyayin vuelve a desaparecer con la transmisión instantánea…_

…

 _Goku llevaba un rato volando hacia un lugar donde no hubiese gente…._

¡Hey Goku!

¡Krillin!, que gusto verte por aquí

 _Los 2 se saludan…_

Oye Goku, ¿es cierto lo que nos contó kaiosama?

Sí ( _Goku ya sabía que era probable que los demás guerreros Z se enteraran de lo del emperador)_

 _En ese momento llegan Yamcha, Roshi, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo_

Así que ese maldito infeliz se escapó–Dijo Piccolo un tanto molesto

No hay tiempo que explicar; hay que invocar a Shenlong (o era Shenron) para que nos cuente todo lo que pasó

Los demás al unísono: Sí

 _Goku deposita las esferas…_

¡Sal Shenlong y concedenos un deseo! (No me acuerdo bien si así lo invocaban)

 _El cielo se oscurece y poco tiempo después sale el legendario dragón…_

Diganme cuales son sus deseos,sólo puedo conceder 2, el que ustedes quieran

Necesitamos que nos digas lo que sucedió a detalle en el infierno–Pidio Goku

 _Los ojos del dragón se tornan rojos momentáneamente.._

….Freezer se hallaba en el infierno, encerrado en un capullo; kid buu y cell se encontraban peleando; buu lanzó una poderosa carga que terminó impactando sobre Freezer; el paradero de éste no lo sé ya que eso va más allá de lo que puedo conceder.

Bien ya les concedí su primer deseo; cual es su segundo deseo

 _En ese momento llegan Bills, Whiss y…._

¡Maldito insecto; si serás torpe!

Upsss, cuánto lo siento Vegeta–Goku se puso algo nervioso

¡No sabes la vergüenza que pasé al solicitarle al kaio para que le dijera a whiss que si me podrían traer acá!–Vegeta estaba furioso

Se..señor Bills; es un honor verlo otra vez–Shenlong tartamudeaba

Como sea; ¿hay alguna manera de enviar a Goku al planeta donde se halle Freezer?–Bills estaba impaciente

Por desgracia no, es lo mismo que les decía a los demás–Contestó Shenlong

Bueno, entonces el segundo deseo es…¡que te largues de aquí!–Bills estaba enojado

 _El dragón desaparece rápidamente_

Señor Bills, ¿se puede saber por qué está tan enojado?–Gohan estaba algo confundido

El gran Bills está bastante enojado, porque Bulma lo despertó con sus gritos–Whiss respondió tranquilamente

Pero ¿Cómo fue posible?–Trunks preguntó

Gritó tan fuerte que la voz traspaso mi bastón –Dijo whiss

Meh, como sea; tal vez nosotros podamos enviar a Goku al lugar donde se encuentre Freezer–Bills comentó a la vez que se tallaba los ojos

¡Excelente, muchas gracias señor Bills!–Goku dijo emocionado

Lo que dijo el señor Bills es posible realizarse, sin embargo hay un contratiempo; en vista de que no sabemos a qué lugar pudo haber llegado Freezer, va a tomar mucho tiempo hallar su ubicación–Respondió tristemente whiss

Bueno, pues ni hablar, tendré que entrenar en lo de mientras–Dijo el saiyayin un tanto rendido

…

 _De vuelta en Equestria_

 _Twilight regresa a Ponyville y de inmediato queda impactada al ver que el pueblo parecía más un campo de batalla, había llamaradas por todos lados, inmensas nubes de polvo, edificios destruidos, pero lo que más la asombró fue ver al emperador volando como si nada tirándole ráfagas de ki al gran monstruo (para este momento los pueblerinos de Ponyville ya habían huido)_

Lo veo y no lo creo, Freezer está…¿volando?,¡¿sin alas o magia?!

ROAAARRRRRR

¡QUE TE PARECIÓ IDIOTA, TE LO MERECÍAS JAJAJAJAJA!

 _En ese momento, la joven princesa logra distinguir 3 pequeñas siluetas que corrían sin rumbo alguno…_

¡Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, por aquí!

 _Las 3 pequeñas potrancas comienzan a seguir los gritos de ésta…_

¡Twilight, nos da gusto que estés aquí!–Dijo Sweetie Belle

¡Menos charla y más acción!–Comentó Applebloom

 _Twilight comienza a guiar a las pequeñas ponies a la salida, sin embargo su huida se vio interrumpida porque en ese momento la cola del dragón se interpone en la salida.._

¡Ohh no, nos acorraló!–Comentó Scootaloo

 _El dragón logra asestarle un gran puñetazo al emperador (obviamente no estaba peleando éste en serio) que lo impactó brutalmente en el concreto, acto seguido se prepara para escupir fuego sobre las ponies (que ya las había visto)_

 _Twilight intentaba concentrarse para usar la teletransportación, sin embargo el gran monstruo logra agarrar a Twilight (que estaba un tanto desprevenida por concentrarse)…_

¡AHHH, AUXILIO; QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!–Gritaba con desesperación y terror

 _El dragón reanuda lo que iba a hacer, mientras que Twilight veía con horror que éste le iba a tirar completamente el fuego sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para esquivarlo o evitarlo_

 _El dragón se prepara para lanzarle el fuego, mientras que las pequeñas potrancas veían aterradas como su amiga iba a ser rostizada sin que ésta tuviese tiempo como para protegerse siquiera_

Las 3 al unísono: ¡TWILIGHT, NOOOOO!

 _El dragón lanza en ese momento la gran llamarada a una Twilight que sollozaba o mejor dicho, lloraba de miedo…sin embargo poco antes de que el fuego la pudiese alcanzar, Freezer reaparece frente a ésta e inmediatamente dispara una poderosa carga de energía para contrarrestar el fuego de éste…_

¡Eres un insolente!, esta vez sí te eliminaré–Dijo a la vez que su carga de energía ganaba terreno rápidamente

 _El dragón sólo pudo ver cómo la gran carga de ki se dirigía a su cara después de haber perdido el forcejeo de energías…(para este entonces Twilight logró zafarse de las garras de éste)_

 _Por fin sucedió lo inesperado…la gran bestia fue cubierta por la energía morada…_

ROOOOAAARRRRRRR– _Fue lo último que se escuchó, pocos momentos después el polvo se disipó…_

 _Twilight y las potrancas comienzan a ver con asombro que el dragón fue borrado de la faz del universo….(lo exterminó pues)_

 _Freezer por su parte, sólo se sacudía el polvo ya que aunque la bestia no representó desafío alguno, los pocos golpes que recibió si los había sentido un poco…_

Vaya, creo que subestime al dragón, para la siguiente ya no bajaré la guardia

Guaa….espera…¿Qué acaba de pasar?–Twilight preguntó con confusión

 _Mientras que Twilight seguía en shock por el inmenso contraataque del emperador, las potrancas miraban con curiosidad a éste…_

No se quién seas, pero eso fue…ÉPICO–Dijo Scootaloo emocionada

Jamás había visto que alguien no sólo pudiese derrotar a un dragón sólo, sino que también lo pulverize–Secundó Applebloom

¡Eres nuestro héroe!–Finalizó Sweetie Belle

Freezer (mentalmente): Bla blah blah….héroe

Bla blah blah….justicia

Ya van a comenzar a decir que soy un héroe, esto es insoportable pero tendré que tener paciencia

 _De repente el emperador siente una pequeña fuerza sobre su cola, al momento de voltearse para ver qué era, se sorprende que las 3 pequeñas ponies…._

(Un tanto molesto): ¡Hey!, ¡¿Qué están haciendo con mi cola?!

 _Sweetie Belle estaba abrazando la cola de éste mientras que Applebloom y Scootaloo jugueteaban con ésta_

¡Oigan, dejen mi cola en paz!

 _Las pequeñas sólo sueltan una risilla_

 _Twilight se acerca a Freezer…_

No se por donde comenzar..pero gracias por salvarme de aquél dragón

¡Twilight, ¿se encuentran bien?!–Gritó Applejack mientras corría, seguida de las demás ponies

 _Las ponies por fin le dan alcanze a Twilight y los demás_

Vimos una fuerte luz morada en Ponyville, así que venimos…. _en ese momento Rarity fue interrumpida por su hermana_

Estamos bien hermana, sólo que este misterioso sujeto acabó con una extraña energía al dragón

 _Las otras ponies y Spike no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar_

Les daré hasta 3 para que me suelten, de lo contrario me soltarán pero a mi manera–Dijo amenazadoramente Freezer (ya se había hartado de que éstas no dejaran su cola en paz)

 _Las potrancas sueltan rápidamente la cola de éste_

Pero…mataste al dragón–Dijo Twilight un poco desconcertada

Sí, y eso qué; ese estúpido animal se lo buscó, se lo merecía aquél insecto

 _Las ponies comienzan a sentir un poco de miedo ante las palabras frías y crueles que salían de éste, ni siquiera sus enemigos tenían una manera tan despiadada de expresarse…pero de alguna manera u otra le daban la razón ya que Freezer las protegería (al menos por ahora), pero nunca se hizo mención de qué forma…_

Applejack (mentalmente): Comienzo a creer que tal vez este sujeto pueda ser más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos

 _En ese momento el rastreador del emperador comienza a emitir sonidos…._

¿Qué es eso?–Preguntó Rainbow Dash

Luego les explico el artefacto que trae Freezer–Respondió Twilight (aunque estaba desconcertada aún ante lo sucedido)

Vaya, mi teoría sí funcionó…..¡QUÉ!... _el emperador no daba crédito a lo que el aparato marcaba_

Niveles de magia (el "ki" de las ponies):

Applejack: 200

Rainbow Dash: 300

Fluttershy ): 100 (y a duras penas)

Rarity: 400

Pinkie Pie: 420

Sweetie Belle: 40

Scootaloo:36

Applebloom: 39

Spike: 60

Pero si son muy débiles, entonces ¿de donde saldrá los 3000 de poder que marca mi scouter?

 _El emperador se voltea y mira con asombro que ese nivel de pelea provenía de…_

¿Tú?, pero ¿por qué?–Preguntó un tanto asombrado

Quién, ¿yo?; ¿de que estás hablando Freezer?–Twilight no entendía el asombro que éste tenía

Freezer (mentalmente): jamás imaginé que esa pony tuviera un nivel de pelea similar a los namekianos, pero ¿sabrá pelear?

Entonces tu nombre es Freezer, ¿cierto?–Preguntó tímidamente Scootaloo

Ehh, sí, así es–Freezer respondió aún estando un tanto impresionado por el nivel de ésta

Spike, envía un informe de lo que acaba de acontecer a la Princesa Celestia

Claro Twilight, seguramente le sorprenderá los sucesos

….

 _Canterlot: en el castillo de las gobernantes:_

 _La princesa Celestia leía atentamente el informe que momentos antes enviara Spike…_

Creo que hize la mejor apuesta por el bien de mis súbditos, será mejor que vaya enviando recursos e ingenieros para reconstruir lo que se dañó de Ponyville

….

 _Los ponies del Ponyville comienzan a regresar y al igual que Twilight quedan impresionados por como quedó el pueblo_

¿Qué pasó aquí?–Dijo uno

¿Ya se fue el dragón?–Dijo otro

 _El mal estado del pueblo comienza a levantar la curiosidad de los equinos…_

Ummm, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, hemos levantado algunas sospechas–Diko Fluttershy

No creí decir esto, pero concuerdo con ustedes–Respondió el emperador (aunque en su cara se reflejaba algunas intenciones)

 _Mientras iban caminando, a Freezer se le ocurrió volar, cosa que impresionó a las ponies…_

¿Pue…puedes…volar?–Dijo Pinkie entre tartamudeos

Pero, no tienes alas–Secundó Rainbow

O magia–Dijo Rarity

Pero eso es científicamente imposible–Comentó Twilight

Que no sea de esta dimensión o este planeta, no significa que no pueda volar; de hecho les diré algo….mi raza está muy avanzada tanto físicamente como en tecnología; somos seres cuyo poder es inimaginable–Dijo con bastante orgullo

 _A las ponies se les hace difícil de creer lo que habían escuchado.._

 _Pasaron los días, la vida cotidiana de Equestria continuó; mientras tanto Freezer se aburría como nunca ya que su cuerpo recién se estaba adaptando a ese lugar_

…..

 _Bosque Everfree_

 _Los mismos seres que días antes espiaran el pueblo, se encontraban reunidos con sus superiores…_

¡Reina Chrysalis, Reina Chrysalis; traemos noticias sobre el dragón que enviamos!

Excelente, ¿y bien?

No le va a gustar para nada las nuevas–dijo uno de ellos

El asalto que enviamos fracasó, parece ser que aquellas ponies consiguieron un aliado muy poderoso, según lo que nos dijo un infiltrado él pudo matar a la bestia–Dijo otro con cierto temor

¿Matar?,¿a un dragón, sólo?; debe ser muy poderoso….envíen la noticia a nuestro camaradas, parece que tendremos que eliminar un "duro obstáculo "–Dijo la reina aunque se le notaba lo enfadada que estaba

Pero…no sería bueno..

¡Callad, que aquí la que manda soy yo!, jejeje por muy fuerte que sea no creo que pueda ser rival para nosotros, nos volvimos mucho más fuertes que la última vez que nos derrotaron JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa maníaca)

Nota del autor: Ya se que me van a decir que tardé mucho, pero por poquito pierdo la cuenta de fanfiction sin mencionar que estuve en evaluaciones y trabajos y no tenía ni tiempo para escribir, por eso como manera de pedir disculpas he hecho este capítulo un poco más largo de lo común

PD: diganme si quieren que haga capítulos más largos

PD2: acepto sugerencias sobre la amenaza con la que se pueda topar las ponies

Si tienen alguna idea para mejorar la historia, no duden en enviarmela

¿Qué tan fuertes serán los villanos?


	9. La gran invasión de los cambiantes

_Era una fresca mañana en Ponyville; los ponies deambulaban y ayudaban a reconstruir el pueblo que días antes fuese destruido una gran parte por el monstruo._

 _Las mane 6 se hallaban reconstruyendo mientras que a lo lejos Freezer miraba con cierta curiosidad la forma de actuar de los ponies (y a la vez sentía algo de asco ya que se ayudaban unos a otros)_

-A este paso que van, no terminarán nunca; comienzo a pensar que mi plan alterno para volver a mi dimensión pueda ser un rotundo fracaso–Pensó con cierto resentimiento

-¡Oye Freezer, ¿nos podrías echar una ayudita?!–Pidió Twilight a la vez que levitaba otro montón de madera

(Saliendo de sus pensamientos)-Ehh, sí…si claro

 _Después de 7 horas de construcción intensivas y consecutivas…_

-Ufff, eso si me agotó oficialmente–Comentó Rainbow Dash

-Lo bueno es que hemos terminado–Secundó Applejack

-Esta victoria merece una ¡FIESTA!–Dijo Pinkie Pie entre saltos (clásico de ella)

 _Mientras las ponies se ponían de acuerdo sobre la celebración, al emperador se le marca una vena en la frente (clásico de dbz)_

(Entre pensamientos)-¡Maldita sea, ¿acaso no se aburren de celebrar cualquier estupidez?!

 _En ese momento aparece Discord_

-¡HOOLAAA, MIS PEQUEÑAS Y TIERNAS AMIGAS, ¿TODO BIEN?!–Dijo alegremente

-Hola Discord, estamos sanas y salvas gracias a Freezer–Dijo Rarity

 _Esto último provoca un gran coraje en Discord, sin embargo Freezer se percata de la cara de odio que el otro traía_

Discord (tratando de disimular)-Q…que bueno que..estén bien–Comentó en un tono inusual

Freezer (mentalmente)-Por lo que veo ese tal Discord podría intentar hacer una estupidez para eliminarme, ese sujeto es tan terco como Vegeta

 _Pinkie Pie nota la cara tan seria y callada del emperador, de inmediato recordó los hechos sucedidos días antes…_

(Entre pensamientos)-*gulp*…Como le haré para que siquiera disfrute la música, no me daré por vencida; le tengo que sacar una sonrisa siquiera

 _Pasaron algunos minutos de charla hasta que el emperador pierde la paciencia (aunque no lo demostraba)_

-Si me necesitan, estaré en el castillo de Twilight–Dijo fríamente

 _El emperador se aleja..._

-Nunca entenderé la manera de ser de Freezer, –Comentó Pinkie en un tono preocupante

-Cierto, todo el día ha estado callado y sereno; pero ¿por qué?–Secundó Spike

-No se ustedes, pero creo que sería bueno investigarlo para saber quién es en realidad–Comentó el dragonequs maliciosamente

-Discord, no es de buena educación fisgonear la privacidad de otros–Dijo Rarity

...

 _Mientras tanto en el castillo de la princesa…._

-¡MALDITA SEA, CONTESTEEENN!–El emperador hacía esfuerzos en vano por intentar contactar a sus soldados

 _Freezer estaba tan ocupado en intentar hacer contacto con el rastreador que no se percató de que unos seres negros se acercaban lentamente a él…_

-¿Es él?–Susurró uno de ellos

-Obviamente menso, no puede ser otro–Le respondió su compañero

 _De repente el aparato detecta el nivel de pelea de éstos…_

-¿Huh?, que demonios… _el emperador en ese momento se voltea y queda sorprendido por los "ponies" que poseían alas como de mosca_

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?–Preguntó con desconfianza

 _Ante tal respuesta los extraños seres se ponen en pose de pelea….en ese momento entra Twilight_

-Oye Freezer, porque…..¡CAMBIANTES!

 _De la nada salen 12 más e inmediatamente rodean a Twilight_

-¡Atrapenla, no podemos permitir que consiga ayuda de sus amigas–Ordenó uno de ellos

 _El emperador se percata de la situación en la que se encontraba la joven princesa, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer algo llega otro escuadrón más dispuestos a encararlo_

-Será tu fin extraño ser–Dijo uno de ellos

-Emm…¿donde oí las 3 primeras palabras antes?; ahh cierto, con ese tal Bardock. (Con risa malvada): pff, por favor…¿creen que 24 insectos puedan derrotarme? no me hagan reír–Respondió burlonamente

 _Ante tal respuesta, los cambiantes se lanzan sobre Freezer, que sólo esperaba con mucha tranquilidad_

 _Por su parte Twilight se defendía lo mejor que podía…_

-NO LOGRARAN CAPTURARME–Dijo con furia

 _Los changelins (o cambiantes) se abalanzaban con intenciones de dejar inconsciente a la princesa, sin embargo ella tiraba patadas a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que se le acercara_

 _Freezer sólo se molestaba en esquivar los ataques que estos intentaban propinarle, pues para él los movimientos de éstos eran demasiado lentos (sin mencionar débiles)_

-Ufff,…cómo…es…posible…que…ese extraño ser…pueda esquivarnos a todos nosotros…con facilidad–Dijo uno de ellos entre jadeos

-Será mejor que emprendamos la retirada–Sugirió otro de ellos

-¿Ya se cansaron, tan rápido?, pero si apenas comenzaba la diversión; no aguantan nada–Respondió el emperador con burla

…

 _Sorpresivamente, un cambiante logra atrapar la pata inferior izquierda de Twilight poniendo en aprietos a ésta…_

-Jaja, la tengo; ¡oigan pasenme el anillo antimagia antes de que se me escape!

-¡Diablos, me atrapó!...¡Freezer ayúdame, son demasiados para mí!–Suplicaba con cierta alteración

-¡A ELLA!–Ordenó el que estaba al mando

 _En ese momento entran repentinamente las amigas de ésta.._

-¡DEJEN A NUESTRA AMIGA EN PAZ, MENDIGOS CAMBIANTES!–Ordenó Rainbow Dash

-¡SI ATACAN A UNA, NOS ATACAN A TODAS!–Secundó Applejack

-¡NO SE LLEVARÁN A NADIE EN NUESTRA GUARDIA!–Finalizó Spike

 _Los cambiantes se tornan en contra de ellas; inesperadamente, el emperador aparece frente a ellas…_

-Hey ponies, ¿quienes son estos sujetos?–Preguntó Freezer

-Son cambiantes, son secuaces de la reina Chrysalis–Respondió Twilight aún sin perder su postura defensiva

-Pero, ¿Qué no los habíamos derrotado antes?–Dijo Applejack con cierto desconcierto

-Yo sigo sin entender qué diablos es un cambiante con exactitud–Replicó el emperador

-Te pondremos al tanto si logramos salir de esta, a todo esto ¿cómo supieron que estábamos en apuros, bueno al menos yo?

-Twilight, sólo son 2 palabras para tu duda; Pinkie sentido–Contestó Spike

Freezer (mentalmente): ¿Pinkie sentido?, ¡¿de qué diablos hablarán?!

-¡Spike, envía una carta para la princesa Celestia AHORA!–Dijo una muy alterada Rainbow

 _Para sorpresa de las ponies, Freezer crea un extraño platillo que flotaba sobre la palma de éste…_

-Veamos si son capaces de esquivar mi disco destructor

-Di…¿disco destructor?–Preguntó Fluttershy entre tartamudeos

 _En ese momento Freezer lanza su ataque, sin embargo intencionalmente desvía la trayectoria para que éste terminara impactandose sobre un candelabro que yacía en el techo; como consecuencia éste cae sobre los cambiantes …_

 _Las mane 6 estaban boquiabiertas ante la extraña manera de Freezer de controlar su disco…_

(Todas al mismo tiempo): ¡QUÉ!

 _Pasaron algunos segundos en el cual el polvo (que se había formado tras el impacto) no permitía ver nada, pocos momentos después salen algunas siluetas que les eran familiar para las ponies…_

-Ehh, Freezer; creo que te falló tu estrategia–Dijo Rarity

-Tal vez habrás derrotado a la mayoría, pero algunos lograron aguantar–Secundó Fluttershy

 _Eso molestó algo al emperador…_

-Grr, malditos gusanos; ¡esta vez los aniquilaré, no se me escaparán!

 _Aquellas crueles palabras infundieron miedo en los cambiantes restantes…_

-Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros, será mejor que se lo dejemos a nuestros líderes–Sugirió su comandante, pues su moral estaba por los suelos

–¿Creen que dejaré que se vayan así como así?,¿después de intentar una emboscada?; se han ganado un pase a su muerte, estúpidos–Contestó el emperador mientras apuntaba con su dedo a éstos

–¡Freezer no lo hagas, no creo que merezcan morir!–Dijo Twilight con cierto pavor, pues nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan decidido a matar a otros (ni siquiera Rey Sombra llegaba a ese punto)

–¡Apiadate de ellos!–Secundó Spike

 _Las ponies imploraban para que Freezer no matara a los cambiantes restantes, ya que pese a que fuesen sus enemigos, ellas no estaban a favor de que alguien más fuerte y poderoso les arrebatara la vida_

 _En ese momento, Celestia aparece enfrente de las ponies y Freezer, provocando que éste se desconcertara_

–¡Cambiantes, qué es lo que quieren!–Dijo con cierto rencor

–¡Nos vengaremos de ustedes!–Respondió uno de ellos

–¡Pagarán por lo que nos hicieron!–Dijo otro

–¡Nadie se mete con la princesa Celestia!–Dijo Rainbow Dash

 _Mientras las ponies y los cambiantes se decían de cosas, Freezer miraba atentamente a lo que sucedía…_

(Mentalmente)–Vaya, esto se puso bueno; hacía tiempo que no veía una disputa tan entretenida como ésta. La última vez que presencié algo similar a esto fue en Namek cuando los namekianos se negaban a entregarme las esferas del dragón

 _En ese momento, Freezer dispara un rayo mortal para arriba llamando así la atención de todos…_

–Traigan a quienes se les den la gana, de todas formas el resultado será el mismo–Dijo confiadamente

 _Eso último metió nervios en las ponies, mientras que los cambiantes sólo se miraron entre sí desconcertados por la inesperada respuesta_

–No sería entretenido si los extermino ahora mismo, es por eso que les daré la oportunidad de que traigan a sus superiores y díganles que los desafío….a un combate...A MUERTE–Volvió a decir el emperador con una mirada que inmovilizaría a cualquiera

 _Celestia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo…_

–*gulp*, tengo una mejor idea; ¿y si mejor lo platicamos para llegar a un acuerdo?–Sugirió con cierto temor, pues temía que sus súbditos pudiesen salir heridos o muertos

–¡No nos interesa lo que digas "Celestia", y en cuanto a ti Freezer, nuestros superiores te harán pedazos por tu insolencia!–Respondió el comandante con mucha furia

–¡Te acabaremos maldito cornudo, y conquistaremos toda Equestria!–Dijo otro de ellos

 _De pronto, el castillo se oscureció por completo, segundos después se oye que un cristal se rompe estrepitosamente…._

 _*CRASH*_

–¡¿QUÉ FUE ESE RUIDO?!–Preguntó Twilight con desconfianza y nervios mezclados

–¡Deja el ruido, ¿por qué se oscureció tan de repente todo el castillo?!–Secundó Rainbow Dash estando más calmada que su amiga

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tal vez yo pueda responder sus inquietudes, ponies–Respondió una voz que les era muy conocida para todos (salvo Freezer)

Celestia: NO PUEDE SER CIERTO, ¿ACASO ES…?

Mane 6: ¡¿REINA CHRYSALIS?!

 _En aquél preciso instante, la reina cambiante hace presencia total sorprendiendo así tanto a las ponies como a sus secuaces…_

–Cuanto tiempo, princesa Celestia, pero veo que no estás sola–Dijo con cierto desprecio

–¡SABES BIEN QUE NO ERES BIENVENIDA AQUÍ ASÍ QUE TE PEDIRÉ QUE TE LARGUES INMEDIATAMENTE!–Respondió Celestia (cosa que sorprendió a las Mane 6, pues nunca habían visto a su gobernante tan enojada)

–¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Celestia?, que no ves que sólo he venido por una visita "rápida"; por cierto cambiando de tema, me enteré de que tu alumna estrella se convirtió en una princesa, felicidades por aquél logro pero desgraciadamente no he venido por una simple "charla"–Comentó la reina changeling maliciosamente

–NO ME VENGAS CON TUS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS, DIME ¡A QUE HAS VENIDO!–Respondió un muy alterada Celestia

–Bueno, ya que tanto anhelas por saber, vengo a decirles que se rindan, pues esta vez ni su gobernante ni esa "magia de la amistad" que poseen los podrá salvar de una terrible derrota a manos de mis secuaces y aliados–Dijo la malvada reina con un tono muy seguro

 _En ese preciso momento, comienzan a oírse gritos de terror en las afueras, instintivamente las ponies salen para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo; para su sorpresa observan con horror oleadas de cambiantes de al menos 900 cambiantes por cada una (cifras que inclusive llegaron a sorprender al emperador)_

 _Rápidamente aparece Discord…_

–¡PRINCESA CELESTIA, ESTAMOS BAJO UN MASIVO ATAQUE, TAL VEZ EL MÁS GRANDE DE TODA LA HISTORIA!–Dijo con preocupación y alteración

–¡TWILIGHT; NECESITO QUE USTEDES SALGAN DE AQUÍ Y REUNANSE CON MI HERMANA; ALERTEN A LOS GUARDIAS TAMBIÉN!–Ordenó Celestia

–¡NO SE QUEDEN ALLÍ PARADOS COMO MENSOS, VAYAN Y UNANSE A LOS DEMÁS CAMBIANTES!–Ordenó Chrysalis a sus secuaces

 _Las mane 6 parten inmediatamente, mientras tanto Chrysalis se percata de la presencia de Freezer…_

–Dejame adivinar, tú eres el sujeto que aniquiló al dragón ¿no es así?

–En efecto, ¿hay algo malo en ello?–Respondió fríamente el emperador

(Chrysalis se enfurece): ¡PAGARÁS GRAVEMENTE POR ESTAR OBSTRUYENDO NUESTRA INVASIÓN, DESDE AHORA A TI TAMBIÉN TE DECLARAMOS LA GUERRA!

–Jejejeje, como gustes; de todas formas nunca viene mal hacer un poco de calentamiento

 _Celestia interrumpe en ese momento.._

–Regresando al tema, ¿cuáles aliados Chrysalis?, no entiendo nada de lo que dices–Dijo una preocupada Celestia

–Veras princesa, desde que tú alumna y sus amigas nos vencieron, nos enfocamos duramente en incrementar nuestra magia, sin embargo nos dimos cuenta de que aunque nos volvimos mucho más fuertes, no podríamos hacerle frente a esa magia que ellas expulsan cuando se unen; así que optamos por unir fuerzas con aquellos que fueron derrotados igualmente por ellas–Dijo Chrysalis más confiada

 _En ese momento el dragonequs se prepara para encarar a la reina…_

–Pero tus aliados no están aquí, así que ¡preparate porque te derrotaré!

 _Chrysalis y Discord se ponen en pose de pelea mientras que Freezer y Celestia miraban atentamente por si uno de los 2 hacía el primer movimiento_

 _Pasaron algunos minutos de tensión entre ambos hasta que Chrysalis decide empezar la batalla…_

–¡SIEMPRE SERÁS UN TRAIDOR, DISCORD!–Dijo a la vez que lanzaba una poderosa bola mágica

 _El dragonequs chasquea rapidamente sus dedos y crea al instante un gran escudo con el cual logra desviar la bola mágica, poco después opta por contraatacar de la misma manera…_

 _Celestia estaba impresionada de que Chrysalis podía estar a la par con Discord; mientras tanto, Freezer analizaba la extraña manera de combatir en Equestria…_

(mentalmente)–Que manera tan extraña de pelear tienen, no me sorprendería si viera aquella "magia de la amistad" de la que tanto he escuchado; ¡ja! hasta el nombre suena ridículo

… _._

 _Entre tanto en Canterlot, las mane 6 alertan a Luna sobre la inminente guerra…_

–Esperen, ¿están diciendo que estamos bajo la invasión….¡MÁS GRANDE DE LA HISTORIA!?–Preguntó una muy aterrada Luna

–Así es, y por lo que dijo Chrysalis.. podría deducir que esto no es nada a comparación de lo que se avecina–Respondió Twilight

–Al menos los guardias ya están preparándose para la batalla; sólo espero que en Ponyville todos hayan logrado salir a tiempo–Dijo Rainbow Dash

–Pero no creo que ellos puedan ganar esta batalla teniendo en cuenta que el enemigo viene en cantidades exageradas–Respondió Applejack

–Lo que no acabo de entender fue ¿cómo es que armaron una fuerza tan numerosa en tan poco tiempo?–Dijo Rarity

 _En ese momento Pinkie Pie pone una cara de susto…_

–¡EL ESTANQUE ESPEJO!–Gritó a los 4 vientos

Las demás: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pinkie: Así es chicas, ¿recuerdan la vez que hubo demasiadas Pinkies?, estoy segura que usaron el estanque para crear tantos cambiantes

–¡Es cierto!, ¡podemos reducir su número si utilizo aquél hechizo con el cuál acabé con las Pinkies falsas!–Dijo Twilight alegremente

 _En aquél preciso instante, una gigantesca roca sale disparada en dirección en donde se hallaban las mane 6 y compañía_

–¡CUIDADO!–Gritó Spike

 _Todos logran quitarse de la trayectoria del objeto, poco después logran observar a lo lejos más cambiantes montados en unas abominables mantícoras_

–Pobres mantícoras, usarlas como monturas no está bien–Dijo Fluttershy con tristeza

 _..._

 _De regreso en el castillo de Twilight_

 _Tanto Discord como Chrysalis se debatían en un peligroso duelo; había toda clase de hechizos por doquier, algunos lograban impactar en el rival mientras que otros se perdían de las trayectorias. Por su parte, Freezer sólo observaba atentamente la misteriosa forma de combatir ya que él prefería peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y en ocasiones técnicas para aniquilar al rival, pero en ese lugar no se aplicaba lo anterior, cosa que lo molestaba mucho_

(En voz baja): ¡Jamás creí que podría existir una manera de pelear tan ridícula como ésta!, y yo creía que a mis soldados les faltaba mejorar y mucho sus maneras de pelear

 _En ese momento, Chrysalis decide emplear más poder de una forma descomunal y lanza una poderosa carga mágica que impacta en Discord, como consecuencia éste sale disparado y se estrella brutalmente contra la pared…_

–¡DISCORD, NOOOOO!–Gritó Celestia aterrorizada

–Auch, eso tuvo que doler–Dijo Freezer

 _Celestia corre a auxiliar a su amigo, mientras que Chrysalis reía sádicamente_

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, inclusive el amo del caos no pudo conmigo, comienzo a creer que nos hemos vuelto omnipotentes

 _Celestia se acerca a Discord y mira con horror que éste tenía varios huesos rotos, posiblemente también pudiera tener lesiones interiores, sin mencionar la sangre que brotaba de su boca_

–L…..lo….siento princesa….fui un…torpe al desafiarla... _en ese momento el dragonequs pierde la conciencia_

–Vaya, hasta que al fin se quedó inconsciente; ¡espero que con esto entiendas Celestia que ni tú ni tú alumna podrán contra mí! JAJAJAJAJAJA–Dijo Chrysalis burlonamente

 _Aquellas palabras despertaron las ganas de pelear de la princesa, sin embargo casi al instante Freezer la detuvo…_

–Mejor ni lo intentes Celestia, no creo que tengas la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarla; mejor dejame eso a mí

 _Celestia se queda por un momento pensativa, pues el emperador tenía toda la razón, después de todo Discord era más fuerte que ella y por la forma en la que Chrysalis lo venció, dudaba de poder hacerle frente. Poco después levita al inconsciente dragonequs para después emprender la retirada_

 _Por su parte, Freezer esperó pacientemente a que ésta se alejara de allí para después enfocarse en su rival_

–¿Tu también quieres probar suerte contra mí?–Preguntó Chrysalis amenazadoramente

–Pffjajajajajajaja, ¿es en serio?, ¿realmente quieres librar una batalla que nunca podrás ganar?;….está bien, acepto el reto pero será mejor que estés preparada porque tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin embargo te daré ventaja ya que no usaré mis manos para que esto sea un poco más entretenido ¿te parece?

 _Chrysalis se encabrona como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sin embargo se calma rápidamente_

–Como quieras, Freezer

–Es más, si me das un combate interesante, puede que deje que llames a tus aliados para ver si así puedan hacer algo contra mí, eso por ende salvaría tu vida temporalmente, así que ¿estás preparada?

 _En respuesta a aquella pregunta, Chrysalis vuelve a tomar su postura de pelea mientras que Freezer sólo ponía sus brazos atrás de sí mismo, repentinamente aparece Luna y las Mane 6 y quedan asombradas al observar la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar_

Nota del autor: Desde aquí podría decirse que inicia la saga de Equestria, ¿será posible que más adelante veamos Twilight vs Tirek 2? ¿Qué reacción tendría el emperador?

ESTO ES TAN SOLO EL PRINCIPIO DE LA BATALLA MÁS GRANDE POR EQUESTRIA


	10. Cuando los villanos se encuentran

Luna: ¿Freezer?, ¡¿qué demonios planeará hacer?!

 _En ese preciso momento, Chrysalis se abalanza sobre Freezer, sin embargo antes de que pudiese golpearlo éste logra quitarse a tiempo para después propinarle una potente patada_

 _La reina impacta y atraviesa una pared…_

–¿En serio?, ¿eso es todo?–Comentó el emperador decepcionado

 _Las ponies no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos (menos Freezer), la reina logra levantarse con un rostro lleno de ira (y también sangrante)_

–Oh, veo que te levantaste; ya me lo esperaba, eres débil a comparación de mí pero esa patada no pudo haberte matado puesto que no puse esfuerzo alguno

Chrysalis: ¡MAL….MALDITOOOO, ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ!, ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

 _Freezer seguía tranquilo y sereno, cosa que ponía nerviosa a las mane 6…_

Spike: No lo puedo creer, ¿ya tan rápido hizo sangrar a Chrysalis?

Rainbow: Deja la sangre, ¿no oíste lo que ella dijo? ¡le rompió la nariz!

Applejack: Por mis corrales, jamás imaginé que Freezer fuera tan rápido; ni siquiera vi su movimiento

Twilight: Me da miedo pensar en la verdadera fuerza que tenga; saber que le rompió la nariz con toda facilidad y peor aún, que él admita que no se esforzó en lo más mínimo es algo que me inquieta

 _Las mane 6 de repente guardan silencio al ver como Chrysalis volvía a lanzarse a la ofensiva con mayor determinación de matar al emperador, para desconcierto de todas el emperador no se movía, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y completamente relajado…_

Rarity:….¿Qué estará haciendo?

 _Chrysalis en ese momento prepara su casco para intentar romperle de un golpe el cuello de éste…._

(Las mane 6, Spike y Luna al unísono): ¡NOOOOOO!

 _Chrysalis golpea con ira el cuello del emperador a la vez que se levantaba una nube de polvo que cubrió rápidamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance_

 _Por su parte, Chrysalis reía….._

–JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡qué les pareció eso ponies, he acabado con su amigo!–Dijo confiadamente

–….Yo si fuera tú no estaría cantando victoria aún–Respondió una voz que les fue conocida para todos

 _En ese preciso momento, el polvo se disipa y permite ver claramente el casco de la reina sobre el cuello del emperador, sin embargo…_

Chrysalis (aterrada y sorprendida): ¡E….ES IMPOSIBLE, U….USÉ MUCHA FUERZA EN AQUÉL GOLPE!

Freezer: *suspiro* Que decepción, hasta acomode el cuello para que pudieras golpear mejor y desaprovechaste la oportunidad que te di

 _La valentía que le quedaba a Chrysalis se desplomó completamente, mientras tanto las ponies estaban felices y confundidas al mismo tiempo_

Pinkie: ¡Viva, Freezer se encuentra bien!

Luna: Increíble lo que estoy viendo, ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño

Twilight: ¡No tiene lógica, ese golpe debió matarlo!

 _Chrysalis empieza a retroceder a la vez que lanzaba varios ataques mágicos consecutivos, todos ellos impactando en el emperador sin que éste se inmutara_

Chrysalis (desanimada): Esto debe ser una pesadilla, no puede haber ser alguno que pueda resistir tanto

Freezer: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, hasta un namekusei de clase baja me puede dar mejor pelea; bueno, en vista de que no supiste aprovechar tu oportunidad, ahora seré yo el que empiece la ofensiva

 _El emperador cambia de postura para prepararse para atacar, mientras tanto las ponies estaban sin palabras ante la facilidad con la que Freezer tenía dominado de miedo a Chrysalis_

Rarity: Jamás había visto a Chrysalis tan aterrada, es como si Freezer ya supiera lo que debe de hacer

Fluttershy: Wow, ya la tiene contra la esquina; no creo que ella pueda revertir su miedo

 _En ese momento, Freezer vuela hacia Chrysalis a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a Rainbow Dash (con todo y rainplosión sónica)_

–¡Tú nunca podrás derrotarme, prepárate para morir!–Dijo el emperador a escasos metros de distancia

–¡P….por favor…..ten piedad…no quiero morir!–Suplicaba Chrysalis

 _Las mane 6 se percatan de aquella horrible situación_

Twilight (con mortificación): ¡Oh diablos, realmente Freezer planea matarla!,¡tenemos que hacer algo YA!

Applejack: No me sentiría bien si veo que mataran a alguien; incluso si se trata de nuestra enemiga

Luna: ¡Rápido, usen su magia de la amistad; más vale vencerla que esté muerta!

(Las demás al unísono): ¡Ok!

 _Cuando Freezer estaba a punto de tirarle una patada mortal (de esas que rompen hasta edificios, montañas, etc), milagrosamente las mane 6 logran disparar su magia a tiempo logrando así evitar un destino horrible para Chrysalis, por ende el emperador al percatarse de la magia por seguridad la esquiva; Chrysalis la recibe siendo así derrotada (como lo hicieron con nightmare moon, Tirek), sin embargo…._

Freezer (furioso): ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TUVIERON QUE INTERVENIR!, ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE ACABARLA!

 _Las ponies se impresionan por lo que acababan de oir (y se enojan un poco)_

Rainbow:¡Oye Freezer, una cosa es proteger a otros y otra cosa es MATARLOS, ¿QUÉ RAYOS TENÍAS EN LA MENTE?!

Twilight: ¡Cuando Celestia te dijo que nos ayudaras y de ser necesario protegernos, se refería a lo mucho que los dejaras inconscientes o que de perdida los lastimaras algo; pero eso de MATARLOS ASÍ COMO ASÍ ES ALGO A LO QUE ELLA SE OPONDRÍA!

Rarity: ¡Deberías de avergonzarte por tus…actos deshonrosos!

 _Eso último despertó la ira y frustración del emperador, pues tan sólo escuchar la palabra "deshonra", se acordaba de su batalla contra Goku, aquél saiyayin de clase baja, aquél "guerrero inferior" que llegó a considerar como una escoria y que para su desdicha él nunca imaginó que se fuera a convertir en el LEGENDARIO SUPER SAIYAYIN, era una palabra que despertaba una cicatriz que no podría ser sellada hasta verlo muerto…_

–…cómo te atreves…a decir…semejante palabra; ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE NO TENGO HONOR, MALDITA PONY INSOLENTE!–Dijo sintiendo que sus venas ardían

 _La inesperada respuesta hace que las ponies cambien su actitud, de estar molestas a estar un tanto aterradas, para sorpresa de todas, el emperador aprieta su puño provocando que sangrara algo, seguido de la tradicional aura de éste_

–¡USTEDES NO SABEN EL SIGNIFICADO DE DESHONRA, ESTÚPIDAS IGNORANTES!–Contestó mientras su aura empezaba a bailar alrededor de él

 _Si bien las mane 6 (con Spike) y Luna estaban ya bastante espantadas, no se podría esperar la cara de Chrysalis quien logró reincorporarse estando muy aturdida y debilitada_

 _Para su desgracia, el emperador logra verla de reojo para después comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ella, las ponies por su parte estaban inmovilizadas por aquél misterioso poder que salía del emperador, si bien no podían detectarlo, podían casi sentirlo; era algo que jamás en sus vidas habían visto_

 _La pobre reina intentaba huir, pero sus fuerzas no le eran suficientes y al ver a Freezer pararse frente a ella, rompió a llorar_

–*sniff*…NO ME MATES….TE LO SUPLICO….P…PROMETO JAMÁS VOLVER A INVADIR EQUESTRIA….POR FAVOR

 _El emperador la agarra del cuello (con su cola) y la levanta, la empieza a estrangular lentamente_

Freezer: Te atreviste a retarme, maldita cambiante...¿y ahora me pides que tenga misericordia de ti?

Chrysalis (faltándole el oxígeno): gahh….pe…perdoname…seré tu esclava..de ser necesario; pero por favor….no me mates….. _en ese momento Freezer le aprieta más el cuello haciendo que ésta empezara a patalear mucho en busca de un poco de oxígeno_

Freezer: Uyy, ¿te apreté demasiado?, ¿es por eso que quieres un poco de aire?, dime una cosa: ¿qué se siente que estés viendo pasar frente a tus ojos toda tu vida, eh?..

Chrysalis (comenzando a entrecerrar sus ojos): …..si..me vas…a..matar,….hazlo

ya….pero…acaba…con…mi…sufrimiento,…te…lo….imploro

 _Antes de que Chrysalis cerrará completamente sus ojos, el emperador la suelta…_

(tosiendo y agarrando oxígeno desesperadamente): *cof cof*….¿qué?...*cof*….no lo entiendo…me….tuviste todo este tiempo contra la pared y no decidiste…..*cof*…acabar ¿conmigo?

 _La cara de furia del emperador cambia a una de psicópata (la misma que usó contra Vegeta mientras lo torturaba)…_

–No, sería muy aburrido si te mato ahora mismo; sé que eres una escoria y sé que había dicho que te iba a dar una oportunidad de pedir ayuda a tus aliados en caso de presentarme un duelo algo entretenido; obviamente no pudiste con el reto y debería de matarte, sin embargo prefiero torturarte a ti y a tus compatriotas cuando estén peleando a su máximo poder, ¿te quedó claro?

 _La reina Chrysalis asciente mientras aún seguían corriendo sus lágrimas por el miedo que sintió de estar casi muerta_

–Y ahora, ¡VETE! antes de que cambie de opinión, es raro tener estas oportunidades–Dijo el emperador

 _Sin dudarlo 2 veces, la reina sale corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que alcanzó a reunir, mientras tanto las ponies estaban en shock por la crueldad que el emperador mostraba (aunque éste ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello)…_

Freezer (Estando de espaldas): Deberían de ir a ver a ese tal Discord, si mal no recuerdo esa tal Chrysalis lo dejó muy malherido

 _Aquellas palabras hacen que las ponies se estremecieran, sobre todo Fluttershy…._

(Muy angustiada): ¿Di…Discord está….malherido?

 _Freezer no respondió aquella pregunta, mas para Fluttershy y compañía fue más que suficiente para entender a lo que él se refería.._

Pinkie: Pero ¿a dónde?, si todo Ponyville está bajo ataque…o lo estará pronto

–Eso no lo sé ni me interesa, sólo sé que su princesa Celestia se lo llevó–Respondió el emperador mientras volvía a desaparecer su aura

 _Luna estaba pensativa, de repente toma la palabra…_

–Creo ya saber a dónde se pudieron haber ido; tal vez estén en el Imperio de Cristal

Rarity (mortificada): Pero….si Chrysalis dijo que tenía aliados, entonces ¿podria ser probable que Rey Sombra…haya regresado?

Luna: Es probable; pero de todos modos tenemos que ir a alertarlos también

 _Las ponies concuerdan con la princesa Luna, poco después se preparan para irse…_

Twilight: Oye Freezer, ¿vienes? o te quedas

–Prefiero quedarme; además tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar–Respondió seriamente el emperador

 _Twilight se decepciona un poco, poco después ella alcanza a sus amigas_

….

 _Reino de Cristal; hogar de varios ponies con el corazón puro, sus gobernantes eran la princesa Cadance (cuñada de Twilight) y el príncipe Shinning Armor (hermano de Twilight); tal como Luna lo pensó, Celestia atendía con la ayuda de algunos ponies a Discord…_

(muy preocupada): Ay Discord, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué decidiste enfrentar a Chrysalis sólo?

Discord: Fue…para demostrarte a ti y al emperador de que podría ser de gran utilidad para pelear en contra de la gran invasión y de lo que está por venir

Celestia: Discord, no tenías que probar nada; de todas formas….(se entristece) no creo que esta vez podamos librarnos de ésta

 _El dragonequs, al igual que Celestia, se entristece mucho puesto que sabía que tal vez sería el fin de todo lo que conocían y apreciaban_

….

 _Las mane 6 y Luna hacían todo lo posible por reunirse con Celestia lo más rápido que podían, después de 3 horas al fin llegan_

–Vaya, por fin llegamos; sólo espero que se encuentren bien–Dijo Luna preocupada

 _Deciden proseguir su camino; finalmente logran reunirse con Celestia_

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia, vinimos lo más rápido posible!

Celestia: Me da gusto ver que todas se encuentran bien

 _Mientras las ponies y Luna se saludaban, Fluttershy se acerca a su amigo dragonequs y observa con horror el mal estado en el que se encontraba…_

(asustada): ¡Discord, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?!

Discord: Estoy mejor; gracias a mi magia pasé la parte crítica en poco tiempo, me alegro que te encuentres bien

 _Fluttershy abraza a su amigo y éste se lo devuelve; en ese momento entra Cadence y Shinning Armor_

–¡Hermano!

–¡Twilight!

 _Se abrazan_

Cadence: Nos alegra que todos estén bien, descuiden, Celestia ya nos contó todo; desde la aparición de ese tal Freezer hasta la invasión de los cambiantes y estamos dispuestos a luchar por Equestria

 _Celestia se preocupa un poco, irónicamente también Discord_

–A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Freezer?–Preguntó Celestia

 _Luna y compañía ponen una cara de preocupación ante eso_

Luna: Freezer se encuentra bien

Discord: ¿Qué no se quedó a luchar con Chrysalis?

Rainbow Dash: Pues si pero…

Twilight: Estuvo a punto de matarla e incluso se tomó el lujo de torturarla un poco

 _Eso impresionó a todos (inclusive a las que estuvieran de testigos), Celestia y Discord no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar…_

Celestia (sin poderlo creer): ¿Freezer estuvo a punto de….. matarla?, no lo puedo creer…

–Princesa, sugiero que estemos más atentos a la forma de comportarse del emperador–Sugirió Discord, pues aún seguía desconfiando

–No se si sea buena idea Discord, por un lado el emperador ha hecho buen trabajo en lo que le encomendé….pero eso de que la torturó y casi la mata es cosa que no me pareció correcta–Respondió Celestia

–Hermana, propongo que mejor eso lo dejemos para después; todo parece indicar que así combate Freezer, aunque no entiendo eso de torturar a tu rival–Dijo Luna un poco intrigada

 _Antes que Celestia pudiese responder, a lo lejos llegó un potente viento, seguido de algunos trotes…_

–¡Y AHORA QUÉ!–Dijo molesta Rainbow

 _Todas por instinto se asoman y lo que ven a lo lejos era…_

(Todas): ¡WINDIGOS!

 _Las princesas (Luna, Celestia y Cadence) y Shinning Armor crean un gran escudo mágico, pues los windigos se dirigían hacia ellos a una enorme velocidad, mientras tanto las mane 6 se preparaban para combatirlos (a su clásica manera)_

Twilight: ¿Listas chicas?

(Las demás al unísono): Listas

 _Las ponies se ven envueltas en una luz blanca, poco después disparan su magia de la amistad; los windigos se ven cubiertos por la potente magia…._

–Menos mal que los frenamos a tiempo–Comentó Applejack

 _Para su mala suerte, se vuelven a oír los relinchos…_

–¡Esto no es posible, ¿cómo es que soportaron la magia más poderosa de toda Equestria?!–Dijo Cadence agitada

–¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD…FALLÓ!, ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!–Secundó Twilight sin aún poder creer lo que acababa de pasar

–¡Hay que usar el corazón de cristal, es nuestra otra alternativa!–Secundó Shinning Armor

 _Todos concuerdan e inmediatamente se dirigen al sitio donde descansaba la mayor defensa del reino…_

 _Cadence alza el vuelo para luego empezar a llamar a sus súbditos…_

–HAGO UN LLAMADO URGENTE A TODOS LOS PONIES, ESTAMOS EN UNA ENORME EMERGENCIA Y NECESITO QUE UNAN SUS CORAZONES UNA VEZ MÁS

–¿De qué se trata, honorable princesa Cadance?–Preguntó uno

–¿Acaso es Sombra el que volvió?–Dijo otro

 _Cadence toma la palabra…_

–SE TRATA DE WINDIGOS, PERO ESTOS NO SON COMO LOS QUE SE HABÍAN VISTO EN EL PASADO, ESTOS SON MÁS FUERTES Y ES POR ESO QUE NECESITO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES PARA FRENARLOS

 _Los ponies de cristal se asustan algo, sin embargo se arman de valor y empiezan a acercarse donde estaba Cadence y compañía_

–SI LAS PRINCESAS VAN A LUCHAR, ENTONCES ¡YO TAMBIÉN!–Dijo uno

–Y YO–Dijo otro

–CLARO QUE AYUDARÉ A DEFENDER NUESTRO HOGAR–Comentó otro

 _En menos de 1 minuto, todos los ponies estaban reunidos y listos para activar el corazón de cristal, antes de que uniesen sus corazones, una flecha pasa muy cerca de Cadence…._

Cadence: ¡AHHHHH!

Shinning Armor: ¡CARIÑO, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!

 _En ese instante, otra flecha pasa cerca de Shinning Armor, por ende todos miran al exterior para tan sólo ver…._

( Twilight y Rainbow Dash): ¡¿AHUIZOTL?!

 _A lo lejos pudieron distinguir a un ser que parecía una mezcla de felino con mono y que a su vez tenía una cola (y una mano en ella)_

–¡RINDANSE, NO TIENEN MANERA DE GANAR ESTA BATALLA!–Gritó eufóricamente

 _Sale una legión de arqueros (de la fortaleza impenetrable de Daring Do) junto con al menos 6 oleadas de cambiantes; las ponies estaban paralizadas ante la inminente lucha que tendrían que librar (sin mencionar imposible)_

Twilight (aterrada): ¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER; SI NUETRA MAGIA FALLÓ CON UNOS SIMPLES WINDIGOS, ¿QUÉ ESPERANZAS TENEMOS DE VENCER A TODOS ELLOS?!

 _En ese momento, una gran lluvia de flechas oscurece la zona…._

Discord: ¡CUIDADO!

 _Las princesas crean velozmente un escudo que cubre a tiempo todo el Imperio, segundos después el escudo negreaba por doquier…._

Ahuizotl: ¡GRAHHHH, MALDICION!, BUENO.. NO IMPORTA; WINDIGOS ¡ATAQUEN!

 _Los windigos se lanzan en dirección a Celestia y compañía….._

Celestia: ¡AHÍ VIENEN!

Luna: ¡PREPAREN EL CORAZÓN…Y TÚ…TWILIGHT, USA DE NUEVO LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!

 _Twilight y sus amigas ascienten; poco después los ponies activan el corazón de cristal, a su vez las mane 6 volvían a cargar su magia…_

Spike: Ojalá esto funcione

 _Cuando los windigos estaban por llegar…_

Celestia: ¡AHORA!

 _Las 2 defensas se combinan creando así una mega carga; los windigos nuevamente se ven envueltos en la magia combinada, pero esta vez se disuelven…._

Ahuizotl: NOOOOO; NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYAN SIDO DERROTADOS….. ¡ARQUEROS, ATAQUEN!

 _Una segunda lluvia de flechas vuelve a oscurecer todo, sin embargo las princesas vuelven a crear el escudo_

…

 _De regreso en Ponyville.._

 _Freezer decidió esperar en las afueras del pueblo a los cambiantes que se atrevieran a enfrentarlo, pero sobre todo a que la reina trajera a sus compañeros (si es que aún tuviese agallas de volver)_

Freezer (para sí mismo): Aún me sigo preguntando ¿cómo demonios terminé envuelto en una guerra que a mi no me corresponde?...Ah, si..claro; todo esto con tal de conseguir mi venganza…..pobre de Celestia y de éste patético lugar si ella falla con su palabra o no aparece aquí el saiyayin; sólo espero que las fuerzas especiales de Freezer no se hayan vuelto una vergüenza

 _En ese momento se oye a lo lejos un poderoso rugido que estremeció todo el pueblo…minutos más tarde salen al menos 18 oleadas de cambiantes y uno de ellos montado en…_

–¡LA OSA MAYOR….TODOS CORRAAAAN!–Gritó un pony

–¡ES MÁS GRANDE QUE LA OSA QUE ATACÓ EL PUEBLO ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRÁS!–Dijo otro

 _Eso despertó la curiosidad del emperador, pues el abominable animal era al menos casi la mitad de grande que Porunga_

–Excelente, creo que al fin encontré con qué entretenerme, sólo espero que ésta bestia sea más fuerte que el dragón de hace unas semanas; debo de admitir que su tamaño impone algo puesto que aquél debilucho dragón no le llegaba ni a la cintura

 _Una gran polvareda negra aparece lentamente junto a la osa_

Freezer (dirigiéndose a un guardia): Oye, exactamente ¿qué demonios es aquella osa mayor?

Guardia: Nuestra gobernante, la honorable princesa Celestia, nos dijo que la osa mayor es la bestia más grande y peligrosa de TODA EQUESTRIA, hace un tiempo atrás, antes de que tú llegaras, hubo un percance con una osa de menor tamaño, eso nos lo confirmó Twilight Sparkle después…pero si lo comparamos ahora podemos dar con certeza que ésta es la legendaria bestia de la que nos dábamos ideas

 _En ese preciso instante, el emperador se percata de la extraña polvareda que avanzaba rápidamente hacia él, también alcanzó a distinguir a lo lejos a Chrysalis, que dirigía a lo lejos a sus soldados, mas no le puso mucha atención_

–Qué extraño, me pregunto qué rayos es eso que parece humo viviente

 _Para su sorpresa, el "humo viviente" permite ver su rostro…, Esto confundió al emperador, pues era algo nuevo para él_

 _Los guardias que se encontraban cerca son abatidos fácilmente por unos extraños cristales oscuros que habían aparecido de la nada, robándoles así toda su magia_

–POR FIN HE REGRESADO….DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO ESTOY DE VUELTA

 _Un guardia, al verlo se espanta…_

–¡NO PUEDE SER….¿ACASO ES…..

 _En ese momento, una gran neblina cubre toda la zona; dejando así imposible la visión para todos, salvo Chrysalis y compañía_

–Así es, el gran Rey Sombra ha regresado de las tinieblas, jajajajaja

 _Freezer se queda con cara de wtf, pues para él..cada vez se ponía el asunto más raro de lo normal_

Freezer (mentalmente): Ok, oficialmente ya no se qué carajos sucede en este lugar: primero me reviven y aparezco en un mundo de "ponies", después esa tal Twilight posee un nivel similar a los namekianos y para acabar aparece este pendejo que sólo es una jodida neblina viviente

 _Sombra se percata de la presencia de Freezer y decide acercarse…._

Sombra: Así que tú eres Freezer, el sujeto que humilló a Chrysalis ¿me equivoco?

Freezer: En efecto y tu eres…

Sombra: Yo soy el gran y temido Rey Sombra; conocido por haber dominado el Imperio de Cristal durante años y más tarde desaparecerlo

Freezer (sarcástico): Gran cosa *aplaude de manera burlona*

 _Sombra se enfurece ante tal acto burlesco.._

Sombra: ¡YA CALLATE!

 _Freezer seguia aplaudiendo mientras una pequeña sonrisilla apareció_

 _Chrysalis también se sentía ofendida; pues tanto ella como sus acompañantes habían ideado planes muy estratégicos y elaborados…y tan sólo el emperador se lo tomaba todo esto a la ligera…_

Chrysalis (para sí misma): ¡HUYYY, ESE MALDITO FREEZER ME LAS PAGARÁ, DESEARÁ NUNCA HABER NACIDO!... _en ese momento cambia su actitud a una más defensiva y cautelosa_ :….pero odio aceptar de que es exageradamente más fuerte que yo y tal vez que mis aliados, así que tendremos que atacarlo en conjunto; sólo así tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con él y que la suerte esté de nuestro lado

 _Sombra se desespera y decide atacarlo, pero antes Chrysalis logra detenerlo…._

Chrysalis: ¡ALTO SOMBRA, NO VAYAS A COMETER EL MISMO ERROR QUE YO; NO PODRÁS GANARLE!

Freezer: *deja de aplaudir* deberías escuchar a tu socia, no hay ser en este patético planeta que tenga siquiera el poder mínimo para enfrentarme, *risa burlona* Jajajajajajajaja y lo peor de todo es que se hacen llamar villanos

Sombra (rechinando los dientes): GRRR, SI TANTO DICES QUE SOMOS PATÉTICOS ENTONCES ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO TÚ!

Tema musical: Frieza's horrific power (buscarlo en el canal de icewhite 100)

 _Freezer hace su pose clásica, segundos después su aura lo rodea lentamente_

Freezer: ¿Qué es lo que he logrado yo?, pues casi nada…sólo que soy el emperador del universo de mi dimensión claro está, a comparación de ustedes que sólo quieren dominar un patético planeta, yo he conquistado millones de planetas

 _Tanto Sombra como Chrysalis se les olvida su enojo al oír semejante revelación, pues nunca en sus vidas habían oído semejantes hazañas, sin embargo…_

Sombra: Dejame ver si entendí, ¿eres algún tipo de Dios en tu universo?

Freezer (confiado): Que bueno fuera, pero no; sin embargo ustedes ignoran el máximo poder al que puedo acceder

Chrysalis (alerta): Ok, te creo que poseas un poder quizás mayor al de todas las princesas, pero NO CREO QUE TU PODER SEA EXAGERADAMENTE SUPERIOR, FÍSICAMENTE SÍ; PERO VUELVO A REITERAR QUE TUS PODERES NO PUEDAN SER MAYORES A LAS PORTADORAS DE LA AMISTAD

 _En respuesta, el emperador empieza a cargar su poder generando por ende mayores terremotos de los que se habían sentido previamente_

 _La osa mayor inclusive entra en pánico (al igual que varios animales del Bosque Everfree) dando a entender a los cambiantes de que el emperador no sería rival fácil, tal vez un enemigo imposible de derrotar_

 _Sombra y Chrysalis quedan boquiabiertos ante la gigantesca aura que emergía, sin embargo, el emperador decide aumentar monstruosamente su ki (sin transformarse)_

Sombra (impactado): ¡Qu…Qué demonios…fue eso!

Chrysalis: Rey Sombra, ¿ahora entiendes de lo que hablo?, este sujeto posee un extraño poder que nunca hubiéramos imaginado

Freezer: Espero por el bien de ustedes, que tengan más aliados o un plan de batalla bien hecho ya que sólo esperaré 48 hrs más para empezar con una MAGNÍFICA MASACRE; y en cuanto a ti…Chrysalis, la razón más importante por la que no te asesiné fue por aquellas insignificantes ponies que de haberlo hecho me hubiera metido en serias molestias, pero como ellas no están ahora..pues simplemente te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, así que disfruta tus 48 hrs de vida, ya que serán las últimas…y para que lo sepan mi poder es de…55,000

 _Chrysalis entra en shock, mientras que Rey Sombra se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para encarar al emperador_

 _Freezer sólo se mantenía tranquilo, pues aunque por dentro ardía en deseos de pelear, quería enfrentar a todos al mismo tiempo (y tal vez humillarlos)_

….

 _En el reino de cristal también se habían sentido los temblores, Ahuizotl y compañía no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo…._

Ahuizotl:…Este temblor es mayor que el que había sentido días antes…algo raro debió ocurrir no muy lejos de aquí

 _Las ponies por su parte hacían sus mejores esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie…_

Cadence (asombrada): ¡¿Qué es lo que estará pasando, por que está temblando?!

Twilight: ¡Debe ser Freezer otra vez; seguramente se topó con alguien!

 _En ese momento el suelo empieza a quebrarse, poco después pequeños fragmentos empiezan a desprenderse tomando así por sorpresa a todas_

Celestia (igual de impresionada que Cadence): E…¿este es el verdadero poder de Freezer?; ¡su poder debe ser monstruoso!

Rainbow: ¡WOOOOW, jamás había visto tanta actividad sísmica como ahora!, no creo que Chrysalis y sus socios puedan con él

 _A lo lejos…_

Ahuizotl: Uff, es impresionante lo que estoy presenciando; ¿de quién será éste enorme poder? Porque definitivamente no creo que sea algo normal, producto de la naturaleza

 _Un cambiante se acerca a su socio…_

–Señor, debemos emprender la retirada AHORA; si atacamos ahora, tendremos serios problemas para avanzar…además el suelo está completamente dañado, sin mencionar que en varias partes hay enormes zanjas

 _Ahuizotl se queda un momento pensativo, pues quería invadir en ese preciso instante…_

–No, no nos retiraremos; por ahora lo pospondremos.. pero tan luego todo esto pare, será el fin de las ponies jajajajaja

(Se acaba el tema musical)

¿Qué destino les espera a nuestras ponies favoritas?, ¿Realmente los villanos podrán crear un plan que pueda meterle una pequeña sorpresa a Freezer o caerán como moscas ante su gran poder?, ¿En qué momento el emperador dejará de lado su paciencia?

Todo esto se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo de La desventura de Freezer

PD: Una sorpresa se avecinará proximamente


	11. Situaciones complicadas parte 1

_Las montañas empezaban a quebrarse, enormes rocas caían sin parar; los cambiantes y criaturas empezaron a intentar esquivarlas; algunas veces tenían éxito mientras que en otras quedaban atrapados (tal vez hasta muertos)_

 _Sombra y Chrysalis trataban de mantenerse en pie, pero les era imposible puesto que los temblores eran masivamente fuertes_

Sombra: ¡Por un.. demonio, para YAAA!

Chrysalis: ¡Ni siquiera…puedo alzar el…vueloooo!

 _Freezer repentinamente empieza a disminuir su poder…._

Freezer: Bah, si ni siquiera he empezado a aumentar mi poder a tope y ya están que ni pueden con unos simples temblores…..debiluchos. Como sea, de todos modos ustedes sentirán el verdadero temor en 2 días, así que les sugeriría que no pierdan el tiempo

 _Tanto Sombra como Chrysalis se enojan ante tal comentario, sin embargo optan por retirarse_

Chrysalis (a lo lejos): ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Freezer; no has visto nada sobre nosotros…NADA!

 _Finalmente se marchan_

Freezer: Pff, patrañas..esos sujetos sí que ignoran mis habilidades en el combate

….

 _Mientras tanto, en el Imperio de cristal era un caos total…_

Ahuizotl: Vaya….parece que ya ha dejado de temblar;….¡CAMBIANTES…AVANCEN!

 _En el interior del imperio.._

Applejack (mortificada): ¡AHH,...YA VIENEN!

Celestia (con voz autoritaria): ¡No se preocupen; los venceremos!

Rarity: Pero cómo…son demasiados, nos superan 6 a 1…más los arqueros serían 7 vs 1

 _En ese momento, Shinning Armor saca varias armaduras.._

Shinning: Pues tendremos que luchar, no podemos permitir que se hagan de Equestria

Cadence: Además, el corazón de cristal tardará al menos 1 mes en reestablecerse como para volverse a usar, sin mencionar que los escudos mágicos no creo que soporten a todos ellos

Twilight: (suspiro)…Está bien, pero será una batalla muy en nuestra contra; espero que las formas de combate del último libro que leí sirvan

 _Momentos más tarde, las princesas, el príncipe y un puñado de guardias salen dispuestos a enfrentar la gran amenaza_

Ahuizotl: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡QUÉ PATÉTICA DEFENSA; ¿REALMENTE PIENSAN QUE PODRÁN DETENER A UN MEGA EJÉRCITO CON SÓLO UN GRUPO DE GUARDIAS?!, NO ME HAGAN REÍR…SI APENAS ALCANZARON A JUNTAR MILAGROSAMENTE UNOS 1000

Shinning: ¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES…AHUIZÓTL; GANAREMOS LA BATALLA A COMO DE LUGAR!

 _Mientras que Shinning Armor hablaba, Celestia se percata del miedo que había en las mane 6 (aunque éstas hacían lo mejor posible por intentar esconderlo)_

Celestia: Tranquilas, sé que nunca en sus vidas se habían visto metidas en una guerra; entiendo que ustedes tengan algo de miedo e inseguridad, siendo honesta yo también; pero no olviden que si nadie detiene a los cambiantes o cualquier otro ser, entonces Equestria habrá caído….tenemos que frenarlos a como de lugar

 _Esas palabras calmaron un poco a las ponies.._

Twilight: Eso espero…princesa Celestia, tal vez aquí nos encontremos a la mismísima muerte; a decir verdad, tengo miedo de morir. Qué bueno que Spike se quedó adentro a cuidar a Discord.. _(Se voltea hacia sus amigas)_ …fue un honor conocerlas a todas ustedes y considerarlas mis amigas

Rarity: El honor es todo nuestro, pase lo que pase estaremos siempre a tu lado

Rainbow Dash: Si tenemos que caer, será JUNTAS

Applejack: Nuestra amistad perdurará….PARA SIEMPRE

 _Un gran nudo en la garganta se crea en todas ellas, acto seguido se abrazan profundamente. Tanto Celestia como Luna hacen lo mismo…_

Ahuizotl: ¡ATAQUEEEENNNNN!

 _De un momento a otro, el terreno se vuelve negro…_

Shinning: ¡Todos preparense…..LEVANTEN SUS ESCUDOS Y SUS ESPADAS O LANZAS !

 _Todos siguen la orden de Shinning, poco después hay una gran colisión entre los cambiantes y los guardias_

 _Twilight y las demás hacían enormes esfuerzos para empujar a los cambiantes que se acercaban…_

Twilight: ¡Co…con fuerza.. chicas!

Cadence: ¡CARIÑO, NO AGUANTAREMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ASÍ, TENEMOS QUE RETROCEDER A TERRENOS MÁS ALTOS!

 **Tema musical: Kill 'Em All**

 _Antes de que el príncipe pudiese responder, una gran lluvia de flechas cae estrepitosamente, seguido de una oleada de rocas (por catapultas)_

 _Algunos guardias caen muertos…_

Shinning: ¡ARQUEROS!

 _Twilight crea un escudo mágico que cubre a todos lo que estaban cerca de ella; sin embargo las primeras filas de guardias no corrieron con la misma suerte_

 _Shinning, Cadence, Luna, Celestia y las mane 6 observan con horror aquella sangrienta escena_

Fluttershy:…No….*snif*…..no puedo ver eso…..es demasiada….cru.. crueldad

Rarity (asustada): AHHHHHH, que horror…por favor paren yaaaa

 _Mas ellas no eran las únicas; los guardias restantes empezaban a desmoralizarse; algunos incluso empezaban a desbandarse_

Shinning (tratando de recuperar el aliento y a sus tropas): ¡HAY QUE MOVERNOS A TIERRAS MÁS ALTAS!

 _Poco después, todos empiezan a seguir la orden de éste; sin embargo a pocos metros de haber avanzado, los cambiantes empiezan a rodearlos_

 _Ahuizotl decide entrar en aquella batalla…_

(portando un sable): Tendré el gusto de matar al capitán de la guardia

 _Shinning se percata de la presencia de éste…_

(para sí mismo): Estamos perdiendo la batalla demasiado rápido y fácil, no tengo otra alternativa que intentar derrotar y de ser necesario acabar con su general, sólo así puede que sus tropas pierdan velozmente la moral

 _La batalla proseguía ferozmente, empezaban a correr pequeños riachuelos de sangre derramada, los guardias hacían lo imposible por evitar la entrada de los cambiantes; sin embargo ya habían sufrido fuertes bajas mientras que los cambiantes increíblemente ninguna….en pocas palabras sus esfuerzos eran en vano_

 _Luna y Celestia intentaban también dirigir la batalla, mas no podían; las mane 6 empezaban a quedarse sin fuerzas, pues habían combatido como podían por más de 7 horas (sin mencionar que ninguna de ellas estaba entrenada a ciencia cierta sobre los combates con armas)_

Twilight: No creo que vayamos a aguantar más chicas, son demasiados y mi hermano ya ha perdido casi la mitad del ejército

Rainbow: Entonces ¿éste será nuestro fin?; _(algunas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas)_ ¿Equestria caerá?

Pinkie (al igual que su amiga): M…Me temo..que sí

 _De repente, una flecha logra herir a Applejack…._

–¡AYYYY, MI CASCO!

 _Se desploma bruscamente_

(Las demás al unísono): ¡APPLEJACK!

 _Corren a socorrer a su amiga_

Twilight: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Applejack: ¡Me duele mucho!

 _En ese momento se percatan de que la flecha atravesaba limpiamente el casco inferior derecho de ella_

Rainbow (horrorizada): ¡Está muy malherida, tenemos que sacarla de aquí!

Rarity: ¿Crees poder caminar Applejack?

 _Applejack intenta levantarse, sin embargo vuelve a caer…._

–N..No puedo, el dolor me lo impide

Pinkie: Entonces debemos sacarle la flecha

Fluttershy: ¡No Pinkie, eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer; si le retiramos la flecha, ella se desangraría!

 _Para colmo de aquella situación, la flecha estaba demasiado enterrada haciendo más difícil las cosas_

 _Los arqueros volvieron a disparar, pero en esta ocasión habían optado por flechas incendiarias creando un caos mayor_

 **Se termina la música**

 _En ese momento, los cambiantes empiezan a abrir sus filas para dar paso a Ahuizotl…_

(amenazadoramente): Finalmente nos volvemos a ver las caras ponies, no crean que he olvidado lo que me hicieron en aquel templo

Twilight: ¡No íbamos a permitir que tuvieras 8 siglos de calor abrasador!

 _El príncipe se da cuenta que su hermana y sus amigas podrían estar en peligro, por lo que se abre paso para alcanzarla…_

–¡AHUIZOTL, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE NI UN SOLO CABELLO A MI HERMANA; TE DESAFÍO A UN COMBATE 1 A 1!

 _Ahuizotl, ante tal proposición empieza a reír maniaticamente…._

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Y POR QUE DEBERÍA DE ACEPTAR AQUELLA ABSURDA PROPUESTA, EH?

Shinning: Si tú ganas, tomarás el poder en el Imperio de cristal; pero si yo gano, deberás marcharte de aquí PARA SIEMPRE!

 _Ahuizotl arquea una ceja…_

–Esa oferta que haces, es muy jugosa….está bien, te concederé tu última petición antes de que mueras

Twilight (susurrándole a Shinning): ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, no arriegues tu vida y el destino del imperio

Shinning: no te preocupes hermana, es lo más conveniente; si proseguimos la batalla perderíamos, además no quiero que te tomen como prisionera….quiero que tú y tus amigas salgan de aquí lo más pronto posible ya que si algo saliera mal, ustedes y ese tal Freezer serían la última esperanza de Equestria, Cadence se les unirá a ustedes más adelante

Twilight (algunas lágrimas caen en su rostro): Por favor hermano, no lo hagas; no quiero que mueras…muchos ya perecieron luchando por un ideal, por favor no te les unas a ellos

Shinning: Lo siento hermana, pero ya tomé una decisión, ahora HUYAN DE AQUÍ

 _Twilight finalmente rompe en llanto, pues sabía que probablemente sería la última vez que vería a su hermano, sin embargo lo obedece porque todo lo que él dijo era la mejor opción para todas, después de todo, Applejack se encontraba muy herida_

 _Twilight regresa con sus amigas…._

(aún con lágrimas): Tenemos que irnos de aquí….AHORA

 _Todas se le quedan viendo por unos breves minutos, poco después entienden a lo que ella se refería_

 _Pocos momentos después, Applejack logra reincorporarse con ayuda de Rainbow y Fluttershy_

 _Por su parte, Twilight va en busca de Spike y Discord_

Spike: Hola Twilight, me da…

Twilight: Ahora no Spike, tenemos que irnos de aquí….y saca de paso a Discord; volveré aquí en 10 minutos

 _Spike iba a preguntarle el motivo, sin embargo se percata de la cara tan triste de ésta por lo que opta por obedecer inmediatamente_

 _La joven princesa se reúne con las princesas Luna y Celestia…._

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna tenemos que salir de aquí

Celestia: ¿Esto a qué se debe?

 _Ante tal pregunta, la princesa de la amistad narra toda la situación…_

Luna: Pero no podemos dejar al príncipe luchar contra él sólo

Twilight (perdiendo la poca estabilidad que aún tenía): ¡NO TENEMOS OTRA ALTERNATIVA, ¿CREES QUE YO QUISIERA QUE MI HERMANO VAYA A SACRIFICAR SU VIDA?!

 _Las princesas se sorprenden ante tal respuesta, pues Twilight era demasiado joven y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba tomando las cosas más profundamente que otros_

 _Twilight, aún con el corazón deshecho regresa con Spike. Pocos minutos después salen, sin embargo…._

Spike (en shock por la sangrienta escena): D…DEMONIOS; ¡¿CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?!

Twilight: Están muertos Spike, me hubiese gustado que nunca hubieras visto semejante atrocidad

 _Twilight y Rarity levitan la camilla de Discord, seguidas de Applejack siendo apoyada por Rainbow y Fluttershy. Spike y Pinkie decidieron adelantarse para mostrarles el mejor camino; poco después logran reunirse con las princesas_

Twilight: Creo que ya estamos todos; si me preguntan por mi cuñada, ella se unirá a nosotras en Ponyville

 _Pasaron 20 minutos para que llegara el tren, poco después todos(as) lo abordan rápidamente_

Shinning (viendo a lo lejos como ellas lo abordan): Cuidate hermana... _(en ese momento, desenvaina su espada mientras que los cambiantes y los guardias hacían un círculo para empezar el duelo)_

 _Finalmente el tren se marcha llevándose consigo a unas tristes, impactadas y desmoralizadas ponies_

…..

 _En Ponyville, las cosas no estaban mejor; pese a que Chrysalis y Sombra se habían marchado, los cambiantes que decidieron quedarse (la mayoría se habían ido con sus superiores) libraban batallas contra los guardias (éstos a comparación del Imperio de cristal estaban mejor organizados, sin mencionar que el mismo emperador había decidido guiarlos en aquellas batallas [aunque las princesas no le habían pedido que se pusiera al frente, él sabía que sin ningún fuerte líder ellos caerían rápidamente, además tenía más experiencia en las guerras que ninguna otra criatura de Equestria])_

Freezer (mientras disparaba varios rayos de la muerte): ¡ATAQUEN POR LOS FLANCOS, EN ESA ZONA SON DÉBILES!

 _A decir verdad, el emperador sólo se metía cuando veía que los cambiantes por momentos parecían tener la ventaja (él prefería que lucharán de manera equitativa)_

(mentalmente): Y yo que pensaba que los saiyayines eran tercos, será mejor que me meta de lleno en la lucha y termine con aquellas basuras que decidieron cavar su tumba

–¡GUARDIAS, REPLIEGUENSE AHORA!, dejenme esto a mí

 _Los guardias obedecen sin reprocha alguna_

 _El emperador se pone frente a los cambiantes_

Freezer (mientras extiende la palma de su mano izquierda): Qué lástima me dan, pudieron haber tenido 48 hrs de vida más y decidieron quedarse y pelear; no se si considerar si fue un acto de valentía o de estupidez….da igual _(en ese instante el emperador crea instantáneamente una pequeña esfera morada y la dispara contra ellos; como consecuencia éstos son aniquilados)_

Freezer (para sí mismo): Qué patéticos seres hay aquí, hasta las ganas de pelear se me van por momentos….como sea; espero que en esas 48 hrs que les di ellos planeen algo más digno porque si no juro que les daré muerte de la peor forma que haya existido

 _En ese momento se percata de que los guardias estaban boquiabiertos ante la sencilla forma en que el emperador había acabado la lucha_

Freezer: Y ustedes que me ven, regresen a sus puestos y hagan lo que les hayan encargado

 _Pasaron 20 minutos en los cuales el emperador se aburría como nunca, pues a estas instancias en su universo él ya estaría conquistando, torturando o matando a sabandijas que se atrevieran a desafiar sus órdenes y en lugar de eso él tenía que estar salvando a debiluchos sólo porque había pactado un trato con su princesa; otra razón era su venganza (sin mencionar que si volaba el planeta ahora, no tendría lugar en el que pudiese establecerse; por muy malo que fuese no significaba que no fuera listo)_

 _En ese momento, el rastreador le señala el nivel de pelea de sus adversarios…_

Chrysalis: 4500

Sombra: 5300

Cambiante: Desde 500 hasta 780

Freezer: Vaya, quien lo diría; a buena hora se le ocurre a esta porquería analizar el nivel de pelea de aquellos insectos, ahora recuerdo porqué estos aparatos quedaron descontinuados, al menos esta versión

….

 _Bosque Everfree_

 _Rey Sombra y Chrysalis llegan a su guarida…_

Sombra: No puedo creer que ese tal Freezer sea así de poderoso

Chrysalis: Te lo dije, aunque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que aún no quiera mostrar su verdadero poder

Sombra: Puede que tengas razón

–….: ¡POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO!

 _Chrysalis y Sombra creyeron morirse al oír aquella voz; poco después se voltean para ver a….._

(Ambos al unísono): ¡Tirek!

Tirek: Quiero saber…..¡¿Qué era lo que estaban murmurando?!

 _Sombra y Chrysalis se voltean a ver con cierta inquietud; pues conocían demasiado bien al gran centauro y sabían que era de temperamento fuerte_

 _Finalmente Sombra decide hablar…_

Sombra (nervioso): Pues resulta que las princesas han conseguido un poderoso aliado que ha estado destruyendo nuestros planes

Chrysalis: He escuchado que se hace llamar el emperador del universo; su poder no tiene comparación

 _Tirek se impresiona un poco al oír aquello_

–Mmm, eso explica los inesperados terremotos de hace unas horas atrás

Chrysalis: No quiero espantarte pero tenemos 41 hrs para hacer un buen plan para enfrentarlo

Sombra: Te recomiendo que mejor no lo desafíes tu solo, podrías acabar muerto

Tirek: JAJAJAJA, ¿acaso ya se les olvidó que yo estuve a casi nada de conquistar Equestria?; de no ser por aquella detestable magia, yo ya estuviera gobernando

Chrysalis: ¿Te refieres a aquella magia que le llaman de la amistad?

Tirek: No, me refiero al Rainbow Power; la "magia de la amistad" he escuchado que pese a que los elementos se quedaron en un misterioso árbol, las portadoras se quedaron con cierta magia de ellos; sé que esa magia es menos poderosa pero más estable que el Rainbow Power

Sombra: ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Tirek: Cuando uno está en el tártaro, uno se entera de varias cosas que desconocía…regresando al grano; ¿dicen que ese emperador es exageradamente fuerte?

Chrysalis y Sombra: Así es

 _En ese momento, Tirek saca un pequeño amuleto_

Sombra: ¿El amuleto del alicornio?

Chrysalis: ¿Qué no se supone que aquél usuario que lo tenga, obtiene grandes poderes pero a la vez se corrompe?

Tirek: Sí, es cierto pero creo que podré controlarlo a mi favor; con esto mis poderes se multiplicarán exponencialmente a tal grado que el Rainbow Power o la magia de la amistad no serán suficientes para pararme JAJAJAJAJAJA; creo que también así podré contra ese tal Freezer

 _En eso, un cambiante llega…_

–Lord Tirek, noticias del Imperio de Cristal…nuestra invasión está a punto de concretarse; sin embargo el príncipe Shinning Armor ha desafiado a nuestro general Ahuizotl a un duelo…..y también lograron huir las princesas y sus camaradas

 _Tirek se molesta un poco por la noticia, sin embargo no le toma gran importancia_

–Asegurense de que el Imperio sea tomado ya que es un punto importante para nuestra expansión

 _El cambiante se marcha_

Sombra: Oye Tirek, creo que debería ir allá a apoyarlos por si algo sale mal

Tirek: No, tengo algo mejor para tí

…..

 _En el tren, las ponies intentaban olvidar aquellas horribles escenas que presenciaron…_

Rarity (cabizbaja): Jamás creí presenciar tan horrible masacre

Rainbow: Sí, ya no se si aún hay esperanzas

Pinkie: Pues….aún queda Freezer y nosotras, aunque me sigo preguntando ¿por qué no usamos la magia que utilizamos contra Tirek tiempo atrás?

Applejack (tratando de aguantar el dolor): No..lo sé Pinkie; de todos modos..no creo que eso hubiese sido suficiente

Celestia: ¿Hay otra magia aparte de la que antes habían usado?

Luna: Sí hermana, es distinta a la de los elementos; pero no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre ambas, esa yo la ví en una pesadilla tiempo atrás

 _Las únicas que no hablaban eran Fluttershy y Twilight; ambas venían llorando en silencio_

 _Las princesas se percatan de esto, optan por intentar animarlas…._

Celestia: Ánimo chicas, no quiero ver esas caras de tristeza

Luna: La esperanza no ha muerto

 _Las demás ponies secundan a las princesas_

Rarity: Sé que fue un golpe muy duro para todas; pero no creo que tu hermano vaya a perder aquél duelo, después de todo él es el capitán de la guardia real

Applejack: No podemos darnos el lujo…de que nos rompan más la moral; es cierto que esto jamás lo habíamos visto pero confío plenamente en que…saldremos victoriosas tarde o temprano

 _Aquello levanta un poco la moral de Twilight y Fluttershy, quienes tan sólo se limitaron a sonreír un poco_

 _El tren siguió hasta las montañas, en la cuales poco después desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno_

Nota del autor: Éste capítulo va a constar d partes aunque pueden ser más; de hecho ya lo tenía hecho pero el otro día me caí y se me jodió todo el cel (y mi brazo derecho ), así que tuve que empezar desde 0 y sólo con la zurda (por desgracia no soy ambidiestro)

Por primera vez haré un preguntas y respuestas; puede ser sobre la historia o cualquier otra cosa, en la siguiente parte al final estaría respondiendo sus dudas

PD: Se me había olvidado mencionar que el Rainbow Power y la magia de la amistad son 2 cosas distintas; para que me entiendan mejor es como el ki normal y el ki divino

La razón: El Rainbow Power es como una mejora de la magia de la amistad, según tengo por entendido

La pregunta del día: ¿Alguien sabe el mes y día en el que sale Undisputed 4 (la gran pelea 4)?


	12. Situaciones complicadas parte 2

_En el planeta de Bills…._

Whiss: Muy bien, muéstrenme lo que han aprendido

 _Ante tal respuesta, Goku y Vegeta se lanzan a él…_

 _Ambos saiyayin comienzan a tirarle una serie de golpes y patadas; sin embargo Whiss sólo los esquivaba con tranquilidad_

Vegeta (con algo de inquietud): ¡No te metas en esto kakaroto; yo lo venceré!

Goku: Espera Vegeta, no podrás contra él

 _El príncipe saiyayin intenta golpear el rostro de Whiss, sin embargo éste logra esquivarlo por debajo de él y le asesta un golpe en el cuello….Vegeta cae inconsciente_

 _Sólo quedaba Goku y él_

 _Ni tardo ni perezoso, el otro saiyayin se lanza con todo, una gran cantidad de combos intentaba conectar, Whiss por su parte los detenía todos…_

Goku (tratando de asestar algún golpe): ¡Rahh…Haaa; yo no caeré tan fácil como Vegeta!

Whiss (mientras detenía y desviaba todos los golpes): Tu técnica de combate es buena, pero tienes que dejar de pensar tus movimientos; eres muy predecible y la única manera en que podrías vencer sin hacer tanto esfuerzo es dejando que tu cuerpo haga los movimientos por naturaleza…..es por eso que ustedes dos no pueden siquiera acercarse un poco a mi velocidad

 _En ese momento, Vegeta se reincorpora_

(muy molesto): ¡Grrr, no dejaré que me ganes otra vez! _(al terminar dicha frase, regresa al combate)_

 _A lo lejos descansaba un árbol en el cual dormía el dios de la destrucción; al cabo de un rato empieza a despertarse_

Bills: *bostezo*…Ahumm, ¿por qué hay tanto murmullo?

 _En ese momento se percata de la presencia de los saiyayin y Whiss_

–¡WHISS, CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TRAIGAS GENTE A ESTE LUGAR!

 _Esto último cortó la concentración de todos.._

Whiss: Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy muchachos, tengo que hablar con el Señor Bills

 _Finalizan el entrenamiento, poco después Whiss se reúne con Bills…_

Bills (algo molesto): Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no te pongas a entrenar otros sujetos sin mi autorización

Whiss: Lo lamento mi señor, pero usted sabe lo deliciosa que es la comida de la Tierra; además ésta vez traje pizza

Bills: ¿Cómo que esta vez?...¡Espera un momento, tragón!..¡¿HAS ESTADO ENTRENÁNDOLOS A CAMBIO DE COMIDA TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!, ¡¿Y NO ME AVISASTE?!

 _Goku y Vegeta deciden intervenir_

Goku: Se…Señor Bills, por favor no se enoje; nosotros lo convencimos de que nos entrenara a cambio de darles a ustedes comida muy sabrosa

Bills (desvía su atención hacia Goku): ¡TÚ NI TE METAS CABEZA HUECA, NO OLVIDES QUE SI A MÍ ME DIERA LA GANA, PODRÍA VOLAR LA TIERRA!

Vegeta: *gulp* Lord Bills, fue nuestra culpa el haber venido sin su permiso, perdone usted nuestra incompeten….

 _Bills estalla de ira en su aura divina_

–¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, PORQUE NO ME DETENDRÉ!

Goku: AYY MAMÁ, ¡CORRE VEGETA!

Vegeta: ODIO QUE TENGAS RAZÓN KAKAROTO

 _Ambos guerreros son perseguidos por el dios mientras éste les tiraba una serie de esferas de poder…._

Whiss (llevándose una mano a la cara): Y pensar que los 3 se comportan como niños

… _._

 _El tren finalmente llega a su destino (a Canterlot para ser precisos), poco después bajan las ponies, princesas y el dragonequs, poco después varios guardias salen y ayudan a Applejack y a Discord_

Guardia: Me alegro que estén bien princesas

Twilight: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA HALAGOS Y SALUDOS, NUESTROS AMIGOS VIENEN MUY MALHERIDOS Y NECESITAN UN HOSPITAL RÁPIDO!

 _En pocos minutos los guardias traen otra camilla y varias enfermeras_

Enfermera: No se preocupe princesa Twilight, ellos se pondrán bien… _al finalizar aquello, las enfermeras se llevan a Applejack y Discord al hospital_

 _Las ponies restantes y las princesas observan como sus amigos desaparecían al pasar por atrás de un edificio_

 _Momentos después, todos se dirigen al castillo de Luna y Celestia…_

Celestia (aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder): Aún no logro entender ¿cómo fue que caímos tan fácilmente?

Luna: Y si esto es solo el principio, no me quiero imaginar qué será el climax de todo esto

 _Después de media hora de caminar finalmente llegan al castillo de las gobernantes; para sorpresa de todas apenas entran y un mensajero se les acerca rápidamente_

Mensajero: ¡Princesa Celestia, noticias urgentes desde Ponyville….una gran invasión se libró allá hace como 1 hora, los civiles lograron ser evacuados a Ponyhattan, su aliado Lord Freezer se hizo cargo de los guardias y logró acabar con todos los cambiantes!

 _Celestia se quedó por un momento en shock, pues jamás se imaginó que Freezer sería un excelente estratega_

 _Luna por su parte estaba algo molesta por el atrevimiento del emperador, sin embargo al oír que había logrado vencerlos se puso feliz_

 _Twilight y sus amigas no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír, pues Shinning Armor no pudo repeler la invasión y Freezer sí_

Rarity: Espera un segundo…¿Freezer los derrotó a todos?

Mensajero: Sí e increíblemente las bajas que hubo fueron mínimas; sólo hubo 12 muertos y 50 heridos

Rainbow (impresionada): Pe..pero eso es imposible, una invasión a esa escala traería problemas a cualquiera

Spike: ¿Y qué pasó después?

Mensajero: No lo sé; se especula que se cansó de luchar contra ellos y los pulverizó con toda facilidad, al menos eso oí de un guardia

 _Esto último metió miedo a todos, pues borrar todo un ejército entero y sin el menor esfuerzo alguno, era digno de temer_

 _El mensajero hace una reverencia y se marcha_

… _.._

 _El emperador entra en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad…._

(mentalmente): Aún no puedo creer que no he destruido este patético lugar; Ja, que ironía pensar que me las e ingeniado para no enloquecer; ahora entiendo un poco la vida de mi odiado némesis

 _En ese momento, un feo olor llega a la nariz de éste…_

–Qué asco….¿será algún cadáver?

 _A lo lejos se escuchan aullidos_

 _Freezer sale para curiosear el motivo del extraño olor; de repente del bosque Everfree salen 20 enormes lobos y se disponen a atacarlo_

 _Uno de ellos toma por sorpresa la cola de éste (lo muerde)_

Freezer (haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor): Ayyy, ¡ESTÚPIDO LOBO, LO QUE ME FALTABA; NO SÓLO ESE SAIYAYIN ME MORDIÓ!... _(en ese momento, el emperador lo azota brutalmente contra el suelo)_

 _Los demás lobos se lanzan al mismo tiempo; Freezer se puso a la defensiva y cada lobo que se acercaba terminaba por golpearlo o patearlo sin piedad_

 _Algunos lobos terminaron por impactarse contra árboles cercanos, otros el emperador los agarraba y los aplastaba lentamente_

Freezer (aplastando al último lobo): Vaya estúpidos, me intentan atacar con la guardia baja y ni así logran vencerme; no me duraron ni siquiera para calentar

 _Mientras que Freezer remataba a la última bestia, no se percata que a lo lejos Tirek lo observaba atentamente_

(en voz baja): Conque ese es el tal Freezer, no se ve tan amenazante que digamos, creo que Sombra y Chrysalis exageraron, aunque admito que es muy bueno para pelear ya que le tomó algunas milésimas de segundo para vencer a mis lobos del bosque Everfree

 _En ese momento, el rastreador de Freezer señala un nivel de pelea inusual, sin embargo no se definía_

Freezer (algo confundido): Qué raro…nunca había fallado un rastreador de esta manera

 _En ese momento sale Tirek de su escondite…_

–Finalmente nos vemos las caras; tenía curiosidad de saber cómo es el ya muy mencionado "emperador del universo"

 _Esto atrae la atención de Freezer…_

–Oh vaya, es todo un honor para mí...no te conozco pero veo que tú a mí sí

Tirek: Eso es obvio, tú has estado interfiriendo en nuestros planes de venganza

Freezer: Supongo que eres un enemigo de la princesa Celestia, ¿me equivoco?

Tirek: Estás en lo cierto, y de no ser por ti ¡YA HUBIÉRAMOS CONSEGUIDO VENGARNOS Y DE PASO CONQUISTAR EQUESTRIA!

 _Esto último deja a Freezer algo pensativo…_

(mentalmente): Ya veo, ese tipo aparentemente es muy parecido a mí, también está en busca de venganza

Tirek: SI NO DEJAS DE INTERRUMPIR NUESTRAS ACCIONES, ¡ACABAREMOS CONTIGO!

Freezer: Mira ahora no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con basuras como tú, tengo que salir de esta dimensión lo más pronto posible y me estás estorbando

Tirek: ¡¿YO, BASURA?!, ¡¿SABES CON QUIÉN ESTAS HABLANDO?!...YO SOY LORD TIREK; SOY EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DE EQUESTRIA

Freezer (recordando el incidente de días atrás):….Ahora recuerdo haber oído tu nombre cuando llegué a este lugar; supongo que creyeron que yo era tú; como sea de todos modos eres un debilucho para mí

 _Tirek se enfurece ante tal comentario.._

–¡GRAHHH, DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER DICHO SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ, MALDITO ENANO!

 _Freezer también se enfurece ante tal ofensa…_

–¡ERES UN INSOLENTE!

 _Tirek carga una poderosa carga mágica y la lanza contra el emperador, de igual manera Freezer carga su propio poder…_

 _Ambos poderes chocan entre sí_

… _._

 _En el Imperio de cristal, el duelo entre Shinning Armor y Ahuizotl había dado comienzo, era un duelo muy encarnizado; los sonidos de las espadas eran impresionantes, ambos combatientes hacían su mejor esfuerzo por intentar herir a su contrincante_

 _El príncipe se lanza a la ofensiva intentando darle en la yugular de Ahuizotl, para su desgracia su rival era más alto que él lo que le imposibilitaba dicho intento_

Ahuizotl (chocando su espada contra la de Shinning): ¡NO PODRÁS GANARME, SOY UN EXPERTO EN LOS COMBATES CON ARMAS!

Shinning: Grrr, ¡no dejaré que logres tu cometido…bastardo!

 _En ese momento, Ahuizotl logra brincar por encima al príncipe y de una media vuelta lo ataca, para suerte de Shinning la espada apenas roza la oreja izquierda de éste_

 _Un pequeño chorrito de sangre sale de la oreja de éste, sin embargo no le pone importancia_

 _El príncipe intenta la contra, al momento de que Ahuizotl se abalanza sobre él, este lo esquiva y logra hacerle un pequeño tajo en el brazo derecho_

Ahuizotl (algo dolido): Aghh, ¡MALDITO PONY, ME LAS PAGARÁS!... _(al terminar dicha frase, carga contra él con su escudo)_

 _Shinning se queda un poco aturdido; este momento lo aprovecha Ahuizotl para arrebatarle el escudo (el de Shinning), inmediatamente ataca y logra hacerle un corte profundo en el casco superior derecho_

 _El inmenso dolor no se hizo esperar…_

Shinning (cojeando): ¡AHGGHH!

 _Ahuizotl vuelve a atacarlo, sin embargo el príncipe logra sobreponerse al dolor y una vez más el choque consecutivo de espadas volvía a retumbar en la zona_

–JAJAJAJA, ¡¿TE GUSTÓ?!; ¡A MÍ SÍ, Y AHORA SEGUIRÁ TU CASCO IZQUIERDO!

 _Shinning logra propinarle una soberbia patada en el rostro de su rival, antes de que se recuperara logra recuperar su escudo_

–¡ERES UN MALDITO…NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA CON FACILIDAD!

 _Ahuizotl se recupera y vuelve a iniciar la ofensiva, ésta vez usa la mano de su cola para agarrar algo de polvo e inmediatamente lo arroja a los ojos del príncipe…_

Shinning (frotándose los ojos): ¡AHH, MALDITO…MIS OJOS, NO PUEDO VER!

 _Ahuizotl intenta cortar la cabeza de éste, sin embargo el príncipe crea un escudo mágico logrando así protegerse de lo que hubiera sido un ataque mortal_

Ahuizotl (enojado): ¡MALDICIÓN!... _(en ese instante, se lanza en una serie de golpes y espadazos tratando de romper la protección)_

…..

Luna: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Celestia: Por primera vez, no sé

Twilight (caminando de un lado a otro): Es difícil aceptar que no podamos hacer algo por ahora, no nos podemos exponer a que nos capturen….o peor, que nos maten

 _En ese momento se alcanza a ver en el horizonte una luz roja y una morada que colisionan a lo lejos, seguido de un potente sonido de explosión_

¡BOOOOOOOM!

 _Esto altera a todas_

Fluttershy (con miedo): Q…Qué fue eso

Rainbow: ¡Algo debe de estar pasando en Ponyville!

Rarity: ¡¿Será alguna otra invasión de los cambiantes?!

Pinkie: ¡No lo creo!

 _Mientras todas intentaban decir lo que probablemente estaba sucediendo, Twilight de repente se queda pensando; poco después reacciona_

(sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío): ¡Ya sé quiénes están peleando allá, uno de ellos es Freezer, recuerdo haber visto un extraño poder emanar de él cuando atacó el dragón….y era exactamente de color morado; en cuanto al otro…me temo que se trata de Tirek!

 _Todas se sorprenden ante aquél comentario…._

Celestia: Ti….¿Tirek?, eso no puede ser cierto

Luna: Pero si ustedes lo derrotaron

(Las demás ponies y Spike al unísono): ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Twilight?

Twilight: Sí, recuerdo perfectamente que cuando luché contra Tirek su magia era rojiza….lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo salió del tártaro de nuevo?...No tengo alternativa, tengo que ir a ayudar a Freezer; Tirek es muy poderoso como para que lo enfrente sólo

…..

 _En aquél preciso momento en Ponyville…._

 _Tirek se lanza a Freezer con intención de clavarle un cuerno…_

Tirek: ¡MORIRÁS ENANO!

 _A escasos centímetros de distancia, antes de poder tocar al emperador, Freezer atrapa el cuerno de Tirek…._

Freezer: ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE COMO PARA AMENAZARME!... _(en ese instante, lo arroja como si se tratase de una jabalina)_

...

 _El enorme centauro llega hasta el castillo de las gobernantes…._

¡CRASHHHHHH!... _Una ventana es atravesada completamente por el centauro el cual también se estampa con una pared_

 _El centauro se queda tirado_

(Todas al unísono): ¡AHHHHHH, ES TIREK!

 _Todas se quedan congeladas de la impresión, poco después se acercan un poco…._

Twilight (con mucha cautela): Increíble, no puedo creerlo; Freezer realmente es poderoso

Rainbow: Ok, lo admito; oficialmente se ha ganado mi respeto

 _En ese momento, el centauro empieza a reaccionar…._

Tirek (sobándose un poco la cabeza):…Maldito Freezer, ese cretino me las pagará….. _En ese momento se percata de las ponies_ ….Umm, ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

 _Las ponies retroceden…._

Celestia: Querrás decir ¡¿qué estás haciendo TÚ en Canterlot?!

Tirek (sorprendido): Qué estás…. _(en ese momento se da cuenta que efectivamente ya no se encontraba en las afueras de Ponyville)..._ espera un segundo, ¿Canterlot?; eso quiere decir que….

 _Freezer aparece repentinamente…._

–Efectivamente, y todo eso tan sólo fue una minúscula fracción de mi fuerza, deberías de agradecer que no te metí un golpe, de haberlo hecho ya estarías muerto

 _Tirek se reincorpora…_

(Muy furioso): ¡NO, TÚ NO PUEDES TENER TANTA FUERZA; TUVISTE SUERTE QUE AÚN NO HAYA ESTADO PREPARADO!

 _Para sorpresa de todos, el emperador empieza a reírse de manera burlona_

–Jajajaja, entonces ¿qué estas esperando?; ¿dices que aún no estabas preparado?, para que lo sepas yo nunca he estado peleando en serio desde días atrás…. _(en ese momento se acuerda del plazo establecido)_ …otra cosa, será mejor que te marches; sólo te queda 1 día con 35 horas y contando

Twilight (confundida): ¿Ehh, de qué hablas Freezer?

Tirek: No se de lo que estás hablando energúmeno

Freezer: mm, ya veo; esos 2 idiotas no te dijeron ¿cierto?. Te lo diré de manera resumida, a esa tal Chrysalis y al que se hace llamar Sombra les dí un plazo de 2 días para que pudieran presentarme un digno combate, eso también te incluye

 _Las gobernantes intervienen…_

Celestia (sin entender aquélla extraña decisión del emperador): Freezer, qué está sucediendo aquí

Luna: ¿Por qué les diste algo de tiempo?, no se si ya lo habrás notado pero…

Freezer: (interrumpe a Luna): Ya sé el complemento, ibas a decirme que están frente a la mayor invasión en la historia de este planeta; si a mí me diera la gana podría borrar de la existencia a todos ellos con toda tranquilidad, después de todo soy el ser más poderoso del universo; sin embargo todo guerrero le gusta tener desafíos; que sea un emperador no significa que no sea un guerrero

 _Tanto Tirek como las ponies no esperaban semejante respuesta…._

Rarity: Espera…..¿eres un guerrero?

Freezer: Obviamente, lo que pasa es que ninguno en este planeta es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda tener una pelea entretenida

 _Tirek se molesta ante tal comentario….._

–¡¿Insinuas que soy débil?!...¡TE APLASTARÉ COMO LA VIL CUCARACHA QUE ERES!... _(se abalanza hacia el emperador)_

 _Freezer logra reaccionar y lo agarra con la cola en pleno aire…_

–¡Torpe, tu nunca podrás derrotarme, la diferencia de poder es abismal entre nosotros!... _(en ese momento lo azota de un lado a otro)_

 _Las ponies estaban boquiabiertas ante la facilidad con la que Freezer le metía una paliza al gran centauro_

Freezer: Si tú no te vas por tu cuenta entonces YO LO HARÉ…. _(en ese momento lo lanza de nuevo mandando a Tirek de vuelta al bosque Everfree)_

 _Las ponies por su parte no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar; Tirek jamás había sido humillado de esa forma_

….

 _En el bosque Everfree…_

 _Chrysalis seguía planeando un contraataque para vencer al emperador…_

–Ok, si Sombra logra acorralarlo con sus cristales entonces Tirek puede que lo aplasté; y si eso falla entonces podría intentar copiar su cuerpo aunque no estoy segura de eso

…..–aaaaaAAAAAHHHH… _(un cuerpo grande impacta duramente contra el suelo)_

 _Eso desconcentra a la reina.._

(molesta por haberla interrumpido): Oh por favor; intento concentrarme

 _Sin embargo casi al instante siente un fuerte escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, pues no era nada más ni nada menos que…_

–¡Tirek!

 _El gran centauro a duras penas logra reincorporarse…_

(escupe algo de tierra): Puaj….¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ÉL POSEE UNA FUERZA DESCOMUNAL?!, a duras penas pude salir vivo; de no ser por el amuleto yo ya estaría muerto

 _Chrysalis se desconcierta…_

–Yo no sabía nada sobre su fuerza, lo más que él me dio fue una patada que me rompió la nariz

Tirek: ¡Pues a la siguiente informame bien, ese maldito me lanzó como si fuera una jabalina!; aunque por otro lado no fue del todo una pérdida de tiempo total ya que le dí tiempo a Sombra de que se infiltrara a Ponyville, menos mal que no se me ocurrió pelear con Freezer realmente; de lo contrario me hubiera asesinado

Chrysalis: Entonces…¿aún no has usado el amuleto del alicornio?

Tirek: No, el amuleto será útil en la batalla contra Freezer, a propósito ¡¿por qué no me dijeron sobre el plazo de tiempo que él les dio?!

Chrysalis (poniendo una cara seria): Si te lo dije, pero creo que ni me pusiste atención –_–

Tirek: Bueno eso no importa, lo único que debería importarnos es que ahora depende de que Sombra logre llegar a Canterlot y que no se tope con Freezer

….

Freezer (muy serio): Hmm, qué débil; jamás creí que todos aquí fueran taaaan inferiores; hasta el desgraciado de Vegeta podría ganarle con toda facilidad

 _En ese momento, se gira y se percata de que las ponies lo miraban con mucha curiosidad…_

(molestándose un poco):….¡¿Qué tanto me ven?!

Luna (sorprendida): Freezer….¿realmente eres el ser más poderoso del universo?

Rainbow: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Twilight: ¡¿Cómo es que Tirek no fue problema para tí?!

Fluttershy: ¡Nunca había visto algo como esto!

 _El emperador sólo hace una mueca de desagrado_

…..

 _El escudo mágico de Shinning Armor empezaba a agrietarse lentamente…_

(recuperando la vista): No creo poder aguantar más tiempo contra éste sujeto

 _Ahuizotl tira un fuerte espadazo provocando que se rompiera.._

–JAJA, ahora sí que eres pony muerto

 _El príncipe intenta hacerle un ataque sorpresa, para su mala suerte su enemigo logra ver esto…_

Ahuizotl: Qué patético eres, me cae que tu hermana pelea mejor que tú….. _(tira al príncipe)_

 _Shinning cae sobre su herida haciendo que ésta se abriera el triple y sangrara mucho…_

(sintiendo un dolor agudo): AGHHHHH

 _Ahuizotl se acerca lentamente con una sonrisa de triunfo; pues sabía que el príncipe ya estaba acabado_

 _Cadence ve aquella horrible escena, pues su esposo podría perder la vida ya sea a manos de Ahuizotl o por el fuerte desangre que tenía_

–¡SHINNING RESISTE, NO TE MUERAS….IRÉ A AYUDARTE!

Shinning (intentando reincorporarse): ¡Cadence no vengas; vete de aquí, huyeee!

Cadence (con lágrimas en los ojos): No, por favor no me hagas esto

 _Shinning le dedica una sonrisa…_

–Eres la mejor esposa que un unicornio como yo pueda tener; fue un honor haber vivido a tu lado; si logras ver a Twilight dile que ella es una hermana grandiosa, que me perdone si alguna vez la hice sentir mal

 _Cadence mira con miedo como su esposo no lograba levantarse, pues todas sus fuerzas se habían mermado, sin mencionar el enorme charco de sangre que se había formado alrededor de él…_

Ahuizotl (preparando la espada para darle el golpe final): Tus últimas palabras

 _Cadence logra abrirse paso entre ambos bandos, sin embargo casi al llegar es retenida por algunos cambiantes_

(luchando por soltarse): ¡Sueltenme…SHINNING; TE AMO MÁS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS!

 _Shinning Armor sólo mira con profunda tristeza la cara de su amada esposa, verla en llanto le rompía el corazón; sin embargo por mucho que él aún quisiera continuar su cuerpo ya no podía, sus fuerzas eran escasas sin mencionar aquella herida mortal que lo había dejado en desventaja_

Cadence: Shinning….no

Shinning: Adiós….amada mía

 _Ahuizotl levanta lentamente la espada, aún bañada en sangre_

Cadence: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

 _La gran hoja afilada cae repentinamente_

Nota del autor: Hay algunas batallas que como no son principales serán más o menos cortas; pero les aseguro que lo mejor de la historia está por comenzar (esto es como la introducción a un nuevo arco argumentativo); las VERDADERAS PELEAS O ENFRENTAMIENTOS PRINCIPALES durarían desde cuatro hasta siete u ocho capítulos o partes de lucha intensa

Y en cuanto a Goku y Vegeta, intenté hacerlo algo similar a lo que pasó en un capítulo de DBS; cuando Whiss los deja en una zona para que ellos entrenaran y ellos se comen la pizza de Bills haciendo que este se enfureciera, esto es en el inicio de la saga de Champa

¿Qué plan será el que tenga en mente Tirek?, ¿Qué sucederá con las ponies?

Y lo que mencioné en el capítulo 10 se resolverá en éste, sólo que este capítulo está dividido en partes

Ahora voy con la sección de preguntas y respuestas:

 _Demon Fable 42: ¿Tirek puede absorber ki?_

Pues teóricamente no, porque ki no es lo mismo que la magia; tal vez a Majin Boo pueda ya que éste tiene tanto cualidades mágicas (por parte de Babidi) como ki (aunque conociendo al gordo glotón es más fácil que lo convierta en chocolate que Tirek le robe su magia)

 _¿Qué pasó con Goku?_

Pues me adivinaste el momento en el que iba a mencionarlo, puede que en un futuro haga algún capítulo que gire en torno al saiyayin

En conclusión ésta historia va a tener alguno que otro capítulo de relleno (como en dbz/dbs)

Agradezco a todos los lectores y seguidores de esta historia por darme una oportunidad; significa mucho para mí que les esté gustando

También agradezco a Guest por decirme la fecha de Undisputed 4

Muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué hice una historia de Freezer con las ponies?

Antes de empezar a ser autor en Fanfiction, ví muchas historias en las que Goku u otro guerrero z salvaban a las ponies, también ví toda la historia del fic de "Freezer en Equestria"; me gustó mucho aquella historia, y me hizo pensar que últimamente a Freezer lo vemos cómo el gran villano favorito que nos marcó la infancia a muchos, a decir verdad en un inicio pensé en ponerlo en contra de Equestria, pero se hubiese visto como un refrito de "Freezer en Equestria", tardé mucho en intentar sacar una historia original, yo me hice la pregunta: si Goku es generalmente el personaje principal o de los principales en la mayoría de los crossovers, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo pero con Freezer?, y es allí donde me acordé que el emperador no sólo es un tirano, sino que también es un excelente comerciante. Así que me fui por la parte de los negocios del emperador y a base de eso fue como se originó está historia

Llegué a pensar que está historia es algo descabellada e inusual y que seguramente iba a fracasar a la primera; mas al ver que a varios les estaba gustando esto me dí cuenta que si le empezaba a invertir tiempo, podía ser un éxito y miren que lo es, actualmente para ser mi primer fic es muy bueno saber que ya tengo como 14 o 15 seguidores de mi fic y eso me motiva para seguir mejorando en cada capítulo

Vuelvo a agradecer mucho por haberme dado la oportunidad en el mundo de Fanfiction

La parte 3 ya no tardo en acabarla


	13. Situaciones complicadas parte 3

_Cadence observaba como el sable se hundía en las entrañas de su esposo, poco después los ojos de Shinning se iban cerrando lentamente_

Shinning (con el último aliento):…Co..rre… _(finalmente muere)_

 _La pobre princesa rompe finalmente en llanto; los cambiantes comenzaron a tomar rehenes empezando por los guardias restantes_

 _La felicidad de Ahuizotl no tenía límites…_

–POR FIN, HE LOGRADO UNA VICTORIA IMPORTANTE JAJAJAJAJA… _(en eso mira a Cadence)_...(burlonamente): Oh no llores por un incompetente, ve el lado bueno; vuelves a estar soltera jajajajaja

Cadence (entre sollozos): Por qué lo hiciste…*llora algo*….por qué mataste a mi amor;….el ya no tenía fuerzas como para continuar

 _Ahuizotl estalla en carcajadas…._

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es lo más gracioso que he oído en años JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 _Cadence sólo observa con tristeza como los cambiantes entraban al reino de cristal; gritos de pánico se oían por doquier_

–¡AHHHH, CAMBIANTES; SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!–Gritó un pony

–¡SOY MUY JOVEN COMO PARA MORIR!–Gritó otro

Cambiante: ¡Ya deja de gritar, pareces bocina!

Ahuizotl: Es la mayor hazaña que he logrado; tomé el control del imperio de cristal; no te preocupes princesa, tus súbditos volverán a ser esclavizados jajajajajajajaja

 _Cadence no respondía, pues lloraba en silencio; jamás se imaginó que una desgracia pudiese llegar hasta ella y su Shinning_

 _Un cambiante se acerca a Ahuizotl…_

–Gran y honorable Ahuizotl, ¿quiere que capturemos a la princesa Cadance?

Ahuizotl: Hagan lo que quieran con ella; de todos modos ella no me es útil

 _El cambiante, al tener el permiso de su general opta por capturar a Cadence, no sin antes colocarle un anillo antimagia y de amarrarle ambas alas_

 _La princesa del amor no opuso resistencia alguna, pues era tanto su dolor que ya nada le importaba_

Ahuizotl: Oye cambiante, lo único que te voy a pedir es que le vendas los ojos y te la lleves a la guarida, no quiero que haya problemas si ella se rebela contra nosotros, si la situación se complica y empieza a pedir ayuda entonces amordázala ¿de acuerdo?

Cambiante: Si señor

 _El cambiante se acerca a Cadence, poco después le coloca una venda en los ojos_

Cambiante: ¡ANDA, CAMINA PONY; NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

 _Momentos después, ella es guiada por el cambiante hasta que desaparece todo rastro de ella_

….

 _El rastreador de Freezer detecta un nivel a lo lejos que iba descendiendo lentamente, acompañado de un nivel menor…._

(para sí solo): mm, esto es raro; normalmente el nivel de pelea superior debería de someter al más pequeño, pero allá se aplica a la inversa….algo raro debe estar sucediendo

Nivel de pelea

Cadence: 2700

Cambiante: 600

Twilight: Oigan…como que ya se tardó Cadence ¿no?

Rainbow: Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto; ¿dónde estará?

Fluttershy: No creo que tarde mucho; si tomó el tren después de nosotras entonces ya debería de estar por llegar

Rarity: Espero que no te equivoques Fluttershy

Celestia: Conozco a Cadence desde tiempo atrás; ella generalmente no llega tarde, se me hace raro que no haya enviado alguna carta

Luna: Puede que su tren vaya haciendo paradas, después de todo no se me haría raro que tengan que usar rutas alternativas por lo mismo de los cambiantes

 _Mientras todas comentaban y sacaban teorías, Freezer sólo se mantenía de brazos cruzados; pues tenía el presentimiento de que en esos 2 niveles de pelea uno de ellos fuera de ella_

(mentalmente): Puede que no conozca a esa tal Cadence, pero ese 2700 de nivel de pelea no está tan lejos de los 3000 de Twilight

Twilight: Será mejor que le envíe un mensaje….en un rato regreso

Pinkie: ¿A dónde vas Twi?

Twilight: Voy a mi castillo por algo de papel y plumas….no tardo

 _Twilight emprende el vuelo en dirección a Ponyville_

…..

 _Después de 40 minutos de volar sin parar, la princesa de la amistad llega a su destino_

(limpiándose un poco el sudor de su frente): Uff, por fin llegué; tengo que practicar más mi vuelo porque definitivamente no estoy muy en forma para eso

 _Entra al castillo…_

–¿Dónde habré dejado las plumas?

 _Empieza a buscar por todo el castillo sin tener éxito_

–Debí de haber traído a Spike conmigo; sería más fácil entre 2

 _De pronto escucha que algo cae en una habitación…_

¡ZAAAASSS!

 _Twilight pega un pequeño brinco…._

–¡Ahh!,…¿qué habrá sido eso?

 _Se dirige a la habitación de donde provino aquél sonido…._

(mira un libro en el suelo): Qué demonios….¿Hola,...hay alguien aquí?

 _Una cortina se recorre, poco después se cierra la puerta de golpe…_

¡TRAAAAZZZZ!

 _Twilight vuelve a espantarse algo…_

(con un poco de miedo): Ok….quien quiera que sea ¡basta ya, no es gracioso!

 _El cuerno de la princesa empieza a brillar con intensidad…sin embargo alguien le responde.._

–….: Oh vaya; no esperaba que fueses a regresar tan rápido princesa; no creas que he olvidado lo que me hizo tu amigo dragón

 _Twilight se queda atenta unos segundos, poco después desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación sale Rey Sombra_

Twilight (molesta por la inesperada visita): ¡QUÉ HACES EN MI HOGAR!

Sombra: Como verás, nuestros planes de conquistar Equestria rendirían frutos de no ser por el emperador; aún no me explico como fue que Tirek haya sido derrotado con facilidad

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabes lo de Tirek?... _(en ese momento reacciona)_...espera un segundo, esto es parte de un plan ¿me equivoco?

 _Sombra sólo sonríe maliciosamente..._

–Vaya, eres más lista de lo que imaginaba; será una pena que tenga que deshacerme de tí pero no tengo otra alternativa, si no hubieras entrado aquí hubiera podido continuar hasta Canterlot

 _Twilight se pone en posición defensiva_

(mentalmente): No sé lo que él tenga planeado hacer, pero no puedo dejar que se acerque a mis amigas y a las princesas

Sombra: De nada te servirá usar tu cuerno aquí en el castillo para teletransportarte ya que desde el momento en que entraste, los hechizos más comunes de usar los he deshabilitado para que no los puedas usar aquí adentro; y para tu desgracia la puerta la he bloqueado;…no se tú pero ¿te has preguntado por qué Freezer es tan serio y violento? porque si mal no recuerdo Chrysalis me dijo que mencionó a unos "namekianos"; así como a un tal Bardock

 _Twilight se queda un momento pensativa, pues Sombra tenía un punto a su favor; después de todo Freezer era así y por momentos llegaba a molestarse con palabras como "deshonra", aunque le llamaba la atención lo último mencionado_

Twilight: Tal vez en eso te ceda la razón, pero eso que tiene que ver con tu presencia en mi casa

Sombra: Si yo fuera tú, no me fiaría completamente del emperador….. _(en ese momento, el cuerno de éste brilla con fuerza)_ ….ahora ríndete princesa, porque tu nunca podrás ganarme

Twilight (a la expectativa): ¡NO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A CANTERLOT!

 _Sombra lanza una potente esfera negra, la princesa de la amistad logra esquivarla_

 _En respuesta, Twilight carga una fuerte onda mágica que logra impactarse en el estómago de su enemigo_

Sombra (adolorido): Aghh….¡MALDITA, ME LAS PAGARÁS!

 _Sombra crea un gran cristal oscuro y lo arroja hacia ella tomándola por sorpresa…_

¡CRASHHHH!... _(un gran agujero se origina en la pared)_

 _La princesa se estrella con dicho muro atravesándolo; una gran nube de polvo se origina_

Sombra: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ ESO PRINCESA?

 _Twilight se reincorpora…_

(con un pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz): TENDRÁS QUE ESFORZARTE MÁS SI ES QUE QUIERES MATARME O CAPTURARME

Sombra (enojado): ¡SUFRIRÁS POR TU INSOLENCIA, PRINCESA TWILIGHT!

 _Sombra vuelve a su estado gaseoso, enseguida se posiciona por la espalda de ella sin que ella se percatara_

Twilight: ¡A DONDE SE FUE!

Sombra: ¡NUNCA DESCUIDES TU ESPALDA!... _(en ese momento, Twilight se gira para tan sólo encontrarse con un soberbio golpe en la cara)_

 _Aquél puñetazo la tira unos centímetros atrás_

Sombra: JAJAJAJAJA, por fin estás probando algo de nuestra ira

 _Para sorpresa de Sombra, la princesa vuelve a levantarse_

Twilight: Auuu, mi nariz…. _(se da cuenta de que la trae rota)_ está ¿sangrando?; NO PUEDE SER

Sombra: Creí que eras más fuerte; al parecer los rumores eran falsos

 _La princesa dispara un potente rayo mágico, Sombra al ver esto también lanza una poderosa esfera negra_

¡PROOOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Ambas magias chocan entre sí, seguido de un forcejeo entre las dos_

 _Sombra comienza a emplear más energía tomando así la ventaja…_

–Ghh…jejejeje…¡¿qué te parece eso incrédula?!...grrhh…..ya deberías rendirte; pues no podrás nunca contra alguien como yo…Graahhh

 _Twilight empieza a ver que su rayo mágico empezaba a perder fuerza, por lo que decide igualar su ataque_

–Pues….nunca me rendiré….grrhhhh….no puedo darle la espalda a mi hogar y a mis amigas y familiares….graghh

 _Twilight carga con más fuerza logrando revertir su situación; poco después Sombra es impactado por ambas energías…_

 _Termina por estrellarse contra un árbol_

Twilight:…Creo que me pasé, *la nariz le punza*….espero que esto no sea gra…

Sombra (haciendo explotar el árbol): ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!, SI ES ASÍ ENTONCES QUÉ DECEPCIÓN, CREÍ QUE LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD ERA MÁS FUERTE YA QUE SE RUMOREABA QUE ESTABAS IGUALADA CON TIREK

 _Twilight se impresiona ligeramente, pues Sombra al parecer sería un hueso duro de roer_

Sombra: Y para tu mala suerte no están aquí ni tus amigas ni el emperador; espero que estés preparada.. porque no me contendré

 _Twilight se limpia la sangre, se pone en posición de pelea_

….

 _En el castillo de las gobernantes…_

Spike: Humm, como que ya tardó Twilight ¿no?

Rarity: Dijo que iba por algunos papeles y plumas

Fluttershy: Pero ¿2 horas?; eso es mucho hasta para ella

Luna: Iré a ver por si tiene algún problema

Rainbow: Entonces nosotras vamos

Celestia: No Rainbow, debemos permanecer juntas

Luna: Mi hermana tiene razón, no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos capturen o algo

 _Mientras que las princesas trataban de convencer a las ponies, Freezer sólo oía atentamente_

(mentalmente): No creo que aquella pony de la que tanto hablan pueda estar en serios problemas; 3000 de nivel de pelea no está tan mal para una sabandija

 _La princesa de la noche emprende el vuelo_

….

 _Twilight se teletransporta a algunos metros lejos de Sombra…_

(recuperando un poco de aire y para sí misma): Uff….no creí que Sombra se volviera tan fuerte, ni siquiera puedo atacarlo como tenía pensado

Sombra: Veo que ya te cansaste, no estás muy en forma para luchar; esto sería más fácil para ti si te rindieras

Twilight: ¡Nunca!, no puedo permitir que lastimes a los que más quiero

–…: ¡Twilight!

 _Ambos se voltean y se dan cuenta que era la princesa Luna_

Twilight: ¡LUNA!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Luna: Vine para ver si tenías algún problema… _(en eso observa a Sombra).._ veo que estoy en lo cierto

Sombra: Así que la princesa de la noche ha decidido venir, excelente

Luna (con voz autoritaria): ¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ REY SOMBRA!, ¡¿NO DEBERÍAS PREPARARTE PARA TU BATALLA CONTRA FREEZER?!

Sombra (confiado): Jeje, claro que estoy en eso

 _Ambas princesas se desconciertan ante la tranquilidad de Sombra_

 _En eso, el maligno rey lanza un hechizo para inmovilizarlas tomándolas por sorpresa_

Luna: No….puedo..moverme

Twilight: Yo…tampoco….nghh

Sombra (mentalmente): Fase 1 completada, hora de la fase 2

 _Twilight y Luna empiezan a intentar romper aquél hechizo_

Luna:…Vamos…sólo un poco más

Twilight:…ahhgg….este hechizo es…muy fuerte

Sombra: Me divierte ver cómo ustedes hacen todo lo posible para poder zafarse de ésta…bueno, no perderé el tiempo así que prepárate princesa Luna

 _Sombra hace crecer algunos cristales alrededor de la princesa de la noche, mientras tanto Twilight miraba con algo de curiosidad y miedo lo que iba a suceder_

Luna:...Qué... diablos haces..Sombra

 _Sombra no contestó, pues su cuerno empezaba a brillar de un tono negro con rojizo…_

Sombra (diciendo un extraño conjuro): Goijj kaaeee juuu sovaaa wookk lemm….

Twilight (mentalmente): Qué rayos estará diciendo

Luna (asustandose un poco): SOMBRA, DETENTE; ¡QUÉ TANTO DICES!

 _Los ojos de Sombra de pronto se vuelven blancos_

Sombra: ¡Nawaeee dorkkk tanvutaaa sakoooiii!

 _Sorpresivamente, Luna empieza a retorcerse de dolor_

–AGHH…..AYYY…..¡AYUDAME TWILIGHT!

Twilight: ¡LUNAAAAA!

Sombra:…¡YO TE LIBERO DE TU PRISIÓN, SAL DE UNA VEZ!

 _En ese momento, una mancha empieza a salir de la boca de la princesa, Twilight de inmediato la reconoce_

Twilight: No puede ser….no es posible

 _Finalmente aquella extraña mancha sale completamente…Sombra deja libre a las princesas_

Sombra: Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte

 _Twilight socorre a su amiga.._

–¡Luna!, ¿te encuentras bien?

Luna: Ehh sí….¡SOMBRA, QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICIS… _(en ese momento tanto ella como Twilight se percatan de que Sombra ya no estaba)_...¿a donde se fue?

Twilight: No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, algo me dice que esto está por empeorar

 _Poco después ambas princesas vuelan de regreso a Canterlot_

….

 _En el momento en que la mancha había salido, el rastreador del emperador logró detectarlo_

Freezer (impresionado): ¡Qué!...¡más de 8000 y en aumento!

Rarity: ¿De qué tanto hablas?

Rainbow: ¿8000 y en aumento?, ¿te sientes bien?

Pinkie: Y luego dicen que digo cosas raras

Celestia: ¿Pasa algo Freezer?

 _La cara de sorpresa del emperador cambia repentinamente a una de enojo_

Freezer: ¡Qué demonios fue eso!, ¡NO PUEDE HABER ALGUIEN EN ESTE PLANETA CON UN PODER ASÍ!

 _Aquella actitud pone nerviosas a todas, pues Freezer realmente estaba molesto_

 _Poco después, llegan las princesas_

Twilight: Ya volvimos

Spike: Nos tenían preocupados,…OYE ¿Y LAS HOJAS?, no me digas que no las encon…. _(mira su nariz llena de sangre)_ …¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!

Twilight: No hay tiempo para explicar, debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina

Rarity: UYYY mira tu rostro, debemos de curarte tu nariz

Twilight: ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA, SI NO HACEMOS ALGO ENTONCES TODO EQUESTRIA SE VERÁ SUMERGIDO EN UNA PESADILLA ETERNA!

…..

 _En la guarida de los cambiantes…_

 _A Cadence la encierran en una celda, poco después le quitan la venda_

Cambiante: Vaya, has permanecido en silencio todo el camino

Cadence: que quieren de mí; ¿acaso no les basta con haber matado a mi esposo, tomar mi reino y secuestrarme?

Cambiante: Desafortunadamente no puedo dejarte ir, conociendo este tipo de situaciones lo primero que harías sería pedir ayuda a las demás princesas

Cadence: tal vez, es posible; todos los cambiantes son iguales…son unos cobardes

Cambiante: ¡CALLAD PONY, QUE AQUÍ EL QUE MANDA SOY YO!

Cadence: Sí, veo que manda alguien que no tiene uso de la razón; ¿no te das cuenta?, la maldad tarde o temprano se verá derrotada

Cambiante: Será mejor que te calles pony, de lo contrario me veré obligado a amarrarte completamente y amordazarte

Cadence: ¡Adelante, hazlo!, no les tengo miedo; además recuerden que mi cuñada tiene un aliado que si mal no recuerdo les ha dado un dolor de cabeza agudo, ¡NO LES SERVIRÁ DE NADA MANTENERSE OCULMPPPHHH….MPHHHH!

Cambiante: Qué ruidosa eres… _(la amarra completamente)_...calladita te ves más bonita; y por si no lo sabías ya tenemos un plan para acabar con ese Freezer

Cadence: ¿MPHH?

Cambiante: Dentro de muy poco, tus amigas y Freezer sentirán el verdadero terror jajajajaja

 _El cambiante se aleja_

Cadence (mentalmente): ¿A qué se referirá?...Oh vamos Twilight, ojalá no se le ocurra buscarme si es que ya se enteró sobre mi desaparición; espero que ellas tengan la fuerza suficiente como para vencerlos

….

Fluttershy: Twilight, estás más nerviosa que yo; ¿podrías decirnos de qué se trata?

Twilight: Me temo que Sombra ha liberado un monstruo que habíamos derrotado previamente

Celestia: ¿Qué clase de monstruo?

Luna: Aquella bestia que tuvimos que derrotar tiempo atrás en el mundo de los sueños

 _Al oír aquello, las demás ponies empiezan a temblar de miedo…_

Pinkie: ¿Te..te refieres a aquella bestia que estuvo a punto de salir a la realidad?

Luna: Sí, sentí cuando Sombra lo extraía de mí

Rainbow: ¿E…esa cosa..que nos dio pesadillas?

Celestia (mortificada): ¿Se refieren a Nightmare Moon?

Twilight: No princesa, tendremos que lidiar nuevamente con el tantabus, pero esta vez es distinto porque está en el mundo real

Luna: Si el tantabus está afuera de mi mente podría….¡DESTRUIR TODO EQUESTRIA!

(Las demás al unísono): ¡OHHHH!

Luna: Les explicaré rápidamente cosas que no sabían…el tantabus tiene ciertos límites en los sueños, pero si escapa a la realidad podría hacer lo que quisiera

 _Freezer interrumpe a Luna_

Freezer: En pocas palabras es un tipo de distorsionador de la realidad ¿me equivoco?

Luna: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Freezer: En mi dimensión hay 1 criatura de habilidades sorprendentes e inimaginables (referencia a Majin Boo)

 _Las ponies quedan asombradas ante tal revelación_

Spike: No quiero sonar como un entrometido pero…si nos enfrentamos al tantabus, ¿Quién le hará frente a Tirek y los demás?

Freezer: Yo lo haré, yo me enfrentaré a todos; soy el único que tiene el poder suficiente para encararlos

Twilight: Alto ahí, si tu vas…yo igual; después de todo es nuestro hogar el que corre peligro

Rainbow: Cuenten conmigo

Rarity: y yo igual

Pinkie: Me apunto

Fluttershy: Umm, creo que yo paso; iré a ayudar a los doctores con Applejack y Discord

 _Freezer se molesta algo, pues si aquellas ponies iban con él, no podría pelear a sus anchas; aunque por otro lado le impresionó algo la valentía que ellas poseían_

Freezer (a regañadientes):…Está bien, pero NI UNA MÁS; las otras princesas se quedan

(Las 4 ponies): ¡Excelente!

Celestia: De acuerdo, nos quedamos por si llega Cadence

Spike: Yo también quiero ayudar

Twilight: No Spike, puede ser muy peligroso para tí

Luna: No te preocupes Twilight, yo lo cuidaré

Fluttershy: Pero ¿cómo sabrán donde estarán ellos?

Freezer: Eso no es problema, con mi rastreador podré localizarlos

Rarity: Pero, ¿no sería bueno que esperáramos a que pasen los 2 días?

Rainbow: Rarity tiene razón, además ya está oscureciendo

Pinkie: de noche puede ser peligroso viajar

 _Freezer se queda un momento pensativo…_

–…De acuerdo, si tanto quieren quedarse pues adelante; para mí no hay problema con eso

Twilight: Entonces ya está, esperaremos al 3er día para partir

Fluttershy: Bueno, me retiro; voy al hospital a cuidar a nuestros amigos

 _Fluttershy se despide, poco después se marcha…_

Celestia: Bueno, ya que van a pasar aquí los 2 días entonces mandaré a preparar sus recámaras

Luna: ¿alguien gusta cenar?

 _Las ponies se van al comedor principal, mientras tanto Freezer se para junto a una ventana.._

(mirando fijamente el cielo): Algún día te mataré…..SAIYAYIN

 _Después de cenar, todos entran en sus respectivas recámaras para dar fin a aquél agitado día_

 _Nota del autor: Gracias por recordarme que Janemba no es canon, se me había olvidado xD_


	14. Situaciones complicadas parte 4

_**Nota del autor: Perdonenme si puse en el anterior capítulo a Janemba como canon, se me había olvidado por completo; de todos modos ya lo corregí. Espero que disfruten este capítulo como yo**_ **: ) , (en este punto de la historia Kid Boo ya ha reencarnado en Uub)**

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Freezer es el primero en despertar_

(mentalmente): Si voy a quedarme aquí, será mejor que conozca bien éste lugar

 _Empieza a recorrer todo el castillo: pasillos, biblioteca, salas de juntas, etc. 20 min después encuentra un patio con cosas de entrenamiento_

 _Freezer se queda un momento pensativo.._

 _ **Flashback de Namek**_

 _Goku: Renuncio_

 _Freezer: ¡Eh qué!...Pero ¡¿qué es lo que quieres decir con RENUNCIO?!_

 _Goku: A consecuencia de haber usado tu poder al 100% tu ki está disminuyendo, así que ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo…..ya estoy satisfecho y tu gran orgullo está hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien más fuerte de lo que tú te imaginabas Freezer..y lo peor es que..se trata de un saiyayin; no tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo, es mejor que vivas con ese trauma..PARA SIEMPRE…..yo regresaré a la Tierra, creo que lograré llegar a tiempo…..(el saiyayin vuelve a su estado base)….Freezer, no vuelvas a causar problemas, Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _Freezer rechina su mandíbula a la vez que varias venas se le resaltaban_

–¡NO DEJARÉ A ESE GUSANO CON VIDA!

 _El emperador sale, poco después empieza a golpear un saco de arena_

 _Lo golpea de tal forma que atrae la atención de algunos guardias_

Guardia#1: ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo?

Guardia#2: *gulp* Se ve que es muy rápido al pelear

 _En ese momento, el emperador empieza a tirar una serie de patadas de manera que ninguno podía ver sus movimientos_

 _La princesa Luna se acerca cuando ve que varios guardias empezaban a rodear el patio_

Luna:..Qué raro, jamás habían estado tantos guardias desde que Shinning Armor fue ascendido a capitán de la guardia real

 _Una gran roca que descansaba ahí, de un coletazo es partida a la mitad, dejando a todos boquiabiertos_

 _El gran ruido provocado despierta a las ponies…_

Twilight: *bostezo* Ahumm…¿tan temprano empezaron a construir?

Rainbow:…Son las 6 de la mañana, ya ni yo me levanto a esa hora

Rarity: ¡¿Qué no puedo tener un sueño reparador?!

Pinkie: ¿Ya es hora de la fiesta?

 _Todas salen de sus respectivas recámaras y al igual que Luna se acercan, en ese momento, el emperador lanza una poderosa bola de energía de considerables dimensiones y la mantiene en el aire….sorpresivamente la deja caer sobre él_

Luna: ¡DETENTE!, ¡¿PIENSAS SUICIDARTE?!

 _La gran bola empieza a romper el suelo sumergiéndose lentamente, el emperador también empezaba a ser empujado…un fuerte terremoto se origina, al igual que fuertes ráfagas de viento_

Twilight: ¡HAY QUE AYUDARLO!

(las demás al unísono): Ok

Freezer (desde el interior del suelo): **¡NO NECESITO SU AYUDA!**

 _En ese momento, todas observan cómo lentamente la gran esfera empezaba a salir lentamente, lo que vieron dejó helados a todos…el emperador estaba rechazando aquél gran poder_

Freezer: **RAAAAAAAA** …. _(en ese momento la manda al aire de un fuerte derechazo)_

 _La gran bola sale disparada hacia el cielo para después explotar_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!... _Todo Canterlot se sacude violentamente tras la explosión_

 _Todos quedan impactados, pues el suelo se había agrietado hasta que se había formado un gran cráter, pero más estaban impresionados cuando ven que el emperador sale ileso completamente_

Freezer: Bah, ni siquiera puedo entrenar como quería, este planeta tiene muy poca gravedad… _(en eso mira a todos)_ ….¿alguno de ustedes tiene algún hechizo o poder fuerte?

 _Todos niegan con la cabeza, pues ninguno de ellos eran tan fuertes como lo era el emperador…_

 _Para sorpresa de todos, Luna da un paso adelante_

Luna: Oye Freezer, tal vez yo no sea tan fuerte como tú, pero me preguntaba si me harías el honor de tener un duelo amistoso conmigo….quiero saber qué tan fuerte eres, me has despertado una curiosidad grande por averiguar tu poder

 _El emperador se queda un momento pensativo, pues aquella pony al decir aquello le recordó algo a los saiyayin, sin embargo acepta, pues no quería echar a perder lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y más aún si se trataba de ponies_

Freezer: Está bien…acepto tu petición, pero con una condición….ayer oí algo sobre una tal Nightmare Moon

Luna: ¿Nightmare Moon?, pero si ella soy yo; lo que pasa es que poseo una transformación

Freezer: Pues entonces hazlo, de lo contrario no creo que puedas aguantar mi ritmo de combate…aunque te aviso que no me contendré mucho que digamos…..veamos qué tan fuerte eres como para desafiarme

 _Aquello último dejó sorprendida a Luna, pues nadie antes le había pedido semejante cosa; Twilight y todos los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos_

Luna (sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír): E..¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?, Nightmare Moon no es algo con lo que uno deba estar jugando

Freezer: Si no supiera lo que hago no te lo pediría; no creo que sobrepases los 10,000 de nivel de pelea

 _Ante tal respuesta, la princesa de la noche decide ponerse frente a frente del emperador…_

Luna: Si así lo deseas…pero aquí no podemos batirnos en duelo, pues el patio está completamente destruido…. _(en eso mira a lo lejos una llanura y la señala)_ ….por allá

 _La princesa vuela, seguida del emperador_

 _Los guardias quedan atónitos al ver que Freezer vuela sin alas o magia_

Twilight: Hay que seguirlos

 _Todas asienten, poco después Rainbow y Twilight llevaban consigo a sus amigas_

 _Después de 20 minutos de vuelo…_

 _La princesa Luna y Freezer son los primeros en llegar, poco después Twilight y las demás los alcanzan_

Luna: ¿Estás listo?

 _El rastreador del emperador empieza a calcular el nivel de pelea de su adversario_

Luna: 3300

Freezer: Hmf, tienes un nivel de pelea un poco superior al de Twilight

Luna: ¿te parece si conforme la pelea progrese, yo en un determinado momento me transforme?

Freezer: Me da igual lo que tengas preparado; de todos modos no puede ser peor que el legendario super saiyayin

Twilight: ¿Super saiyayin?..¿legendario?

 _Luna se pone en posición de pelea…_

Freezer: Es más, te daré ventaja; no usaré las manos para pelear…y dime algo ¿en donde eres más hábil…aire o tierra?, quiero que esta batalla sea algo duradera ya que hasta la fecha todos los combates los he ganado con facilidad

Luna: No deberías de confiarte mucho de mí, no porque sea alguien de poderes inferiores a los tuyos no significa que debas de subestimarme, tú pelea como normalmente lo harías

Freezer: Como sea, lo único que ustedes tienen a su favor es que tienen la magia de su lado

Luna: Bien, entonces…¡ALLÁ VOY!

 _Luna vuela a una gran velocidad hacia el emperador, antes de llegar a él, lanza un rayo mágico que levanta una gran nube de polvo_

Luna (mentalmente): Es mi oportunidad

 _La princesa de la noche se teletransporta a espaldas del emperador, inmediatamente le tira una patada, sin embargo_

Luna: ¡Qué!, ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

 _El emperador tenía sujetadas ambas patas traseras con la cola…_

Freezer: Buen intento, pero soy mucho más rápido que tú… _(en ese momento lanza a Luna)_

 _La princesa de la noche termina por impactarse contra unas rocas_

¡CRASHHH!

Twilight: ¿A qué se habrá referido con super saiyayin?

Rainbow: Ni idea, pero creo que Luna la tendrá difícil para asestarle siquiera un golpe al emperador

 _Luna se reincorpora, inmediatamente opta por levitar aquellas rocas…_

Luna: Veamos como te libras de esto…. _(en ese momento, lanza las rocas contra el emperador)_

 _Freezer levanta su brazo derecho, un disco se crea…_

Freezer: ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de eso?... _(lanza su disco)_

 _El enorme platillo volador corta las rocas antes de que lograran tocar al emperador_

Luna: Eres más hábil de lo que creía, se ve que ya tienes experiencia en los combates

Freezer: Por algo mi nombre es muy respetable en mi dimensión

 _Luna arremete contra el emperador; le tira una serie de golpes_

 _Freezer los esquivaba tranquilamente, pues su velocidad era superior_

 _Luna, al ver que los golpes no funcionaban, empieza a usar su cuerno; Freezer por su parte de pronto siente que lo comenzaban a levantar_

Freezer: ¿Pero qué?...Qué estas haci….

 _Luna lanza al emperador contra el pavimento…_

¡ZAASSSS!

Luna: Por fin lo logré, finalmente pude concretar un golpe en él

 _Freezer se levanta…_

Freezer: Conque telekinesis ¿no?

Luna: Oye, espera...¿ya la conocías?

 _En respuesta, el emperador aparece muy cerca de Luna, posiciona una mano con la cuál usa telekinesis; rápidamente Luna siente cómo su cuerpo no se podía mover_

Luna:…Ngh…no puedo…moverme

Freezer: Tal vez yo no tenga magia como ustedes, pero sé que hay otras formas de desarrollar aquella habilidad

 _Freezer golpea el estómago de la princesa haciendo que ésta escupiera algo de saliva, poco después la arroja usando una fuerte patada_

 _La pobre princesa termina por estrellarse con una gigantesca roca y la atraviesa_

Rarity: ¡¿EL TAMBIÉN TIENE TELEKINESIS?!

Twilight: ¡OYE FREEZER, TEN UN POCO MÁS DE CONSIDERACIÓN CON ELLA!

Luna (recuperándose del golpe):….E.. Está bien Twilight; deja que Freezer peleé como quiera

 _Luna empieza a disparar ráfagas de magia, el emperador por su parte sólo se molestaba en desviarlas_

Freezer: Ya te dije que así no podrás derrotarme, ¡USA TU VERDADERO PODER!

 _Luna empieza a concentrar una gran magia en su cuerno…_

–¡Aún tengo algunas sorpresas para ti!... _(en ese momento, dispara una gran carga mágica)_

 _El emperador pone ambas manos…_

 _La gran magia impacta al emperador, sin embargo empieza a disminuir su fuerza_

Freezer (frenando la magia):..Eso sí estuvo bueno…, pero..¡ESO NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE!...

 _Tras decir aquello, el emperador desvía el poderoso rayo mágico_

 _Luna empezaba a lamentar el haber desafiado al emperador, sin embargo no perdía la calma_

Luna: *suspiro* Tú ganas, usaré todo mi poder

Freezer (cruzado de brazos): Te estoy esperando; espero que esto me sirva como un breve calentamiento

 _La princesa de la noche empieza nuevamente a concentrar su magia, de repente la luna se alza completamente…_

Freezer: ¿Huh?

 _Inesperadamente, una sombra enorme cubre toda la luna; la princesa se ve cubierta por una esfera negra…._

 _Twilight y las demás empezaban a preocuparse por aquella situación_

Pinkie: ¡ES NIGHTMARE MOON!

Twilight: Jamás creí que vería nuevamente a la Princesa Luna volverse a convertir en Nightmare Moon

Rarity: Pero miren a Freezer, no se ve para nada presionado

Rainbow: Je, no se me haría raro ver que Freezer libere más poder

 _Todas le dedican una mirada fulminante a su amiga, la hacen callar inmediatamente_

 _La esfera de repente se disuelve dejando ver una forma equina un poco más grande, su hocico era similar al de un lobo, tenía una especie de armadura azul por todo su cuerpo, sus pupilas habían cambiado…_

 _El rastreador del emperador vuelve a marcar el nivel de pelea…_

Luna: más de 6000

Nightmare Moon: Por fin he alcanzado mi forma más fuerte; deberías de sentirte halagado Freezer, hace tiempo atrás con ésta transformación estuve amenazando toda Equestria…claro que en aquél entonces yo estaba corrompida

Freezer: Entiendo perfectamente de lo que me estás hablando….será mejor que estés preparada, porque a partir de ahora empezaré a pelear con más seriedad

Nightmare Moon: Estoy preparada

 _Freezer comienza la ofensiva volando hacia Nightmare Moon a una velocidad sorprendente, sin embargo a escasos metros de distancia, Nightmare Moon desaparece en forma de humo azul…_

Freezer: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

 _Nightmare Moon reaparece a espaldas de éste_

Nightmare Moon: ¡SORPRESA!

 _Por primera vez, el emperador es sorprendido….. inmediatamente Nightmare Moon carga su magia y la dispara; Freezer es lanzado algunos metros de distancia_

Nightmare Moon: Eres muy fuerte Freezer; tú eres el tercero en enfrentarme en esta forma, solamente las primeras fueron mi hermana…la princesa Celestia y Twilight y sus amigas

 _El emperador se levanta, una pequeña vena se marca sobre su rostro_

Freezer (algo furioso): Así que quieres jugar sucio ¿no?...PUES BIEN, QUE ASÍ SEA

 _En ese momento, Freezer vuelve a volar hacía Nightmare Moon; sorprendentemente el emperador desaparece repentinamente en pleno vuelo…_

 _Unos extraños sonidos de pisadas se escuchan por todo el lugar_

Nightmare Moon: ¿A dónde se fue?

 _Freezer reaparece frente a ella, sin perder tiempo le conecta 7 golpes consecutivos en el estómago haciendo que ésta cayera perdiendo su transformación; aquella hipervelocidad deja sumamente impresionadas a las ponies_

Rarity (impresionada):…¿C…Cómo estuvo eso..?

Rainbow: ¡NO PUDE VERLO!

Twilight: ¡¿Será que es más rápido que la luz?!

Pinkie: ¡INCREÍBLE!

 _Luna empieza a incorporarse lentamente, pues aquella pequeña combinación de golpes fueron brutales (al menos para ella)…_

Luna (adolorida): Auu….¿en qué momento desapareciste?...ni siquiera pude reaccionar…ni verte

Freezer (de brazos cruzados): Fácil, todo este tiempo reducí mi nivel de pelea al mínimo, sólo me bastó elevarlo un poco para vencerte más rápido; considérate afortunada de que nunca tuve que elevar mi poder de pelea a niveles serios, ya que de haberlo hecho las consecuencias serían catastróficas…..aunque debo de darte crédito, pues no cualquiera resiste mis golpes aunque sean los más débiles

 _Twilight y las demás se acercan para socorrer a Luna…_

Rarity: Princesa Luna, ¿se encuentra bien?

Luna: Sí, algo aturdida y adolorida pero estoy bien

Rainbow: Menos mal que no acabó con algún hueso roto; hay que admitirlo…Freezer está en un nivel completamente diferente al nuestro

 _Twilight se dirige al emperador…_

Twilight (confundida): ¿C…Cómo fue que desapareciste así de fácil?, ¿acaso fue con ayuda de tu poder?

Freezer: Eso fue tan sólo un cambio sencillo en mi velocidad; no me fue necesario usar en esa parte mi poder, como ya les había dicho, soy el ser más poderoso del universo

Twilight (asombrada): ¡¿Quieres decir que esa es tu velocidad natural?!

Freezer: Obviamente

 _De repente Twilight recuerda lo que antes había mencionado el emperador_

Twilight: ¿Y que hay sobre lo que le llamas "super saiyayin"?

 _Aquello hace reaccionar bruscamente al emperador, pues en ese momento se había percatado de su gran error al haberlo mencionado_

 _Para su buena suerte en ese momento aparece la princesa Celestia, provocando que Twilight guardara silencio_

 _La princesa del sol se impresiona al ver el estado de su hermana…_

–Hermana, ¿pero que te pasó?

Luna: Estoy bien, sólo que se me ocurrió desafiar al emperador; no me contuve las ganas de querer averiguar su fuerza

 _Celestia sólo se limita a llevarse el casco al rostro mientras que Luna sonreía con cierto nerviosismo haciendo que las demás rompieran en carcajadas_

 _Por su parte, el emperador decide regresar al castillo…_

(mentalmente): No puedo creer que casi echo a perder mis planes de venganza SÓLO porque aquél maldito no me deja concentrarme lo suficiente

 _El resto del día no hubo grandes sorpresas, irónicamente se repite lo de la noche anterior sólo que esta vez el emperador decidió cenar algo por su cuenta_

….

Everfree

 _Tirek y los demás terminaban sus preparativos para su gran batalla en contra del emperador_

Sombra: Ahora sí, con la ayuda del tantabus tenemos posibilidades de vencerlo

Chrysalis: Así es; ese torpe no sabe la que se aproxima

Tirek: Y para colmo, mis poderes también se han multiplicado gracias al amuleto del alicornio

 _El tantabus era el único que no podía hablar…_

….

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Las ponies se preparaban para ir como apoyo en la batalla del emperador_

Pinkie: Es raro que mi sentido Pinkie no esté funcionando

Rarity: Estoy casi 100% segura de que el emperador obtendrá la victoria si lucha a la velocidad que vimos ayer, o bueno lo que pudimos ver a simple vista

Rainbow: Yo creo que su fuerza será la clave para que él los derrote

Twilight: Vámonos chicas, de lo contrario perderemos el tren

 _Aparecen Luna y Celestia_

Luna: Twilight, antes de que tus amigas y tú se marchen, queremos brindarte nuestra magia por si algo se te cruza en el camino

Twilight (desconcertada): Pero…¿por qué?

Celestia: Sabemos que Tirek estará ahí, si él se da cuenta de que ustedes van con el emperador es muy probable que intente dañar tanto a tus amigas como a ti; además Applejack y Fluttershy no están, cosa que hace más difícil las cosas

 _Twilight entiende a lo que ellas se referían, sin embargo_

–Solo hay algo que no entiendo, para usar la magia alicorn se requirió también de Cadence

Celestia: Créeme, tu magia desde aquél entonces ha mejorado mucho; me atrevería a decir que si te lo propones, en un momento que lo requiera la situación podrías inclusive sobrepasar tu magia y la de ella

Twilight: ¿Está segura de eso?

Luna: Mi hermana tiene razón, recuerdo haber oído que alguna vez tú sacaste del huevo a Spike e inclusive lo convertiste en un adulto en tan sólo un momento de fuerte impresión; para nosotras eso es una señal de alguien que tiene un gran potencial

Twilight: De acuerdo, si ustedes creen que esto es lo mejor, entonces que así sea

 _Las supremas gobernantes empiezan a iluminar sus cuernos, poco después una gran masa de magia empieza a entrar en la princesa_

 _En ese momento el emperador entra_

Freezer (algo molesto por esperar): Oigan, quiero terminar con ellos lo más pronto posi…. _(en ese momento se queda un tanto sorprendido al ver aquella escena)_

 _Nivel de pelea_

Twilight (poder alicorn): más de…

Freezer: ¡10000!, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA EN ESTE PLANETA!, ¡¿POR QUÉ CADA VEZ SALEN CRIATURAS DE MAYOR NIVEL?!

 _Finalmente, las princesas terminan de transferir toda su magia a Twilight_

Celestia: Ya está, ya no deberías tener problemas con todo ese poder

Luna: Si mal no recuerdo, el poder alicorn es de las magias más fuertes de Equestria, sólo por debajo del Rainbow Power, puede que también de los elementos de la armonía

 _Twilight termina algo mareada…_

Twilight (con un poco de náuseas): Uhh mi cabeza; ahora recuerdo que nunca adapté ese nivel de magia

 _Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity estaban muy impresionadas por aquél nivel de magia que su amiga demostraba, por otro lado el emperador no estaba para nada contento; pues aquella pony tenía un nivel similar al de Bardock, aquél saiyayin que intentó salvar el planeta Vegeta_

Freezer: ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE OBTUVISTE UN NIVEL CONSIDERABLE PARA TAN SOLO SER UNA PONY?!

 _Twilight se desconcierta un poco ante tal comentario…_

Twilight: Oye tranquilo Freezer, sólo es una medida de seguridad

Freezer: ¿Qué me calme?...¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!...¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TÚ QUE NI SIQUIERA ERES DE UNA RAZA GUERRERA, OBTIENES UN PODER DE 10000 O MÁS!, HASTA UN GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA TIENE QUE ESFORZARSE PARA ALCANZAR ESE NIVEL Y TÚ ¡SOLO LO CONSEGUISTE UNIENDO FUERZAS DE OTROS!

 _Aquello molestó algo a todas, pues de alguna forma u otra él estaba insultando a su especie_

Rainbow: BUENO, SI TANTO TE MOLESTA ENTONCES ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS MUESTRAS AHORA TU VERDADERO PODER?!

Rarity: PUEDE QUE NO SEAMOS GUERREROS, PERO HEMOS EVITADO LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE EQUESTRIA EN VARIAS OCASIONES

Pinkie: LO QUE TÚ DICES DE NOSOTRAS NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO

Spike: ADEMÁS TÚ FUISTE RESUCITADO POR TWILIGHT, AL MENOS DEBERÍAS DE TENER ALGO DE RESPETO POR NOSOTROS

 _En respuesta, el emperador vuela y atraviesa rápidamente el techo del castillo…_

–¡QUIERO QUE PONGAN MUCHA ATENCIÓN!

 _Todos salen del castillo; el emperador señala una montaña_

–¿VEN ESA MONTAÑA?

Twilight: Pues si….pero ¿qué harás?

 _El dedo índice del emperador se torna en un color rojizo, una pequeña esfera se crea….momentos después la dispara…._

¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!

 _La montaña explota en millones de pedazos, las ponies no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando_

Freezer: ¡QUE LES QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE CON UN SOLO DEDO PUEDO ATRAVESAR LAS MONTAÑAS!, ahora si me disculpan iré a acabar a aquellos insectos…. _(antes de alejarse mira a Celestia)_ ….y en cuanto a ti, será mejor que tengas algún avance pronto; de lo contrario me temo que tendré que castigarte severamente

 _Freezer se aleja volando_

 _Las ponies deciden seguirlo pero a una distancia segura, pues temían que el emperador las pudiese borrar de la faz de Equestria con ese poder_

 _Ambas gobernantes aún no podían creer la amenaza que Freezer le había hecho a una de ellas, sobre todo Celestia quién empezaba a temer por su vida_

 **Nota del autor:** EVIDENCIAS DE QUE SÍ SÉ SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES NO CANON

–JANEMBA

–HILDEGARN

–COOLER

–ZANGYA

–EL LÍDER DE ZANGYA Y SUS COMPAÑEROS

–BROLY

–PARAGAS

–BIO BROLY

–SALZA

–HATCHIYACK

–GOGETA (aunque éste se especula que lo podrían hacer canon en dbs como una de las teorías que están sacando para vencer a Black)

–TURLES

–TARBLE (de este no estoy muy seguro

Etc.

Perdonenme de nuevo si confundí a Janemba como personaje canon, llevo mucho tiempo de que no veía esa película


	15. Situaciones complicadas parte final

_Tras 3 horas de viaje…_

Rarity: Twilight, ¿crees que haya sido buena idea el haber venido con Freezer?

Twilight: No lo sé, comienzo a creer que Freezer es muy peligroso

Pinkie: Saben, me hubiera gustado el habernos ido en el tren, que mal que los viajes estaban cancelados

Rainbow: Para mí no hay problema en caminar, aunque no me gusta la idea de tener que entrar en el bosque Everfree

 _Todos prosiguen su camino, de repente el rastreador empieza a detectar muchas fuentes de poder cercanas…_

Freezer: ¡Alto!

 _Las ponies se detienen…_

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Rainbow: ¿Viste algo?

 _Unos arbustos empiezan a moverse; el emperador desciende y se pone en pose de pelea; las ponies también entran en guardia al verlo_

Freezer: Será mejor que estén atentas, no estamos solos

 _De los arbustos salen varios cambiantes_

 _Uno de ellos se lanza sobre el emperador, sin embargo éste sólo se hace a un lado para después propinarle un fuerte rodillazo. El cambiante sale disparado contra varios árboles_

 _Las ponies miraron asombradas ante la descomunal fuerza del emperador…_

Twilight: ¡T..Tienes una fuera sobrebestial!

Rarity: ¡Oh, por Celestia!, ¡¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?!

Freezer: ¡CONCENTRENSE!

 _Otro cambiante llega por la espalda de Rainbow, tomándola por sorpresa; ella reacciona y logra asestarle una patada_

 _Twilight hace uso de su magia y crea una onda mágica logrando así hacer retroceder a los cambiantes, sin embargo…_

Cambiante: ¡A POR ELLOS!

 _Más cambiantes se lanzan en bola tras escuchar aquella orden_

Twilight: ¡Son muchos!

 _Freezer empieza a cargar una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano…_

–¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

 _En ese momento dispara una poderosa carga de poder, aniquilando la mitad de ellos_

 _Las ponies se quedan boquiabiertas por la facilidad con la que el emperador evaporaba a diestra y siniestra a los cambiantes_

 _Gritos de terror salen por doquier, algunos cambiantes quedan atrapados bajo algunos árboles que cayeron como consecuencia de la carga de poder; otros se retorcían de dolor, pues muchos de ellos lograron sobrevivir; sin embargo estaban mutilados. Enormes charcos de sangre aparecían por todos lados...una horrible masacre se estaba llevando a cabo_

 _El emperador no paraba de disparar ráfagas de energía mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisa de gozo_

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CORRAN, CORRAN COMO LO ENCLENQUES QUE SON, PERO NO SE ESCAPARÁN DE MÍ

 _Las ponies no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando; pues era una escena peor de la que habían visto en el imperio de cristal…._

Twilight (en shock): No,…..esto no puede estar pasando

Rainbow: No quiero ver…. _(se tapa los ojos)_

Rarity (horrorizada): ¡AHHHH, ESTO ES HORRIBLE!

Pinkie: Pobres, ¿r…realmente era necesario esto?

 _Un cambiante que había perdido el casco frontal izquierdo se acerca a las ponies, provocandoles una gran impresión…_

Cambiante (moribundo): P….Por favor; ayúdenme, no quiero morir…. _(sin embargo casi al instante sus pupilas se dilatan mientras exhalaba su último aliento; las ponies se percatan de que tenía fuertes lesiones por todo el cuerpo mientras que la sangre seguía saliendo a chorros de la parte mutilada)_

 _Las ponies ,que ya estaban perladas en lágrimas, no aguantan ver todo eso…_

Twilight (explotando de ira): ¡YA BASTA!

Rainbow: ¡¿POR QUÉ LES HACES TODO ESTO?!

Rarity: ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

Pinkie: ¡ERES MALO, MUY MALO!

 _El emperador hace caso omiso a las ponies, en ese momento levanta un dedo el cual crea una pequeña esfera negra con pequeños destellos de energía (similar a la de Namek antes de toparse con la Genkidama)_

–Veamos si sobreviven a mi bola mortal

Cambiante: ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS; L…LES DIREMOS DÓNDE ESTÁ CADENCE Y NUESTROS SUPERIORES….PERO NO NOS MATES POR FAVOR!

Twilight: Espera….¿Cadence?

 _Sin embargo, el emperador lanza aquella esfera contra éstos; una gran explosión se origina_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

 _Algunos minutos después, el polvo se disipa permitiendo ver un enorme cráter; no queda rastro alguno de los cambiantes_

 _Las ponies se enfurecen ante tal atrocidad, mientras tanto el emperador reía sádicamente_

Freezer: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, vaya idiotas que salieron; nunca debieron encararme….bueno me conformo con que todos hayan muerto

Rarity: ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!, ¡ELLOS NO TENÍAN NI UNA PEQUEÑA OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA TI!

Rainbow: ¡SERÁS MUY PODEROSO, PERO VEO QUE NO TIENES NI UN POQUITO DE PIEDAD CON OTROS!

Twilight (calmandose un poco): Freezer, si sigues así lo único que conseguirás será que usemos nuestra magia de la amistad contra ti; ¿que te sucede?...ya ni Tirek es así de despiadado y cruel…..Y ni siquiera pude oír bien lo que aquél cambiante dijo

 _El emperador las oye atentamente…._

(cruzado de brazos):Hmff, he visto lo que hace su magia y puedo decir con certeza que no me haría daño, pues mis poderes sobrepasan enormemente a los suyos, además me he percatado que no sólo son débiles físicamente, también mentalmente….si ustedes usaran más la cabeza y no siguieran tanto a su "princesa Celestia" habrían acabado desde años atrás a esos "sujetos". Si ustedes no pueden darles el golpe final, entonces yo lo haré, no me importa si son débiles o no

Twilight (desconcertada ante la respuesta): ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Freezer?

Freezer: Totalmente, y mejor ni se entrometan en lo que yo haga; no crean que estoy feliz de saber que tengo que estarlas protegiendo y ayudando a cambio de mi dimensión, y eso si es que su princesa puede regresarme a mi mundo…aunque no sé cómo lo hará, pues no le he descrito algo de mi universo o tecnología siquiera….empiezo a arrepentirme de tan estúpida decisión mía

 _Twilight se queda un momento pensativa, pues ante tal respuesta inusual y por las acciones tan crueles con los cambiantes empezaba a sospechar levemente de que el emperador fuese un ser maligno, tal vez hasta peor de lo que ella y sus amigas imaginaban…_

(mentalmente): Espero estar equivocada sobre él, porque de ser así…Equestria tendría un nuevo enemigo; tal vez el más poderoso que tendríamos que enfrentar. Lo peor de todo es que no sabemos si nuestras defensas serían suficientes contra él y por si fuera poco, aún no ha mostrado todo su poder….creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo en el beneficio de la duda y no tomarle mucha importancia por ahora; aunque espero que no sea tan cruel para la próxima vez

 _El emperador por su parte comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pues aquellas ponies eran claramente lo contrario a su manera de ser, en especial Twilight…y eso era motivo para molestarse; sin mencionar que ellas parecían poco a poco enterarse de su verdadera forma de ser…sea como sea tenía que ser más cuidadoso con sus actos aunque sería algo difícil de afrontar…_

(mentalmente): Estos seres inferiores vaya que pueden ser un buen problema para evitar ser descubierto, odio admitirlo pero esa tal Twilight parece ser demasiado lista, aunque no es rival para mi intelecto superior; tengo que estar más al pendiente de que ella no intente entrometerse, puede que tenga un odio infernal hacia Goku pero no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que mis sentimientos y mi naturaleza me dominen; tendré que estar con más cuidado la próxima vez porque de lo contrario seré descubierto. Quizás sea bueno debilitar a todos sus enemigos por esta vez, y dejar que ellas hagan el complemento. En cuanto a mi regreso…tengo de 2 opciones: la 1° sería esperar hasta que Celestia tenga alguna novedad, cosa que dudo mucho y supongo que ese maldito saiyayin ya se enteró de mi escape, así que es probable que también me estén buscando por allá

 _Todos siguen con su camino por 1 hora más hasta que…._

–….: Veo que nos han seguido; para ser honestos creí que Freezer ya había olvidado el combate

 _Todos voltean hacia las ramas de un árbol e inmediatamente se dan cuenta de que se trataba de Chrysalis_

Chrysalis: Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestro territorio, espero que disfruten su…estancia, porque será la última a la que habrán ido

 _La reina de los cambiantes baja del árbol_

Freezer: Oh, así que decidiste aparecer…veo que te gustó la paliza del otro día y por eso viniste por más

Chrysalis: No, no es así… _(una pequeña sonrisilla aparece)_ …esta vez prepárate, porque no la tendrás fácil para vencernos

Freezer: Espero que no tengas pensado enviarme otro escuadrón de inútiles, te daré una pista; 15 km atrás verás un "rojo amanecer"

 _Chrysalis se queda por un momento pensativa, intentando entender a lo que se refería el emperador; pocos minutos después su cara cambia a una de rabia…_

Chrysalis: ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, NO TE PERDONARÉ LA BARBARIE QUE COMETISTE!

 _En ese momento, el tantabus aparece a espaldas de ellos…_

Twilight (sorprendida): ¡Pero qué!

 _Rápidamente todas las ponies se ponen en posición defensiva…_

–….: ¡PRINCESA TWILIGHT, ME LAS PAGARÁS AL IGUAL QUE TUS AMIGAS!

Rainbow: Esa voz….¿acaso es?

 _Unos grandes pasos se escuchan cerca de ellos, unos árboles caen estrepitosamente haciendo que todos los esquivaran; poco después una gran sombra aparece entre el polvo que se había levantado_

Rarity: ¿Ti…Tirek?

Pinkie: ¡No lo puedo creer!

 _El gran centauro sale poco después…_

–Así es; el gran Lord Tirek en carne y hueso

 _Twilight rápidamente nota que él traía el amuleto del alicornio_

(mentalmente): Esto es malo, con el amuleto en su dominio puede que sus poderes se hayan triplicado o más….no se me haría raro que él haya puesto algún hechizo de resistencia en los windigos

Freezer: Otro más que caerá ante mi poder… _(mira al tantabus)_ ….supongo que ese debe ser la famosa criatura de la que tanto hablaba esa tal Luna

–…: ¿Van a darle una paliza al emperador y no me invitaron?, eso no es para nada cortés

 _Una figura envuelta en humo muy negro rodea toda la zona.._

Chrysalis: Je, creí que no vendrías a la batalla que está a punto de empezar

Sombra: ¿Y perderme la oportunidad para vengarnos de aquellas detestables ponies y del emperador?, es obvio que no me conoces

 _Freezer arquea una ceja…_

–¿Van a seguir diciendo estupideces?, porque detesto esperar

 _Todos los villanos se enfurecen ante la insolencia del emperador_

Tirek: ¡TE MATARÉ!

 **Tema musical: Dragon Ball Super OST–Inescapable Fear** (LEER AL RITMO DEL SOUNDTRACK)

 _Un momento de tensión reinaba en la zona, las ponies se ponen al lado del emperador, por su parte Tirek y compañía los miraban atentamente…en cualquier momento algún movimiento podría desatar toda una lucha_

 _Sin que Freezer se diese cuenta, el tantabus empieza a acercarse lentamente a él…_

 _Tirek le hace un pequeño guiño a Chrysalis, esta a su vez a Sombra; Twilight nota aquella acción tan sospechosa, por lo que decide susurrarle al emperador…_

(susurro): Freezer, ten cuidado porque ellos en cualquier momento podrían atacar sin previo aviso

 _El emperador no la escucha, pues él sabía exactamente que de un instante a otro que cualquiera de ellos podría lanzarse al ataque_

 _El cuerno de Chrysalis empieza a brillar intensamente de un color verde pantanoso mientras ella los veía con intenciones destructivas_

 _El tantabus se detiene, pues en ese preciso momento el aura del emperador aparece sin previo aviso, las ponies una vez más vuelven a quedar impresionadas ante aquella extraña pero poderosa energía que bailoteaba alrededor del emperador, Tirek y compañía también quedaron impresionados_

….

 _En la guarida de los cambiantes_

 _Cadence intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas que la tenían cautiva…._

(mentalmente): Ughh, estas cuerdas están muy ajustadas

 _El cambiante que la vigilaba se acerca…_

–En estos momentos tu cuñada ya debería de estar enfrentando a mis aliados; no tiene caso que sigas intentando avisarle jajajajaja

Cadence: ¡Nmff mff mfh mpffhhmm! (no se le acerquen)

Cambiante: No te entiendo, pero supongo que estás molesta porque estamos a punto de terminar con tu cuñada jajajajajajaja

 **Fin del tema musical**

….

 _Tirek lanza un enorme rayo mágico hacia el emperador….._

–¡Muere maldito!

 _A escasos milímetros de distancia, el emperador lo desvía de una patada dejando boquiabiertos a las ponies_

–Veo que no entiendes; te dije que nunca podrás derrotarme

Tirek: El descuidado aquí eres tú; ¡AHORA CHRYSALIS!

 _La reina de los cambiantes se lanza al ataque, seguido de Sombra_

 _Twilight crea un potente escudo mágico…_

–¡En este lugar los venceremos!

 _Chrysalis empieza a cargar mucha magia; por su parte Sombra crea varios cristales oscuros alrededor del escudo, por ende logra debilitarlo y romperlo en poco tiempo_

 _Tirek aprovecha la oportunidad; se teletransporta a un lado de Chrysalis y entre ambos disparan su magia correspondiente…._

 _En respuesta, el emperador rápidamente lanza una carga de energía para contrarrestar la otra cuya ambas magias se habían vuelto una sola_

 _Una gran nube de polvo se levanta cuando ambas energías chocaban entre sí…_

Rainbow: ¡Twilight, hay que ayudar a Freezer!

Rarity: ¡Puede que Freezer sea muy poderoso pero está en desventaja contra todos ellos!

 _En ese instante, Pinkie Pie empieza a temblar descomunalmente_

–Chiiicaaaasss….aaaalgoo malooo se aproooximaaaa

Twilight: ¡El Pinkie sentido!

 _La lucha de energías hace temblar ligeramente el lugar, sin embargo el emperador en ese preciso instante emplea más poder haciendo que la carga mágica empezara a ser empujada_

–Si este es "el plan maestro" pues que decepción, esperaba que mostraran algo más digno

 _Pocos momentos después la carga de poder del emperador finalmente arremete contra Chrysalis y Tirek_

(Tirek y Chrysalis al unísono): ¡OH MALDICIÓN!

¡PROOOOOOOMMM!

 _Una gran nube de polvo se levanta, aquella explosión atrae la atención de todos_

Sombra: ¡NOO,…PAGARÁS POR ESO!

 _El maligno rey se lanza contra Freezer, sin embargo Twilight interfiere.._

¡PUUUMMMM!

 _La princesa de la amistad logra conectarle un potente golpe en el menton provocando que el otro se tambaleara algo_

 _El emperador se molesta algo por la inesperada reacción de la princesa_

Freezer: No necesito tu apoyo ¿sabes?

 _Twilight y las demás hacen un gesto de disgusto ante aquella respuesta, en eso el tantabus se lanza al ataque_

 _El emperador logra verlo acercándose a una velocidad un poco veloz por lo que decide lanzarle una onda de aire_

¡CRASHHHH!

 _El tantabus impacta contra un árbol cercano_

–…: ¡No bajes la guardia!

 _Freezer en ese momento siente un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda…_

–…: Jajajaja, ¿que te pareció eso, basura?

 _El emperador logra ver de reojo que se trataba de Tirek_

Freezer: Vaya vaya, creí que ya estabas muerto….en vista de que sobreviviste me veo forzado a arrebatarte la vida

 _Chrysalis aparece repentinamente a la derecha del emperador, sin perder tiempo le conecta una patada en las costillas, provocando que éste se doblara un poco, pues por mera suerte tanto Tirek como ella lo habían agarrado desprevenido_

Chrysalis: ¡Él no es el único que sobrevivió, prepárate porque seré tu mayor amenaza!

 _Freezer se recupera de aquellos 2 golpes repentinos mientras que su cara se tornaba de confiada a furiosa_

–¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ ¿ME OYERON?!

 _Tras decir aquello, a Tirek le tira un fuerte gancho al hígado seguido de un uppercut, sin embargo, lejos de terminar allí, le empieza a conectar una serie de golpes que nadie podía ver a simple vista_

¡ZIIUUUUMM! ¡PUUMMMM!

 _Los golpes eran tan ensordecedores que imponían respeto, a todos les asustó el inmenso ruido que emanaban de cada golpe_

 _Freezer conectaba una enorme secuencia de golpes en el estómago del centauro mientras éste salía volando y estrellándose contra diversos árboles y rocas cercanas como consecuencia del ataque frenético_

Freezer (mientras volaba y golpeaba al centauro): ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, POR ESO MORIRÁS EN MIS MANOS!

 _En ese momento, patea al centauro hacia el cielo, poco después volando desaparece y reaparece sobre él…_

–Entre más grande es el oponente, más duro será la caída

 _Ambas manos las aprieta, poco después golpea en la espalda a Tirek mandándole de vuelta al pavimento_

¡POOOOOMMMMM!

 _Una enorme estela de polvo se forma, Chrysalis y Sombra quedan en shock al ver la fuerza sobrebestial que poseía el emperador_

 _Las ponies también tenían los ojos y el hocico lo más abierto posible, jamás habían visto semejante acción en sus vidas, sabían que él era muy poderoso y veloz, pero jamás contaron con su inexplicable fuerza_

Twilight (sin poder procesar lo que había presenciado): Espera…¡¿Ehh?!...¡debo estar soñando, esto no puede estar pasando!

Rarity (impresionada): ¡Por Celestia, ¿acaso eso es posible?!

Sombra (mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor): Y yo que llegué a pensar que podía contra él…

Chrysalis: No lo entiendo, la última vez que peleamos jamás mostró una fuerza como ésta

 _El demonio del frío voltea a ver a Chrysalis y la señala…_

–¡No creas que te me vas a escapar!

 _El tantabus finalmente se reincorpora, poco después empieza a buscar al emperador_

 _Freezer desciende, mientras que Chrysalis y Sombra volvían a estar a la defensiva, sin perder ni un centímetro de su posición_

Chrysalis: ¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO FREEZER, QUIERES ACASO HUMILLARNOS?!

Freezer: ¿Qué por qué hago esto?, sólo son negocios…aunque les confieso que esto no me agrada ni me interesa esta estúpida guerra en lo más mínimo, de hecho si no fuera porque tengo prioridades más importantes de atender, ustedes y todo este planeta serían historia

Sombra: ¿Negocios?...¿NOSOTROS SER HISTORIA?

 _De entre el fondo del suelo sale Tirek, que al ver el gran cráter que se había formado quedó completamente atónito_

(mentalmente):…Por un momento llegué a creer que ya había abandonado este mundo; menos mal que la magia del amuleto me ayudó a protegerme lo suficiente de los golpes de ese maldito….ni supe cuándo y en qué momento me conectó ese infierno de golpes y por si fuera poco ni pude ver sus movimientos; para colmo puede volar...auch, me duele todo el cuerpo, ese maldito tiene una fuerza endemoniada

 _Twilight y sus amigas miraban atentamente a Chrysalis y a Freezer, esperando que en cualquier instante el emperador se decidiera a atacar nuevamente; sin embargo ellas ignoraban por completo que a sus espaldas el tantabus se acercaba_

 _Freezer abre la palma de su mano y deja asomar una pequeña esfera de poder…_

–¿Ves esto?, aunque no lo creas, TODO ESTO no es nada a comparación de mi máximo poder; deberían sentirse halagados de que están enfrentando al más fuerte del universo

 _Sin más preámbulos dispara la esfera, tanto Chrysalis como Sombra cierran los ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento sintieran un gran dolor antes de ser exterminados…., sin embargo para su sorpresa, la esfera pasa muy cerca de ellos…_

 _A lo lejos se oye una explosión mientras que el suelo temblaba…_

¡BOOOOMM!

Freezer: Prefiero divertirme un poco antes de terminar con sus patéticas vidas

Rarity: ¡AHHHHH!

Rainbow: ¡AYUDAAA!

Pinkie: ¡NOOOOO!

 _Los gritos de auxilio de las ponies llaman la atención del emperador que voltea y mira un poco asombrado al tantabus, quien ya tenía a merced a las 3 ponies gracias a unos enormes tentáculos con los cuales las tenía prisioneras_

 _Twilight fue la única que logró divisar al tantabus en el último momento, por lo cual no fue capturada. Ahora ella libraba un combate en su afán de liberarlas, sin embargo no tenía éxito alguno (todos los ataques solían traspasarlo sin hacerle daño alguno)_

Chrysalis (mentalmente): Perfecto, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan

 _El emperador se lanza en defensa de las ponies, sin embargo Chrysalis y Sombra logran acertar los siguientes movimientos de él y se interponen…_

 _Al poco tiempo, Tirek vuelve al campo de batalla y al igual que sus aliados se interpone_

 _Freezer queda un poco desconcertado al verlo…_

–¿Cómo demonios pudiste soportar mis golpes?

Tirek: Eso a ti no te incumbe…enano

Chrysalis: Dime una cosa…¿alguna vez has tenido miedo?

 _El demonio del frío aprieta sus puños, mientras adoptaba una postura de pelea; inmediatamente el aura clásica aparece_

 _Sombra y compañía hacen brillar sus cuernos, mientras que una sonrisa se les dibujaba en sus rostros_

Sombra: Espero que aún tengas energía para pelear, porque de ahora en adelante la verdadera lucha comienza

 _El rostro del emperador se torna a uno de concentración.._

–Muy bien, si así quieren las cosas…pues que así sea

 **Nota del autor:** La batalla entre villanos está a punto de empezar, ¿Logrará Twilight ayudar a sus amigas?

PD: Los siguientes capítulos serán de pura lucha intensiva


	16. Enfrentando rivales parte 1

_Freezer se mantenía atento a sus rivales, pues sabía que aunque ellos no eran desafío alguno, el hecho de que ellos poseían magia lo mantenía un poco precavido, pues él consideró posibles hechizos algo peligrosos que podrían intentar usar, aunque por otra parte ellos también eran igual de vulnerables a cualquier ataque de ki. Además ya había aprendido la lección desde que enfrentó al saiyayin por lo que no estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer el error de_ subestimarlos

 **Tema musical de fondo: DBZ saga de los androides soundtrack 26** (buscarlo en el canal de youtube Angel Martinez)

 _El gran centauro se lanza a la ofensiva, seguido de Sombra y Chrysalis…._

Tirek: ¡VEAMOS SI PUEDES VENCERNOS SI PELEAMOS JUNTOS!

 _Chrysalis lanza una andanada de rayos mágicos mientras que Sombra creaba un enorme cristal, a su vez Tirek trataba de golpear al emperador a como de lugar_

 _El demonio del frío desvía con una mano todos los ataques de Chrysalis mientras que con la otra detenía todos los puñetazos del centauro_

 _Sombra aprovecha que el emperador estaba ocupado y le arroja el gran cristal, sin embargo éste último logra esquivarlo_

Freezer: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?...Vaya que ustedes sí que da lástima su caso, esperaba un poco más de la unión de 3 seres insignificantes

 _Sombra crea una espada de cristal mientras que Chrysalis hizo aparecer varias esferas de magia a su alrededor, todas listas para ser disparadas_

 _Tirek por su parte empezaba a elevar sus poderes con la ayuda del amuleto del alicornio. Algunos pequeños destellos aparecían en el amuleto mientras que las pupilas del centauro se tornaban de un color rojizo_

Sombra: ¡SENTIRÁS LA IRA DE MI ESPADA!

 _De pronto, el maligno rey se abalanza con intención de hacerlo trizas, sin embargo el emperador logra recordar el momento de cuando Trunks lo partió, por lo que supo esquivarlo haciendo que el ataque se perdiera en pleno aire_

Freezer: Buen intento, pero no caeré en algo tan sencillo

 _Después de decir aquello, el demonio del frío empieza a cargar su energía, sin embargo esta vez emanaban enormes ráfagas de viento que doblaban con facilidad los árboles, varias montañas se desgajaban y el suelo empezaba a agrietarse, levantando grandes fragmentos de suelo. Un abominable terremoto sacude violentamente todo el lugar, pero esta vez era peor que los anteriores_

– **GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

 _El aura morada del emperador se vuelve más grande de lo usual, algunos chispazos de ki empiezan a azotar el suelo_

 _Chrysalis trata de volar para atacarlo, sin embargo al momento de alzar el vuelo, sale disparada contra unos cuántos árboles, pues la fuerza del viento era comparable al de un tornado de grandes magnitudes; por su parte, Sombra se sujetaba lo mejor que podía de una roca que permanecía a duras penas en su lugar_

 _Tirek crea un escudo que lo cubre completamente, sin embargo para su impresión logra notar que rápidamente se empezaba a agrietar_

 **Fin del sountrack**

….

 _Twilight se detiene brevemente y crea un gran campo mágico para protegerse tanto a ella como a sus amigas, sin embargo a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho, se rompe, provocando que ella y el tantabus fueran a estamparse a unas rocas cercanas_

¡PROOOOOOMMMMM!

 _La princesa de la amistad logra levantarse con algo de dificultad_

Twilight: Auu…mi cabeza…¿huh?...¿CHICAS, SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?

Rainbow: Si te refieres de que aún seguimos en los tentáculos del tantabus y con algunos moretones entonces sí

 _El tantabus se reincorpora_

Rarity: ¡OYE TÚ, ¿CUÁNDO NOS DEJARÁS EN PAZ?!

Pinkie: Rarity, mejor no lo provoques

Twilight: ¡SUELTA A MIS AMIGAS YAAAA!

 _En eso la alicornio dispara un fuerte rayo de magia, logrando impactar de lleno en un tantabus, que estaba aún atontado_

 _Los tentáculos se deshacen dejando en libertad a las demás ponies_

Rarity: Muchas gracias querida, no sé qué nos hubiera pasado si no hubieras aprovechado aquella oportunidad

Twilight: Amigas, será mejor que se escondan, no creo que el tantabus vaya a ser fácil de vencer

Pinkie: No deberíamos de preocuparnos por eso, Freezer lo puede derrotar

Rainbow: A propósito, ¿vieron el enorme poder que desató?

 _Aquella pregunta puso la piel de gallina a todas, pues el emperador con facilidad expulsaba grandes cantidades de poder jamás vistas antes, este nivel era simplemente indescriptible_

….

 _Después de algunos momentos, Freezer deja de elevar su poder mientras que el aura de éste bailoteaba ferozmente alrededor de él_

Freezer: En realidad les mentí, mi poder sobrepasa los 100,000 y gracias a sus descuidos he incrementado mi poder a tope

(Nivel de poder de Freezer 1° forma (poder completo): 400,000)

Sombra: ¡MÁS DE 100,000…TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

Chrysalis: No sé cuál es exactamente la diferencia ahora que incrementaste tu poder, pero aún así te venceremos

 **Tema musical de fondo:** **DBZ saga de los androides soundtrack 24**

 _Ante aquella respuesta, el emperador desaparece y reaparece a espaldas de Chrysalis y le propina una soberbia patada rompiéndole la pata inferior izquierda_

–¡AHHHHHGHHHH!

 _El grito de dolor se oye por toda la zona cuando el pie del emperador se sumía, rompiéndole el hueso en el acto , mientras tanto Tirek y Sombra se lanzan a él en un intento de ayudar a su lastimada aliada_

Tirek: ¡SINVERGÜENZA, ERES UN CANALLA!

 _Freezer vuela hacia ellos y les empieza a conectar una serie de golpes brutales_

¡POOOM! ¡PAAMMM! ¡PRASSS!

 _Sombra recibe un coletazo en pleno rostro, enviándolo a una velocidad hipersónica a una montaña cercana_

¡KAPOOOM!

 _Tirek voltea hacia atrás y mira con impresión que la montaña estaba partida exactamente por la mitad, sin embargo en ese momento siente un agudo dolor en el estómago_

¡ZIUUUMMM!

 _Con mucha dificultad logra voltearse y se percata de que el emperador le había dado un severo golpe…_

Freezer: ¿Aún sigues creyendo de que están a mi altura?, es irónico que uno de ustedes me había amenazado con luchar en serio para eliminarme…..vaya que ustedes sí que son débiles, deberían de considerarse afortunados..pues aún no estoy peleando con mi fuerza natural, digamos que pese a que aumenté mi poder, estoy restringiendo mi fuerza

 _De la boca del gran centauro sale repentinamente un hilillo de sangre_

Freezer: Parece que te he causado alguna hemorragia interna, jojojo y tú supuestamente eras el más fuerte de los 3

Tirek: Q…Qué demonios…eres tú

 _El emperador retira su puño, Tirek se dobla completamente ante los efectos del golpe_

 _Sin perder tiempo, Freezer lo agarra del cuello y le tira un poderoso izquierdazo…_

¡POOOMMM!

 _Tirek se estampa contra una de las mitades de la montaña, destruyéndola en el acto_

 **Fin del soundtrack**

….

 _Las amigas de Twilight se ocultan detrás de una roca mientras ésta combatía ferozmente al tantabus_

 _La princesa de la amistad se lanza en picada mientras disparaba incesantemente esferas de magia_

¡VROOOOOMMM!

 _Una pequeña nube de polvo se levanta…_

–¿Lo logré?

 _Sin que pudiera reaccionar, recibe un fuerte golpe en el lomo mandándola al suelo_

¡PUUUMMM!

 _El tantabus se recupera del ataque de la princesa mientras desaparecía el tentáculo con el cuál la golpeó_

Rainbow: ¡TWILIGHT!

Rarity: Por favor, que se encuentre bien

 _Para alivio de todas, ella se levanta de aquél inesperado golpe_

 _El tantabus lanza una carga de magia, sin embargo la princesa crea una burbuja protectora lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar_

Twilight (algo molesta): ¡No perderé contra ti, no dejaré que le hagas daño a mis seres queridos y a mis amigas!

 _El tantabus vuelve a crear sus tentáculos, sin embargo para sorpresa de las ponies, éstos estaban en llamas_

 _Twilight levita algunas rocas y se las lanza, para sorpresa de ella el tantabus las parte con facilidad_

 _La joven princesa hace brillar su cuerno, poco después dispara un poderoso rayo mágico el cuál impacta en su enemigo_

 _La cara de asombro de sus amigas no tenía precio_ , _jamás habían visto a su amiga pelear de esa manera, enormes ráfagas de magia brotaban por todas direcciones y en ocasiones su amiga trataba de golpearlo_

 _Twilight vuela velozmente hacia su contrincante a la vez que su cuerno brillaba creando un orbe mágico, el tantabus al ver eso también empieza a cargar su poder respectivo, poco después ambos lo disparan creando un destello cuando ambas energías entran en contacto_

….

 _Sombra con mucho trabajo logra reincorporarse, sintiendo un enorme dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo…_

–Qué poder tan grande tiene, no dudo que realmente sea el más fuerte del universo

 _Poco después Tirek también se levanta_

–Oye Sombra, tenemos que replantear la manera en que vamos a combatirlo….si seguimos así terminaremos muertos

Sombra: Pero cómo, ese infeliz parece no tener un punto débil del cual podamos aprovechar

 _Aquella pregunta provoca que Tirek se quede un momento pensativo, hasta que…_

–…Lo tengo, oye ¿podrás usar tu magia oscura con él?

Sombra: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Tirek: Usa la magia que usaste para mantener oculto el corazón de cristal

 _ **Flashback del imperio de cristal**_

 _Twilight desciende rápidamente las escaleras al oír que el escudo de Cadence se debilita rápidamente, cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta la magia oscura del Rey Sombra se apodera brevemente de ella_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _Sombra se queda un momento indeciso, pues dudaba de que su hechizo pudiera funcionar en el emperador_ …

Tirek: No nos queda de otra, ¡tenemos que intentarlo!

….

 _Chrysalis yacía en el suelo, sus ojos estaban perlados en lágrimas ante aquél dolor tan insoportable, sin embargo se mordía con fuerza los labios tratando de evitar debilidad alguna_

 _Con grandes esfuerzos vuelve a levantarse, aunque era muy notorio el mal estado en el que estaba. Sin tiempo que perder vuelve a crear sus esferas de magia_

–N..No me derrotarás..con esa patada

 _Y las dispara, sin embargo el emperador las destruye con una onda expansiva_

Freezer: Tu hora ha llegado, esta vez no habrá nadie o algo que se interponga en tu aniquilación

 _El demonio del frío se acerca a Chrysalis y la sujeta por el cuello, mientras ésta pataleaba como podía tratando de zafarse_

 _Sin tiempo que perder, Freezer la azota brutalmente contra el pavimento varias veces, provocando que el suelo se agrietara, lastimándola mucho más de lo que estaba_

Sombra: ¡FREEEZEEEERRRR!

 _Aquél grito logra captar su atención y voltea, sin embargo lo único que alcanza a ver es un rayo oscuro el cuál impacta de lleno su rostro, rápidamente suelta a la reina_

Freezer (llevándose ambas manos al rostro): ¡Q…QUÉ DEMONIOS M…ME HICISTE…BASTARDO!

 _En ese momento, los ojos del emperador se tornan verdes con una neblina púrpura emanando de ellos_

 _Al poco rato, empieza a revivir recuerdos de su mayor temor…_

 _ **Namek**_

 _Goku: ¡YA BASTA.. FREEZER!_

 _Una gran explosión se origina en el cielo cuando el emperador cierra su puño, matando al instante a Krillin…_

 _Goku: ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ…COMO TE..ATREVES..!_

 _Los relámpagos empiezan a caer en la distancia, el cabello del saiyayin empieza a erizarse cambiando constantemente de negro a dorado_

Freezer (empezando a espantarse): ¡R..RECUERDO E.. ESOS OJOS Y ESE.. ROSTRO!

 _Sombra y compañía se impresionan demasiado al ver las extrañas reacciones que tenía el emperador, pues no esperaban que el hechizo pudiera atormentarlo de esa forma_

 _Goku: ¡GRR..AAAAAAHHHHHH (finalmente se transforma en super saiyayin)_

 _En ese preciso momento, Freezer empieza a temblar descomunalmente mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban_

 _Tirek aprovecha el gran trance por el que pasaba y arremete con toda su fuerza, logra asestarle algunos puñetazos en la mandíbula y después lo agarra de la cola y con mucho esfuerzo lo lanza contra un árbol_

¡PRASSSSS!

Tirek: Jajaja, parece que al fin hemos podido encontrar una manera de encarar al emperador

 _De repente, el suelo empezó a agrietarse seguido de unos temblores, Sombra y Tirek logran distinguir entre los escombros una silueta que los dejó completamente perplejos_

 _¡ERA FREEZER!_

 _Por lo que veían, su cara no significaba nada bueno_

Sombra: ¡Eso es imposible, debería de seguir… _(se percata de que los ojos del emperador seguían igual)_ …no lo entiendo, ¿c..cómo es eso posible?

Freezer (molesto): Puede que el hechizo o lo que hayas hecho aún siga presente, sin embargo ustedes no contaban con que poseo poderes mentales con los cuales estoy contrarrestando el efecto de tu magia, cometiste un grave error al tratar de manipular mi mente…( _apuña ambas manos_ )…¡REALMENTE ME HICIERON ENFADAR IMBÉCILES, NO SE ME ESCAPARÁN PREPARENSE A MORIR!

 _Sin dar tiempo para más, el emperador dispara varias ráfagas de energía que impactan en todo el cuerpo del maligno rey_

 _Tirek carga su poder y lo dispara, sin embargo Freezer lo desvía con una mano_

 _El demonio del frío desaparece y reaparece a espaldas de éste y le pega un soberbio colazo en el lomo seguido de un fuerte codazo en la espalda, haciendo que impactara cerca del tantabus_

….

 _Twilight queda gratamente sorprendida cuando Tirek se estrella muy cerca de ella, en ese momento Freezer vuela y desciende cerca de ella_

Twilight (nota la magia de Sombra en Freezer): ¡Freezer, ¿puedes oírme?, tienes que controlar tus recuerdos, sólo así podrás zafarte de su hechizo!

Freezer: ¡ESO NO ME INTERESA AHORA!, ( _a Tirek)_..Y TÚ Y TUS ALIADOS ¡SENTIRÁN UN DOLOR QUE SERÁ PEOR QUE ESTAR EN EL INFIERNO!

 _Al terminar aquello, arremete contra él y lo toma por ambos cuernos y gira sobre su eje una y otra vez, cuando por fin agarra mucha velocidad lo suelta_

 _El gran centauro impacta brutalmente contra la otra mitad de la montaña, destruyendola_

¡BROOOOOMMMM!

 _Chrysalis mira con horror la brutal paliza que el emperador les metía a ambos, con mucho esfuerzo vuelve a reincorporarse y vuela para ayudarlos_

 _Sombra logra reponerse y vuelve a tomar su aspecto gaseoso y rodea al emperador, sin embargo éste vuelve a expulsar otra onda expansiva, lanzándolo a una velocidad sónica a una roca_

 _Varias cortadas y marcas de moretones empiezan a notarse en todos ellos_

 _Sorpresivamente, Chrysalis se teletransporta frente a ellos y empieza a acumular mucha magia en su cuerno_

 _Freezer extiende la palma de su mano, una esfera rojiza aparece sobre ella_

 _Las ponies no daban crédito a lo que alcanzaban a ver, pues el emperador, pese a estar bajo aquél hechizo, dominaba con extrema facilidad la pelea; cosa que ellas les tomó su buen tiempo y dedicación en su momento_

 _Al ver que su aliada estaba jugándose la vida, tanto Tirek como Sombra se levantan a duras penas y se ponen a su lado, inmediatamente empiezan a acumular magia al igual que ella_

Freezer: ¡VEAMOS SI PUEDEN DETENER ESTO!

 _En ese momento dispara una enorme cantidad de energía, de igual forma los 3 villanos sueltan su poder_

 _Un destello de luz se produce al momento de que los poderes chocan entre sí mientras que algunas ráfagas de viento empiezan a correr por la zona_

 _El suelo empieza a levantarse y grandes pedazos de pavimento empiezan a salir disparados hacia arriba ante la intensidad_

 _A los pocos minutos, la carga de poder del emperador empieza a ganar terreno rápidamente, obligando al trío a usar más energía_

 _Tirek vuelve a forzar el amuleto, ganando más poder, sin pensarlo dos veces emplea más energía en el forcejeo_

Sombra: Nghhh…¡TANTABUS, OLVIDA A LA PRINCESA…Y VEN A AYUDARNOS!

 _Rápidamente, la mancha se incorpora y dispara su propia energía, sin embargo no les ayudaba de mucho puesto que el poder del emperador seguía avanzando_

 _El emperador empezó a reírse sádicamente cuando la energía estaba a punto de vencerlos_

–JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Sus últimas palabras?

 _En ese momento, el amuleto del alicornio empieza a expulsar descomunalmente más energía sin que Tirek lo usara, sorprendiendo a este último_

 _Sorprendentemente, la carga mágica empieza a empujar lentamente a la otra, forzando al emperador a empezar a esforzarse por primera vez, rápidamente vuelve a emparejar el forcejeo_

Freezer (sorprendido): ¡¿Cómo diablos es que ese insignificante objeto puede expulsar tanto poder?!

 _Twilight al ver esto acude en apoyo del emperador, rápidamente carga su magia y la dispara_

 _En cuestión de minutos, todas las energías se acumulan y explotan_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

 _Un enorme destello de luz cubre el lugar, en ambos lados tanto Chrysalis como Twilight habían creado escudos con los cuales lograron proteger a todos de dicha explosión_

 _Tirek mira el amuleto un poco intrigado y confundido, jamás había pasado algo como eso, Freezer estaba un tanto sorprendido de que por un breve momento aquellos sujetos con la ayuda del amuleto habían logrado con dificultad acercarse un poco a su poder_

 _Por su parte Twilight trataba de analizar aquél extraño comportamiento que mostró el amuleto_

(mentalmente): Qué raro, según recuerdo el amuleto jamás tendría que aumentar así su poder

 _Freezer crea un disco destructor y lo lanza a la reina de los cambiantes_

 _Chrysalis al ver eso, con dificultades logra esquivarlo y observa que éste se sigue de largo para terminar cortando varios árboles_

 _Freezer se enfurece más cuando ésta le esquivó su ataque, rápidamente vuela a ella y le conecta un ataque frenético en todo el estómago, dejándola inconsciente_

 _Tirek le tira un puñetazo pero Freezer lo detiene con su mano y lo contragolpea en el mentón seguido de una patada en el rostro, Sombra interfiere y dispara un rayo mágico, sin embargo Twilight alcanza a verlo y rápidamente contraataca con una pequeña esfera de magia el cual logra desviarlo_

 _El tantabus crea un gigantesco látigo de fuego el cual rápidamente lo descarga contra Twilight_

Twilight: ¡Maldición!

¡FWOOOSHH!

 _El látigo logra rozar un ala de la princesa, creándole algunas quemaduras; por su parte ella tuvo que contenerse el dolor que sentía en esos momentos_

 _La mancha agarra potencia y vuelve a descargar otro golpe en la pony, sin embargo a pocos centímetros de su cara el emperador lo detuvo en seco_

–No sé que clase de criatura seas, pero es de muy mal gusto usar armas o trampas para obtener la ventaja..( _en ese instante le dispara un rayo mortal, atravesándolo_ )

 _El ataque del emperador logra dañar algo al tantabus, sin embargo el hueco de dicho ataque vuelve a cerrarse_

 _Las amigas de la princesa se arman de valor y salen de su escondite, dispuestas a ayudarla_

 _En eso Sombra anula el hechizo, dejando confuso a todos y rápidamente le aplica dicho hechizo al tantabus_

Sombra: ¡Freezer, fuiste un idiota si creíste que trataríamos de derrotarte!

 _Tirek se levanta y carga en un hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de Chrysalis…_

Tirek: ¡Sabíamos que jamás podríamos derrotarte por nuestra cuenta, sin embargo tal vez haya algo…o mejor dicho ALGUIEN que sí puede hacerlo!

 _La respuesta de ambos levantan dudas en las ponies_

Sombra ( _señala al tantabus_ ): ¿Recuerdas lo que viste por medio de mi conjuro?, Pues digamos que….

 _El tantabus empieza a expandirse y contraerse, poco después se detiene_

 _Tanto Freezer como las ponies miraban con cierta curiosidad lo que estaba a punto de suceder, de igual manera Sombra y Tirek permanecían atentos_

Sombra:.. conseguí información sobre alguien que tú conoces perfectamente

 _En ese momento, el tantabus empieza a deformarse, cambiando su aspecto. Un aura color violeta aparece alrededor de él_

 _Los ojos del emperador no daban crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, las ponies notan la cara de preocupación de él por lo que supusieron que algo estaba mal_

Rarity: Oye, ¿estás bien? parece que has visto un fantasma o algo

Rainbow: Hey, tú eres el más fuerte del universo ¿recuerdas?, entonces ¿por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación?

 _La cola de Pinkie empieza a temblar descomunalmente…_

–¡MI PINKIE SENTIDO, SIIII!

Twilight: ¡Pinkie, ¿Qué significa?!

Pinkie: No lo sé, de hecho es la primera vez que se pone a temblar por mucho tiempo

 _En esos momentos un enorme destello de luz cegó a todos, obligándolos a cubrirse de la intensiva luz_

Twilight: ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASA!

Rainbow: ¡NO PUEDO VER!

Rarity: ¡¿ACASO TRATAN DE DEJARNOS CIEGOS?!

Sombra: ¡¿QUÉ TANTO HARÁ EL TANTABUS?!

Tirek: ¡ESA LUZ LASTIMA MIS OJOS!

 _Cuando la luz finalmente cesa deja a todos en shock, sobretodo a Freezer; una forma bípeda apareció frente a ellos, tenía cabello en forma de pinchos, su estatura era claramente superior al de Freezer, de cuerpo musculoso, su gi era púrpura y debajo de éste portaba una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, vestía unas botas de color negro con bordes grises y lazos blancos, sus muñequeras eran de color rojo mientras que el cinto que estaba fuertemente atado en su cintura era rojo_

 _Twilight mira atentamente a esta nueva forma de vida, pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente era un ser humano, Freezer por su parte lo invade la ira_

Freezer: MALDITO ¡SAIYAYIN!

 _Al oír aquello tanto las ponies como Sombra y Tirek se sorprenden gratamente de que éste lo conociera_

Twilight: ¿Saiyayin, entonces no es un humano?

 _El ser bípedo comienza a caminar lentamente hasta quedar a escasos metros de distancia de las ponies provocándoles un ligero susto_

– _Mi nombre es Goku y soy el saiyayin que los destruirá_

 **Nota del autor:** Estuve leyendo el otro día todas las reviews en donde especulaban una copia de Goku, así que decidí hacerlo realidad xD

¿Podrá Freezer hacerle frente a este Goku falso?

Si tienen ideas que quisieran aportar a la historia son bienvenidas, y como dije antes las peleas pueden durar desde 4 hasta 7 u 8

(Sé que Freezer en realidad su poder en su primera forma es de 530,000 pero tomen en cuenta los años que permaneció muerto)


	17. Un poderoso enemigo

_El Goku falso hace una pequeña sonrisilla siniestra provocando que las ponies se pusieran en guardia, Freezer rechinaba sus dientes al volver a ver ese rostro que tanto odiaba_

Goku falso (tono burlón): ¿Qué tienes Freezer?, ¿Acaso no te da gusto volver a ver un rostro conocido?

Freezer: No..TE BURLES…¡DE MI!

 _Sin tiempo que perder Freezer se abre paso bruscamente entre las ponies y se abalanza con ira sobre su némesis_

Freezer: ¡COPIA O NO ME LAS PAGARÁS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE EN NAMEK!

Goku falso: Jajajaja, ven a por mí..( _en eso vuela_ )

 _Freezer lo persigue, poco después carga un potente golpe y lo conecta en el estómago de su adversario, provocando una onda de choque en el cielo_

¡POOOOMMM!

 _El "saiyayin" se dobla ante el inmenso dolor que sintió mientras que las ponies veían estupefactas la inmensa fuerza del emperador_

Rainbow: ¡WOOOOW, esa no me lo esperaba!

Rarity: ¿Cómo es eso posible?, me refiero a cómo es posible que un simple golpe pueda provocar ondas de sonido en el cielo

Twilight (empezando a ponerse nerviosa): ¡¿Qué es exactamente un saiyayin y por que Freezer le tiene tanto odio?!

Pinkie: Tengo un mal presentimiento de que esto va a empeorar

 _De igual manera Tirek y Sombra observaban con asombro la nueva forma que había adquirido su aliado_

Sombra: Lo veo y no lo puedo creer, jamás imaginé que el emperador pudiera tener un némesis

Tirek: Pero ¿crees que el tantabus pueda elevar sus poderes al haberse transformado en un "saiyayin"?

Sombra: Eso estamos por averiguar

 _Goku falso se recupera del golpe mientras que permanecía con calma_

–Te lo devuelvo

 _En ese momento tira una potente patada el cual lo envía contra una montaña, atravesándolo_

¡BOOOOMMM!

Goku falso: No sé por que pero me estoy emocionando, jamás había sentido una sensación como ésta

 _De repente, el lugar empieza a temblar haciendo que todos permanecieran atentos, pocos segundos después Freezer vuelve a aparecer, con varias venas resaltando su ira_

 _En ese momento, ambos guerreros desaparecen mientras que varias ondas de choque podían ser oídas consecutivamente a una velocidad hipersónica_

¡POW! ¡PUMM! ¡PROOM! ¡ZIUUMMM!

 _Freezer le tira un golpe al rostro, sin embargo Goku lo detiene con el antebrazo, de igual manera el saiyayin apuña su otra mano y le conecta un golpe a la costilla provocándole un agudo dolor; sin dejar que se recupere, el saiyayin le conecta un golpe a su rostro seguido de un fuerte rodillazo al estómago_

 _El emperador retrocede un poco forzosamente_

Tirek (Ve retroceder al emperador): JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, por fin alguien sí que lo puede lastimar

 _El demonio del frío desaparece y reaparece a espaldas del guerrero y crea una esfera de poder en su mano_

–¡MUEREEE!

 _Sin tiempo que perder la dispara, provocando una enorme explosión al instante_

¡BOOOMMM!

 _Una nube de humo se crea al instante_

Freezer: ¿Qué te pareció eso idiota? te lo merecías Jajajajaja

Goku falso:….No cantes victoria aún

 _De entre el humo sale el guerrero, Freezer al ver esto se percata que su ataque no lo había dañado en absoluto_

Goku falso: Venga, creí que eras más fuerte

Freezer: ¡CALLATEEEEE!

 _En ese preciso momento, ambos guerreros vuelan en dirección a su rival, milésimas de segundo después ambos puños chocan entre sí provocando una enorme onda de choque acompañada de ráfagas de viento, una fuerte luz blanca cubre el cielo y poco después comienzan a intercambiarse golpes_

 _Freezer conecta un fuerte coletazo al rostro, pero es detenido por su rival; Goku le propina un rodillazo al estómago, pero el emperador lo contragolpea con su rodilla, creando chispas en el acto. El guerrero entonces desaparece, milésimas de segundo después aparece por arriba del emperador_

–¡Veamos si te gusta esto!

 _Y lo golpea con ambas manos en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo_

¡PROOOOOMMMMM!

 _Un enorme cráter acompañado por una nube de polvo se crea al momento de que éste impacta_

 _Twilight mira con mortificación que aquella extraña criatura tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente al emperador_

 _El saiyayin acopla ambas manos…_

Twilight: (confundida): ¿Y ahora qué?

 _Pone ambas manos cerca de su cuerpo, mientras que su postura cambiaba_

– **KAAAA…..MEEEEE**

Rainbow: ¡¿Qué hará?!

– **HAAAA….MEEEEE**

 _Una esfera de poder rojiza aparece entre sus palmas_

– **¡HAAAAAAA!**

 _En ese momento, dispara aquél poder al cráter, provocando una enorme explosión al instante_

¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Rarity y Rainbow: ¡NOOOOOO!

Twilight: ¡FREEZER!

 _Todos quedan boquiabiertos ante aquel extraño poder, sin poder procesar lo que acababan de ver_

 _De repente, entre las fisuras del suelo empiezan a salir pequeños destellos morados…. segundos después sale el emperador con algunas pequeñas cortadas en el cuerpo, algunas eran tan profundas que la sangre empezaba a correr en pequeños hilos_

 _Las ponies no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, aquella extraña criatura…¡PUDO HACER SANGRAR AL EMPERADOR!_

Twilight (con miedo): ¡Oh….diablos.q..qué poder tan destructivo tiene!

Pinkie: ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HIZO?!

Rarity: ¡F…FREEZER ESTÁ SANGRANDO!

Rainbow: ¡Comienzo a creer que esa extraña pero poderosa técnica que usó podría matarnos a todos…., o peor aún!

 _Sombra y Tirek quedan igual de sorprendidos ante aquél hecho_

Sombra: Jamás había visto algo como esto

Tirek: Y pensar que tratamos de matar al emperador sin ningún éxito y el tantabus sólo copió lo que aterrorizaba al emperador y lo lastimó de un superataque

Freezer: ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, MALDITO INSOLENTE!

 _Sin más preámbulos, vuela hasta quedar frente a frente del saiyayin…_

Goku falso: ¿Por qué no me muestras de una buena vez tú máximo poder ehh?, ohhh ya veo…tienes miedo de volver a perder

Freezer: ¡No volveré a cometer el mismo error!

Goku falso: ¿O acaso tratas de ocultar tu verdadera forma de las ponies?

 _Freezer se gira y mira a las ponies, pues sabía que si se transformaba levantaría mucha curiosidad en ellas, además de que se le complicaría tratar de alcanzar todo su poder debido a todo el tiempo que estuvo muerto_

….

 _Tirek deposita el cuerpo de la reina en el lomo de Sombra, mientras que éste puso una cara de confusión.._

Tirek: Oye Sombra, hazme un favor y llévate a Chrysalis…quiero tomar mi revancha contra la princesa

 _Sombra por un momento duda, sin embargo accede al ver la cara de su aliado quién miraba fijamente a Twilight_

 _La princesa de la amistad se percata de que el gran centauro se le quedaba viendo.._

–Chicas, mejor regresen a Canterlot, algo me dice que tendré que pelear con Tirek

Rainbow (molesta): Twilight, vinimos hasta aquí para ayudar en la pelea, ¡no nos iremos sin darlo todo!

Rarity: Además, si Sombra también pelea.. estarías en desventaja

Twilight: Rarity, dudo mucho que Sombra intervenga, sólo míralo

 _Rarity voltea y efectivamente se da cuenta que Sombra empezaba a marcharse_

Twilight: Por favor amigas, regresen y avísenle a Celestia de lo que está ocurriendo y que aumente la seguridad a como de lugar en Ponyville y Canterlot

Pinkie: Pero…

Twilight: Háganlo por el bien de Equestria

 _Las tres ponies acceden, sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido para el Goku falso_

–Oh no, ustedes no irán a ninguna parte

 _En ese momento, rápidamente dispara una esfera de poder que impacta algunos metros delante de ellas, haciéndolas frenar en seco_

Twilight: ¡OYE TÚ, DEJA A MIS AMIGAS EN PAZ!

 _Velozmente alza el vuelo mientras que su cuerno brillaba intensamente…_

Goku falso: Así que quieres pelear conmigo…( _la provoca con un movimiento de la mano_ )…ven,anda; quiero que me muestres tu poder

 _La alicornio dispara un rayo mágico, sin embargo el guerrero con un movimiento de la mano lo desvía_

 _Freezer reacciona y le propina al guerrero un soberbio coletazo en la mejilla…_

¡PROOOOOMMM!

 _Un gran cráter se origina cuando éste impacta duramente contra el suelo_

Freezer ( _dirigiéndose a la pony_ ): ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!, ¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA SI CREES QUE LE PUEDES HACER FRENTE A UN SAIYAYIN!

Twilight ( _arquea una ceja_ ): Pues tu cara de hace unos momentos nos dio a entender que ni siquiera tú la tienes fácil…( _mira detalladamente_ _las heridas_ )..Diablos, nunca creí que te fueran a dañar…tendremos que curarte

Freezer: Mi cuerpo está diseñado para pelear, esto no es nada

Twilight: Sabes, me gustaría que me dijeras qué es exactamente un saiyayin y por qué tiene mucho parentesco con los humanos

Freezer: Espera un segundo…¿cómo sabes de los humanos?..¿los conoces?

 _La pregunta hace que la alicornio se ponga algo nerviosa…, Freezer por su parte le llamó mucho la atención sobre la existencia de los humanos en aquella dimensión, aunque le restó importancia, pues estaba casi seguro de que éstos probablemente no tuvieran la misma tecnología que el Planeta Tierra de su universo_

Tirek: ¡PRINCESA TWILIGHT, VOY A DESTRUIRTE!

Twilight (mira de reojo a Tirek): Larga historia, te lo diré después, pero tienes que decirnos todo lo que sepas sobre un "saiyayin", algo me dice que para vencerlo será algo muy difícil de lograr….a todo esto ¿hay humanos en tu dimensión?

Freezer: Por supuesto que sí, sin embargo no creo que la tecnología de tus terrícolas me pudiera ayudar….es muy probable que en vez de mejorar mi situación, sólo la empeore

 _En ese momento el centauro crea un orbe rojizo/naranja y lo dispara contra la princesa, sin embargo la alicornio logra verlo a tiempo por lo cual lo esquiva_

 _Twilight desciende mientras que su rostro se tornaba de rabia…_

Twilight: ¡BIEN, SI BUSCAS PELEA LA TENDRÁS!

 _Tras decir aquello, hace brillar su cuerno y dispara un rayo mágico el cual impacta en el rostro de éste…_

Tirek: Aghh, ¡maldita!

 _Velozmente se recupera de dicho ataque y levita algunas rocas, las lanza….sin embargo la princesa crea al instante un escudo grande, logrando soportar el impacto de éstas_

 _Tirek se lanza y agarra el casco inferior derecho de ella, y la arroja contra varios árboles, haciendo que ella los impactara en cadena_

¡BROOOOMMMMM!

 _Una cortina de polvo se levanta, poco después la princesa se levanta con algunos raspones en sus cascos_

Twilight: Aughh, no creí que Tirek fuera tan fuerte

….

 _Del cráter vuelve a salir el guerrero…_

Goku falso: Ahh, que buen calentamiento; realmente tenía mis huesos adormecidos

 _En ese momento, vuela hasta quedar frente a frente del emperador_

Goku falso: Este cuerpo es sensacional, jamás imaginé que hubieran criaturas de poderes inimaginables

Freezer (de brazos cruzados): Pues aprovéchalo lo más que puedas…estúpido mono

Goku falso (mira el odio reflejado en sus ojos): Puedo percibir tu rabia hacia los saiyayines, pero tienes miedo de ser aniquilado

 _En ese momento, el guerrero lanza una ráfaga de viento, mandando al emperador contra el suelo.._

¡BOOOOOM!

 _Goku desciende lentamente mientras que no perdía de vista a Freezer_

Goku falso: Y te preguntarás por qué sé todo eso…bien te lo diré: Al momento de que adquirí está forma, también gané cierta información y recuerdos del guerrero original. Seré honesto, nunca en mi vida había tenido la oportunidad de tener un cuerpo poderoso

Freezer (mientras se recuperaba): Grah….aún así no eres capaz de rivalizarme

Goku falso: Te equivocas terriblemente, al adquirir esta forma, mis poderes aumentaron descomunalmente; me atrevo a decir que podría rivalizar al guerrero original

 _Los ojos del emperador se abrieron descomunalmente al oír aquella revelación_

Freezer: T..Tienes que estar mintiendo

Goku falso: Lo creas o no, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú

 _Al terminar aquello, le propina un veloz gancho en el estómago, provocando que el emperador escupiera algo de sangre, seguidamente de una patada al rostro_

 _La patada envía al emperador a una roca filosa_

¡BROOOOMMMM!

 _Al momento de impactar, la armadura de éste se hace trizas mientras que su carne se abría al hacer contacto con la roca, unas gotas de sangre empiezan a brotar cuando éste se reincorpora_

 _Freezer vuelve a salir, sin embargo el saiyayin pudo observar que su adversario estaba muy dañado_

Goku falso: Eso te pasa por subestimar a tus oponentes, si hubieses destruido al saiyayin ordinario cuando tuviste tu oportunidad, yo jamás me hubiera transformado en ese guerrero

 _El emperador se lleva una mano a la costilla, percatándose de su sangrado.._

Freezer: Arghhh…maldito, n..no perderé de nuevo contra un ser inferior a mí

Goku falso: Te recuerdo que con esa forma no podrás derrotarme, lo único que conseguirás será una muerte lenta y dolorosa

 _Freezer decide lanzarle una ráfaga de energía, para su asombro el guerrero la desvía con un dedo_

Goku falso: Eres un terco, ahora comprendo por qué fuiste derrotado en Namek

 _El guerrero empieza a caminar lentamente hacia él, mientras tanto Freezer empezó a dispararle varios rayos mortales con la esperanza de que alguno lograra lastimarlo, siendo sus esfuerzos en vano_

 _Cuando quedó a escasos centímetros de distancia, el emperador intenta golpearlo en el hígado, sin embargo el guerrero logra atrapar su puño en pleno aire, poco después empieza a apretar su mano_

Freezer: ¡AGHHH…INSECTO!

Goku falso: Después de que te mate, me apoderaré de Equestria..O simplemente la destruiré

 _El aura violeta del guerrero vuelve a crecer, a su vez enormes cantidades de poder empiezan a ser expulsados_

Goku falso: ¡Todos sufrirán ante mi poder!

 _En ese preciso momento, el cielo empieza a nublarse, fuertes ráfagas de viento empiezan a azotar varios árboles, las montañas empezaban a partirse lentamente, los animales del bosque Everfree empezaron a salir aterrorizados_

 _Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie fueron las primeras en observar el extraño comportamiento del clima_..

Pinkie: ¿Este será el fin del mundo?

Rainbow (algo sorprendida y molesta): Hey, las nubes no deberían de moverse por sí solas, eso sólo sucede aquí en el bosque

Rarity: Lo que me intriga es que si los animales de aquí salieron aterrados, he de suponer que el tantabus…o mejor dicho el "saiyayin" aumentará sus poderes

Rainbow: ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

Rarity: No hay otra cosa o ser en Equestria con semejantes habilidades

….

 _Twilight vuelve a cargar un potente rayo mágico, sin embargo el centauro crea un escudo con el cual logra desviarlo_

Tirek: Esto es increíble, pese a que tengo el amuleto del alicornio, nuestros poderes están parejos…tal como la primera vez que luchamos

Twilight: Eso no me interesa, no dejaré que se apoderen de Equestria…aunque me muera en el intento

 _En eso, sus amigas le dan alcance, siendo Rainbow la primera en llegar_

Rainbow: ¡Twilight, tienes que ver algo muy importante AHORA!

Tirek (a Rainbow): ¡TÚ NO TE INTERPONGAS EN NUESTRA PELEA, RECIÉN EMPEZABA A CALENTAR!

Rarity (a Tirek): Pues deberías de posponer la pelea para después…( _señala hacia el cielo_ )..MIREN

 _Tanto Tirek como Twilight quedan gratamente sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo_

….

 _En la guarida de los cambiantes_

 _Sombra finalmente llega, algunas pequeñas aberturas en su rostro eran muy visibles, pero ninguna era grave_

 _Los cambiantes rápidamente lo socorren, sin embargo casi al instante quedan estupefactos al ver a su reina completamente inconsciente_

Cambiante #1: Señor Sombra…¿qué les pasó?

Cambiante #2: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Sombra (enojado): ¡¿QUÉ SI NOS ENCONTRAMOS BIEN?!, ESE MALDITO DE FREEZER PUDO HABERNOS MATADO

Cambiante #3: ¿Realmente es así de fuerte?

Sombra: Sí, ayúdenme con Chrysalis

 _Los cambiantes obedecen la orden, poco después depositan a la reina en una cama_

Cambiante #4: Tiene su pata rota, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

Sombra: Freezer se la rompió

 _El cambiante entonces opta por inmovilizarle la pata_

Cambiante #4: En unas horas despertará, menos mal que no terminó muerta

Sombra: Querrás decir "no terminamos muertos", imbécil

Cambiante #5: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Sombra: Yo regresaré en unos minutos al campo de batalla, ustedes cuídenla

 _En eso, los árboles cercanos empiezan a caer, provocando un ruido ensordecedor_

Sombra: ¡¿Pero qué?!

 _Todos salen y quedan muy impresionados, pues el suelo empezaba a agrietarse mientras que muy al fondo de las grietas se podía ver una luz rojiza_

Sombra (impactado): ¿Acaso eso es lava?

….

 _Los fuertes sonidos llegaron a la celda de Cadence…_

Cadence (mentalmente): ¡¿Qué estará sucediendo allá afuera?!

 _El cambiante que la cuidaba entra en pánico_

Cambiante: ¡QUE DEMONIOS, JAMÁS HABÍA SENTIDO SEMEJANTE SENSACIÓN!

….

 _En Canterlot_

 _Las princesas y Spike quedan atónitos al ver a lo lejos como el cielo se nublaba_

Luna: Algo malo debió de haber sucedido, nunca había visto algo así

 _En ese momento, una parte del suelo se agrieta…_

 _Spike pierde el equilibrio y resbala hacia la grieta, sin embargo con una garra logra sujetarse de la pendiente del suelo_

Spike: ¡AYUDA!

 _Celestia rápidamente lo socorre, lo saca de apuros.._

Celestia: ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!, ¡Spike, súbete a mi lomo!

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado, el pequeño dragón se monta en ella, poco después ambas princesas vuelan a un lugar seguro_

….

 _En Ponyville la situación empeoraba a cada segundo, varios árboles se incendiaban y caían sobre las casas, toda la muchedumbre corría desesperadamente en su afán de huir de las llamas que amenazaban con arrebatarles la vida_

Derpy: ¡FUEGO!

Octavia: ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Cheerilee: ¡CORRAN!

Abuela Smith: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ APPLEBLOOM?!

Applebloom: ¡POR AQUÍ ABUELA!

Scootaloo: ¡AHHHHHH!

Sweetie Belle: ¡CUIDADO SCOOTALOO!

 _Los guardias trataban de mantener el orden, sin embargo el fuego les hacía la labor más difícil ya que las llamas se extendían más y más_

….

Tirek: No cabe duda.., es muy probable que toda Equestria esté siendo afectada por lo que sea que esté haciendo el tantabus…o mejor dicho el saiyayin

Twilight: Oh no….¡SPIKE!

Rarity: ¡Y Applejack!

Rainbow: ¡Fluttershy y Discord siguen allá!

Pinkie: ¡LOS BEBÉS CAKE!

….

 _El emperador reúne suficientes fuerzas y le propina una soberbia patada en el hígado, provocando que su rival lo soltara a la vez que escupía un poco de saliva_

Freezer (sobándose la muñeca derecha): Nghhh…me las pagarás

 _En ese momento, el rastreador detecta el nivel de pelea mientras que el lente se agrietaba_

(Nivel de poder de Goku falso: 567,000)

 _El guerrero se recupera, después apuña ambas manos mientras que empezaba a expulsar con más firmeza su poder_

– **¡aaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 _El clima vuelve a cambiar, pues ahora enormes fragmentos de suelo empezaban a flotar mientras que a su vez enormes temblores sacudían la zona_

 _El emperador queda estupefacto al presenciar el incremento de poder repentino, pues la copia del guerrero no mentía en cuanto a su inmenso poder_

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡¿Acaso quiere matarse?!..¡ESTÁ AUMENTANDO DEMASIADO RÁPIDO SU NIVEL DE PELEA!

 _De repente el rastreador explota, dándole a entender que el saiyayin estaba más allá de su poder habitual_

 _Repentinamente, el guerrero desaparece y reaparece frente a Twilight.._

Goku falso: Ahora que recuerdo, tú y tus amigas me vencieron en el mundo de los sueños

 _Rápidamente la toma del cuello sin que ella pudiese reaccionar, Tirek se sorprende ante su gran velocidad_

Tirek (sorprendido): Tantabus…¿realmente eres tú?...o eres aquél otro sujeto

Twilight (tratando de zafarse): Ughhh..suéltame….¡AUXILIO!

 _La joven princesa trata de teletransportarse, sin embargo el saiyayin se lo impedía_

 _De repente Rainbow y las demás se disponen a atacarlo_

Rarity: ¡ERES MÁS DESAGRADABLE QUE CUANDO ERAS UNA MANCHA!

Pinkie: ¡ERES REALMENTE MOLESTO Y ABUSIVO!

Rainbow Dash: ¡SUELTALA YA!

 _La pegaso trata de patearle el rostro, sin embargo el saiyayin con la otra mano logra frenarla, asombrando a ésta última_

Goku falso: Tienes agallas, pony; ¡Pero no te servirán de mucho!

 _Sin tiempo que perder, le propina un veloz golpe a su estómago, mandándola contra las demás ponies_

¡PRASSS!

Twilight: ¡CHICAS!

Goku falso: JAJAJAJA, finalmente podré tomar revancha contra Luna….(a Tirek): Oye cuernotes, ¿qué te parece si acabamos con la princesa?

Tirek (esboza una pequeña sonrisilla): Está bien…, pero primero permíteme juguetear un poco con ella, sería un desperdicio no torturarla algo antes de que llegue su final

Goku falso: Me parece bien

 _Twilight mira con cierto temor a los 2, sobretodo al saiyayin. El guerrero en ese momento le empieza a apretar su cuello…._

Twilight: ¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!

 _El fuerte alarido de dolor retumbó por todo el bosque, llegando a los oídos del emperador_ ( _quien había perdido el rastro del guerrero_ )

Freezer: Diablos…¡RESISTE!

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el emperador logra llegar a la zona donde ellos se encontraban, para su asombro la pobre pony estaba muy a merced de los 2_

 _Tirek dispara un rayo mágico al cuerno de la pony, creando al instante un anillo antimagia_

Tirek (a Twilight): Por si tratas de escabullirte de tu dolor….( _en eso se percata de la presencia de Freezer_ )…Miren a quién tenemos aquí, si se trata ni más ni menos que del emperador

 _La sorpresiva llegada de Freezer hace que el guerrero la soltara_

Goku falso: Así que siempre sí lograste recuperarte de mi "pequeño calentamiento", debo de admitir que eres bastante resistente

Freezer: Si realmente tienes parte de los recuerdos del verdadero Goku, entonces debes de saber que sólo el super saiyayin fue lo único que de verdad me obligó a pelear con todo mi poder

 _La respuesta de Freezer deja atónito al centauro_

Tirek: Espera un segundo…¿qué es un super saiyayin?

Twilight (mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire): N..No..lo..sé

 _Ambos peleadores se ponen en posición de combate_

Goku falso: Hehe, los viejos hábitos nunca cambian…(a Tirek): Haz lo que quieras con la pony, yo ya tengo con qué entretenerme

Freezer: ¡Escúchame muy bien INSOLENTE, esta pelea no será como la primera vez!

 _Tras decir aquello, ambos chocan entre sí provocando una enorme explosión_


	18. Renaciendo rivalidades parte 1

**Tema musical: Dragon Ball Super OST–A dangerous new enemy** (Buscarlo en el canal de youtube Kouta_San)

 _Freezer golpea el rostro de su adversario, abriéndole un poco la mejilla; el guerrero a su vez le conecta un fuerte golpe en su herida, haciendo que ésta sangrara algo. Ambos salen disparados a lados opuestos después, impactando en diversas montañas_

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Sin embargo milésimas de segundo después, los 2 vuelven a salir y vuelven a volar en dirección a su rival..._

Goku falso: JAJAJAJA, ¡Esto es lo que quería!

Freezer: ¡INSOLENTE…MUEREEEE!

 _En ese momento el emperador dispara varias ráfagas de energía, de igual manera el guerrero contraataca_

 _Varias explosiones cubren buena parte del cielo cuando las ráfagas chocan entre sí_

 _Freezer se enfurece y ataca al saiyayin, le propina un veloz golpe a la espalda, mandándolo al suelo_

¡POOOOMMMM!

Freezer: ¡TOMAAA!

 _Sin tiempo que perder, le lanza una andanada de rayos mortales, sin embargo el saiyayin logra cargar energía con una mano y la dispara, destruyéndolos_

 _Tras eso, el guerrero vuela hasta quedar frente a frente del emperador…_

Goku falso: Estos guerreros vaya que son asombrosos….( _su aura bailotea ferozmente_ )…me siento ¡PODEROSO!

 _Tras decir eso, le tira varias patadas al rostro, sin embargo el emperador logra desviarlas y contra arremete_

¡PROOOOOOMMMM! ¡ZIUUUUUUMMMM! ¡FWOOSHHHH! ¡POOOOOOOMMMM!

 _Varias ondas de choque zumbaban hipersónicamente, las nubes se desvanecían ante cada choque de puños_

¡PAAAMMMMMM! ¡PROOOOOMMMM! ¡POOOOOOWWWWW! ¡BAAAMMMMM!

 _Freezer logra atrapar con la cola el cuello de su rival, y rápidamente lo lanza contra varios árboles, rompiéndolos en hilera_

 _Milésimas de segundo después, el saiyayin vuelve a reaparecer mientras que de su boca empezaba a trazarse una pequeña hilera de sangre_

 _El demonio del frío le tira un potente golpe, sin embargo se pierde ya que en ese preciso instante el guerrero hace una proyección de imágen. El emperador rápidamente se gira, pero un fuerte rodillazo impacta en su rostro_

 _Sin perder tiempo, el saiyayin aprovecha el momento y empieza a conectarle varios golpes a su estómago de forma consecutiva_

….

 _Twilight se recupera, sin embargo al instante empieza a retroceder al ver que el gran centauro empezaba a caminar directamente hacia ella_

Twilight (mentalmente): Esto es malo, mientras mi magia esté bloqueada no puedo hacer nada

Tirek: Esto será muy divertido

 _De repente, a escasos metros aparece un ser envuelto en humo negro…_

Tirek: Oh vaya, creí que no regresarías

Sombra: Dejé a Chrysalis para que la curaran, ¿me perdí de algo?

Tirek: Para nada, acabemos con la pony…le he bloqueado su cuerno

Twilight: ¡No se me acerquen!

….

 _El saiyayin agarra el brazo derecho de Freezer y empieza a girar en su eje, cuando obtiene suficiente velocidad..lo suelta_

¡BOOOOOMMMMM!

 _Un enorme cráter se origina al momento de que el tirano impacta_

Goku falso: Humm, ahora que lo pienso debería de eliminarlo antes de que….

 _En ese momento una pequeña esfera de ki logra rozarlo, interrumpiéndolo_

 _Pocos segundos después, Freezer se reincorpora y vuela quedando otra vez frente a frente, ambos guerreros fijan su mirada por algunos instantes, poco después vuelven a desaparecer…_

¡BAAMMM! ¡POOOMMMM! ¡FWOOOSHHH!

 _Las montañas empezaban a rajarse por la magnitud de los puñetazos; enormes pedazos de roca caían estrepitosamente_

 _Freezer golpea el mentón del falso saiyayin seguido de un coletazo en su espalda, haciendo que impactase en el suelo_

 _Tras esto abre su palma izquierda y crea un disco destructor.._

Freezer: ¡Veamos como te libras de esto!

 _Y lo lanza; el guerrero lo mira acercarse y vuela en su afán de esquivarlo, sin embargo el platillo lo seguía a donde fuera_

 _El emperador entonces decide crear otro disco destructor y se lo lanza, haciéndole las cosas más complicadas_

Freezer: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA sorpresa, ya quiero ver como terminas hecho trizas

 _Ante tal respuesta el saiyayin cambia su rumbo y se dirige al emperador, a escasos centímetros se frena brevemente…_

– **¡TAIYOKEN!**

 _Una poderosa luz lo ciega, mientras que el guerrero se posiciona detrás de él.._

Freezer: ¡AGHH MIS OJOS…QUÉ ME HICISTE MALDITO!

 _Sin embargo el emperador logra escuchar el sonido de sus platillos lo cual lo alarmó_

 _Sin tiempo que perder, el demonio del frío expulsa una poderosa onda expansiva lanzando al saiyayin contra un árbol, también destruye ambos discos a escasos milímetros de su posición_

….

 _En algún montón de hojas.._

Rarity: Ugh, m..mi cabeza

Pinkie: Rarity, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?, me estás aplastando

Rainbow (sobándose su estómago): Q..Que fuerza tan brutal tiene,….un poco más y hubiese colgado los cascos….creo que me torcí una pata

Rarity: Tuviste suerte de que no estuviera interesado en matarte

Pinkie: Oigan ¿Y Twilight?

 _Un cuerpo morado pasa volando frente a sus ojos para después impactarse contra un viejo tronco_

¡PROOOMM!

 _Las 3 ponies corren inmediatamente al reconocer que ese cuerpo no era nada más ni nada menos que de su amiga_

(Las 3 al unísono): ¡TWILIGHT!

 _La cola de Pinkie tiembla, rápidamente tira a Rarity al suelo, 2 segundos después una carga mágica pasa por arriba de la unicornio_

Tirek: Diablos, fallé

Sombra: Prueba de nuevo

 _El centauro vuelve a cargar bastante magia en sus cuernos, poniendo en serios aprietos a las ponies_

Rainbow: Eso va a doler

 _Rarity y Pinkie auxilian a su semi conciente amiga.._

Pinkie: Vamos Twi, no te desmayes

Rarity: Yo no tengo tanta magia como para enfrentarlos

Twilight (abriendo lentamente sus ojos): C….Chicas, n…no puedo; mi cuerno e.. está bloqueado

 _Tras decir aquello las demás ponies se percatan de que efectivamente no podía usar su magia_

...

 _No tan lejos de las ponies…_

 _Freezer pudo recuperar la vista y se había vuelto a enganchar en un furioso intercambio de puñetazos con el guerrero, sin embargo la pelea empezaba a inclinarse en su contra_

¡POOOOMMMM! ¡ZIUMMMM! ¡ZOOOOMMM! ¡PAAAMMMM! ¡BWOOOOMMM!

Goku falso: Hehe, por mucho que te esfuerces no puedes alcanzar mi poder

Freezer: No lograrás hacer que pierda mi concentración

 **Fin del soundtrack**

Pinkie: ¡Freezer, ayúdanos!

 _El emperador voltea y alcanza a ver que las ponies estaban a punto de ser aniquiladas_

Freezer (mentalmente): Maldición, debiluchas..no pueden cuidarse ni un momento

 _Tras ver un ligero gesto en el rostro del emperador, el falso saiyayin se interpone entre él y las equinas_

Goku falso: Oh no, no harás lo que creo que estás pensando

 _El gran centauro dispara su magia haciendo que las ponies se abrazaran y cerraran sus ojos, esperando una fuerte corriente de dolor_

Freezer: ¡NOOO, NO FRUSTRARÁN EL BOLETO DE MI VENGANZA!

 _Rápidamente dispara 2 láseres por sus ojos, logrando herir al guerrero; poco después se lanza en picada…_

Freezer: ¡NO LLEGARÉ!

 _De repente una burbuja protectora rodea a las ponies justo antes de que fuesen impactadas, quienes voltean a sus espaldas llevándose una gran alegría; una unicornio color lila, de cola y melena morada oscura con rayas turquesa, había aparecido en aquél momento crítico_

Twilight: ¡Starlight!

Rainbow: ¡Gracias!

Rarity: ¡Nos salvaste la vida!

Starlight: Para eso están las amigas

 _Freezer respiró con algo de alivio, pues el guerrero le había quitado tiempo valioso pero para su fortuna aquella misteriosa yegua apareció cuando menos se esperaba_

 _Tirek, Sombra y el falso saiyayin se posicionan frente a las ponies…_

Tirek: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Starlight: ¡Lo mismo pregunto de ustedes, ¿cómo se atreven a atacar a mis amigas?!

 _Freezer desciende cerca de las equinas_

Freezer (a Twilight): Hmm déjame adivinar, otra amiga tuya que no ví antes

Twilight: Si, a todo esto Starlight; ¿cómo fue que nos encontraste?

Starlight: Pura coincidencia que cortara camino por el bosque.. además ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que tuve que salir de viaje a Appleloosa?

 _ **Flashback (algunos días antes de que Freezer llegara a Equestria)**_

 _En el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.._

 _Starlight Glimmer se encontraba empacando, pues le había prometido a Applejack que iría allá para que pudiese conocer a algunos de sus familiares ya que era parte de su lección de amistad. Era un día caluroso así que decidió llevar equipaje cómodo para el viaje_

 _Mientras tanto, Twilight y Spike estaban en Canterlot, ya que Celestia quería verlos cuanto antes, por lo que Starlight, al no encontrar a su mentora optó por dejarle un recado_

 _Starlight: Espero que la vean_

 _Tras decir aquello, salió apresuradamente para alcanzar el tren_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _Twilight agacha ambas orejas por detrás de su cabeza, mostrando pequeños signos de culpabilidad, Starlight nota esto y le da una pequeña palmada en el lomo_

Twilight: C-Creo que no me di cuenta de eso

Starlight: No te preocupes, de todos modos…

 _El falso saiyayin dispara una pequeña esfera de energía, interrumpiéndola_

Goku falso: Basta de chacoteos, ¡no dejaré que intervengas en esto!

 **Tema musical: Dragon Ball Super OST–An antagonistic battle** (buscarlo en el canal de kouta_San)

 _En ese momento el guerrero se lanza con intención de asesinar a las ponies, Freezer_ ( _que estaba atento_ ) _lo intercepta con una fuerte patada en el rostro_

¡KABOOOOMMM!

 _Un gran agujero se origina cuando el falso saiyayin golpea las rocas, atravesándolas_

 _Tirek y Sombra deciden atacar al emperador, sin embargo Starlight levita varías rocas y las lanza, impactándoles_

 _El demonio del frío empieza a disparar una andanada de ráfagas de energía a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo todo a su paso_

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Ambos villanos se ven obligados a crear una barrera mágica para cubrirse de los enormes fragmentos de suelo y piedras que salían volando_

 _Starlight aprovecha la oportunidad y dispara un potente rayo de magia al cuerno de la princesa, rompiendo el anillo en el acto_

– **¡graaaAAAAAHHHHH!**

 _El suelo cruje mientras que del agujero sale el guerrero envuelto en su aura violeta, en su rostro se reflejaba su gran determinación y sus ansias de terminar las vidas de las equinas_

 _Freezer, al verlo, apuña ambas manos en señal de alerta, pues sabía que el falso guerrero atacaría en cualquier momento; por su parte las ponies veían aún incrédulas lo que estaba sucediendo_

Freezer: Déjenme al saiyayin, ustedes encárguense de los otros 2..¡Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE PELEEN BIEN, PORQUE ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!

 _Tras decir aquello, el aura morada del emperador sale repentinamente; el demonio del frío expulsa su poder y desaparece, al igual que el guerrero_

¡PAMMM! ¡BLAM! ¡ZUM! ¡BOMMM! ¡FUOSHH! ¡BRAKOOOM! ¡PAF! ¡TUUMMM!

 _En sólo cuestión de milesimas de segundos, en el cielo llovían golpes y patadas cuyos sonidos rivalizaban con el de los truenos_

 _Sombra dispara una pequeña esfera de magia, pero Starlight logra destruirla, tras esto contraataca con un rayo mágico, logrando impactar en un casco del maligno rey_

 _Twilight emprende el vuelo mientras que cargaba una gran cantidad de energía, Tirek le lanza varías rocas pero la princesa los esquiva con facilidad y con un rápido movimiento dispara su magia, sin embargo el centauro dispara también una carga mágica haciendo que ambas colisionaran_

 _Repentinamente, de entre varios árboles y arbustos salen muchos cambiantes; Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se ponen en guardia, uno de ellos se lanza por la espalda de Rainbow, pero ésta le tira una soberbia patada trasera. Otro se abalanza y logra atrapar ambas patas delanteras de Pinkie, sin embargo Rarity le pega en el rostro, haciendo que éste la soltara. 2 más ven dicha acción y logran embestir a Rarity, pero Pinkie y Rainbow les conectan una patada en el estómago a cada uno_

….

 _El falso saiyayin vuelve a crear otra proyección de imagen para después posicionarse detrás de su rival_

Freezer: Ehh..p-pero que…

Goku falso: Idiota, eres muy predecible

 _Y lo sujeta de la cola, poco después empieza a girar en su eje_

 _Cuando adquiere cierta velocidad, lo suelta contra una montaña, atravesándola_

¡BAAOMM!

 _Freezer sale, sin embargo la herida profunda de antes le empezaba a dar molestias en la pelea, sin mencionar que empezaba a desgastarse su energía_

 _El guerrero ve esto y sólo se limita a sonreír maliciosamente_

Goku falso (en tono burlón): Aww pobrecito, ¿acaso el emperador ya quiere estar en un ataúd?

Freezer: CALLATE..¡CALLATE!

 _En eso, el demonio del frío dispara varios rayos mortales con la esperanza de que alguno lo dañase, sin embargo el falso guerrero sólo los desviaba con un dedo_

¡ZIUUMMM!

 _Una veloz pero potente patada en el rostro toma desprevenido al emperador, sin tiempo que perder el guerrero dispara varias ráfagas de energía, cubriéndolo por completo_

….

 _Twilight y Tirek se enfrascan en una furiosa batalla, varios rayos de magia brotaban por todos lados_

 _El gran centauro tira un fuerte golpe, pero la alicornio crea un escudo mágico con el cual logra protegerse, rápidamente contraataca levitando un tronco y se lo arroja, pero Tirek lo destruye a pocos centímetros de él_

 _Twilight se teletransporta atrás de él y le patea la espalda, sin embargo su golpe no surte el efecto deseado y el gran centauro se voltea y la levita, poniéndola frente a su cara_

Tirek: ¿Así que te atreves a atacarme por la espalda eh?; Hmff cuando la desesperación es grande hasta la realeza es capaz de perder su honor

Twilight (mientras trataba de zafarse): Nghhh, ¡suéltame!

Tirek: Como desees…princesa

 _En ese momento la arroja contra un arbusto lleno de espinas; la joven princesa, al ver eso, inmediatamente se teletransporta a una copa de un árbol justo antes de impactar_

 _Tirek crea varias piedras picudas y las arroja, tratando de que alguna la hiriese, por su parte la alicornio dispara varios rayos mágicos tratando de acertarlas_

….

 _Rainbow y Rarity empiezan a intercambiar patadas y una que otra mordida con los cambiantes, Pinkie los esquivaba gracias a su Pinkie sentido; sin embargo los cambiantes seguían apareciendo, cosa que les empezaba a preocupar_

Rainbow (preocupada): Uff, hemos vencido como a 15 y siguen saliendo

Rarity: Pinkie, ¿por aquí no estará el estanque espejo verdad?

Pinkie: Por muy increíble que suene, el estanque está al otro lado del bosque

 _Sorpresivamente 4 grupos de cambiantes salen, provocando que las 3 equinas agacharan algo sus orejas mientras que retomaban sus posiciones de pelea_

Cambiante: ¡AL ATAQUE!

 _En cuestión de milesimas de segundo, una gran bola negra las cubre completamente_

….

 _Starlight se abalanza contra Sombra en un intento de quebrar su defensa, sin embargo el maligno rey se disipa en forma de humo negro_

 _El cuerno de la yegua brilla con más intensidad_

Starlight: ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 _Como respuesta, una cadena aparece por detrás de ella.._

Sombra: ¡Sorpresa!

 _En ese momento la cadena se envuelve alrededor de su cuello, mientras que ella trataba de quitársela de encima_

Starlight: N-No puedo…respirar

 _Sin perder tiempo, el rey la empieza a colgar lentamente, haciendo que ella pataleara bruscamente, inclusive por momentos le provocaba un ligero sangrado por el hocico_

 _Sombra empieza a reír maniáticamente cuando observa que la pony no podía concentrarse para escapar_

Sombra: Este es tu fin

 _Con un gran esfuerzo, la yegua logra levitar una gran piedra y le pega en la nuca, provocando que éste perdiera la concentración_

 **Fin del soundtrack**

….

 _Freezer trata de golpear al falso guerrero, sin embargo éste lo esquiva con mucha facilidad y le propina un veloz golpe en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo_

¡BROOOMMMM!

 _El emperador apenas y logra reincorporarse, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de varias heridas, moretones, su nariz estaba rota, una pequeña rajada se posaba en su mejilla cubierta la cual era cubierta por una fina capa de sangre_

 _Por su parte el falso guerrero sólo tenía abierta un poco una mejilla y algunos moretones y raspones decoraban su cuerpo, sin embargo su semblante seguía siendo serio y tranquilo_

 _Freezer se da cuenta de eso; por mucho que lo negaba, había una clara diferencia de poder entre ambos_

Goku falso: ¿Eso es todo?, si es así entonces qué decepción

 _El demonio del frío lo mira con odio, sin embargo no pierde la cabeza_

Freezer (mentalmente): Es increíble que vaya perdiendo en esta pelea, y lo peor es que ahora ni siquiera es contra un verdadero saiyayin

 _Rainbow pasa volando muy cerca de ellos mientras que varios cambiantes le pisaban sus cascos, a escasos metros de distancia Rarity y Pinkie luchaban ferozmente, sin embargo también estaban perdiendo ya que sus contrincantes las superaban con creces_

 _Starlight logra llegar tambaleándose cerca del emperador, varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro_

¡BOOOOMMMM!

 _Una gran explosión acontece a espaldas del falso saiyayin, un árbol explota cuando Tirek dispara una gran cantidad de magia_

 _Twilight se ve obligada a escapar de esa zona, poco después se les une a Freezer y Starlight_

 _Tanto Tirek como Sombra divisan a las equinas y se posicionan a un lado del guerrero de cabellera puntiaguda_

Tirek: ¡Cambiantes, vengan aquí!

 _Los cambiantes obedecen dicha orden, dejando un poco confundidas a Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie quienes inmediatamente se incorporaron a los demás_

Sombra: ¿Qué planeas hacer Tirek?

Tirek: ¡Atención, imiten las apariencias de las equinas!

 _En ese momento todos los cambiantes cambian su apariencia siendo exactamente iguales que las ponies, llegando a asombrar un poco al emperador_

Twilight ( _pone una cara de preocupación_ ): Me había olvidado por completo que podían hacer eso

Rainbow: Genial, tendremos que lidiar con ellos otra vez

Starlight: Esto no me gusta en lo absoluto

 _Las equinas retroceden un poco al ver el inmenso número de enemigos que estaban frente a ellas, sin embargo también notan que Freezer en ese momento esboza una pequeña sonrisilla_

Twilight: Umm Freezer, n-no deberías de descuidarte, son demasia..

Freezer: Jejeje, que bueno que recordé algo muy importante que tengo a mi favor

 _Ante aquella frase y la actitud tan tranquila que mostraba el emperador, levanta algo de curiosidad en todos_

Starlight (mentalmente): ¿Y ahora qué?

 _Unos segundos de silencio y tensión podían respirarse en el ambiente, el emperador da algunos pasos hacia adelante, dejando algo atónitos a todos los demás_

Freezer: No quería llegar hasta este extremo, pero no me dejan alternativa

 **Tema musical: DBZ saga de Freezer Soundtrack 12** (buscarlo en el canal de Angel Martínez)

 _El aura morada del emperador empieza nuevamente a reaparecer_

Freezer: Y ahora ¡se sorprenderán de ver ESTO! ¡ **GRAHHHHHHHHHH!**

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el emperador sufre un aumento de estatura_ _al igual que_ _una gran hipertrofia muscular en su fisonomía, sus cuernos aumentan su ancho y empiezan a alargarse en posición a escuadra de su cabeza_

 _Las ponies, Tirek y Sombra quedan perplejos y aterrados ante aquél repentino suceso, el falso saiyayin también entra un poco en shock_

Twilight: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pinkie: ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!

Tirek: ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

Sombra: ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

 _Fuertes ráfagas de viento empiezan a emanar por todas direcciones, en ese momento sus piernas se vuelven mucho más grandes, a su vez el suelo se hunde cuando éste coloca una rodilla para después levantarse_

 _Al finalizar el proceso, las ponies tenían las orejas completamente agachadas, sus ojos y hocicos los tenían exageradamente abiertos, Tirek y Sombra no se quedaban atrás, pues empezaban a temblar ligeramente_

 _Por su parte el guerrero lo mira con cierta curiosidad, pues no había visto algo así antes_

 **Fin del soundtrack**

Rainbow: Eso es ¡ASOMBROSO!

Starlight: *gulp* E-Es enorme

 _Freezer da un coletazo en el suelo, creando pequeñas grietas en el acto_

Freezer: Tengan cuidado, ¡porque esta vez ya no seré amable como antes!

(Nivel de poder de Freezer 2° forma: 1,000,000)

 _El falso guerrero se lanza contra el emperador y le tira un puñetazo, sin embargo el demonio del frío lo detiene con mucha facilidad, asombrando más a las ponies_

Goku falso: Pero que…

Freezer: Tengo más poder del que uso

¡ZUUUMMMM!

 _En eso el guerrero recibe una fuerte patada que lo estrella contra un árbol a una velocidad hipersónica_

 _Los cambiantes se lanzan en conjunto, sin embargo el emperador abre la palma de su mano y dispara una esfera de poder_

¡BOOOMMMMMM!

 _Una gran explosión cubre parte de la zona, a su vez una gran nube de polvo se levanta_

 _Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad a todos les recorre un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda: una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba el suelo, había cuerpos destazados por doquier_

 _Tirek traga algo de saliva con dificultad mientras que Sombra había entrado en un estado completo de shock_

 _Por su parte, las ponies empiezan a sentir un extraño terror recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, pues el emperador era bastante sanguinario y cruel_

Twilight (mentalmente): Creo que Discord tenía algo de razón, este sujeto puede llegar a ser peligroso si se le provoca.., pero hay algo que no entiendo; ¿por qué puede contener tanto odio?...Humm, tal vez pueda ayudarlo a controlarse pero para eso necesito saber lo que le pasó

Starlight (mentalmente): Ugh, esto está fuera de control; vaya socios que consigue mi mentora

 _El guerrero reaparece y queda muy impactado al ver que su enemigo se había vuelto mucho más fuerte_

Freezer: ¿Estás preparado?, porque yo ardo en deseos de despedazarte

 _Eso hizo enfurecer al falso guerrero, quien apuñó ambas manos_

 _Tirek se arma de valor y hace brillar sus cuernos, al mismo tiempo Twilight y compañía dirigen su atención al gran centauro_

 _Sombra se ve forzado a reaccionar y también se une a sus aliados_

Nota del autor: Se me hace super raro que Toriyama haya decidido meter una mujer saiyayin con la transformación del legendario super saiyayin (como Broly); en mi opinión si Goku y Vegeta reconocen aquella transformación, entonces significaría que tanto Broly como otros personajes no canon pasarían a ser canónicos

¿Ustedes que opinan sobre el adelanto del trailer de la saga?

Y otra cosa, en caso de que Broly se volviese canónico habría una manera de distinguir al legendario super saiyayin de la transformación legendaria a super saiyayin

Cuando un saiyayin se enfurece, es muy probable que sus poderes sobrepasen los límites lo cual pueda llevarlo a convertirse en el super saiyayin (muchos lo llaman legendaria aquella transformación)

Se supone que un legendario super saiyayin aparece cada 1000 años (según recuerdo les llaman legendarios por su inmenso poder desde que nacen)

Prácticamente esas 2 serían las diferencias entre uno y otro xD

Pd: Si se preguntarán porqué metí a Starlight en esto es porque según recuerdo, ella tiene potencial para ser una unicornio (ella fue capaz de rivalizar a Twilight, además que yo necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese enfrentar a Sombra)

¿Se tornarán las cosas a favor de las ponies ahora que Freezer se ha transformado?, ¿Qué será de Cadence?, ¿Será que Twilight descubra el pasado del emperador?

Averígüenlo en los próximos capítulos de La desventura de Freezer


	19. Renaciendo rivalidades parte 2

_Unos pocos segundos después, Freezer se lanza contra el falso guerrero en un intento de cornearlo, sin embargo el falso saiyayin de cabellera puntiaguda logra esquivarlo_

Freezer: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

 _En ese momento dispara una onda de poder, impactando sobre su rostro_

¡ZWOOMM!

Goku falso: ¡AGHHH MI ROSTRO!

 _Tirek repentinamente levita un gran trozo de piedra y trata de golpear al emperador en la nuca, pero Freezer reacciona a tiempo y de un colazo lo parte en 2, inmediatamente Sombra se abalanza pero Twilight crea un potente escudo en Freezer_

 _Starlight crea varias flechas incendiarias y un arco, rápidamente dispara 4 de ellas logrando herir al maligno rey_

 _El falso guerrero de cabellera puntiaguda logra reponerse.._

Goku falso (mentalmente): No es posible, yo tenía la ventaja hace algunos instantes atrás

 _Freezer fija su atención en él, poco después empieza a caminar lentamente hasta su posición_

Freezer: ¿Sorprendido?, permíteme explicarte algo: Puede que hayas conseguido una réplica perfecta del saiyayin, pero él jamás me vió en esta forma

 _Tras decir aquello, rápidamente le asesta una severa patada en la cintura, lanzándolo a una velocidad hipersónica contra una montaña_

¡BOOOMMM!

….

 _Universo 7_

 _La Tierra_

 _Era un día tranquilo, el populacho daba vida a las calles en las primeras horas en el que el sol empezaba a asomarse, los puestos de comida abrían sus puertas y poco después empezaban a despedir deliciosos aromas que invitaban a la gente a probar algún alimento, los carros comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco, generando un caos al momento de querer arrebasar, las grandes compañías empezaban a funcionar, desprendiendo un olor a azufre por sus enormes chimeneas_

 _Sin embargo no todo era color de rosa, pues Goku y Vegeta entrenaban duramente en la habitación del tiempo, libraban una batalla perfecta para incrementar sus poderes_

¡POOOMMMM! ¡ZAAAMMMM! ¡ZIUUMMMMM!

 _Ambos se movían a una velocidad que el ojo humano no alcanzaría a distinguir, solamente seres con alto nivel de pelea o dioses eran los únicos en seguir aquel estupendo duelo_

Goku: **¡KA..ME..HA..ME..HAA!**

Vegeta: **¡GALICK HO!**

¡BISJUUUUUMMMMM!

 _Un gran resplandor iluminó toda la habitación al entrar ambas energías en contacto, seguido de un forcejeo muy parejo_

 _El príncipe de los saiyayin emplea una cantidad considerable de poder y logra empujar la onda de poder de su rival…_

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa Kakaroto?, creí que habías incrementado tu poder con los entrenamientos de Whiss

Goku: Claro que me volví más fuerte, ¡te lo demostraré! **¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

 _Repentinamente el guerrero de cabellera puntiaguda empareja el forcejeo, generando algunas grietas en el lugar_

Vegeta: ¿¡Pero qué?!..., ¡No me opacaras insecto! **¡Gahhhhhhhh!**

 _Ambos saiyayines se ven envueltos en un aura blanca transparentosa mientras que sus energías aumentaban enormemente, haciendo temblar toda la habitación_

Goku:…Llevemos esta pelea a otro nivel, ¿te parece?

Vegeta: Hmpf, ¡no podrás vencerme sabandija!

(Los 2): **¡haaaaaAAAAAAAA!**

 _Un potente destello de luz dorada iluminó cada rincón del lugar, mientras tanto los ojos de ambos se tornaron de color azul acqua, sus cabelleras se erizaron adquiriendo un tono amarillesco, sus músculos se hincharon y el aura se tornó de color amarillo_

 _Al momento de transformarse ambas ondas de poder explotan, forzando a ambos guerreros a cubrirse de aquella fuerte explosión_

¡BROOOOOMMMM!

 _Sin embargo, tras la explosión la puerta de la habitación queda seriamente dañada y desaparece…_

 _Ambos peleadores detienen su entrenamiento para después mirarse con cierta preocupación_

Vegeta: ¡Idiota, todo esto es tu culpa, ahora cómo diablos vamos a salir!

Goku: ¡Oye, no seas tan duro, tú también eres culpable tanto como yo!

Vegeta: ¡Cállate torpe, no aceptaré que un insecto me culpe!

 _Goku toma un pequeño pero profundo respiro…, inesperadamente se convierte en un SSJ3_

Goku: Voy a tratar de romper las barreras de este lugar para así generar una salida

 _Vegeta se transforma en SSJ2_

Vegeta: Ugh, no puedo creer que tenga que colaborar contigo...mas no pienso quedarme aquí

Goku: Nuestros poderes han aumentado mucho desde nuestra pelea con Majin Boo, además contamos con nuestra transformación más fuerte; como sea no debería ser tan difícil salir de aquí….prepárate

(Los 2): **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 _Un monstruoso ki emana de ambos guerreros cuando éstos elevan sus poderes, poco después un agujero se abre permitiéndoles ver la atalaya de kamisama (palacio de kamisama) del otro lado_

Goku: ¡Rápido Vegeta, no creo que dure mucho tiempo abierta!

 _Sin tiempo que perder, ambos cruzan el agujero, segundos después se cierra_

Vegeta: Es difícil de creer que tu absurdo plan haya funcionado

Goku: Para serte sincero, no esperaba que fuera a resultar,…un poco más y hubiéramos tardado mucho más en salir

 _Vegeta sólo mira con algo de serenidad a su amigo y rival para después empezar a caminar hacia el lado opuesto_

Vegeta: Como sea

 _Poco después se ve envuelto en su aura dorada y se marcha, mientras tanto Goku regresa a su estado base y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro.._

Goku: Espero que Dende pueda reparar la habitación

….

 _El falso guerrero se lanza en un intento desesperado de acertar algún golpe sobre el emperador, sin embargo su rival esquivaba con suma facilidad los ataques que éste trataba de propinarle_

 _Freezer observa que en ese momento su enemigo había bajado la guardia…_

Freezer: Excelente

 _Como si se tratase de una película de terror, un grito ahogado de dolor se hizo sonar por todo el lugar, de sus fosas nasales y de su boca empezó a brotar sangre a mucha presión mientras que a su vez el ser abrió los ojos ante el inmenso dolor que empezó a punzarle el cuerpo_

 **Tema musical: Desperate Assault**

– _ **¡ggghaaaahhhgg!**_

 _Aquél sonido llegó a oídos de todos, quienes voltearon por inercia para tan sólo ver una desgarradora y terrible escena:…¡El emperador había logrado penetrar el estómago del ser con uno de sus afilados cuernos!; lejos de terminar allí, empieza a incrustarle más su cuerno haciendo que éste perdiera más sangre. El maligno rey y el gran centauro quedaron perplejos al ver cómo su compañero era brutalmente atacado sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo_

Tirek: N-No puede..ser

Sombra: ¡Maldición!

 _La yegua color púrpura no pudo evitar náuseas al ver cómo su aliado lo masacraba, Starlight se horroriza al ver el gran charco de sangre que se formó debajo del falso guerrero, Rainbow cierra rápidamente sus ojos para no observar lo que acontecía. Pinkie se desmaya mientras que Rarity sintió que sus cascos desfallecían ante tal horror; ninguna de ellas esperaban semejante respuesta brutal por parte del demonio del frío_

Starlight (con algo de temor): T-Twilight, ¿-estás segura que él es tu aliado?

Twilight (tragando saliva con dificultad): S..Sí, pero no te lo presenté…*gulp*, no creí que fuera a ser tan sádico,….( _agacha sus orejas detrás de su cabeza_ )..tengo miedo

Rainbow (con algo de mortificación): L-Lo admito, yo también le tengo mucho miedo

Rarity (titubeante): *gulp* J-Jamás había sen-sentido compasión por ellos como a-ahora

 _En ese momento, para empeorar la situación, el emperador lo empieza a zarandear de un lado a otro_ ( _de manera similar a krillin_ ); _perdiendo la paciencia, Tirek se lanza en un intento de rescatar a su aliado, sin embargo el demonio del frío lo ve a cierta distancia y extiende la palma de su mano, apareciendo una esfera de ki que amenazaba con salir disparada en cualquier momento_

 **Fin del soundtrack**

Freezer (mientras una pequeña sonrisilla siniestra se reflejaba en su rostro): Así que la sabandija con cuernos decidió enfrentame.., no se si es algo estúpido o digno de admirar

Tirek: ¡Bastardo!, ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

 _Sin más que perder, corre y le pega en el rostro…_

 **¡TUMMMP!**

 _Pero para su asombro, el fuerte puñetazo no le había hecho ni cosquillas, en su lugar el emperador empieza a reír maniaticamente_

Freezer: tjajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!;…¿quieres de regreso a esta escoria?, ¡PIENSA RÁPIDO! ( _tras decir aquello, de un veloz movimiento lanza al falso saiyayin contra el centauro, provocando que el primero impactara sobre el otro_ )

¡ZRAAS!

 _Seguidamente les lanza la esfera de ki, levantando una gran nube de polvo al momento de estrellarse contra ellos_

 _Sombra observa de reojo que sus socios estaban en serios aprietos…_

Sombra (murmurando para sí mismo): ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, si tan sólo Chrysalis no hubiese perdido la conciencia podría intentar un poderoso hechizo….Jeje, ahora sí nos hemos metido en un lío…( _a algunos metros logra divisar a Twilight_ )...Si no puedo con el emperador, entonces debo encontrar alternativas

 _El rey oscuro hace surgir varios cristales oscuros a espaldas de la princesa sin que se diese cuenta_

 _Por su parte las 5 yeguas trataban de asimilar la enorme paliza que el emperador les propinaba a los 2, varias dudas sobre sus cabezas iban y venían, pues no entendían del todo hasta qué grado había aumentado los poderes del poderoso Freezer, pero había algo que las intrigaba, pues por alguna extraña razón presentían que esto tan sólo era el principio de verdaderas catástrofes_

….

 _El demonio del frío empieza a cargar mucho poder, pues estaba decidido a acabar con ellos de una sola vez…_

Freezer: Je, parece que solo fanfarroneaba ese tal tantabus; bueno no importa, dentro de poco serán polvo del universo

 _La copia del saiyayin se levanta con mucha dificultad pero al poco tiempo el fuerte dolor de su herida provocó que se doblara algo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su estado actual era crítico…_

Goku falso (mano en estómago):..M-Maldito infeliz….*escupe sangre*…¿c-cómo es que consiguió tanto poder con solo 1 movimiento,…tengo que h-hacer *escupe otro tanto de sangre*..algo, de lo contrario podría morir

 _El emperador esboza una pequeña sonrisilla siniestra mientras que apuñaba ambas manos…_

Freezer (tono burlón): ¿Qué te pasó,eh?, ¿Acaso no tenías la delantera en la pelea?...( _su rostro de confianza se torna uno de ira_ )…¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MOLESTO QUE SON LOS SAIYAYIN!

 _Tirek recupera la conciencia poco después, para su asombro tanto él como el falso saiyayin tenían a pocos centímetros de distancia al emperador_

Tirek (jadeando): Ughahh, ¡¿Q-Qué clase de ser eres tú y por qué eres tan poderoso?!

Freezer: A ti eso no es de tu incumbencia sabandija, cuando acabe con Goku, tú serás el próximo

Tirek: ¿Go-Goku?, jamás había oído ese nombre

Freezer: ¡Basta de charlar, ahora es hora de exterminarlos!

 _El demonio del frío pone ambas manos frente de sí mismo, poco después una esfera rojiza ligeramente más grande que sus manos se forma entre éstas…._

Freezer: ¿Sus últimas palabras?

 _El falso guerrero sonríe maliciosamente.._

Goku falso: Idiota, acabas de perder

 _El emperador queda con algo de confusión por lo escuchado, sin embargo al poco tiempo una chispa ilumina su cerebro y rápidamente voltea a sus espaldas…_

 _La magia oscura del rey toma posesión de los cristales, Rainbow es la primera en percatarse de que su amiga corría un gran peligro_

Rainbow: ¡Twilight CUIDADO!

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando la princesa se giró para ver lo que estaba a sus espaldas, una gran cantidad de magia oscura empezó a entrar en ella mediante su cuerno_

 **-¡AYUDENME AGHHHHHHHH!**

 _Rainbow, Starlight, Pinkie, Rarity y Freezer quedan atónitos por lo que presenciaban: De los ojos de Twily empezaba a emanar la misma neblina que trató de poseer al emperador, el color de la magia de la pony se tornó oscura, sus ojos adquirieron un color verde mientras que un aura oscura mágica empezó a emanar de ella_

 _Sombra por su lado aprovecha la distracción y sana con un conjuro a sus socios_

….

 _En las afueras de Ponyville:_

 _Celestia, Luna y Spike ayudaban a evacuar a todos del gran incendio que cubría el pueblo completamente cuando de pronto presencian que el cielo empieza a oscurecerse, a su paso largas raíces con espinas a su alrededor empiezan a extenderse. Una raíz logra atrapar los cascos inferiores de Luna pero Spike inmediatamente se percata y escupe una cantidad considerable de fuego, cortando la raíz y ésta a su vez libera a la princesa de la noche_

Celestia: ¿Estas bien hermana?

Luna: Sí,…algo debió de haber pasado en algún lugar del bosque Everfree

 _Ante aquella respuesta, el pequeño dragón se pone un tanto tenso, pues temía por la vida de sus seres amados_

Spike (frotando ambas manos) ¿N-No será acaso Tirek?

Celestia: No lo creo,…para ser sincera no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que esté originando todo esto

 _Luna empieza a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, cosa que alarmó un poco a la suprema gobernante_

Celestia (algo preocupada): ¿Te sientes bien?

Luna: Un poco, desde que Sombra liberó al tantabus he tenido pequeños dolores de cabeza, creo que estamos un poco conectados de alguna manera

Spike: Usualmente yo no saco teorías, de eso se encarga Twilight pero…por lo que recuerdo, tú alguna vez agregaste que lo habías creado para atormentarte de lo que hiciste en el pasado; hmm..¡LO TENGO!, ¡él sigue siendo una parte de ti, es por eso que tienes éstos dolores!

 _Luna se lleva un casco a la barbilla, pues el dragoncito había sacado una buena teoría, además tenía sentido pues ella había pasado una gran parte de su vida con esa "cosa" en sus adentros. Definitivamente el tantabus era una pequeña parte de su ser_

 _Celestia observa atentamente a su hermana menor para después ver al horizonte…_

Celestia: Hay que ir allá, tenemos que detener al tantabus antes de que algo peor pueda…

¡Poof!

 _Justamente en ese momento, Discord aparece a un lado de ella, interrumpiéndola_

Discord: ¡Ya estoy de vueltaaa!

 _Celestia al verlo no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría al ver que estaba bien, salvo por algunos vendajes que cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo, rápidamente lo abraza de manera afectiva y éste igual le corresponde, Luna y Spike también no pudieron evitar una sonrisa al verlo_

Celestia (con algunas lágrimas de felicidad): C-Creí que te perderíamos

Discord: Jaja, que cosas tan graciosas dices, para matarme tendrían que anularme mis poderes, gracias a ellos pude sanar lo más rápido que pude, me gustaría decir lo mismo de Applejack; desgraciadamente ella tardará al menos 3 meses

 _En ese momento el aura oscura de Twilight llegó a grandes alturas, pudiendo ser vista por éstos_

Spike (aterrado): ¡AHHH!, ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Discord: Puedo sentir que hay alguien con una poderosa magia oscura a varios kilómetros de aquí, realmente la intensidad es enorme, pero….( _su rostro palidece rápidamente_ )…oh no, ¡Es Twilight!

 _Celestia siente como por su lomo un fuerte escalofrío le corre al oír aquello_

Luna: ¡Y qué estamos esperando, vamos!

….

 _El chanlong mira con incredulidad el oscuro poder que Sombra había implantado en la yegua, odiaba admitirlo pero era un poder de fuerza considerable puesto que el poder de las alicornios, sumado a esto daba un gran aumento de poder en la pony_

 _El falso saiyayin por su cuenta, también observa con algo de celos, pues teniendo el mismo carácter de un saiyayin le comenzaba a dar ansias de pelear y aumentar su poder para reencarar al emperador y demostrar que él era el adecuado para aniquilarlo_

 _Las demás ponies miran intrigadas a su amiga, en especial Starlight, mientras tanto la alicornio afiló la mirada de forma maligna_

 **-Yo soy ¡SHADOW SPARKLE!**

(Poder de Shadow Sparkle: 18,000)

 _Eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todas, definitivamente ella ya no era la pony que conocían; el demonio del frío le apunta con el dedo índice, dispuesto a disparar un rayo mortal, cosa que metió confusión en las yeguas_

Shadow Sparkle: Jajajaja, ¡¿qué harán ahora, eh?!, soy el ser mágico más poderoso ¡QUÉ HAYA EXISTIDO!

¡ZIUMMM!

 _Un inesperado golpe en la mandíbula la estrelló contra una pequeña roca, sorprendiendo a todos…_

Goku falso: No te metas en ¡mi pelea!

 _Del fondo de un cráter que se había originado, desde las grietas empiezan a asomarse varias luces oscuras_

¡BROOOMMMM!

 _La figura equina vuelve a aparecer, protegida por una burbuja mágica; en su rostro se podía notar que el golpe aparentemente no la había afectado en absoluto, dándole al guerrero a entender que ella había adquirido una resistencia considerable, producto de la magia oscura_

Shadow Sparkle: ¿Eso es todo?, ¡Creí que el tantabus era poderoso, y se supone que más si adquiriste esa forma!

Goku falso: ¡Silencio desdichada, tú aparentas saber mucho pero en realidad ignoras por completo cómo es la raza de los saiyayin!

 _Esto provocó cierto rencor en la alicornio quién tan sólo se limitó a rechinar estruendosamente sus dientes, el saiyayin la veía sin desconcentrarse, pues sabía a la perfección que eso podría ser la gota que derramó el vaso o mejor dicho, el motivo suficiente para empezar una pelea_

 _Mas ellos no eran los únicos con ganas de pelear, Freezer, a ras del suelo, los miraba fijamente mientras que apretaba los puños a tal grado que los hacía sangrar_

 _El oscuro rey y el gran centauro miraban estupefactos aquél inesperado giro del destino, por un lado asombrados que la pony haya resistido el golpe mientras que por otro lado la imitación del guerrero estaba tornando por otro rumbo los planes de éstos_

Sombra: ¡OYE TANTABUS, ELLA AHORA ESTÁ DE NUESTRO LADO, DEJENSE DE TONTERÍAS Y ACABEN CON EL EMPERADOR!

 _El falso saiyayin lo mira y arquea una ceja_

Goku falso (molesto): ¡Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que debo de hacer!

 _Tras aquella respuesta, dispara una gran esfera de poder_

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Una gran explosión cubrió parte del bosque, Tirek queda literalmente con la boca abierta al ver la enorme explosión de dicha acción. Shadow Sparkle, ante tal situación, responde lanzándole una gran cantidad de magia, impactándolo de lleno en el pecho_

Freezer: ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

 _Rápidamente vuela y le propina una soberbia patada en el estómago de ésta, seguido de una increíble serie de puñetazos por todo su rostro_

 _El falso saiyayin logra reponerse del ataque sorpresivo de la alicornio y se dispone a devolver el ataque, sin embargo queda seriamente sorprendido al observar la paliza que el chanlong le propinaba_

 _Las amigas de la princesa quedan medianamente boquiabiertas al ver cómo las cosas se habían tornado de distinta manera_

Rainbow (sorprendida): P-Pero ella no es así, ¿Qué le hizo Sombra?

Rarity (impresionada): No lo sé, pero esto no me agrada en lo absoluto

 _Starlight da un paso al frente, provocando un pequeño desconcierto en ellas_

Starlight: Yo lucharé contra Twilight, ella podría terminar malherida si ese extraño bípedo la ataca más

Pinkie: Pero Twilight tiene la magia alicorn, además Tirek podría tratar de matarte

Starlight: Lo sé, pero no tengo nada que perder

¡PUMMM!

 _De un fuerte golpe, el emperador lanza a la princesa al suelo_

 _Tirek carga una gran cantidad de magia y se la dispara, sin embargo el demonio del frío lo esquiva_

Freezer: ¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia, maldito insecto!

 _En ese momento, carga una esfera rojiza de ki en la palma de su mano y la lanza contra él_

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

 _Una gran nube de polvo se levanta al instante cuando dicho ataque impacta brutalmente contra el suelo_

….

 _Hospital de Ponyville:_

 _Varios guardias reales hacen presencia alrededor del hospital, asegurándose de salvaguardar la integridad de los enfermos_

 _Fluttershy estaba vestida de enfermera por reglamento del lugar, ayudando en lo que pudiera tanto a su amiga como a los pacientes cercanos; usualmente se escondía cuando el edificio temblaba_

Applejack: Caramelo, no tengas miedo, no pasará nada

Fluttershy (miedo): ¿P-Pero y si el lugar colapsa?

Applejack: No pienses así, ahora mismo tienes que ser fuerte; sé que son tiempos difíciles y oscuros, pero lo que menos hay que tener es miedo

 _Aquellas palabras de aliento levantan algo de valor en la pegaso color amarillo pálido_

Fluttershy: *suspiro* Tienes razón, hay que tener esperanzas de que todo esto termine pronto

Applejack: Me pregunto cómo estarán las demás

….

 _En las entrañas del bosque Everfree, 4 figuras podían distinguirse, corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, dejando atrás las miradas curiosas de los animales ocultos entre las hierbas_

Spike: ¡¿Creen que algo terrible haya pasado?!

Discord: ¡Si no nos damos prisa, entonces sí!

Luna: ¡Se me hace raro que Freezer no pueda vencer a Sombra y a los demás, se supone que su poder está más allá de nuestra imaginación!

Celestia: ¡Odio pensarlo, pero algo fuerte debió de haber ocurrido para que él no lo tenga tan sencillo como él creía!

Luna: ¡Y a todo esto, ¿pudiste descubrir algún hechizo para enviarlo de regreso a su dimensión?!, ¡no te olvides que te lo advirtió y a juzgar por sus acciones puedo ver que es alguien muy frío en lo que hace!

Celestia: ¡Probé algunos hechizos antes de entregar mi magia a Twilight, pero es muy difícil abrir un hueco dimensional!

Discord: ¡Yo podría intentar, después de todo estuve a punto de enviar a Treehugger a otra dimensión en aquella gala del galope!, ¡por otro lado, seré honesto, él jamás me dio buena espina!

Spike: ¡Dejemos eso para más tarde y concentrémonos en hallar a Twilight y las demás!

 _A medida que seguían corriendo, los sonidos de la batalla empiezan a escucharse en la distancia_

 _De repente, pasan cerca de la primera masacre que el emperador había producido algunas horas antes_

 _Luna no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver toda la sangre que decoraba el camino, Celestia entró en un estado de shock con tan sólo observar los cuerpos mutilados de los cambiantes, Spike tuvo que contenerse de no vomitar mientras que el dragonequs siente bastante terror de tan sólo imaginarse la destrucción que el demonio del frío podría llegar a causar_

Spike: ¡Por el reino de cristal!, ¡Qué demonios!

Discord (aterrado): Definitivamente Freezer no es alguien muy piadoso, pobres cambiantes

Luna: Esto es peor que la batalla en el imperio de cristal,…( _algunas lágrimas se le salen por las primeras impresiones_ )…lo que me pone la piel de gallina es saber que él talvez sea mucho más peligroso que todo aquél que haya amenazado con conquistar Equestria

Celestia: Entiendo que para gobernar el universo se requiera ser más duro y serio que si sólo fuera un reino, pero esto es demasiado, ellos no merecían acabar de esta..*gulp*..forma

¡BOOOOMMMMM!

 _El sonido de la explosión causada por el emperador llega a oídos de ellos_

Spike: ¡Ayyy!

Discord: ¡Ya están cerca!

….

 _De entre los escombros sale Sombra, cuyo cuerpo estaba seriamente lastimado_

Sombra: Y pensar que el tantabus nos seguiría al pie de la letra…aughh

 _A lo lejos, logra percatarse que el falso saiyayin lo miraba de forma amenazadora, poco después el pánico lo empieza a dominar cuando éste empieza a caminar lentamente hacia él_

 _Tirek también sobrevive al ataque del emperador, sin embargo su brazo izquierdo empieza a sangrar_ ( _similarmente como Gohan_ ), quedando completamente inutilizable

Tirek: *Cough* Ese sinvergüenza..arghh…, me las pagará

 _Freezer sigue golpeando a diestra y siniestra a la princesa, haciéndola sangrar de la nariz y rompiéndole el hocico; sin embargo ella parecía no inmutarse, pues pese a todo en su rostro ensangrentado se dibujaba una sonrisa de confianza_

 _Tras varios minutos, él se detiene y observa que pese a la gran diferencia de poder y atributos, ella no trataba de defenderse o contraatacar, cosa que lo preocupó ligeramente_

Shadow Sparkle: Ahora es mi turno

 _Freezer arquea una ceja, pues creía que se trataba de una broma: ¿Cómo diablos una pony pensaría hacerle frente al gran emperador del mal, cuyos poderes son lo suficientemente grandes como para destruir el planeta?_

 _Pues sus pensamientos se volvieron realidad, pues en ese momento la corrompida princesa se lanza ferozmente contra el emperador_

 _El demonio del frío adopta una posición defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser sorprendido por algún hechizo que fuese lo suficientemente contundente como para ponerlo en aprietos, más aún cuando previamente Sombra lo había sorprendido_

 _Shadow Sparkle dispara varias ráfagas de magia consecutivamente, pero Freezer las desvía con suma facilidad, inmediatamente ambos se lanzan y se enfrascan en una pelea bastante dispareja, pues Freezer aprovechaba su velocidad hipersónica para esquivarla y le propina varios golpes cada vez que ella abría su defensa, por su parte la yegua hacía brillar su cuerno e intentaba acertar algún rayo mágico en él, sin tener éxito alguno_

 _Starlight hace uso de su magia y se levita hasta quedar cerca de ella_ ( _pues a Freezer nadie lograba verlo, salvo la copia del saiyayin_ ), _sin que ella pudiese reaccionar, la paraliza y de un rápido movimiento la lanza contra el pavimento_

¡POOOOKKKK!

 _Por inercia el emperador detiene su asalto al ver a la unicornio color lila cerca de él_

Freezer (algo molesto): ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Starlight: Trato de rescatar a mi amiga,…parece que está poseída

¡KABOOOOMMMM!

 _Todos miran a la dirección de donde provino aquél estruendoso sonido, poco después logran distinguir al oscuro rey siendo levantado por medio de su cuerno, cortesía del falso guerrero_

 _La copia del saiyayin extiende la palma de su otra mano, creando una esfera de poder_

Sombra: Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo, ¡no pu-puedes hacerme esto a mí, yo te liberé, yo te convertí en un ser de mucho poder!

Goku falso: Pero hay algo que debes saber,…yo jamás trabajaría con debiluchos como ustedes

 _Sombra abre enormemente sus ojos al oír aquella respuesta, sentía que el fin de sus días estaba muy cerca_

 _Tirek se acerca lentamente hasta quedar a un lado del saiyayin_

Tirek: No lo hagas, no tienes ni la menor idea de las consecuencias de eliminarlo

 _En el rostro del falso saiyayin se dibuja una sonrisilla siniestra, poniendo de nervios a los dos_

Goku falso: Si lo dices por la princesa, que si lo mato ya no habría posibilidad de romper aquél conjuro, para mí me da igual; ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esta forma y no dudaré en asesinar a todas las especies que habiten este planeta insignificante,…( _su aura empieza a ascender hasta el cielo, provocando que algunos truenos empezaran a caer_ )…¡YO SOLO QUIERO PELEAR CON SERES REALMENTE PODEROSOS!

 _Tras eso, el ser bípedo le da un golpe crítico al rey_

¡POWWWWW!

 _Lo suelta, dejándolo caer pesadamente con los ojos en blanco, mientras que por su boca una gran cantidad de sangre sale, sin embargo el falso saiyayin rápidamente le dispara la esfera de poder, borrándolo de la faz del planeta_

 _El cuerno del maligno rey es lo único que queda de él_

 _Tanto Tirek como las ponies miran horrorizados aquella brutal muerte, era difícil de procesar lo que acababan de presenciar_

 _Shadow Sparkle dispara a traición contra el emperador, sin embargo Starlight desvía con dificultad dicho ataque_

Starlight: ¡Twilight, por favor resiste el conjuro!

Shadow Sparkle: Jajajajaja, ¡nadie podrá detenerme!

– _Te equivocas_

 _Aquella voz se les hizo familiar, con bastante ira Shadow Sparkle se voltea y observa que se trataba de su ex mentora_

Celestia: Concéntrate y lucha contra la magia oscura del rey Sombra

 _En ese momento se percatan de los cadáveres de los otros cambiantes, al igual que la nueva forma que el emperador había tomado_

Luna (sorprendida): ¿P-Podías transformarte?

 _Freezer tan sólo asiente con la cabeza_ _sin perder de vista al saiyayin_

 _Discord queda estupefacto al ver la forma demoniaca del emperador, pero casi al instante divisa al guerrero de cabellera puntiaguda_

Discord: Tal vez suene como un irrespetuoso, pero ¿quién eres tú?

 _A lo que el falso saiyayin rápidamente desvía su atención_

Goku falso: No soy un quien, sino un que; soy su peor pesadilla

 _En ese momento desaparece y reaparece frente al draconequs, sin que pudiese parpadear; rápidamente lo agarra de ambas garras y lo arroja contra las esquinas_

¡FWOOOOKKKK!

 _Freezer hace uso de su telekinesis y levita a Shadow Sparkle, poco después la lanza en contra del centauro_

¡BROOOKKK!

 _Tras esto, dirige su atención al saiyayin, mientras éste reía de manera provocativa_

Freezer (mentalmente): ¡Sinvergüenza, maldita sabandija!

Goku falso: Ven y enfrentame

 _Ambos vuelan y colisionan entre sí, grandes ondas de choque se generan automáticamente en el momento en que sus puños chocaban estruendosamente_

 _El falso saiyayin le asesta un veloz puñetazo en el estómago, a su vez el chanlong le conecta un fuerte golpe a sus costillas_

¡POOOMM! ¡PAMMMM! ¡BAOOOMMM! ¡ZOMMM! ¡ZASSSS! ¡ZIUMMMMM! ¡POOOKKK! ¡TUMMMPPP!

 _Grandes ondas de choque generaban fuertes ráfagas de aire, los árboles empiezan a salir despedidos ante la potencia de ambos, el suelo se agrieta mientras que de su interior la lava empieza a emerger lentamente_

 _Shadow Sparkle recupera la consciencia y vuela, dispuesta a pelear con ambos_

 _Celestia y Luna se recuperan, poco después divisan el cuerno del maligno rey_

Celestia (asombrada): P-Pero si es el cuerno de Sombra

Luna: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 _Rarity, Starlight, Rainbow y Pinkie logran ponerse en pie, al igual que las anteriores yeguas observan el objeto que descansaba en el suelo y rápidamente recuerdan lo acontecido_

Rarity: Sombra ya no existe

Pinkie: El saiyayin lo mató

Luna y Celestia: ¡¿Qué, saiyayin dices?!

Rainbow: Lo resumiré: Sombra extrajo información sobre un antiguo rival de Freezer y le compartió dicha información al tantabus, logró convertirse y se reveló contra él

 _Ambas gobernantes sienten un grueso escalofrío al escuchar aquello_

Starlight: Freezer se transformó y sólo así ha podido mantenerlo a raya, lo que no entiendo es si Sombra está muerto ¿por qué Twilight no regresa a la normalidad?

Discord: Tal vez suene ilógico, pero hay una pequeña probabilidad de que Sombra pueda ser revivido o en su defecto, que él no esté completamente muerto

 _Todas voltean y sin pensarlo ayudan al draconequs a levantarse_

….

 _Freezer se percata que el falso saiyayin empezaba a ponerse a su nivel, cosa que empezó a alarmarlo_

(Nivel de Goku falso: 990,000)

 _El guerrero bloquea varios puñetazos y empieza a contraatacar dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole un poco de aire_

Freezer: M-Mono estúpido

 _El demonio del frío vuelve a combatir y ambos se asestan numerosos golpes velozmente_

¡ZIUUMMM! ¡ZAPPP! ¡POOOOMMMM! ¡PRUMMPP!

 _Freezer busca nuevamente las entrañas de su adversario, sin embargo el guerrero detiene ambos cuernos y le propina un veloz rodillazo en todo el rostro, seguido de una serie de puñetazos_

Goku falso: ¡Es momento de terminar con tu existencia, basura!

 _Se detiene mientras empieza a acoplar ambas manos; en ese momento Luna lo alcanza a ver y queda sumamente impactada por la forma de éste, pero casi al instante vuela sin previo aviso_

Luna: ¡Alto!

 _El saiyayin la mira de reojo, sin embargo no desistía de preparar su ataque. La princesa de la noche opta por interponerse entre él y el emperador_

 _Freezer queda sumamente atónito al presenciar aquella extraña decisión de la yegua_

Freezer: Q-Qué demonios piensas hacer

 _Luna ignora por completo al emperador, mientras miraba con un rostro desafiante al guerrero de cabellera puntiaguda. De pronto un rayo mágico pasa frente a las narices de ésta, obligándola a retroceder un poco_

 _El emperador, el falso saiyayin y la princesa de la noche voltean hacia la dirección de donde provino ese ataque repentino y se percatan que Shadow Sparkle los miraba con un semblante de muerte, mientras que de su cuerno salía un poco de humo_

Goku falso: ¿Tu también quieres tener el mismo final que Sombra?

Shadow Sparkle (entre risilla maligna): JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿yo, morir?, no digas tonterías..( _su rostro cambia a uno más serio_ )..¡el único que caerá aquí serás tú!

 _El guerrero la mira fijamente y hace una mueca de disgusto. En ese momento, el emperador patea a traición la espalda de éste, mandándolo al suelo_

 _La joven alicornio mira un tanto sorprendida la velocidad con la que había aparecido y pateado al guerrero, mientras que las demás se quitaron de la trayectoria que llevaba el guerrero_

¡POOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Un cráter de tamaño considerable se originó después del choque, metiendo cierto temor en las supremas gobernantes_

Freezer (de brazos cruzados): Literalmente sólo él será el que muerda el polvo

 _Luna desciende lentamente, por otro lado, el emperador inesperadamente hace un 2 con sus dedos, metiendo cierta confusión en todos_

Luna (arquea una ceja): ¿Humm, qué estará haciendo?

Freezer (a Shadow Sparkle): Jeje, si uso desde ahora todo mi poder, podré acabar con todo esto fácilmente

Shadow Sparkle: ¡Mentiroso, has llegado a tu máxima capacidad!

Freezer: Ohh, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

¡BROOOOMMMM!

 _El falso saiyayin sale del cráter a una gran velocidad, mientras tanto Shadow Sparkle y Freezer le disparan 2 esferas de poder; pero el bípedo ser las destruye con facilidad, rápidamente se posiciona frente a ellos con un semblante de enojo, a su vez apuña ambas manos mientras que su aura empezaba a incrementarse a un ritmo amenazador_

 _Las princesas, el draconequs, Spike y las demás yeguas miran con suma preocupación el extraño pero enorme poder que emanaba de éste. La energía fluctuaba a tal grado que hasta se podía sentir en el aire_

 _Tirek recupera el conocimiento y también observa muy atónito el aura maligna del guerrero, pues por mucho que lo quisiera negar, él se había convertido en una amenaza para todos_

Tirek (en voz baja): Qué es lo que hemos hecho

….

 _En algún lugar del espacio ciberial del séptimo universo, había un templo alzado en un árbol gigante, el cual a su vez se encuentraba plantado en la punta de una gran roca, la cual yacía en la parte central de la base de una gigantesca pirámide flotante invertida; a su alrededor había un extenso y hermoso valle, diseñado a la manera de una especie de parque en el que son relativamente abundantes los arbustos y árboles, también había un lago abastecido de peces y otras comidas_

 _Una figura gatuna caminaba de un lado a otro, sumido en sus pensamientos, a unos escasos metros se encontraba su fiel asistente_

Whiss: Señor Bills, ¿le pasa algo?

Bills: Vaya que es más difícil de encontrar alguna solución a este problema, no debí de comprometerme a ayudar a Goku

Whiss: Perdone mi atrevimiento pero…¿no se supone que usted quería destruir a Freezer desde un comienzo?

Bills: Estás en lo cierto, pero no es él lo que me altera algo, sino las consecuencias que podría desatarse en el universo

Whiss: ¿Hablas sobre una alteración espacio-tiempo?

Bills: Así es, sabemos perfectamente que alterar el tiempo es un tabú para los dioses, ni siquiera el rey del todo podría hacer semejante cosa a la ligera

 _El ángel se lleva una mano a la barbilla, sin embargo al poco tiempo se le ocurre una idea_

Whiss: Señor Bills, creo saber a quién podríamos preguntarle sobre el paradero del emperador

Bills: ¿Acaso te refieres a…?

Whiss: Sí

….

 _En las afueras de la corporación cápsula, Bulma arreglaba nuevamente la máquina de gravedad_

 _A poca distancia de ella los pequeños Trunks y Goten entrenaban algo, ya que no había nada interesante que hacer_

Goten: Vamos Trunks, ¡golpéame con más fuerza!

Trunks: Está bien, pero después no vayas a llorar si te lastimo

 _Casi al instante ambos desaparecen, milésimas de segundo después pequeñas ondas de choque se generaban cuando los puños de ambos colisionaban entre sí_

¡ZIUUMMM! ¡FWOOKK! ¡POOMMM!

 _A lo lejos una figura verde observaba detenidamente el combate amistoso pero reñido de los chiquillos_

Piccolo (mentalmente): No pelean tan mal, han progresado bastante

– _¡Señor Piccolo!_

 _El namekiano se gira al oir aquella voz, percatándose de que se trataba de Gohan_

Piccolo (con bastante alegría): Oh pero si eres tú, dime ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Gohan (se quita sus gafas): Sí, pero es más una petición…¿podrías volver a entrenarme?

 _La cara del namekiano se sorprende ante aquella petición, sin embargo esboza una sonrisa_

Piccolo: Me impresionas Gohan, será un gusto poder ayudarte de nuevo

Gohan: Muchas gracias Señor Piccolo

Piccolo: Sólo que tengo una duda, ¿qué fue lo que ocasionó tu decisión de volver a entrenar?

Gohan: La verdad es que todos ustedes han aumentado sus poderes mientras que yo me he rezagado por mi familia y mis estudios, además si algún día Vegeta y mi padre llegaran a faltar en un momento crítico, siento que sería mi responsabilidad proteger el planeta

 _Piccolo iba a decir algo, sin embargo en ese momento una pequeña nave espacial aterriza no muy lejos de ellos, interrumpiéndolo_

 _Los niños también observan la nave, por lo cual se acercan con los demás_

 _Un pequeño cristal se abre, mientras que del artefacto sale un pequeño ser de ojos grandes amarillescos, portando en su cintura una extraña pistola_

 _Gohan se pone en posición defensiva, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso; sin embargo el pequeño ser se acerca a ellos con toda tranquilidad_

– _Oh, ejem, disculpen las molestias pero ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a la señorita Bulma?_

 _Esto metió cierta confusión en los 4 guerreros z. De repente la terricola de cabello azul se le ve corriendo a lo lejos_

Bulma: ¡Jaco, hola!

Jaco: Olvidenlo

Piccolo: ¿Se puede saber quién diablos eres tú?

Jaco: Hehe, perdón: *hace su pose* Mi nombre es Jaco, soy un orgulloso miembro de élite de la patrulla galáctica

Trunks: ¿Un patrullero galáctico?

 _En ese momento, Bulma les da alcance_

Bulma: ¡Jaco, que bueno que viniste?

Jaco: Si si, llevaba un buen tiempo que no visitaba la Tierra

Bulma: A todo esto ¿qué te trae por acá?

Jaco: Vine a hablar con el saiyayin que derrotó a Freezer

 _Como si se tratara de una respuesta, en ese momento el saiyayin aparece por medio de la teletransportación_

 _Jaco, al verlo aparecer de repente pega un gran salto_

Goku: ¡Hola a todos!

Jaco: ¡Ahhh!, ¡no seas bruto, me espantaste!

Goku: Upss, perdón

Goten: ¡Papá, qué bueno que viniste!

Goku: Hehe, sentí una pequeña presencia de repente

Jaco: Bueno, ya que estás aquí tengo algo que contarte

Goku (a Bulma): Oye, ¿quién es él?

Bulma: Es Jaco, un viejo amigo mío, no sé si lo recuerdes

Goku: Umm…no

Jaco: Bueno basta de tanta palabrería, Goku necesito un favor: en el espacio, cerca de la ubicación de la Tierra, se ha visto una nave de la armada de Freezer. Necesito que me avises si aterriza en este planeta

Goku: Umm, sólo una pregunta…¿cómo es esa nave?

 _Ante la pregunta, el patrullero galáctico saca un papel y dibuja la nave. Goku, al verla, recuerda rápidamente la nave en la cual inicialmente trató de huir durante la destrucción de aquél planeta Namek_

Goku: Esa nave es muy similar a la de Freezer, recuerdo haber intentado huir en una de esas cuando lo derroté

Jaco: Bueno, yo lo decía para que estén alerta

….

 _En algún lugar del espacio…_

 _Un ser de baja estatura, daba vueltas por toda la nave. En su rostro se reflejaba con claridad la preocupación_

 _Un alto sujeto, de cuernos y piel rojiza, entra repentinamente en la cabina principal_

– _Gran Sorbet, ¿se le ofrece algo?_

Sorbet: Así es, desde que el gran Freezer cayó, varios planetas se han revelado, hemos enviado a buena parte del ejército pero..no hay mucho progreso. He estado pensando si traer de vuelta al emperador, pero el problema es que nuestros radares han detectado una nave de la patrulla galáctica en el sector 67, en un planeta conocido como la Tierra.

Shizami: ¿L-La Tierra?

Sorbet: Sí, me urge traer de regreso a Lord Freezer, él sabría cómo aplastar las rebeliones que se están originando

Shizami: Puede que lo que diga sea muy estúpido pero ¿por qué forzosamente tendría que ser él, acaso ya se le olvidó que queda uno más de la familia real Cold?

Sorbet: El gran Freezer era un emperador muy conocido por su mano dura al momento de gobernar, cualquiera que osara desafiarlo o levantarse en su contra solía morir de una manera era horrorosa, su ambición y su tiranía no tenía rival alguno, ni siquiera el propio rey Cold. Para no confundirte te lo resumiré: Él era conocido como el emperador del mal

 _Eso provocó un fuerte shock y escalofrío en el alienígena. En ese momento un ser ligeramente más pequeño que el anterior entra: sus ojos estaban protegidos por unos extraños rastreadores en forma de lentes_

Tagoma: A sus órdenes, señor Sorbet

Sorbet: Acompaña a Shizami al planeta Tierra y recopílenme lo más importante que suceda, si hay un patrullero allá debe de ser por algo importante….traten de no ser detectados

...

 _En una zona muy apartada del espacio, el dios de la destrucción y su ángel llegan a lo que parecía ser un palacio, al poco tiempo un ser de cabeza grande se acerca a ellos_

Guardia: Buenas tardes, ¿Quieren algo que consultar con el gran Zuno?

Bills: Así es, quiero verlo ¡ahora mismo!

Nota del autor: Lol, no estoy muerto.

Sí, sí, sé que les debo una explicación de mi gran tardanza en actualizar y es porque estoy pensando en convertir la historia en un cómic o un manga (así como Tales Of Twilight, Metal Cómic (de Metal Kitty), etc)

*Creo que Metal Kitty así se escribe*

Y nop, no serán los dibujos a mouse, sino en tableta gráfica (actualmente estoy practicando en ratos libres para irme acostumbrando, también para mejorar mis trazos pues por desventaja no soy muy bueno dibujando (aunque tampoco soy pésimo como para hacer el clásico muñeco de palo), espero poder llevar esto a algo más visual y que si logro llevar a cabo este proyecto, no sean tan duros conmigo si es que llegara a tener ciertos fallos en los dibujos (por favor)

Esa es una de mis razones por las que no había subido el capítulo, la segunda razón es porque tengo 5 historias las cuales ya las he planeado desde ya hace un buen rato

Estas son:

MLP EG: EL REGRESO DE BLACK GOKU

EL ÚLTIMO CHANLONG (Secuela de la desventura de Freezer)

EL FANTASMA DE LOS DOCE UNIVERSOS

UN REGRESO INESPERADO

BILLS EN EQUESTRIA

Sinopsis de la primera:

 _La gran espada de Trunks arrebató la vida de Black Goku, por otro lado en una realidad alterna un grupo de amigas regresan de un campamento. Todo parece ser normal hasta que una pequeña grieta en el portal a Equestria libera un poco de energía, provocando que en el anillo del tiempo se originara una última linea temporal, trayendo de regreso a la vida a éste. Sin embargo sus poderes se verán bloqueados temporalmente, por lo que tendrá que soportar un gran castigo: andar entre humanos_

 _¿Será que finalmente encuentre el valor de la especie humana? ¿O terminará por generar destrucción?_

Sinopsis de la segunda:

 _Han pasado 7 años desde los eventos con Freezer; un miembro real de los Cold es el hazmerreir de todo el universo. Por giro del destino un hoyo negro se origina, llevándolo al mismo lugar donde alguna vez estuviese el emperador del mal._

 _Dolido por la pérdida, ha decidido acabar con todo aquél que se le interponga_

 _¿Será que Equestria finalmente caiga? ¿Requerirán de viejos conocidos para tratar de detenerlo?_

Sinopsis de la tercera:

 _Aburrido de no encontrar a un rival fuerte, Goku usa las esferas del dragón para desear a un oponente digno, sin embargo ha traído a alguien exponencialmente peligroso_

Sinopsis de la cuarta:

 _Goku se halla entrenando con Vegeta y Whiss, sin embargo el príncipe de los saiyayin hace un comentario que despierta la curiosidad del saiyayin de clase baja, por lo cual decide usar las esferas del dragón para averiguarlo_

 _¿Cuál será ese deseo?_

Sinopsis de la quinta:

 _Tras comer un rico aperitivo, el holgazán de Bills decide dormir un poco, ignorando por completo sus actividades como dios destructor. Para su mala suerte, ese mismo día el rey del todo visita el séptimo universo en busca de Goku. Whiss, al ver que Bills dormía y que esto podría ocasionar la ira del rey del todo, lo envía por medio de su báculo sagrado a cualquier dimensión para salvarlo._

 _¿Cómo reaccionará el dios de la destrucción cuando despierte?_

Y sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

¿Será que Bills y Whiss encuentren algo útil con el sabio Zuno?

PD: Haganme saber qué historias de las que mencioné les llame más la atención (si gustan pueden decírmelo del de más relevancia al de menos relevancia)

¿Les gustaría ver un cómic o manga sobre estos proyectos? (Incluyendo el actual)

Mi devianart es: superchoto (allí podría subir lo mencionado anteriormente si les agrada la idea)


	20. Desesperación inminente

_**Nota del autor:**_ Antes de comenzar, los nombres de los canales de Youtube están entre paréntesis ( ), sugiero que lleven el ritmo de los soundtracks y de ser necesarios los repitan en las partes que haga falta extenderlo (para que suene al más puro estilo de DBZ, y bueno sin más los dejo con este capítulo, que lo disfruten

 _El guardia mira por unos instantes al ser gatuno, inmediatamente pega un gran brinco al reconocer al dios de la destrucción_

Guardia: ¡O-Oh gran Bi-Bills, e-es un honor tenerlo a-aquí; por supuesto que lo co-co-comunicaré con el sabio Zuno!

 _Tras decir aquello, con una reverencia, se aleja. Mientras tanto Whiss observa con seriedad a Bills_

Whiss: Señor Bills, le sugiero que sea un poco más cortés cuando hablemos con el sabio Zuno, no por que usted sea un Dios significa que pueda tratar como se le antoje a los demás

Bills: Ya vas a empezar

Whiss: Recuerde que Zuno sabe absolutamente todo lo que existe en el universo

 _Bills hace un gesto de molestia, dispuesto a reprochar; en ese momento otro sujeto de enorme cabeza hace presencia_

Zuno: ¿Alguien solicitó mi ayuda?

Whiss: Buenas tardes sabio Zuno, el gran Bills quiere saber el destino del emperador del mal

Zuno: ¿El dios de la destrucción?

Bills: Así es, yo….quiero decir, nosotros queremos saber lo que aconteció en el infierno y saber el destino de Freezer

 _Zuno se lleva una mano a su gran barbilla, pensando en la situación planteada por los dos seres celestiales_

Zuno:…Humm, Freezer ha sido enviado a otra dimensión a causa de un conflicto en el infierno

Bills: Eso mismo nos dijo Shenlong

Zuno: Sí, lo sé pero apuesto a que nos les mencionaron cómo llegar a él

 _Aquello despertó la curiosidad de ambos_

Whiss: Interesante, cuéntanos más

Zuno: Desconozco lo que se halle en aquella dimensión puesto que está más allá de mis conocimientos, pero si quieren llegar a él, deberán solicitarle al gran y todopoderoso Zeno que use sus poderes para abrir un portal entre el universo 1 y el universo 12

Bills (le resbala una gota de sudor): Ze-Ze-¿¡ZENO!?

Whiss: Quién lo diría, sabes más de lo que hemos oído de ti. Muchas gracias

Zuno: Es un honor poder ayudarlos

Bills: Momento, a todo esto ¿cómo sabes que el portal tiene que ser entre esos 2 universos?

Zuno: Sólo sé que por allá suelen originarse enormes gusanos dimensionales y agujeros negros, la probabilidad de no hallarlo es casi nula; bueno, ya no los retrasare más, con su permiso me retiro

 _El sabio regresa a su posición original, mientras tanto a Bills se le ocurre una idea_

Bills: Whiss, encontremos las super esferas del dragón

Whiss: ¿Perdón?

Bills: Hay que hallarlas para tener un plan B

Whiss: No servirá de mucho puesto que ya sabemos cómo llegar a él….¿no será que usted trata de evitar contactar a Zeno?

 _Bills se lleva una mano a la nuca, rascándose por los nervios_

Whiss: *suspiro* Usted no tiene remedio

Bills (a regañadientes): Bien, vayamos con Zeno, pero yo no hablaré. Sabes perfectamente que el rey del todo podría destruir los 12 universos si se lo propone

….

Goku falso: ¡MALDITOS!

 _En ese momento, se lanza al ataque en un intento de concretar varias patadas en ellos, logrando pegarle en el estómago de la yegua, Freezer empieza a esquivarlo y le bloquea varias de éste_

 _La pony se recupera con bastante dificultad y empieza a hacer brillar su cuerno, sin embargo el falso saiyayin acopla ambas manos_

Goku falso: **Ka…me**

 _Freezer se da cuenta de sus intenciones y se pone delante de la yegua_

Freezer: No, no lo harás, de ella me encargaré más tarde

Goku falso: **Ha…me**

 _La alicornio en eso dispara a traición al emperador, pero el falso saiyayin lanza su poder acumulado_

Goku falso: **¡Ha!**

¡BOOOOOM!

 _Un cuerpo chamuscado cae rápidamente tras aquellos brutales ataques repentinos, mientras tanto las demás ponies y el draconequs corren para intentar frenar su caída_

Luna (asustada): ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

 _Rainbow vuela y genera una rainplosión sónica, dándole apenas el impulso necesario para atraparlo por la cola, rápidamente Discord crea una nube la cual frena completamente al alienígena_

 _Shadow Sparkle mira fijamente al guerrero de cabellera puntiaguda, mientras que él se posicionaba de forma defensiva_

Shadow Sparkle: Eres fuerte, pero no te servirá de mucho tus poderes

Goku falso: Ahórrate tu aliento, lo necesitarás para sobrevivir

….

Starlight: Freezer, ¿te encuentras bien?

Freezer: Grah…¡maldito insolente!-( _en su rostro se resaltan varias venas, mientras mira con toda su ira al guerrero y a la corrompida yegua_ )-¡NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR ESOS SERES INFERIORES, SOY EL GRAN FREEZER; EL GRAN EMPERADOR DEL UNIVERSO!, YA NO ME CONTENDRÉ MÁS

Celestia: Si tan sólo pudiéramos ayudarte…

 _Freezer se levanta de aquella nube, sus pupilas e iris eran rodeados por pequeñas venas, apuñala ambas manos haciéndolas sangrar, su cola golpea el suelo haciéndolo crujir. Las ponies se estremecen bastante ante aquél arranque de furia_

Rarity (con cierto nerviosismo): N..No pierdas la esperanza de vencer, mantén la calma..ten la cabeza fría

Discord: Yo puedo ayudarte, podría tratar de mantener ocupada a Twilight

 _En los ojos del emperador se refleja un breve brillo rojizo, alarmando a todos los presentes_

Freezer: No será necesario, yo acabaré con esos 2 de una buena vez, aunque no puedo garantizarles que su amiga salga intacta de ésta

 _El gran centauro se acerca a ellos con bastante cautela, alertándolos de inmediato_

Tirek: No teníamos planeado esa traición por parte del tantabus, creo que ésta vez sí que nos pasamos de idiotas...en verdad lo siento, no queríamos que esto terminara así

 _El emperador le dispara 3 rayos mortales en su brazo lastimado, haciendo que éste cayera en un grito ahogado de agonía_

 _Celestia y Luna miran con algo de coraje aquella acción abusiva, más no toman cartas en el asunto_

Freezer (a Tirek): Supongo que ahora sí te has dado cuenta de tu terrible error-( _empieza a patearlo en las costillas_ )-tu mereces morir, ahh pero no de forma rápida, sino lenta y dolorosamente JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 _En una de esas patadas, le rompe buena parte de sus costillas y algunos huesos, provocando que gritara lastimosamente, llamando la atención de todos_

Pinkie: ¡YA BASTA!

 _Freezer se detiene brevemente y mira a la pony de melena alborotada, en su rostro le pudo notar algunas lágrimas, sus cascos temblaban de miedo; no obstante las otras yeguas no tardaban en quebrantarse. Discord, Luna y Celestia no les había afectado tanto, aunque igual en sus rostros podía notarse el terror que le empezaban a tener. Spike tenía la mirada perdida al presenciar todo aquello_

Freezer (con cierto rencor): ¿De verdad creyeron que lo voy a perdonar?, ¡NADIE SE BURLA POR TERCERA VEZ DE MÍ!

 _Tras decir aquello, empieza a perforarle todo el cuerpo con sus rayos mortales a diestra y siniestra; Starlight y Rainbow no soportan más y se abalanzan sobre él, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio_

Freezer (sorprendido): ¡¿Q..Qué creen que están haciendo, yeguas estúpidas?!

Rainbow (enojada): ¡ERES UN MALDITO PSICÓPATA!

Starlight (enojada): ¡NO SÉ COMO ES QUE TWILIGHT CONFÍA EN TI!

 _Shadow Sparkle y el falso saiyayin desvían su mirada a todo lo que sucedía debajo de ellos_

Goku falso (mentalmente): Es mi oportunidad, tiene baja la guardia

Shadow Sparkle (mentalmente): Los haré sufrir hasta que imploren piedad

 _Como si ambos se entendieran, vuelan velozmente hacia todos ellos; el emperador se percata de eso y de un veloz coletazo se quita de encima a las equinas_

¡ZIUMMM!

 _Una gran estela de polvo se levanta cuando el puñetazo del guerrero impacta con el antebrazo del chanlong, mientras tanto Discord había creado un campo mágico para proteger tanto a las equinas como él mismo de los fragmentos de piedra que salían volando por el impacto. De pronto un rayo oscuro traspasa la barrera de magia, rozándole el rostro del draconequs_

 _Celestia nota que se trataba nuevamente de su exalumna, a su vez Starlight se reincorpora y lanza una piedra para llamar la atención de su maestra_

Starlight: ¡Yuju, atácame si puedes!

 _La alicornio color púrpura se lanza contra ésta, enfrascándose en una dura lucha. Mientras tanto Freezer y el falso saiyayin intercambiaban golpes velozmente, provocándo que el suelo empezara a sumirse_

¡PAF! ¡TUMP! ¡PAM! ¡ZAS! ¡PUMM!

 _Golpe tras golpe el suelo se agrietaba, permitiendo ver poco a poco lava fluyendo rápidamente. Rainbow se levanta y se lleva una gran sorpresa, la lava empezaba a emerger_

Rainbow: ¡LAVA!

 _Tras decir aquello, todos se detienen momentáneamente, salvo los dos peleadores de más alto nivel de pelea_

 _Discord y todos los presentes se preocupan por lo anterior mencionado, sin embargo casi al instante se percatan de la dura lucha a escasos metros de ellos_

 _El falso saiyayin le propina un efectivo puñetazo en la mandíbula de su rival, seguido de una serie increíble de patadas por todo el rostro, impidiendo que se recuperara_

Goku falso: Es momento de terminar con esta pelea-( _empieza a cargar mucho poder en su mano derecha_ )-muere

 _En ese instante dispara una esfera de poder, sin embargo el emperador se cubre a tiempo_

¡BOOOOOMMMMM!

 _Otra densa nube de polvo se levanta tras aquella explosión, dejando a todos boquiabiertos; pero la silueta del emperador los dejó sumamente atónitos_

 **Soundtrack: DBZ Saga Freezer Soundtrack 15** (Gohan Saiyayin)

Freezer: ¿De verdad pensaste que eso acabaría con mi vida?-( _apuña ambas manos_ )-No tienes idea de lo que se te viene encima

 _Un aura morada rodea al emperador, mientras que éste sonreía de manera burlesca_

Freezer: Mejor implora por tu vida

 _Algunos fragmentos de suelo empezaban a levitar, varias ráfagas de viento alborotaban las melenas de las equinas al igual que el cabello del guerrero; el emperador empieza a adquirir una apariencia xenomorfica, perdiendo altura ya que este se tuvo que encorvar, de repente 2 espinas largas le brotan en su espalda y poco después un poco más abajo una más pequeña, sus hombros repentinamente se estiran, la parte superior de su cabeza se alarga verticalmente acompañada de 4 cuernos pequeños, en su rostro su nariz desaparece. Las ponies se estremecen enormemente al ver que otra vez su aliado estaba adquiriendo otra forma extraña_

 _Tirek, quien aún se hallaba semiconsciente, abre sus ojos como platos. Celestia y Luna pegan un salto ante aquella inesperada transformación_

(Poder de Freezer tercera forma: 2,100,000)

 **Fin del soundtrack**

 _Rarity siente un gigantesco escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto la pegaso de melena arcoiris y la unicornio lila quedan boquiabiertas ante este suceso; en eso Shadow Sparkle se lleva un casco a su cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor_

Shadow Sparkle (tono bajo): Ahh…m-mi cabeza

 _El falso saiyayin mira un tanto intrigado la nueva transformación del emperador del mal_

Goku falso: ¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?

 _Con un rápido movimiento, el emperador aparece atrás de él y le propina un golpe en la nuca, haciendo temblar todo su esqueleto y estampándolo contra un muro de piedra_

¡BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Discord: *gulp*, q-qué haremos ahora

Celestia (asustada): N-No lo sé, jamás había presenciado a-algo como esto, a estas alturas cualquier cosa puede llegar a ser….devastador

Rainbow: Pero princesa Celestia, ¿usted cree que Freezer sea igual o peor que ellos?

Celestia: *suspiro*, es probable pero….

Rarity: P-Pero qué

Luna: Eso podemos averiguarlo si entramos en sus recuerdos, aunque no estoy segura si arriesgarnos a perder su voto de confianza

 _Pinkie mira algo atónita a su corrompida amiga, haciendo una mueca de curiosidad; por su parte muy en el interior de la alicornio, ésta libraba un combate mental contra la magia del rey oscuro_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡no puedes mantenerme cautiva por siempre Sombra!'_

 _A lo que una voz un tanto demoniaca le responde_

 _'–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡haré que TÚ acabes con tus amigas!'_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!'_

 _'–Oh de ti no quiero nada, de hecho tú eres alguien con mucho talento para tan corta edad; no, yo lo que busco es acabar con tus princesas y recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho'_

 _'Twilight Sparkle (con confianza): Sabes que perderás al final, si bien es cierto que de alguna manera u otra ustedes lograron superarnos, dudo que puedan contra un forajido que no es ni siquiera de este lugar'_

 _'–¿Aquél inepto?, abre los ojos torpe; ese emperador nos llevará a todos a una destrucción segura, ¿no te has puesto a analizar sus verdaderas intenciones?, nosotros sólo queremos conquistar todo el planeta, él no, él destruirá todo'_

 _Aquella repentina pregunta levanta una interrogante en la pony, eso era cierto en todos los sentidos, además no era la primera vez que Freezer había mostrado su ferocidad y crueldad en combate; por su parte la magia oscura adquirió la forma de Sombra sólo que éste era completamente negro_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: *suspiro*, supongo que podrías tener razón en eso-(sacude su cabeza)-¡pero ustedes también cometieron un grave error al traer al tantabus a la realidad!. Además YO aún confío en que Freezer no destruirá el planeta, no lo creo tan estúpido como para exponer su propia vida; ustedes sin embargo están garantizando una destrucción masiva al darle libertad a un ser que nadie sabe con exactitud hasta dónde puede llegar su maldad'_

 _El entorno rápidamente cambia a uno de color rojizo, algunos cristales oscuros salían del suelo, rodeando a la princesa de la amistad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

 _'Twilight Sparkle (burlona): ¿Oh, eso te molestó?'_

 _'–¡CALLATE, ese imbécil nos traicionó y ahora no tenemos control sobre él!'_

 _Eso le cayó como una descarga eléctrica a la yegua, quien rápidamente cambió su gesto burlesco a uno de preocupación_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: Oh no'_

….

 _En algún lugar del cielo, grandes ondas de choque se generaban consecutivamente, sin embargo la mayoría eran a favor del emperador, pues gracias a su gran incremento de poder empezaba a dominar con relativa facilidad a su contrincante_

¡ZUMMM! ¡PUMMMM! ¡PAMMMM! ¡POWWWW! ¡PRUMMM! ¡ZOOOMMM! ¡TUMMMP! ¡PAF! ¡ZAS!

Freezer: ¿Dónde quedó tu valentía, eh?

Goku falso: Ca-lla-te

Freezer: ¿Cómo dices?, ¿que yo me calle?-( _hace una mueca de enfado_ )-Pagarás por tu insolencia, estúpido mono

 _De un poderoso coletazo, lo estrella en cadena contra varias montañas_

¡BOOOOOMMMMM! ¡BOOOOMMMMM! ¡BOOOOOMMMMMM! ¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Sin estar satisfecho, el emperador crea una esfera mortal de mediano tamaño_

Freezer: A ver qué te parece esto

 _El falso guerrero se reincorpora, sin embargo su pierna izquierda queda bañada en sangre y es ahí cuando se percata que tenía severas heridas por todo el cuerpo; pero, ve a una distancia cercana la bola destructiva del chanlong_

Goku falso: ¡Mierda!-( _coloca los brazos frente de él_ )-creo que lo podré rechazar

¡TRUUUMMMKKKK!

 _Un fuerte destello se originó cuando el gran poder del emperador hizo contacto con la copia del guerrero, mientras tanto el falso saiyayin intentaba con desesperación rechazar aquél gran ataque, pues cada vez se iba hundiendo más y más_

Goku falso: GRRR…¡aaaAAAAH!

 _Un fuerte estruendo de poder se escuchó cuando éste estaba por ser aplastado, poco después la esfera de poder empezaba a ser empujada; Freezer logra percatarse que su rival estaba empleando más poder que antes ya que el aura violeta de éste crecía desmesuradamente_

Goku falso: ¡Te lo regreso!

 _De un veloz movimiento desvía el poder, mientras tanto Freezer se quita de la trayectoria de su esfera_

Freezer: Ya veo, aún estás tratando de esconder tu verdadero poder

 _Sin perder tiempo se lanza contra el falso guerrero, asestándole varios golpes en su rostro, seguido de una feroz andanada de ráfagas de ki; el otro ser tan sólo alcanzó a cubrirse lo mejor que podía ante este asalto_

Goku falso: Ughh, n-no puedo soportar más esto…..¡HAAAAAAA!

 _Una gran onda expansiva repele todos los ataques del emperador, a lo lejos, en la corrompida yegua empezaba a perder fuerza el conjuro del maligno unicornio, aún así ésta trataba de terminar con todas ellas a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo el draconequs abría pequeños portales los cuales llevaban las ráfagas de magia a otros lugares desconocidos_

¡BAOOOMM! ¡BAOOOOMM!

 _El "tantabus" cae a gran velocidad para después estamparse con el suelo; el emperador del mal se reía ante los intentos en vano de su enemigo_

Freezer: Jajajajajaja, ¿aún quieres seguir intentando derrotarme?, mejor ríndete y puede que te dé una muerte digna

 _En ese momento, el ser de cabellera puntiaguda empieza a elevar su poder, sin embargo una aura roja sustituye la de color violeta_

Goku falso: Grrr…¡Kaioken!

 _El suelo se cimbra, elevándose varios fragmentos de piedra; tanto Celestia como Luna empiezan a entrar en pánico al sentir las monstruosas vibraciones de las placas tectónicas, Spike se enrosca mientras varias gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Rarity y Rainbow se abrazan sintiendo cómo sus corazones retumbaban fuertemente, Starlight y Discord inmovilizan a Shadow Sparkle con algunas raíces del bosque, sin embargo ésta se libera pero cuando está a punto de atacar…_

 _El emperador se eleva a mayor altura, mientras que levantaba un dedo_

Freezer: ¡Pondré fin a tu existencia, basura!

 _Un pequeño punto rojo flota pero después empieza a crecer desmesuradamente, formándose una gigantesca esfera roja_

….

 _'–Maldición, no puede ser'_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: ¿De qué hablas?'_

 _'–¡AHHHHH!'_

 _'Twilight Sparkle (intrigada): ¡Ya dime!, ¡¿Equestria corre peligro?!_

 _'–Ese Freezer va a usar una gran cantidad de poder ¡que podría destruir todo el mundo!'_

 _La joven alicornio se queda en shock, en su rostro podía denotarse un vasto río de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, el miedo, la desesperación, el terror eran algunos de los más frecuentes en ella, no obstante todo había ido demasiado lejos_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: *suspiro*, déjame tomar la posesión de mi cuerpo-(hace un gesto de súplica, a su vez se puso algo cabizbaja en señal de sumisión )-haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero permíteme tratar de salvar a todas las vidas que habitan Equestria, te lo suplico'_

….

 _Shadow Sparkle dispara un hechizo en forma de bolas de fuego, logrando quemar la cola del draconequs, Starlight se enfurece ante tal acto e intenta contraatacar dándole una fuerte patada trasera en la mandíbula, provocando que ésta sangrara algo. Tras unos breves segundos de recuperación, la corrompida yegua crea una espada oscura; con una veloz tajada le hace un corte superficial al casco de Starlight, sin embargo eso fue más que suficiente para que ella cayera algo adolorida_

 _El cuerno de Shadow Sparkle brilla con fiereza, en sus ojos podía notarse sus ansias de acabar con ellas, empezando por la unicornio lila_

 _Celestia se abalanza a ella tomándola por sorpresa, pero desafortunadamente la maligna alicornio encaja su cuerno en el estómago de la suprema gobernante; todo parecía pasar lentamente por los ojos de la princesa de la noche, su hermana caía pesadamente mientras un agujero se asomaba en su cuerpo, fue sólo cuestión de milésimas de segundo para que la sustancia roja empezara a correr a brotes_

Luna: ¡CELESTIAAAA!

 _Sin tiempo que perder, corre a auxiliar a su hermana; pronto sus ojos se vieron inundados de liquidez pura para después empezar a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Rarity, Starlight, Discord, Spike, Pinkie y hasta Rainbow sintieron cómo sus corazones se acongojaban, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de tristeza cuando ésta tomó la cabeza de su moribunda hermana_

Celestia (entrecerrando sus ojos): He-Hermana, ¿de verdad eres t-tú?

 _Luna acaricia con suavidad y delicadeza la melena de ésta, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad_

Luna: Si hermana, soy yo, no te preocupes estarás bien, ya lo verás-( _empieza a sollozar_ )-todo saldrá bien

 _La princesa del día limpia con su casco las lágrimas que adornaban la cara de su hermana_

Celestia: L-Lo lamento mucho, no quería dejarte así-( _sus ojos se perlan al igual que Luna_ )-no quiero i-irme

 _En ese momento, Shadow Sparkle empieza a canalizar una gran cantidad de magia, a tal grado que en el cuerno algunas partículas de electricidad tronaban continuamente. Starlight también hace lo mismo, ya que todos los demás aún no se habían recuperado de lo acontecido_

Shadow Sparkle (burlonamente): No se preocupen, dentro de muy poco las dejaré en el mismo estado que ella

Starlight (molesta): ¡GRRRAAHHHH, ESTO TERMINARÁ AQUÍ Y AHORA!

 _Casi al instante, ambas equinas disparan sus respectivas masas mágicas, generando un fuerte estruendo, pero al poco tiempo la magia de la yegua púrpura empieza a empujar con velocidad a la otra, metiéndole presión a ésta_

 _Discord sale de su trance y chasquea sus dedos, un enorme tronco aparece por arriba de ella_

Discord (serio): Te aplastaré como si fueras una mosca-( _vuelve a chasquearlos, dejándolo caer sobre ella_ )

¡PASSSSS!

 **Soundtrack: DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 12** (Ángel Martínez)

Starlight: Uff, gracias por echarme una garra-( _en ese momento se percata de la gran esfera de poder del emperador_ )-¡Qué demonios es eso!

 _El draconequs mira el mismo punto que ella, sus ojos pronto se abren a mas no poder; Spike y Pinkie desvían sus miradas y al igual que ellos, quedan boquiabiertos_

Spike (asombrado): ¡Por Equestria!, ¡¿qué es?!

Pinkie (espantada): ¡AHHHHH!-( _su melena pasa de ser esponjosa a una lisa_ )-¡dime que no planea lanzar eso!

 _La fuerte luz que irradiaba esa enorme esfera atrae la atención de Celestia, quien con bastante dificultad fija la mirada en el emperador_

Celestia (mentalmente): Por favor, no lo hagas

 _Luna, Rainbow y Rarity enfocan sus miradas en el inmenso poder acumulado de Freezer, pero también logran divisar al falso saiyayin, quien empezaba a incrementar enormemente su kaioken_

 **Fin del soundtrack**

….

 _La reina Chrysalis despierta de su largo letargo, en ese instante más de un centenar de cambiantes se reverencian ante ella_

Cambiante #1: Bienvenida mi señora, ama y dueña de todos nosotros

Cambiante #2: Nos alegra mucho saber que se encuentra bien

Cambiante #4: ¿Gusta que le traiga algo de comer?

Chrysalis: ¿Qué me pasó?

Cambiante #9: El rey Sombra la trajo, le hemos inmovilizado su casco inferior izquierdo, es impresionante que alguien le haya..

Chrysalis (con una vena en su frente): ¡SILENCIO!, no me es de mi agrado haber sido humillada de esa manera

 _Los cambiantes se miran entre sí, anonadados por lo que acaban de escuchar; por su parte Chrysalis trata de ponerse de pie pero se dobla de dolor y cae repentinamente_

Chrysalis (adolorida): ¡Ayyy!

Cambiante #8: Mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

Cambiante #12: Permítanos ayudarla

 _La reina asiente con la cabeza, poco después entre unos 4 cambiantes logran poner de pie a la reina, 2 de ellos sirviéndole como muletas; en ese momento la reina se percata que el suelo estaba un tanto agrietado, notando al fondo la luz rojiza de la lava_

Chrysalis (impresionada): Qué tanto pasó aquí

Cambiante #67: Sombra nos dijo que regresaría a la batalla contra el emperador, intuimos que la lucha puede que se haya tornado más fuerte

Chrysalis: Pero Sombra no es tan poderoso como para hacerle frente por sí solo, a menos que…-( _su rostro cambia a uno de susto_ )-no, debe ser mentira; ¡escúchenme bien, necesito que traigan a la princesa Cadence aquí AHORA!

 _Los cambiantes hacen una reverencia y se alejan, dispuestos a cumplir con la orden_

….

 _En la celda, la princesa del amor tomaba una siesta. Durante su estadía había tratado de aflojar las cuerdas que le impedían moverse, sin embargo todo era en vano puesto que por mucho que lo intentara, no cedían en nada. Su mordaza estaba firmemente ajustada lo cual hacía imposible que se la lograra quitar; no obstante todo eso, sumado a la gran tensión que sentía cada vez que el lugar temblaba, terminaron por cansarla física y emocionalmente._

 _El cambiante que cuidaba de ella hacía fuertes esfuerzos por no quedar dormido. En ese momento mira un tanto intrigado que al menos unos 12 cambiantes bajaban rápidamente las escaleras que daban a las celdas_

Cambiante (un tanto intrigado): ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Cambiante #34: Por órdenes de Chrysalis necesitamos a la princesa Cadence

Cambiante #45: Y la necesita ahora

 _El cambiante de la celda se queda medio confuso, sin embargo se encamina en donde estaban colgadas las llaves_

Cambiante: Está bien, espérenme un momento por favor

 _Los ruidos de las llaves y de los cambiantes despiertan a Cadence, quien observa un poco confusa lo que acontecía en su alrededor, estando a la vez algo temerosa de lo que pudieran hacerle_

 _Tras algunos minutos de búsqueda, finalmente el cambiante encuentra la llave correcta, poco después este se posa frente a la celda de Cadence_

Cambiante: Hey princesita, parece que finalmente saldrás de aquí jejeje

 _Cadence abre mucho los ojos, pues no sabía si era para alegrarse o aterrarse_

Cambiante (a sus compañeros): Llévenla

 _Poco después, entre unos 6 cargaron a la yegua, mientras que otros la iban escoltando_

...

 _Freezer finalmente había terminado de cargar su poder, una monstruosa esfera de dimensiones inimaginables flotaba mientras que éste se reía viendo el pánico que había entre las equinas_

Freezer: Jojojo, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo como esto

 _El falso saiyayin sigue incrementando su poder, pues aún no conseguía rivalizar con el del emperador del mal_

Goku falso: ¡Kaioken aumentado dos veces!

(Poder de Goku falso kaioken x2: 2,227,500)

Luna: ¡FREEZER, POR FAVOR NO LANCES TODO ESE PODER, PODRÍAS DESTRUIR TODO EQUESTRIA!-( _la princesa de la noche le rogaba, su miedo finalmente empezaba a tomar posesión en ella_ )

Goku falso (confiado): ¿Ahora qué harás?, ¿de verdad quieres hacer explotar el planeta entero?

 _Esto ocasionó que el chanlong se enfureciera, sin embargo no perdió la compostura_

Freezer: No harás que pierda la cabeza, de todas maneras yo puedo sobrevivir en el espacio exterior y no pienso volar en pedazos este planeta…aún, espero que este "regalito" sea de tu agrado. Veamos cómo te las ingenias con mi supernova, he concentrado un pequeño porcentaje de mi poder como para poder matarte sin arriesgar este asqueroso mundo

 _Tras decir esto, lanza la poderosa esfera contra éste, mientras tanto el falso saiyayin rápidamente colocó ambas manos para intentar desviar el ataque, sin mucho éxito_

Freezer: Upss, se me resbaló el dedo

Goku falso: GHHHHHH…¡NOOOOO!

Freezer (burlonamente ): JOJOJOJOJO, no me digas que no puedes desviar un simple poder como éste, si ni siquiera es el más poderoso que haya lanzado-( _afila su mirada de una forma bastante siniestra_ )-de hecho esto no es ni un cuarto de todo mi poder

 _Los ojos de las equinas se abrían de golpe al observar cómo la inmensa esfera absorbía lentamente al ser bípedo, quien gritaba de frustración al no resistirla_

¡BROOOOOMMMM!

 _De pronto, un tronco sale volando, mientras que salía la yegua púrpura con varios raspones en todo su cuerpo_

….

 _En la mente de la alicornio de la amistad, la magia oscura de rey Sombra empezaba a dudar de la propuesta de Twilight_

 _'–A ver según tú, ¿Cómo detendrás a Freezer de que no destruya Equestria?'_

 _'Twilight Sparkle: No lo sé pero debe haber algo que lo….'_

– _ **¡AHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _El grito de terror de las equinas llegan hasta oídos de ésta, quien entró en desesperación_

 _'Twilight Sparkle (con desesperación): ¡Por favor, EQUESTRIA CORRE PELIGRO!'_

….

 _Las equinas empiezan a retroceder de ella, mientras tanto Shadow Sparkle se deleitaba del terror que había en ellas_

Shadow Sparkle: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, despídanse ponies porque hoy será su fin…f-fin…-( _el color de sus ojos regresan a la normalidad, sin embargo la neblina permanecía ahí al igual que la magia oscura_ ). Twilight Sparkle: ¿En d-donde estoy?

 _La princesa de la amistad finalmente había recobrado el juicio de sí misma, por su parte las equinas no sabían si en verdad era ella o no_

Rarity (cautelosa): T-Twilight, ¿de verdad eres tú?

Twilight: C-Creo que sí-( _en ese momento le empieza a doler buena parte de su cuerpo_ )-¡Ayyy!

Starlight: ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que dices la verdad?

Rainbow: ¡Trataste de matarnos!

Discord: ¡Dejaste malherida a Celestia!

 _Tras oír las últimas dos reclamaciones hacen que la alicornio púrpura se le llenaran de lágrimas sus ojos, mientras que su rostro cambia completamente a uno asustado_

Twilight: ¿T-Traté de matarlas?, ¡¿Herí a la pri-princesa Celestia?!

 _Las equinas cambian de inmediato su postura al darse cuenta que todo eso había afectado el espíritu de ésta_

Pinkie (tristeza): Perdónanos, no sabíamos cómo es que reaccionarias

Rainbow: N-No es tu culpa, Sombra te poseyó

Starlight (con un pequeño nudo en la garganta): Debimos de haber sido más flexibles contigo

 _En eso la princesa de la amistad voltea a ver a Luna, quien trataba de frenar el sangrado de su hermana_

Luna (estresada): ¡Resiste hermana, estarás bien!

 _Celestia logra divisar a su exalumna_ , _abriendo enormemente sus ojos. Twilight corre en su dirección mientras que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin embargo…_

Luna (furiosa): NO DES UN PASO MÁS, YEGUA MALNACIDA

Twilight (con miedo): L-Lo siento, no quise causar todo esto *sniff*, d-déjame ayudarte..

 _Ante tal respuesta, la princesa de la noche da un fuerte pisotón, rajando ligeramente el suelo_

Luna (estalla en ira): ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, CÓMO TE ATREVES!...¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA COMO PRINCESA!

 _La equina color púrpura da rienda suelta a su tristeza, bañando su rostro en lágrimas. En ese momento Luna se lanza contra ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en su rostro, provocándole un ligero sangrado en su hocico_

 _Celestia, al ver esto reúne algo de fuerza_

Celestia: ¡Lu-Luna detente!

 _Sin embargo, la princesa de pelaje azul oscuro golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a Twilight, dejándole algunos moretones y rasgándole la piel_

 _Discord crea una esfera de protección, cubriendo completamente a la maltratada yegua, quien no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para mínimo arrastrarse_

Luna (a Discord): ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Discord: ¡Ya es suficiente Luna, ella no quiso hacerlo a voluntad!

 _En ese momento, la princesa de la noche nota la neblina que había en la yegua, sin embargo denota que ya no era hostil_

Luna (confundida): No lo entiendo, ella aún tiene los signos de la magia del rey oscuro

Rainbow: Yo tampoco sé, pero si continúas ¡podrías llegar a matarla!

 _Un fuerte estruendo ocasiona que todas volteen al cielo, observando con cierta curiosidad cómo la gran esfera de poder empezaba a dirigirse lentamente al suelo, mientras tanto dentro de ésta…_

Goku falso: ¡CUÁDRUPLE KAIOKEN!

 _El aura de éste aumenta considerablemente, deteniendo la trayectoria de la gran supernova_

Freezer: ¡Y ahora qué!

Twilight (mentalmente): Realmente los poderes de estos tipos están muy por fuera de nuestra imaginación

 _Todas respiran con un poco de alivio cuando observan que la gigantesca bola destructiva empieza a ser rechazada. El falso saiyayin , de un fuerte golpe logra desviarla, provocando que ésta se saliera de la atmósfera y chocando con otro planeta, destruyéndolo al instante. Las equinas quedaron medianamente pálidas de sólo ver a lo lejos un fuerte destello, seguido de una gran onda de viento tras la explosión_

Freezer (mentalmente): Creo que después de todo sí pude haber destruido el planeta jajajajaja

Twilight (sorprendida): N-No es posible, de verdad pudo haber destruido Equestria

Rainbow: ¡C-Cómo pudo acumular tanto poder en esa esfera!

 _La alicornio púrpura divisa el cuerno de Sombra, sin embargo un fuerte dolor se apodera de ella, provocándole un fuerte alarido de dolor_

– _ **¡AHHHHHGGGHH….NO, NO OTRA VEZ, CHICAS HUYAN DE MÍ!**_

 _Discord crea otra esfera de protección alrededor de ella, poco después chasquea ambos dedos haciendo aparecer un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Rápidamente Luna saca una aguja y empieza a cerrar la herida de su hermana, regresándole el color a su rostro. Seguidamente el draconequs venda a la princesa del sol, protegiendo su herida recién cerrada_

Discord: *suspiro lento* No hubiera alcanzado a llegar a Ponyville

 _Rainbow se acerca a la esfera que contenía a Twilight, mientras tanto ésta se mordía fuertemente los labios, tratando de concentrarse en no perder la cordura_

Rainbow (intrigada): Twilight, de verdad me estás asustando, ¿qué tienes?

 _Twilight mira brevemente a la pegaso, dejando correr algunas lágrimas; no obstante esa pequeña señal fue más que suficiente para que ésta entendiese lo que pasaba_

Rainbow (acongojada): Pero, ¿por qué?-( _coloca un casco por fuera de la esfera, de igual manera agacha su cabeza, sintiendo pena por ella_ )-¿por qué tuviste que aliarte con Sombra?, creí que..

Twilight (con dificultad): Era la única opción que se me ocurrió para tratar de salvar Equestria, de poder recobrar mi conciencia….tengo un mal presentimiento de que si continúan, todo estará perdido

Pinkie: Twilight, por favor…

 _La yegua púrpura se gira con tristeza, dándole la espalda a sus amigas; de alguna manera u otra las había traicionado, aún si era por un bien mayor_

Twilight (tristeza): No sé si la magia oscura tomará posesión entera de mi cuerpo más tarde, de ser así quisiera pedirles un favor

Rarity: *gulp*, ¿q-qué clase de favor?

Twilight: Si yo no tengo esperanza, enciérrenme en el Tártaro por toda la eternidad, sólo así podría evitar que Sombra regrese una vez más; su magia oscura reside en mi interior y si logra escapar lo primero que hará será ir al imperio de Cristal a cobrar su venganza

 _Starlight mira con tristeza y algo de coraje a la pony que alguna vez fuera su enemiga, y más adelante una gran amiga de confiar; sabía a la perfección que esa era una decisión muy difícil de afrontar_

 _Tirek hace uso del amuleto del alicornio para poder sanar sus heridas; a su vez mira con terror el paisaje triste y desolado que lo rodeaba_ , _en la lejanía podía denotar fuertes incendios que se iban extendiendo lentamente. También nota lo que quedaba de Sombra y tan sólo ver el cuerno le hizo empezar a dudar de si realmente vengarse de las equinas valíera la pena. Ellos mismos eran los que habían desatado un tormento, una destrucción inminente que amenazaba con terminar con el único lugar al que podían llamar hogar, pero sobretodo, pensar en el inmenso sacrificio que la pony púrpura había cometido en un intento desesperado de tratar de salvar Equestria, era algo digno de admirar. Por otro lado, al ver al emperador, no podía negar sentir coraje y frustración, pues sólo él era lo único que se interponía en su camino_

….

 _El falso saiyayin respira agitadamente, sintiendo cómo sus energías se le agotaban velozmente. Freezer, por su parte, esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción total al ver que la copia de su archienemigo estaba al borde de colapsar ante aquél cambio brutal de poder_

Freezer: Veo que hay algunas cosas que no dominas, qué lástima por ti, saber que tienes nuevamente la ventaja pero no poder usarla porque tu cuerpo no lo soporta, que decepcionante debe ser-( _le enrosca la cola al cuello, mientras que apuña ambas manos para empezar a golpearlo_ )-se me ocurre una gran idea, ¿qué te parece si te mato enfrente de esa patética reina cambiante, eh?-( _se acerca al oído de éste_ )-te confieso que yo fui el responsable de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, esos impíos simios se lo merecían

Goku falso: Agggghhh….¿P-Planeta Vegeta?

Freezer (susurrando): Sí,nunca debiste haber adquirido una forma como esa. Ustedes de verdad creyeron poder derrotarme, cuando desde un comienzo la pelea ya estaba sellada-( _se acerca otro poco a su oído_ )-¿Piensan que de verdad con acabar con esas patéticas ponies los vuelven villanos? ¿acaso conocen el término de poder?, todos ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que es conquistar un planeta por la fuerza, desmembrar o inclusive asesinar seres que te imploren piedad…jajajajajaja, se siente tan bien-( _le tira un golpe, provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre_ )-esto aún está lejos de terminar para tu maldita suerte

 _El falso guerrero reacciona y le tira un puñetazo al rostro, sin embargo el emperador se lo detiene antes de que lograra hacer contacto en él_

Goku falso: Yo pasé durante 1000 años ¡encerrado en la mente de la estúpida de Luna!

Freezer: ¡YO ESTUVE POR MÁS DE 15 AÑOS EN EL INFIERNO, ENCERRADO EN UN CAPULLO COMO UN VIL INSECTO!, pero eso no era todo, ¡ERA VISITADO POR ÁNGELES Y HADAS QUE ENTONABAN UNA DETESTABLE CANCIÓN QUE EN OCASIONES LA PROTAGONIZABAN MUÑECOS DE PELUCHE…NO TIENES IDEA DEL TORMENTO POR EL QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!

Goku falso: Ja, eso no suena tan mal…aghhh-( _un segundo golpe recibe, impidiendo que completara la frase_ )

Freezer: Lo peor fue que reviví en este asqueroso mundo, y pensar que el infierno era un lugar horrible….me retracto-( _tras decir aquello, le empieza a bombardear una lluvia de golpes por el rostro_ )-no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer sufrir a esas patéticas ponies, sobretodo a esa tal Rainbow Dash, es casi tan insoportable como el príncipe Vegeta

¡ZOOOOOMMMMM! ¡PUUUUMMMMMMM! ¡TRUNKKKKKKKK! ¡ZIUUUUUMMMMMM! ¡PAAAMMMM!

 _De un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo envía contra el pavimento, inmediatamente se lanza en picada, clavándole las rodillas en su rostro_

 _Rarity, Rainbow, Starlight miran horrorizadas la cara ensangrentada de éste cuando Freezer se quita, mientras tanto el emperador del mal veía de forma psicópata al centauro, provocando que éste empezara a temblar de miedo_

 _Celestia logra ponerse de pie con ayuda de su hermana. Con cierta confusión sigue la trayectoria de visión del emperador, casi al instante su cerebro se ilumina…_

Celestia: ¡FREEZER, YA BASTA, ESTO YA SE ACABÓ!

 _A lo que el chanlong desvía su mirada hacia ella…_

Freezer: No, esto no terminará hasta que elimine por completo a todos esos infelices, estoy harto de toda esta ridícula pelea

 _Un fuerte escalofrío recorre la espalda de Celestia al oír aquella respuesta, por primera vez sentía de verdad miedo y desesperación ante la inminente muerte que se avecinaba, aún si no era para ella o para sus súbditos_

 _Spike se acerca rápidamente al emperador_

Spike: Ya no tienes que acabar con sus vidas, mostraste tu punto al humillar a Tirek y a Chrysalis…y puede que hayas dejado en un estado crítico al tantabus

 _Freezer lo mira de reojo, sin embargo empieza a caminar hacia Tirek, haciendo que éste empezara a cargar magia en sus cuernos_

– _A..Aún esto no ha terminado_

 _Esa voz provoca que dejara de avanzar, rápidamente se gira y ve con ligero asombro al falso saiyayin de pie, la sangre le impedía tener una visión clara de su alrededor, pero pese a esto se podía distinguir una mueca de rabia en él_

Freezer: Creí que ya te había eliminado basura

 _En ese descuido, Tirek se teletransporta a la ubicación del cuerno de Sombra, agarrándolo con cuidado. Tras esto vuelve a teletransportarse al lado del guerrero_

Tirek (al tantabus): Tenemos que irnos, si permanecemos aquí, él nos aniquilará

Goku falso (a Tirek): Huir de una pelea no es algo que un saiyayin acepte como plan-( _abre la palma de su mano, amenazando con destruirlo_ )-¿Acaso tú también quieres terminar igual que Sombra?

 _El centauro mira la esfera de poder que éste había creado, poco después niega con la cabeza; por su lado Freezer observaba detenidamente lo que acontecía frente a él_

Freezer: ¿Terminaron?, empiezo a aburrirme

 _El falso guerrero usa otra vez el doble kaioken, sintiendo cómo sus energías se iban acortando, sin embargo sus deseos de pelear eran superiores_

Goku falso: Tengo que detenerte aquí y ahora, ¡no lograrás opacarme de nuevo!

 _En un rápido movimiento, ambos guerreros desaparecen, dejando a un asombrado Tirek quien aún no entendía la impresionante forma que el emperador había adquirido, pero sobretodo la aún inexplicable velocidad con la que ambos desaparecieron frente a sus ojos_

 _Poco después todos podían oír el retumbar de los golpes por todo el cielo_

¡ZIUUUMMMM! ¡PUMMMMMM! ¡ZOOOOMMMM! ¡BLAMMMMM! ¡ZRAASSS! ¡ZUMMMM!

….

 _Los cambiantes llevan a Cadence ante Chrysalis, mientras ésta, con una mirada les indica que la dejen cerca_

Chrysalis: Vayan a hacer guardia o apoyen a Tirek, necesito hablar a solas con nuestra "invitada"

 _Los cambiantes hacen una reverencia y se marchan, mientras tanto Chrysalis mira con seriedad a Cadence, provocando que ésta abriera sus ojos como platos_

Chrysalis: Tal vez te preguntes por qué sigues aquí, ¿me equivoco?

Cadence: Djmhhh hrf

Chrysalis: No necesitas responder; en fin-( _se mira en un viejo y oxidado espejo_ )-realmente han tenido una gran suerte, si no fuera por ese emperador que tienen como aliado, ya habríamos esclavizado a toda Equestria

 _En ese momento, sus párpados se humedecen, poco después empieza a sollozar quedamente, en una mezcla de odio y tristeza. Cadence denota un rostro de confusión ante esto_

Chrysalis: D-Desde que él llegó, muchos de mis súbditos han perdido la vida….¡No te imaginas cuánto dolor me provoca verlos morir de formas horribles!, por lo único que invado Equestria es porque tenemos hambre-( _un gruñido de su estómago la dobla brevemente_ )-…no somos capaces de cosechar amor como ustedes. Puede que yo sea una villana a los ojos de los ponies, ¡pero no soy una tirana para mi gente!...-( _en su rostro se dibuja una tristeza muy profunda_ )-no tienes idea lo mucho que me duele verlos así;-( _de pronto su cara cambia bruscamente a una de rabia_ )-Freezer resultó ser alguien sanguinario y despiadado, tuve suerte de no perecer ante él

 _Unos minutos de silencio reinaron el lugar. Cadence siente algo de lástima al oír semejante confesión, no obstante ella desconocía la vida de un cambiante…hasta ahora_

 _Repentinamente el lugar empieza a cimbrarse, alertando a las 2 yeguas_

Chrysalis (con miedo): *gulp*, a cada rato esto empeora

Cadence: ¿Qmhh cshmm?

 _Inesperadamente Chrysalis empieza a desamarrar a la yegua, dejándola sumamente atónita_

Chrysalis: No puedo dejar que mueras así, ni siquiera yo podría soportar un gran acto de cobardía y deshonra-( _le retira la mordaza_ )-, tenemos que salir de aquí

Cadence: *cough, cough* ¿por qué me liberas?

Chrysalis: No es tanto que yo quiera, pero podríamos estar enfrentando el fin del mundo, espero que no pienses en huir porque de ser así el tantabus te podría encontrar y finalmente asesinar

Cadence (con temor): A-A qué te refieres

 _Chrysalis toma un fuerte suspiro…_

Chrysalis: Tirek, Sombra y yo acordamos liberar al tantabus, se suponía que con eso acabaríamos de una buena vez al emperador…pero no contábamos con la gran fuerza que él tendría; no duré mucho tiempo…( _su casco lastimado se le dobla_ )..¡AYYYYYY!

 _Por algún extraño instinto la princesa no duda en auxiliar a su enemiga.._

Cadence: Apóyate en mí, no tienes las fuerzas para poder mantenerte en pie, -( _en ese momento se fija en su casco_ )-, ¿Eso él te lo hizo?

 _Chrysalis asiente ligeramente; poco después ambas salen lentamente del lugar_

Cadence: Muy bien, ahora explícame a detalle todo lo que sabes para saber si hay algo que pueda hacer

….

 _El falso guerrero dispara varías ráfagas de energía, con la esperanza de que algún disparo lo dañase; el emperador, por su parte, sólo se molestaba en desviarlas con una mano. Rápidamente Goku falso se lanza contra éste mientras cargaba un fuerte golpe, listo para descargarlo en un momento de descuido. Ambos guerreros se enfrascan en una lluvia de golpes y patadas, generando grandes ondas de choque por cada golpe_

 _Goku falso, con mucha dificultad logra apoderarse de la cola de éste, pero Freezer no se queda atrás y le propina una patada en el rostro_

Goku falso (mentalmente): Tengo que arriesgarme a usar todo mi poder restante en un solo ataque, podría adaptar la técnica del kaioken pero tardaría mucho…

 _En ese momento, levanta ambas manos al cielo mientras que cerraba sus ojos…_

Goku falso: ¡A TODAS LAS ENTIDADES DE LA OSCURIDAD, BRINDENME SU PODER!

 _Varias partículas de color rojo y negro empiezan a desprenderse del bosque, algunas otras empezaron a llegar de otras partes de Equestria. De repente un extraño hoyo en el suelo se forma, dejando sumamente asustadas a las equinas, quienes veían más de esas extrañas partículas, pero sobretodo se asombraron al darse cuenta que del otro lado del agujero, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el Tártaro_

 _Cerbero sale, ladrando a el falso guerrero, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír de forma maliciosa, Freezer por su parte empieza a analizar el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo_

Freezer (voz baja): Qué demonios piensas hacer

 _Twilight nota que su cuerno empieza a desprender aquellas extrañas partículas, quienes atravesaban la burbuja con mucha facilidad_

Twilight (mentalmente): ¿Sombra, que significa esto?

 _En ese momento ella se dobla de dolor mientras que su cuerno empieza a brillar intensamente, poco después la burbuja de protección se rompe…_

'– _Bueno, ahora ya aseguraste la supervivencia de Equestria, ahora nos perteneces'_

 _Los ojos de la princesa vuelven a cambiar de color, mientras tanto ella luchaba por evitar que la magia oscura de Sombra volviera a tomar posesión en ella, sin tener mucho éxito_

 _'–Ahora ¡acábalas!'_

 _En ese momento la princesa vuelve a ser Shadow Sparkle quien rápidamente empezó a canalizar mucha magia a espaldas de las demás yeguas_

Shadow Sparkle (mentalmente): Nos vemos en el infierno

….

 _Freezer sigue analizando la extraña recopilación de poder que el falso saiyayin hacía, sin poder comprender su plan_

 _De repente, como si se tratase de un deyabu, una idea terrorífica se le viene a la mente_

Freezer (voz baja): Espera un segundo…¿acaso es lo que estoy pensando?

 _ **Flashback en el planeta Namek**_

 _Freezer camina lentamente a una orilla de un lago en el cual recién salía el saiyayin, sin embargo nota por medio del reflejo del agua una extraña luz_

 _Freezer: Un momento, pero si ese no es el sol…¿qué es?_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 **Soundtrack: DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 14** (Ángel Martínez)

 _El chanlong abre abruptamente sus ojos, volviendo su mirada a la extraña esfera de poder que empezaba a crecer de un tamaño desmesurado_

Freezer (ligeramente asustado): No puede ser…¡Pero si se trata de esa técnica que casi me mata!

Goku falso (mentalmente): Espero que esto sirva porque si no lo único que lograré será que se enfurezca

Freezer: Así que planeabas lanzarme esa gigantesca esfera de poder eh, tal cuál como en ese planeta

Goku falso (mentalmente): Por un demonio, me descubrió

 _Sin previo aviso el emperador empieza a lanzarle varias ráfagas de ki, debilitando seriamente a su oponente quién por momentos perdía un poco su concentración. Tirek, al ver aquello, empieza a acumular mucha magia mientras que al mismo tiempo el amuleto del alicornio empieza a brillar intensamente, dándole más magia de lo previsto_

Tirek (con algo de rencor): Si tuviera que elegir entre Freezer o esa copia de lo que le llaman saiyayin, prefiero la segunda opción

 _Y dispara, impactando al emperador por un costado_

Tirek: Jajajajaja, si me voy a la tumba al menos me aseguraré de llevarte conmigo

– _No lo creo_

 _De la gran cortina de humo generada por el inesperado ataque, un disco destructor sale a toda velocidad, dejando aterrado al centauro al darse cuenta que iba directo hacia él_

Tirek: ¡MALDICIÓN!

 _Por inercia él se mueve a su izquierda en un intento desesperado de esquivarlo, pero fue en vano puesto que aunque logró librarse en el primer intento, el disco se regresó y de un veloz movimiento corta al minotauro por la mitad, matándolo al instante_

 _Las ponies quedan en shock al presenciar aquella repentina y horripilante muerte, en especial Starlight quien veía con temor al ser que se ocultaba detrás de la gran cortina de humo generada anteriormente; grandes chorros de sangre empezaron a salir expulsados a una presión considerable, tripas, intestinos y otros órganos internos se esparcieron por todo el suelo_

Celestia (horrorizada): Oh cielos, d-de verdad lo…

Luna (con miedo): M-Mató

Rainbow: Ugh, ¡¿en serio?!, ¿realmente era necesario cortarlo a la mitad?-( _dijo, sin embargo en el fondo de su ser ella había perdido la poca valentía que tenía, pero no quería mostrarla_ )

Rarity (entre llanto): *sniff*, Primero los cambiantes, de-después casi Chrysalis y probablemente Sombra….y a-ahora esto; ¿Q-Qué clase de *sniff* pelea es esto?

Starlight (en shock): Esto no es una batalla; ¡ES UNA CARNICERÍA!

 _Cuando el humo se disipa, Freezer contempla brevemente el cuerpo sin vida del centauro, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo esa ligera alegría pronto se esfumó al recordar la enorme Genkidama oscura que terminaba de formarse_

Freezer (voz baja): No puede ser…( _aprieta sus dientes con fuerza_ )..¡debí de haber acabado con este infeliz desde antes!-( _empieza a expulsar más poder mientras que a su vez coloca ambas manos frente de sí mismo_ )-esto no es bueno

Goku falso:…¡ESTA LISTA!-( _desvía su mirada hacia las ponies, que estaban al borde del pánico al presenciar aquella enorme bola oscura de poder_ )-de ustedes me encargaré luego..( _voltea a ver al chanlong_ )..tengo algo que te gustará….¡HAAAAAA!

 _Simultáneamente con aquél grito le arroja el inmenso poder…_

Freezer: Nghhhh…¡NO, NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO POR ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!...¡DAAAAAHHHH!

 _La gigantesca esfera alcanza al emperador mientras éste trataba de empujarla, siendo sus esfuerzos en vano, pues cada vez su cuerpo empezaba a ser engullido_

Freezer:…¡E-ES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE IMAGINABA!-( _sus venas empiezan a saltearle en todo el cuerpo, producto de su esfuerzo_ )-¡GRAHHHHHHH!

Rainbow: ¡AH!, ¡FREEZER ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!

Celestia: ¡Si el muere, no habrá nadie que detenga al tantabus!

Luna: ¡DISCORD, HAZ ALGO!

 _El draconequs hace aparecer un portal de monstruosas dimensiones a espaldas del emperador_

Discord: ¡FREEZER, SAL DE ALLÍ!, ¡NO PODRÁS REPLEGAR TODO ES….( _un disparo que atraviesa una de sus patas lo interrumpe_ )…Gahh

 **Fin del soundtrack**

 _Todas voltean y observan un poco de humo, proveniente del cuerno de la poseída yegua_

Shadow Sparkle: Yo comenzaré un nuevo reino, un reino mucho más organizado que jamás hayan visto-( _afila su mirada en Celestia y Luna, causando que éstas empezaran a temblar a cada paso que ésta daba_ )-, pero para eso, tengo que terminar con las actuales gobernantes

Pinkie: ¡Por favor Twilight, lucha contra la magia oscura de Sombra!

 _Ante aquella petición, la pony rosada de repente es levitada, provocando que se estremeciera_

Shadow Sparkle: ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo de hacer?, ¡CONTESTA!

 _Starlight hace brillar su cuerno, preparándose para entrar de nuevo a pelear, aún a sabiendas de que no podría vencerla_

Starlight: ¡Déjala en paz, ella no representa peligro alguno para ti!

Shadow Sparkle: Ohh, una incompetente como tú debería de guardarse sus palabras, no te desesperes porque tú serás la última en caer

 _Tras decir aquello dispara un rayo oscuro al suelo, creando una jaula de cristales oscuros sobre ellas_

Celestia: ¡Q-Qué haces!, ¡No nos puedes dejar así!...¡LIBERANOS!

Discord (dolido): Ghh, mi magia-( _chasquea ambos dedos, sin que surtiera algo_ ), N-NO PUEDO USARLA

 _Starlight intenta brillar su cuerno, sin embargo una pequeña descarga eléctrica le impide concentrarse_

Starlight: Aghhhh, yo tampoco puedo

 _Todas miran con tristeza a Shadow Sparkle mientras que ésta empezaba a reírse de manera burlona. Sabían que ahora sí habían fracasado en vencer al mal, con Freezer ocupado con el otro ser era imposible tener una mínima oportunidad contra Sombra (o lo que quedara de él)_

Pinkie (tristeza): ¿S-Se acabó?

Rainbow (entre una mezcla de ira e impotencia): NO, ¡NO ES JUSTO!

– _¡GAHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Un grito en el cielo les atrae la atención y con todo horror observan cómo la gran esfera de poder absorbe completamente al emperador para después impactar contra el suelo, generando una explosión de grandes magnitudes_

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 _Grandes pedazos de suelo y ráfagas de viento salieron disparados para todos lados, el suelo se agrietó enormemente, permitiendo salir la lava a presión, justamente en donde había chocado la esfera_

Luna: Estamos perdidas-( _agacha ambas orejas al igual que las demás equinas, observando en la lejanía al ser que respiraba agitadamente por haber usado demasiado poder_ )-si Freezer no pudo, entonces no sé quién le hará frente

Rarity: ¡¿Q-Qué harán con nosotras?!-( _tras decir aquello, su inmenso terror la domina, provocando que empezara a llorar_ )

Pinkie: Nononono, e-esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¡debe ser una pesadilla!

Luna: Esto es peor que una pesadilla; esto es…EL FIN DE UNA ERA

 **Nota del autor:** El primer episodio de MLP EG: EL REGRESO DE BLACK GOKU saldrá el próximo lunes 17 de julio, y si, si me tardé un buen (otra vez :v, ahorquenme si vuelvo a tardarme tanto)

¿Será que el falso saiyayin finalmente haya puesto fin al emperador del universo en su tercera forma?, ¿Qué planes tendrá Chrysalis?, ¿Podrá Twilight reaccionar ante la magia oscura y poderosa de Sombra?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio de La desventura de Freezer


End file.
